Fascinare
by YoCupcake
Summary: AU. After her Grams dies, Bonnie is sent off to live with a great-aunt residing in Portland, Oregon. She ends up embroiled in the affairs of witches and the Gemini coven. Things get more confusing when she falls for the Gemini's oldest son, the rebellious Kai Parker. Being a witch was a lot harder than she'd anticipated.
1. Out of control

**Disclaimer:** don't own this show or it's characters. I just wish it was owned by someone competent

 **A/N:** I have been playing around with this idea for a little while. I was honestly not sure where I was going with it, so didn't end up writing it all. I still have to finish the last chapters of my other fic - obsessions, but loved this idea. The chapters might be a bit short, so I do apologize in advance. It's just easier to write short chapters at the moment. I don't always get chance to proof-read or update, so it helps..

I dedicate it to all the witches of vampire diaries, whose potential has been wasted. Most importantly - Bonnie and Kai. Not to mention the whole Gemini crew. Witches have been pushed aside on the show, and it has always annoyed me. They're basically just vampire servants, instead of the kick-ass supernatural beings they're supposed to be. I feel the same way about the werewolves, but they were only added in later. Witches were the first supernatural beings in canon-world. So I wanted to make a story that focuses on that, and of course BonKai. Bonnie needs focus too. 6 damn seasons, and we still ain't even seen her bedroom yet! Nor do we know about the Bennett history. It's crazy how I know more about Gemini coven after a few episodes, than I do about the Bennett's over 6 seasons! Crazy y'all. There will be other familiar witch-faces. **Review** and let me know if it interests you ;)

* * *

 **\- Out of control -**

* * *

I watched the car burn in the fire I had created. It was like seeing my own emotions burn away, making me feel relieved. I frowned in concentration, as I continued to add fire to the flames. I felt like I was in a trance. I could see the paint of the car bubble, turning it into gooey-ash.

I couldn't stop the satisfied smile on my lips. It felt _damn good_.

"Bonnie!" Was someone calling me? I didn't care.

I felt like a pyromaniac in that moment. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stop staring at the raging-fire before me. The sight was truly beautiful.

"Bonnie! I said stop this _now._ " I recognized that voice.

I was still too entranced to bother looking for the source of the voice. That was until I felt cold water hit my skin, as water was poured over me. I was dragged back into reality, and my skin was shivering cold . I stared at down at my drenched clothes in shock, then back at the car. The flames had disappeared. The damage had been done though, as the car was now blackened and ruined.

"That is _enough_ Bonnie." Came that annoying voice again.

I turned around to see who it was. My hair and clothes were soaked, sending droplets of water around me. My father stood there with bucket in hand, looking very peeved. I had just ruined his precious car. _Shame he didn't care about me, as much as his damn car._

I glared back at him. He moved past me to inspect the damage, crying out like it was the end of the world. That made me burn with fury. I had just lost my grandmother, and he was crying over a damn car; like his life was about to end.

" _How_ did she die?" I asked. Trying my best to contain my anger.

"Bonnie, we need to get this under control." He was pointing to his car, giving me an accusatory-look.

"How did she die?" not allowing him to dodge the subject.

"We will talk about this at dinner. Now go get changed, _then_ we can talk." He brushed past me, heading back into the house.

Emotions were overwhelming me. I could hardly think straight. I had come back from a camping trip with my friends, to find out my Grams had died from 'mysterious circumstances'. The paramedics had said it was heart failure, but I knew it was more than that. So did my father, as he was clearly hiding something. He would not clarify what had happened. I looked back at the damage I had done to his car. I would have felt satisfied, if I was not in shock. _Did I really do that?_

I decided to leave the questions till later. Heading inside the house, I made a show of loud footsteps up the stairs. I made sure to slam my bedroom door, hoping he would hear it. I felt short relief when I got into the hot shower. My tears were washed away with the hot-spraying water, but my emptiness did not subside.

* * *

Dinner was uneventful, as usual. I was glad for the silence between us. Usually he waffled on about his politics, as he had become mayor of our small little town of mystic falls. I was glad he decided to keep it all to himself . I was picking at my casserole with my fork, not hungry.

"Just tell me what happened," my voice filled the silence of our dining room.

"Fine. She died from doing what _you_ just did Bonnie. She was overexerting herself, using too much magic. I don't know too much about witchcraft, but I know you're from the Bennett line of witches. Did your grandmother speak to you about any of this?" he looked hopeful.

I was still trying to put this all together, like mixed pieces of a puzzle. Yes, my grandmother had always told me I was a witch. I had loved it as a kid. The thought of being some super-magical being had excited me as a child. Although, witches were always portrayed as evil hags in fairy tales. I had smiled remembering the time I had gone crying to her, asking her why witches were the ugly-evil beings in stories. Asking why I couldn't be the Princess, instead of the hag with a wart. She had smiled in the usual Shelia-Bennett way, and told me "it's because the Princess would feel threatened Bonnie. Besides, a witch's beauty goes skin deep. While the Princess is waiting for the Prince to save her, the Witch is saving the world behind the scenes" she had told me. I had felt elated by her reply, and proceeded to tell all my friends who had made fun of me. I had begun to tell everyone I was a witch in middle school, that was until I got older. Then it was not so cool to go around telling people you had powers. I was friends with two popular cheerleaders, and knew it would not bode well for me to tell people I was a witch. I wondered at that moment, how much my father knew about all this.

"Did you always know?" I was more or less accusing him, rather than asking.

"Yes. Your mother told me all about it, and your grandmother would tell me a little. They told me one day you would start using your powers. For a while, I thought maybe they had got it wrong. I mean you didn't have any powers from I saw. Maybe you were normal like me and my family, and not a witch like your grandma thought," he finished another bite of his casserole, contemplating something.

My mother had of course abandoned me when I was a little girl. My father's family had never liked my mother, or grandmother; for that reason. They thought I would end up like them. Although they were nice enough, they always thought 'apple does not fall far from the crazy-tree' - when it came to me. My grandmother was always known for being a wack-job. She taught occult studies at college, and was always doing weird-witchy things. We always got into arguments when she tried to force her strange ways on me. It wasn't until I got my first period, and started to develop strange abilities; that I realized she might not have been lying after all.

I started to become psychic, getting premonitions when people touched me. Then came some scary stuff, when I was once able to levitate my pencil in class . She told me I had finally become a witch. That it happens during a girls first menstruation, something to do with fully connecting to the moon; which was sacred to witches.

I wasn't happy about it. While my best friends Elena and Caroline only had to worry about boys and getting their first period, I had to worry about freaky super-powers.

"I can't control it," I admitted to myself, more than my father. He looked up at me from his plate. He had stayed silent for a long time, no doubt mourning his precious car.

"I _know_. Which is why you're going to stay with your great-aunt." I felt like he had slapped me. I had not expected that.

"What?" I asked, still in shock.

"Your great-aunt Bonnie. She was your Grams youngest sister. Shelia always told me that if something happened to her, and you could not control your powers," he stopped. He looked at me for a good while, before continuing to speak.

"She said I needed to get you to a fellow Bennett witch _straight away_. It's dangerous Bonnie, that car could have exploded! You need help, help that I can't give you." He looked away, and stood up to take his plate out. He looked at me apologetically.

"I'm sorry Bonnie, it's for the best." He went off to the kitchen, leaving me in stunned silence.

I could not believe he was doing this. I know I should be thrilled at the prospect of meeting someone related to my grams, but I could not help but feel abandoned. My Grams had practically raised me most of my life. I give respect to my father for being a single parent to a young teenage girl, but he was so distant. It seemed he had always cared more about his career in politics, than his daughter. It was like he had got stuck with me. My Grams was the only thing I had close to a mother, since her daughter had left me to go raise another family. Now she was gone, and I had no one. The prospect of meeting another woman like my grams was nice, but she couldn't replace what I had lost.

Not to mention, the fact this relative had remained a secret from me. I don't remember my Grams ever talking about her siblings. Nor did my father mention a great-aunt. Yet, he was willing to send me off to go live with a total stranger?

I let out a sigh that had felt heavy on my chest, laying my head against the cold wood of the table. I felt too empty to cry. Like I had been stripped of everything that had held me together as a person.

Burning the car had drained me of any energy I had. Maybe my father was right. _I am out of control._


	2. The Bennett talisman

**A/N:** Big thanks to all those who reviewed/followed/added to favs :) .Please keep the lovely reviews coming! It helps motivate me, now VD destroyed my hopes. Now I know y'all thirsty for some Kai Parker (I am too), but this chapter doesn't have him in (I can hear the protests lol) yet. He will be in the next chapters to come! Promise. This was just to flesh out the start of the story. Can anyone guess who Bonnie's AU aunt might be (she is not her aunt on show, but a relation)? She is in VD-canon. I did not put the name on here, because I wanted y'all to guess :). Also, in case anyone wondered what the story-name means:

 **Fascinare :** Latin for: spell, witchcraft. To Bewitch, put under a spell.

* * *

 **-The Bennett talisman-**

* * *

Caroline and Elena were squeezing me so tight, I thought I might burst. They held onto me like an anchor. Gripping me tight, afraid to let go.

"You can't leave us," pleaded Caroline. Mascara was running down her pretty face, making her resemble a panda.

"We _promised_ we would go to college together," Elena looked sullen.

"I know, but I _have_ to." That was the truth of it.

I was glad we had all graduated high school a few weeks ago. I had been the oldest in my class, acting as mature older sis to my fellow friends. We planned on going to college together, but plans had obviously changed. I was going to be spending my summer with some distance relative I didn't know. It hit me like weighty ton of bricks, knowing that I would be spending my birthday alone. My nineteenth birthday was two months away.I would still be stuck in Portland, much to my annoyance. The great-aunt of mine apparently lived in Portland-Oregon, which was good distance away from mystic falls.

"We will send you your presents," Elena replied, as if she read my mind. I sometimes wondered which one of us was truly psychic.

"No way Len! We _are_ going up there. I don't care if I have to take a long-ass road trip, we are not letting Bonnie have a party alone. You know I won't miss a chance to plan a b-day." Caroline was determined as usual. She was so close to pulling out her platinum-blonde hair in frustration. I smiled knowing she would probably take a boat if necessary. I was never one for birthdays. I liked to celebrate others, rather than my own. It reminded me too much of the day my mother left me. I only let Caroline plan a party to appease her, but I was never one for attention.

"You don't have to do that. I will come back soon enough, it's only for the a short while." I had repeated the same thing to myself, like a mantra. My father said it was just for a few months, and then I could come back; once I learnt to control my powers. Still, it distressed me that I would be so far away from everyone I knew.

"Still too long," My two best friends grumbled, hugging me tighter.

"Come on. Uhh guys, I can't breath!" I was happy when they released their hold on me.

"It's because of your powers, right?" Caroline asked.

I had forgotten how much they knew. Six months before graduation, I decided to show them my little 'gifts'. They had always thought that I was into a creepy cult or something, not that I had real powers. I had been scared out of my wits when I was ready to reveal it to them. I could no longer keep it a secret , so fed up of hiding it. I guessed it helped that mediums, fortune-telling, and astrology; were a thing these days. It helped ease them into the fact I was a real witch. They had of course been scared at first, when I began to levitate feathers in front of their eyes. They had stared at me in both awe and shock. I thought they would class me as a freak, and run off screaming. I was grateful when they asked me to perform it again. Caroline almost fell off the bed in glee, clapping her hands like an excited seal. Elena stared at the floating feathers in wonder, trying to catch them as they flew around her.

After that, they began hounding me with requests. Elena wanted to see me levitate more things, and Caroline wanted me glamour away her pimple before prom. It was funny to see them so happy over something I had been dreading about all my life. It was still a welcome relief, that they accepted it without judgement.

They both seemed fine with me being a freak of nature, which made me finally accept the fact I was a witch.

"Yes," strange to admit I had no control. They thought I was in full control of my powers. Little did they know, I was far from it.

"Go then, and promise to call us every day." Elena was giving me her blessing. I smiled at my very-pretty brunette friend. She had always been older than her teenage years. She had lost her own parents not long ago, and had become reclusive at school. She had appreciated me and Caroline being there for her. As well as their boyfriends, and my good friends; Matt and Tyler.

"Say bye to Matt and Tyler for me?" I would not have a chance to drive up and see them, as my Dad wanted to get going.

"Sure thing," Elena smiled sweetly, while Caroline still looked annoyed.

"Tell them yourself, when we come up and see you! You better call us Bonnie. Oh by the way, did Elena tell you she and Matt broke up? He won't be getting that message anytime soon." Caroline ignored Elena's glare. I was a little shocked by the news.

"Really? When did that happen?" I always thought I was up to date with what was going on with my friends, but it appears that was not the case. Elena looked guilty, and I was surprised I had missed this drama. Then again, I usually left both couples alone to get on with it. I hated being the third wheel.

"Few weeks before graduation. It's just Matt was talking about college, and settling down. I love Matt, but I don't see myself wanting to marry him. I mean we got together because we thought we suited each other so much, but I just don't feel it. I love him as a friend, but I just feel something is missing." She sighed. Look of sadness crossing over her features.

"I understand, you're both young and hot. Maybe you need to look around before buying the whole ice cream truck?" they both laughed at my comment. I was delighted to hear it, seeing as I would be leaving them soon. I wish I could press 'stop' on this moment in time, and stay with them. Leaving mystic falls seemed more daunting by the minute.

Our precious moment was ruined by the sound of a vehicle horn. I turned around to see my father, waiting in what looked like a new car. _Guess he must have gotten over the one I wrecked._

"So call me every day! I want updates. Elena will be off on vacay for a while, going off with Jenna and Jeremy" Caroline was bursting with jealousy. I felt a little jealous too. I would rather be off with Elena and her family, than off to stay with a stranger in another state.

"I'm so jealous Elena. Here I am, being shipped off to some other town. There you are, going on a nice vacation." I huffed in annoyance.

"I didn't want to go. Aunt Jenna roped us into it. She kept crying, and talking about me going away to college. She practically guilt tripped us into it." Elena was trying her best to look frustrated, but even she could not help but smile. We all knew Jenna was like the older sister, rather than responsible mother. She had done well looking after two sullen teenagers.

"Bonnie, baby, we got to get going," my father shouted. Disturbing my last moment of happiness, before the dreaded trip.

"See you soon guys. Caroline, come and see me! I don't think I can survive without you there to make it fun." She nodded in reply, and I hugged them one last time.

I got into the vehicle, ignoring my fathers mumbling about 'being late'. We started to drive to the airport. I waved out of the window to my friends. They were hugging and crying like it was a funeral. I shared their pain.

"Your Grams left this for you." He handed me a small box. Thinking of my Grams, made me open the box straight away. Hoping there would be something left of her, that I could keep as a memory. Inside I found a pretty necklace.

It was an amber crystal the size of my palm, with an iron chain. As I held it close to examine it. I could feel it buzzing with energy, almost vibrating in my palms. It gave me this warm-tingly feeling I had gotten when I had burnt the car.

"What is it?" my voice held fascination, as I stared at the beautiful necklace.

"Your Grams said it was made by your ancestor, Emily Bennett. Did she tell you about her?" He was looking curiously at my expression. I wondered if he could feel the energy pulsating around the necklace.

"Not much," I didn't take my eyes off it.

All I knew was that Emily Bennett had been a bit of a rebel. She had been a black woman during slave times, acting as a handmaiden to a wealthy woman named Katherine. The woman had known she was a witch, and would get Emily to perform spells for her. Emily had apparently done a lot of dodgy dealings on the side, when it came to magic. She had a fondness of jewelery, and made a business making it and selling it on the side. It was said that all her jewellery was infused with magic. They acted as magic charms. She was very sought after due to that talent, which apparently she had got from her parents. Her father had apparently been an iron welder, and it had taught her the talent; along with using her magic to create it. The rich people that sought her services, would supply her with many crystals to create her precious charms. That was unfortunately all I knew so far. Maybe this great-aunt of mine, could shed some light on the necklace's history.

"Well she wanted you to have it. So keep it safe." He advised.

I nodded and stared at the little note in the box, that I had missed. It read:

 _"This is the Bennett talisman. Take care of it. "_

I couldn't tell if my Grams had wrote it, or someone who had given it to her.

Not that it mattered, as I planned to keep it safe. I put the chain around my neck. Immediately I felt that pulsating energy seep into me. Wrapping itself around me, like a warm blanket. It was like it was melding itself to me.

I held the shining-amber crystal in my palms, as it sparkled from the sunlight. _Bennett talisman_ kept popping up in my mind, as I held it.

It gave me a boost of courage. I had a strange feeling, that I would be needing it.


	3. The arrival

**A/N:** Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews! And following this story :). I'm adding this new chapter as a huge thanks. I did have it prepared already, but it's the damn editing! So sorry if there are any errors/typos. I'm thinking of getting a beta at some point. I'm still working on the 4th chapter, and will try and get it up (lol so dirty) as soon as possible.

For those of you that said Lucy- good guess, but no! It's not ;). She might have worked, but I don't see her as a great-aunt. You will see who I choose in the next chapter (when I get around to finishing it) and why I choose her. Not Emily either. As you can see, because the whole necklace thing wouldn't have worked. Plus, she is a huge part of Bennett history. I'm trying to kind of flesh out my own story with the witches. I'm still trying to work it all out, as canon has given us so little when it comes to them.

Any hoooooo, please continue to **review** and let me know what you think. Love to read them. :)

* * *

 **\- The arrival -**

* * *

The trip to the airport was done in silence. Me and my father didn't really talk much, other than small details over the trip.

The plane ride was equally void of any conversation. I sat staring at the fluffy-white clouds from the plane window, pondering on what was to come. Even though my eyes were straining from lack of sleep, I decided I wanted to stay up. I was feeling anxious after leaving mystic falls.

Dad hired a car when we got to the airport, and I could see he was reminiscing over the one I had burnt. That at least brought a little humor to my current situation. I hadn't realized just how much he loved that car, although; I was not sorry for burning it to a crisp.

"Be there soon enough Bon, just another hour from here." He was trying his best to sound enthusiastic. He no doubt wanted to reassure me about this trip, not that it was working.

"Great," I replied, not bothering to hide the sarcasm behind it.

The drive seemed longer than an hour. I cringed as he constantly replayed his 'motivational speech' lectures on CD. I wish I had brought some music with me instead, and tried my best to ignore it. Deciding to instead finish one of my many crossword puzzles in the paper I had brought. Chowing down on a bag of potato chips, as I had skipped lunch. I did love crossword puzzles. Especially word-seach, I spent ages doing those as a child. Finding hidden things had become my specialty. Or maybe it was another witchy power, that I had never considered.

"We're here baby. Did you need to stop off to use the restroom? It's a good twenty minutes from here," he asked, finally turning off the stereo.

"I'm fine, thanks," I tried to stifle a yawn, as I stretched out on the backseat. In truth I could have done with a bathroom break, but wanted to get this trip over with.

I looked out my window to see Portland-Oregon. I had to admit, it was prettier than Mystic Falls. The pavements were littered with lush green trees, and fallen spring petals from the flowers covered the roads. The sun was shining golden light over the tall buildings from a distance.

The sky was a nice mixture of light-and navy blue, a nice backdrop for the big city before me. The huge mountain in the background caught my eye. We didn't have that in mystic falls. It completed the scenic background perfectly. I put my head out of window to get a better look, taking huge gulps of the fresh air outside the stuffy car.

The mountain peaks were covered in a light dusting of white, like someone had thrown powder on it. I had not seen mountains since I had gone on our ski trip to Switzerland. I always liked being near them, they gave off a great energy. Climbing a mountain was still on my bucket-list of things to do.

"Nice huh?" my father asked. I had sort of forgotten about him, too caught up in the scenery.

I nodded and continued look out of the window. That is when I saw two people walking ahead of our car. There was something about them that attracted me, causing me to stare in their direction. My father had stopped just ahead of where they were walking, complaining about traffic.

I spun around to stare out the back window at them. It was a boy and girl, who didn't look much older than myself. They seemed deep in their conversation they were having. The girl was tall and gangly in appearance. She was extremely pale in complexion, with long dark-chocolate coloured hair. As they got slightly nearer to where our car had stopped, I could see them better. She had the most amazing eyes. They were a deep sky blue that complemented her dark hair. She was dressed in tatty-looking clothes. A short blue top that looked like it had seen better days, followed by ripped-faded jeans. I looked at the boy with her. He was equally good looking. In fact, I was pretty much swooning over him. There had been a few good looking guys in high school, but none that had his unique level of handsomeness.

He looked just like the girl with him. He was taller, clean-shaven, and had the same dark hair. He was more tanned than his sister, and his eyes were a darker shade of blue. I felt shamefully happy that I suspected she was his sister, and not girlfriend. He was dressed in a dark green army jacket, black top, and jeans. I thought the grunge-look had faded from history, till I saw them. I guess they were into that. I wanted to know what else they were into. I was staring way too intently, and not sure why they fascinated me so much.

I snapped out of it when my Dad tooted the car horn. He was grumbling about the traffic jam taking too long. I gave him an annoyed look, before returning back to the twins that had caught my eye. They had to be twins, there was no way they were not related. I honestly don't know why I cared so much. There was something about them that was alluring. It's like a magnetic force field was pulling me closer to them. I had this warm fuzzy feeling inside, like I got when I touched the necklace around my neck. It was like the feeling magic held when it took me over.

Just as I was thinking about the magic-connection, they turned as if they had heard a noise. My breath hitched when they turned their heads to look at me. _Oh shit._ They were frowning, looking at me with suspicion in their eyes.

I quickly ducked under the car car seat. I prayed the cars would hurry up.

"Baby, is something the matter?" my father was looking at me, puzzled.

"I dropped something," I lied. Pretending I was looking for my pencil.

The traffic finally cleared, and our car finally started moving. Feeling brave, I sat up and looked out the window. They were gone. I tried looking across the road, but they were no where in sight. It was like they had vanished into thin air. I sighed, sad that I had lost them. I just could not work out my strange attraction to them.

As I was mourning the loss of the two strangers, the car came to an abrupt halt. It almost sent me flying into the back of my father's seat.

"What is going on?" I asked, trying to fix my messy hair. I had just styled it before we set off. It had finally reached shoulder-level. I had dyed it a rich mahogany-brown. Then straightened it into waves, that slightly curled at the ends. I was going to have it like this for college, before the whole supernatural drama that now entered my life.

"Damn car broke down. _This_ would not have happened, if you hadn't ruined my car" His tone was accusing. It annoyed me that he was _still_ going on about the damn car.

"Maybe we can get someone to help fix it," I offered. I wish he had brought me a car for my eighteenth birthday, instead of buying himself one. I had to borrow his to get to school. Then catch rides with Elena, as he took it away from me. Claiming he needed it as a politician, and he didn't want me wrecking it. It made me feel less guilty about burning it.

We waited for a passer-by to help. We saw an old couple crossing the road, but did not want to disturb then. Then a woman jogging past us, but knew it was pointless if she didn't have a car. He checked the engine, and I could see steam arising as he lifted up the hood. The engine was knackered, leaving us stranded.

I hoped that maybe the mysterious twins could pop up and save us, but they were no where to be seen. The neighborhood seemed eerily silent.

 _Just peachy_. New town, and I already have problems. What a great arrival.


	4. Curiouser and curiouser

**A/N:** Seeing as it's finally bank holiday here, thought I would update. To the review asking about the Parkers being young - I will answer that here (as I couldn't fit it in summary)! So it won't cause any confusion. Kai and Jo are younger in this AU. Basically the prison world and murders never happened. Jo and Kai are basically around the same age they were in the canon-flashbacks. None of the canon stuff happened, apart from Gemini being messed up. I was going to do the whole Kai-prison thing, but so many good stories have done it already. Plus I always wanted to explore what it would be like if pre-prison Kai met Bonnie, would he be different? He's sort of a lost-cause in canon. Yes, all 6 other siblings (other than kai and jo) are in this too. It's a shame Luke/liv will be toddlers, as I do like them older. It's just it would make no sense if Kai and Jo are younger.

Great-aunt's name is finally revealed. Davina from The Originals will be in this story. Why her? Well canon VD does not have enough witches, other than Kai and crew. She ended up fitting into the plot so well. She is not the same as she is in canon, as I don't watch The Originals (other than a few clips) so most of her background/character is made up. I hope to introduce things/characters slowly so it's not too confusing. Please continue with your lovely **reviews** to help me along the way. :)

* * *

 **-** ** **curiouser and curiouser** -**

 _Phrase from Alice and wonderland, meaning: "increasingly strange"._

* * *

After waiting for what seemed like a good hour for help, we got out the car. I took a look around the neighborhood. The road stretched out for miles, with fancy houses lined up at the side. I admired the perfectly-mowed lawns and flower beds surrounding them. No one in mystic falls really bothered with the appearance of their garden. In a small town where everyone knew each other, why bother?

This town felt so new to me. The fact I was off to learn magic from a distant relative I didn't know, made me feel like I was Alice falling down the rabbit-hole.

"There must be someone around to help." My father was looking around too.

"Need help?" I almost jumped from hearing the voice behind me. I had not seen anyone around, and it came out of nowhere.

"Car trouble?" I turned to see the source of voice.

There stood a young pubescent girl, one leg on her bright red scooter. She was taking off her child-friendly helmet, as she walked up to us. Her long chestnut curls spilling down her back, and covering most of her face. A smile playing on her full-pouty lips.

"I'm Davina," her voice had cheery lilt to it. I instantly felt welcomed in this new neighborhood.

"I'm Bonnie." I held out my hand for her to shake, even though I hated shaking hands. I had gotten premonitions about people when I was younger. It put me off touching anyone, till It subsided in high school.

She frowned at my hand, before throwing her arms around me. She was hugging me like we had been long-lost friends. Squealing in delight as she squeezed me tighter.

"I _know_ you're Bonnie Bennett! It's so nice to finally meet you." She was jumping up and down on the spot, clinging to me. I was happy when she finally let go and took a few steps back.

"Sorry, it's just I have been waiting for you. Been looking forward to finally meeting you. Tess is looking forward to it too," she was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Tess?" That is when it hit me, that I didn't even know this great-aunt's name. I didn't think ask at the time. I had been too overwhelmed by the thought of moving to this town, that I had not bothered asking.

"Yes! Tessa, your great-aunt. You must be Bonnie's Dad," she looked over to my father, who was checking the car for damage. He came up to where we were standing. He didn't have a problem shaking her hand. I just stood there wondering who on earth she was.

"Let me help you out," she was nodding in the direction where our car sat.

"It's fine, I don't really think you can help with this. I should have known the guy loaning the car was dodgy," he sighed. He gave me that accusatory-look, again. I felt like glaring back at him. Why couldn't he get over the stupid car already? I was the one who had lost the only person who valued me in life. I didn't understand why he was so upset over an intimate object.

"I don't mind," she smiled at us, before heading over to the knackered car.

I wanted to tell her to get away from it, as I suspected it was leaking oil. She was in a stainless-white summer dress. It made her look awfully angelic in appearance. I was worried for her poor dress, when she went to touch the engine. She would no doubt run off screaming when it was ruined from engine dust and dirt.

To my surprise, she placed her hand above the engine. So it was hovering, without touching. She was whispering something I could not hear. That is when I felt that tingly sensation again. The same one when I had held the necklace, and spotted the mystery twins.

It was like the crackling-pressure before a strong storm. Where you can feel it brush up against your skin like electrical waves. The wind became stronger as she chanted. Her eyes were closed in concentration. It was blowing my already-messy hair, in all directions. There was a a bead of sweat running down her forehead, like she was under intense pressure.

Me and my dad shared a puzzled look, before glancing back at the car. The engine roared back to life. The car started shaking, as it turned on. I was too stunned to speak. I was sure we had turned it off. My father ran up to where she was standing, his mouth agape in shock. Davina was looking very pleased with herself.

"How?" was all he managed to get out.

"I'm a witch, like Bonnie," Davina shrugged. She was giving me this look, like it was a secret between us.

"I forgot there were more of you out there," my Dad said. He was still shaking his head in shock.

"It's no problem, really. So Bonnie, Tess said she needed to go buy some stuff for your arrival. I came to collect you. There is a nice diner near here, if you're hungry." She had skipped merrily to where I was standing. I was still a bit wary after her little magical display, but got this comforting feeling from her.

"Oh that is a good idea Bonnie. This young lady here can take you to your great-aunt, as I'm afraid I have to go." He was already heading to our now-fixed, car. I could not believe he was planning to ditch me. Then again, this was my father; ditching was his middle name. Or maybe that was more appropriate for my mother with her history of abandonment.

"You're just going to leave me here?" I was feeling more anxious than ever. I would have been fine if I wasn't here to stay with witches. If I had been a normal-human girl, I would have hired the nearest car and found my way back. Problem was I couldn't do that. I was here to get my powers under control. I would be stuck with freaky people like Davina, and some great-aunt I didn't know.

"Baby, I got to. I got this meeting in mystic falls in the morning. As a town leader, I can't miss it," he looked slightly apologetic. He dumped my bags on the road, getting in the drivers seat. I was seething by this point.

"I promise I will come and visit in a few days. Till then, I'm sure this nice young lady will look after you," he smiled. I could not believe he was entrusting me to some kid we didn't know. A person that had just used magic a few minutes ago. Still, I should have expected it.

"Yeah right," I grumbled. I crossed my arms, and didn't even bother waving bye.

"Don't be like that Bon, I will be back soon. I will tell your friends you settled in well." He was acting like I was the one that was being unreasonable. I mean, how dare he tell my friends that. He's not even sticking around to see if I would 'settle in' okay. They could all be part of some creepy cult, that would murder me as soon as I was alone.

"I will take good care of her, Sir." She replied back politely. I on the other hand, would not even bother replying.

He waved at us as he left. I could not believe this was it. I had been abandoned in the middle of nowhere, with some munchkin-girl that did magic.

"The diner is this way," she smiled at me cheerfully, dragging me along the road.

"What about your scooter and my stuff?" I looked back to where my bags were. She looked in the same direction.

"Oh yeah! I forgot." She again whispered a chant, in what I think was Latin language. She waved her hands around in the air as she chanted. I looked at her, then back to the direction of our stuff. It had disappeared! I couldn't believe it.

"What did you do?" I was looking around for my bags.

"Cloaked them, of course. I usually do it with my scooter. Stops any kids stealing it," she grinned. She grabbed my hand and continued to pull me along with her, oblivious to my shock.

"So how is mystic falls? I have never really been out of Portland. I mean I wasn't born here or anything, but I got stuck living here too. Kind of sucks when you're forced to move some where huh? You will get used to it." She was talking in such a rapid speed, that I was finding it hard to keep up.

"So I got my powers when I was like twelve, I was an early bloomer," she grinned up at me. She was slightly shorter than me, but we were near enough the same height.

"I got mine at fourteen," I thought I would share, since she was telling me so much about herself.

"It's a roller-coaster huh? Bad enough with all the puberty hormones settling in, then you turn into a freak show." I was surprised at how mature she sounded.

"I'm thirteen. Witches tend to mature faster than most people," she smiled. It was like she had caught my thoughts, or maybe I was reading too much into it.

"Are there others?" I wondered if the town was full of witches. I had always been stuck in a witchy-bubble, only knowing my Grams as a witch. Knowing there were more, was both exciting and daunting. It scared me a little.

"Hell yeah there are more! Don't feel worried about it. I can sense your fear, I'm clairvoyant. It's sort of my witchy specialty. I'm like a radio that gets signals from everything and everyone." She smiled proudly.

"Here we are! Best diner in town," she beamed.

I didn't protest when she dragged me inside. The smell of fast-food wafting in the air, was making my stomach rumble in hunger. My feet touched a soft floor mat that read 'welcome'. Looking around, it reminded me so much of the mystic grill. It was a lot bigger than the grill, but had the same homely feel. The shiny mahogany floor covered the room, and the tables were separated into more secluded spots. I guess it was because the residents preferred privacy. We took the table nearer to the bar, so we could get our food faster. There were trays lined up, and a help-yourself buffet available. I looked at the menu, too hungry to care about being picky over choices.

"Ohh noo, they don't have chocolate milkshake." I looked at my new friend. She looked as though her favorite toy had been taken away.

"They might have it," I offered, showing her my menu.

"No, they don't," she stated. Like she knew it for a fact. She didn't even look at the menu I handed her.

"I know these things, remember." She winked. I forgot she was supposed to be clairvoyant, or whatever. She was looking at the old lady behind us, who had a little boy with her. The little boy had a bottled milkshake, that he was putting into a cup. Davina was staring at him with envy. She stared for a good few minutes, before turning back to me.

"He got it from the grocery store , it's just down the road," she smiled in that all-knowing way.

"Will you be long?" I know when someone is about to abandon me. My parents made me a pro in that department.

"Course not! Be back shortly." She got up and waved a goodbye, before skipping off out the door.

I was looking for a waitress to take my order, when I felt my gaze pulled to the back of the room. There sat a table with a family. I was immediately drawn to the two that sat in the center. I let out a gasp when I recognized them.

It was the mysterious twins from earlier. The boy and girl with dark hair, and pretty eyes. They had changed clothes since I had saw them last. The boy was now in a navy-blue hoodie, and black jeans. The girl was wearing another top, that looked like it had seen better days. It was white with some band-name on it , and was covered in food stains. I would have thought she was a messy eater, had I not seen the child-highchairs besides their table. There I could see bobbing heads, with blonde hair. Two toddlers from the looks of it. The girl had a spoon in hand, trying to feed them some sloppy looking baby food. It seemed they were more interested in throwing it around them, than eating it. I looked back at the handsome guy with her, the one that had caught my attention previously.

He was sat there reading from a stack of books in front of him. His perfect jaw was ticking in what looked like annoyance. No doubt from the toddlers throwing food all over his books. I noted the other two children sat next to them. One was a young boy, that looked like a younger version of the handsome guy. He had the same short brown hair, but differing eyes. His were dark, like the other girl that sat across the table. The other one was sat next to handsome guy, and her looks were so different in contrast to the others. Her hair was like Caroline's, a blonde mixture of honey tones and sugar-white. It was thick and long, reaching her hips. She was wearing the same faded-ripped jeans as the other twin, and the same messy white top. I wondered if they were all into that grunge look. She seemed oblivious to the toddlers antics, as she sat feasting on a plate of fries.

I stared at them like I was watching the discovery channel. Everything they were doing interested me, and I don't know why. The younger boy was playing on some computer game. He looked frustrated after rapidly pressing the buttons, and handed it to handsome guy. Handsome guy raised his eyebrow, but took the game from the boy. His perfect long fingers pressed the buttons on the game, and looked like it was a chore. He grinned in satisfaction after a few minutes, handing the game back to the other boy. The other boy grinned back, and went back to playing it in concentration. Other twin was still having problems feeding the two toddler-twins, who were now giggling and spitting out their food.

I was so entranced, I didn't even see the younger boy get up. He was heading towards where I was sitting. He went to the food trays behind me, helping himself to a bottle of juice. I hoped I didn't look too creepy, staring at him. I couldn't help it. I was getting that feeling again, where my skin prickled from some some unseen-force. It was not as strong as the energy I had felt from the mystery twins, but it was enough to make me anxious. It was like when someone tapped on your shoulder, making you seek out the culprit. I noticed his back suddenly stiffen, and he even dropped the computer game on the tray. He turned around and looked at me, like I had thrown something at him. I shouldn't have felt so intimidated by a kid, but the strange look he was giving me; made me cringe. He continued to stare at me intensely for a few minutes, before grabbing his stuff and heading back to his table.

I saw him whisper something to the mystery twins. They listened intently, before looking in my direction. _Oh shit! Not again_. I quickly slid down my chair from view. I was thankful I was short, and the old lady in the front table blocked them from seeing me. I didn't even understand why i felt so anxious at the thought of them catching me. Just that I felt strange sensations, when I see them.

"Bonnie, are you okay? " I hadn't even noticed Davina come back, milkshake in hand. She looked worried by my behavior.

"I'm fine," I lied. I didn't want to tell her about my strange meeting with the creepy kid, or mystery twins.

"Tess called me, she said she has prepared a huge dinner for you at home. Should we head off?" she still sounded worried.

"Yeah, sure" I sat up and tried not to look back at the creepy family. I was glad I had my jacket wrapped around my waist. I put it on, and pulled the hood up; so that most of my face was covered.

"Uhh Bonnie, it's hot outside." Davina was laughing at me. I knew I looked stupid, but felt more comfortable now that I could not be fully recognized.

"I know. Can we get going?" I was desperate to get out of the diner, and away from creepy family.  
Davina had already headed out the door, and I was right behind her.I pulled the hood tighter around my face, like I was going out into a blizzard. I cast one last look at them. They were looking at me with wary eyes. Younger boy was glaring at me, while other two girls were curious. Handsome boy had a look that I couldn't distinguish. It was a look of interest, and like his other siblings: suspicion.

I ran out the exit without looking back.


	5. Unexpected encounter

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! Please keep them coming. I love reading them, and need motivation. Still not over the fact Kai and Gemini family are gone for good. :/ Sorry for any errors/typos - I will probably look for a beta at some point.

* * *

 **-Unexpected encounter-**

* * *

By the time we grabbed my bag and Davina's scooter, I was feeling queasy. It was like I was feeling the after-effects from earlier.

We arrived at what I assume was my great-aunt's place. It looked like the other houses on the block, where all that was missing was a white picket-fence. The garden had many different varieties of flowers growing. There was a special little patch of flowers to the side of the house, with a sign saying 'herbs for use'. I guess that was what witches used. I can't remember Grams having that. Then again, she usually she did her witchy stuff in private. She knew I hated it, and would always dodge any discussion of witchcraft. I wish I had listened to her, instead of rebelling. I wouldn't have to be here now. Still, it would be nice to meet this relative I knew nothing about.

If only my stomach would calm down. Davina had skipped her way to the door, ringing the bell. I was barreled over feeling nauseated.

"Bonnie, are you alright?" I noticed that was not Davina's voice. I looked up to see Tessa Bennett.

She was stunningly beautiful. Everything about her seemed graceful, as she made small steps towards me. Her long black hair was styled into wavy-curls. Her skin tone was a few shades lighter than my own, and her eyes were a nice light brown. She certainly did not look old enough to be my great-aunt. You would have thought she was my mother. Then again, Grams was very young for her age too. As if she was reading my mind, she answered.

"Bennett women have them young," she smiled, helping me up the stairs.

"Sorry Tess, I think I made her sick. I used some magic earlier." Davina was standing back, looking very apologetic.

"It's not your fault," I tried to reassure her. I was still feeling very light-headed.

"Davi, I told you _no_ magic till I talk to her." Tessa's voice was going for stern, but failing miserably. I guess it was hard to be mad at munchkin girl.

"Sorry. I promise I won't do it again." Poor girl sounded crestfallen.

"I know Dav," Tessa placed a arm around Davina, comforting her. It was a sweet picture. It was almost like they were mother and daughter.

"I just need to sit down for a few minutes," I felt like I would faint if I didn't.

As soon as we went in the house, my nose was hit with the smell of delicious food. The smell of fresh baked bread and vegetables wafted in the air, but my stomach was not happy. I decided to lay down on the couch, with help from Tessa and Davina.

"How much magic did you use Dav?" I heard Tessa ask her. I had my eyes closed, trying to calm my aching stomach.

"Not much! I swear. She must _really_ be reacting to it," I could hear the worry in her voice.

"Reacting to what?" I was proud of myself for managing to speak, without throwing up all over the place.

"It happens when a witch becomes more attuned to magic around them. You start to feel when magic is being used, or when you sense another witch. It can be overwhelming at first." She was brushing my hair back in a comforting way.

Maybe it was from when Davina had used her magic, but I was sure it wasn't as strong as what I'd felt with creepy family. Could they be witches too? My mind was reeling at the thought. It would explain why I felt drawn to them, like I had been with the fire I had started.

"Here, I want you to take a few drops of this." I opened my eyes to see what she was talking about.

Tessa sat next next to me with blue glass-bottle. I thought it would be painkillers, but I guess witches don't do _normal_.

"What is it?" I managed to get out between harsh breaths, clenching my stomach.

"A little witchy brew," she smiled at the what I guessed was a joke.

"It's a herbal tincture. Tess bakes yummy cakes for our local bakery, and has a little witchy business on the side. She's known as the towns resident healer. She has every kind of witchy medicine you can get." Davina was looking at Tessa in admiration.

"It's just something I like to do. Helps connect me to mother earth, and all that witchy jazz. Don't worry Bonnie, it's just a few simple herbs with calming properties. Some peppermint, camomile, and marigold. I promise It won't harm you." She gave me a look of reassurance, and urged the bottle forward.

She collected a few drops, like you would with eye drops. Then held it near my mouth. I was not sure if I should be trusting her. I gave it a few minutes, before deciding to let her put a few drops of it on my tongue. The taste wasn't as bad as I had expected. It tasted like alcohol more than anything, complimented with the taste of flowers. There was a slight sweet tang to it. It made me feel instantly calm, like I was drunk. I fell back on the sofa, wanting to go to sleep.

"I guess dinner will have to wait. I will let you rest Bonnie, let that medicine take effect," her voice was soothing. It reminded me so much of my Grams. When she would sing to me when I couldn't sleep. Thinking of it made me want to rest, as I found myself drifting off.

* * *

I woke up the next day, in some house I didn't recognize. I was tucked up on the coach, with a blanket and pillow. I guessed Tessa had made me comfortable when I fell asleep. I could not believe I had been knocked out for so long. What on earth did she put in that medicine? Felt like overdose of sleeping pills. I stretched out and looked around. Tessa was gone, and the place seemed empty. She had desks and tables that were covered with jars of liquid, and flowers. Some held other strange looking stuff. I guess she was not kidding about the witchy-brews. There were also grimoires opened on the tables, as I recognized them from my Grams house. She would always have them lying around. She explained to me that they were like recipe-books for spells.

"Feeling better?" I jumped, startled by the voice. I looked over to see Davina's head pop through the door.

"Tess had to go deliver cakes to the bakery. Here, drink this." She came over and handed me a glass of water.

I didn't drink straight away, for obvious reasons. I eyed the glass and her with suspicion.

"It's just water, I swear." She was putting on her best innocent face.

I was too thirsty to care at this point. I drank it all in large gulps, thankful when it quenched my thirst.

"Better?" she asked. I nodded in thanks.

"So Tess left me some money, and said I was to treat you to your first breakfast in Portland!" She clapped her hands together in excitement.

She reminded me so much of Caroline, when she was a child. She had that same confidence and enthusiasm. It almost felt like I had a younger sister. I was not used to that feeling, being an only child. Thinking of Caroline made me remember I had to call her soon. She would no doubt be eying her phone in annoyance, wondering why I didn't call sooner.

"Let me just have a shower and get changed." I looked around and remembered this was not my house, and I didn't know my way around.

"Sure thing. Shower is up stairs on the right, I will wait for you down here." She headed off into the kitchen, or at least what I think was the kitchen.

I made up way upstairs, taking my bag of clothes with me. The shower helped wake me up a bit. There was a nice soap left there for guests, that made from various flowers. It created a heavenly smell when it bubbled under the hot shower-spray, filling the air with the smell of nature. I indulged in it, till I realized Davina was still waiting for me downstairs.

Quickly towel-drying myself, and putting on jeans and a top; I headed down. She was already waiting for me at the bottom. I smoothed my nice top that Caroline had convinced me to buy when it was the sales. It was black, with purple and pink luminous flowers on it. It made me remember that I needed to call her very soon.

"Ready?" she asked sweetly. I would have thought she would be annoyed, seeing as I took so long. She was way more patient than Caroline was as a child.

"Yeah," I smiled back.

I was starting to memorize the roads we crossed, as we walked to the diner. I wanted to at least know my way around. It didn't take long before we reached our destination.

"So you looking forward to learning magic?" she asked, as we were half a block away.

"Yes I am. Looking forward to seeing Tessa do magic, as Grams never really did it around me." I really was excited to see her in action, and finally learn to control it.I noticed Davina suddenly looked away, her eyes downcast. Looking very sad, which was a huge contrast to her cheerfulness.

"Something wrong?" we stopped.

"Tess can't use magic," she looked like it pained her to tell me that.

I almost choked upon hearing that news. What did that even mean? She could not do magic? It made no sense. How could I be sent to a witch, that does not even do magic.

"Why can't she do magic?" I could not understand how a witch could be a witch, without it.

"She was banned from using it," she sighed. From her miserable look, I was guessing the ban wasn't going to be lifted anytime soon.

"But why?" I could see she wanted to avoid the obvious question.

"Tessa wants to tell you herself. It's not really my story to tell." She looked apologetic.

We had finally reached the diner, and it looked like she was not going to say any more on the matter.

"I will be back soon, wait for me?" I wondered why she thought I would leave her behind. I was shocked by the news, not angry at her.

"I will," I smiled, reassuring her.

She seemed pleased with my remark. She ran off before I could say anything else, I headed in alone. I was not surprised to see creepy twin sister sat at the back of the diner, hidden in the corner. She had a stack of books on the table, and was scribbling something on a notebook. This time I vowed not to creepy-stare at them. My reputation was no doubt already in jeopardy. I'm sure they had told the witch-community what a freak I was. Now I knew more about this 'magic feeling' stuff, I know I just had to avoid them as much as possible. Her sitting far away helped with that.

I looked over at the the buffet table, and saw cartons of milkshake. I remembered Davina's yearning for chocolate flavor, and was happy to see they had it. I did owe her for putting up with me and my constant questions. I headed over and got two, deciding I wanted to see what all the fuss was about. I settled them on a tray, and made my way to a table.

I had not expected to bump into someone. The tray clashed with their body, and the milkshake was knocked into me. It spilt all down my nice top, and I could feel it trickle down me. I could feel the sticky cold liquid running down my chest and stomach. I was livid, and wanted to yell at the person who caused this. I looked up ready to raise hell, when my mouth gaped in shock.

There stood handsome guy, looking as surprised as I did. Although, his look turned into both one of guilt and amusement. I couldn't seem to close my mouth, as I stood there with tray in hand. Milkshake covering my top.

"I'm so sorry! Here, let me help you," He took the tray from my hand, and I let him. Too shocked to speak.

"Allow me." He went to grab some tissues. I was stuck trying to remember how to form words, as his voice threw me off more than the accident. It was like dripping honey, so sweet and delicious. I could stand there listening all day.

I noticed he was in skinny jeans this time, and had a black top with some unknown band name on it. I stared into those dark blue eyes, that verged on grey when he got close enough. He was holding out the tissue, going to wipe the milkshake off my top. I noticed his hand was dangerously close to my chest, making my body burn up at the thought of him touching me.

"No!" I didn't mean to shout that out like an idiot. He must have thought I was one, as he stood there looking surprised by my outburst. He frowned slightly, still staring at me with tissue in hand. I couldn't take it any longer.

I ran into the girls bathroom without looking at him. The damage had been done. I was officially the biggest idiot alive, and managed to further dent my reputation here. I locked the toilet door, and began to use tissue to wipe the milkshake off. I would have to shower and change out of it. I cursed my luck. This is not how I wanted our first meeting to go, but of course Bonnie Bennett can't have a crumb of good-luck. I was thankful for the fact he would at least leave me alone while I was in here.

Or so I thought, till I heard the footsteps. Then came that syrupy voice I had swooned over a minute ago.

"Uhh hello? Are you in here? Look, I wanted to say sorry again. I will personally pay for any dry cleaning." I would have told him there was no need. It was only a cheap shirt I got on sale, but didn't want to face him.

I heard the door open, and more footsteps. Just my luck, I bet it was his creepy twin sister.

"Kai, what the hell are you doing in the girls bathroom?" she sounded irritated.

"Trying to apologize, there was a slight accident," he sounded sheepish. It was nice that he felt bad about it, but I really wanted to wallow in my embarrassment. _Alone_.

"What did you do?" her voice was accusing, like it was not the first time he had done something wrong.

"Got a girl wet, the usual," he said it with such cocky-amusement, that I wanted to come out and slap him.

"Stop being a jerk. I'm sure the poor girl doesn't want to see you. Let's go, father said he's holding a family meeting." She didn't sound enthusiastic about it.

"That man doesn't know the meaning of _family,_ " his voice took a strange turn. It went from happy-amused, to dark and menacing within seconds. It was surprising, hearing the change.

I heard the door close behind them, and knew they had left. I rested my head against the wall, letting out a deep sigh. This was not the encounter I had been hoping for.


	6. Powers collide

**A/N:** So you will be happy to know that this chapter is longer than my other ones. We learn a bit more about Tessa here, and yes - she is Tessa/qetsiyah from VD-canon . In this AU she is not the same as she is in canon. Her back-story is different, and she is Bonnie's great-aunt. You will see why I picked her soon enough. There is an interesting parallel that goes on between her and Bonnie. Please continue to send me your lovely reviews! :) Thanks to all those that reviewed my last chapter. Sorry for any errors, I haven't had the chance to go back and edit it all yet.

to guest: I was thinking of the 'milkshake girl' thing myself!

Anyway, look forward to hearing what you guys think.

* * *

 **-Powers Collide-**

* * *

After the milkshake incident, I had ran out the diner as fast as I could. My top was still a mess, but at least I was outside. Creepy twins were no where to be seen.

"Hey Bonnie, what happened?" Davina had come back just in time.

"What happened with breakfast?" She prompted , as I was still standing there looking peeved.

"I'm wearing it," I grumbled.

We set off at a fast pace. I could see her cast a worried glance at me, but decided not to say anything. Then after a few minutes, she burst out laughing. Her cheerful laugh was contagious, and I found myself laughing along with her. The situation was pretty hilarious after I got over the embarrassment.

We laughed all the way back to Tessa's house. I became serious again, when I remembered I wanted to talk to Tess about Davina's earlier remarks.

"I will leave you alone. My mean-senile-Grandmother, will be wondering where I am." She was giving me that look, like she had been reading my mind. I guess she could feel that I wanted to speak to Tessa alone.

She rushed off before I could say anything. The girl was like a teleporter, with the way she constantly disappeared.

I was welcomed in the house by the smell of fresh cakes. I could already feel my stomach rumble in preparation. I hadn't eaten since yesterday, and didn't get to enjoy breakfast this morning. Tessa came out with tray of muffins. They must have been fresh out the oven, as the steam was coming out of them. They smelled of blueberry and cinnamon, causing me to salivate in hunger. She noticed, and settled the tray down.

"Help yourself, Honey." She gestured to the table.

I sat down and helped myself. I almost burnt my mouth, as I took hungry bites. She sat down on the other side of the table. I saw her notice my milkshake covered top, and raised her eyebrows in question.

"Don't ask," I mumbled between bites. I hadn't realized just how hungry I was.

"I won't." She looked like she wanted to laugh, but was hiding it out of politeness.

"Why are you banned from using magic?" I asked the question that had been on my mind. Shaking the crumbs off my hands, I left the rest of the cakes. I wanted answers.

"Well, it's a long story. I guess I will give you the shortened version." She looked down at her crossed arms. There was a look of conflict on her features, like she was debating on whether or not to tell me.

"I got time," I smiled trying my best to reassure her. It must have worked, because she smiled back.

"Let's just say, I was rebellious as a young girl. Me and your Grams never got along because of this," she grinned.

"There were three of us. Me, your Grams, and our oldest sister Miranda. She was as straight-laced as your grams, but she preferred a life of solitude. She had left us both when we were in our teens. Our mother died when we were young, so she had played mother for a while. We never really heard from her after she left, till we were informed of her death." Her look became one of sadness. I felt sorry for her, knowing how hard it was to lose someone you loved.

"What happened to her?" wondering if she had died of the same 'mysterious circumstances' as my Grams.

"She sacrificed herself to save a family from a fire. She had a premonition beforehand, and knew the fire brigade would not reach the family in time. Their house was burning down, and they would have died. She ran into the house, and used her magic enough to bring the fire down; so the family could get out." She sighed. I could tell it was emotional bringing up all these old memories. I needed to know more, and she knew this.

"You see Bonnie, Bennetts have a history when it comes to sacrifice. It's instinctive for us, that and _loyalty_ ". I was intrigued by the dark look that crossed her features when she said 'loyalty'. Almost like the word tasted bad on her tongue.

"Why is that? " I asked.

"It dates far back to ancient times, it's always been a thing with us. Even Emily, as conniving as she could be; was willing to sacrifice for the Bennett line. The problem is, we become blind-sided when it comes to those we give our loyalty to. We take sacrificing to a whole new level, to the point where we even become selfish." She rubbed her forehead like it ached. I felt like she was giving me a future warning.

"How can sacrifice be selfish? It's the most selfless thing you can do," I said proudly, mimicking my Grams. She had told me this before.

"There is sacrificing yourself, and there is sacrificing others to save those you love. There is sacrificing yourself without thinking of the consequences. Many of the Bennett woman abandoned their children when they sacrificed their life. Leaving them in a dangerous world to fend for themselves. It may have been for a good cause, but you often don't think beyond that." Everything she was saying started to click. It was so different from what my Grams would have said, that I felt confused. They both had very conflicting views when it came to sacrifice.

"I had looked at all the Bennett examples, and decided I wanted to live differently. I would not end up like my sister Miranda. Sheila, your Grams, was always calling me trouble-maker," she laughed slightly. I smiled thinking of that. My grams had always called my mother that too.

"So I rebelled. I did magic when I wanted to, and didn't bother following the laws of witchcraft. I refused to be the _good witch_ , and wanted to live outside of the Bennett-legacy. I vowed I wouldn't give my loyalty to anyone. Nor would I sacrifice myself in any shape or form." She paused for a few minutes, and I thought she would never continue. After a few minutes of silence, she went on.

"Fate of course, had other plans for me. I was a bit of a wild card during that time. I would go out picking fights with big biker-dudes, just so I could use magic against them. I would hang out in nightclubs to till the crack of dawn, dancing and winning money from poker. I used my witch ability to cheat, of course," she grinned at my shocked expression. I would never have thought of her as rebellious. She seemed too clean and pristine to do anything like that. It was certainly a shock.

"I thought I had it all under control, till I met _him._ He was handsome, passionate, and rebellious like me. It was more than just that, even though your Grams thought I had some silly crush. His power called out to my own. As a Bennett, I was not used to be rivaled when it came to magic. He was from a powerful coven that dated back hundreds of years. His family had been well known for using their magic for selfish means, believing that it was their right as witches." As she continued to tell me this story, I tried placing myself in their shoes. Would I use my powers for selfish reasons? I doubted it.

"He was a mischievous warlock with the same ideas. He believed witches were denied what should have been their right to power. I won't give you all the details just yet, as it's a lot to take in Bonnie." She was looking at me with a worried expression, and I nodded. Letting her tell me as much as I needed to know.

"Our first meeting was certainly interesting. I can show you it, if you'd like?" she looked unsure about whether it was a good idea or not. Intrigued and desperate to know more, I nodded.

"Give me your hands." I did as she ordered.

"Since I don't have my magic, I will need you to chant what I tell you. It should let you see into the memory I wish to show you." I nodded, and she held my hands.

" Videam veniant in mentem, let me see into the mind. Say both Latin and English, really feel the words." She closed her eyes and waited for me.

"Videam veniant in mentem, let me see into the mind," I repeated. I noticed nothing was happening.

"You have to say it with intention Bonnie. It's not enough to just say the words, you have to _will_ the spell to work." She waited patiently for me to try again.

"Videam veniant in mentem, let me see into the mind." I concentrated on what I was saying this time. I let the words take control of my mind, as I chanted them. I set out the intention to see this memory she wanted me to see.

All of a sudden I felt like the room was spinning. My eyes were closed, but I see could a bright flash of light behind them. Sudden images and sequences popped up into my head, like I was watching a movie play out. I felt myself entering her mind, seeing what she saw.

 **flashback**

 _She was happy to be outside of the sweaty-club. The guys she had just conned would be on to her soon enough. She had meant to play it cool, and walk away in confidence of winning the card game. She knew the minute they had suspected her. Eyes staring at her in suspicion, as she collected her winnings. It was a shame really. She wanted to continue to dance till her feet her feet hurt, and let the loud music comfort her till the morning. Then she would sneak back home while Sheila was asleep. She usually climbed through her window, high-heels in hand. She was very adept at it now. She could sneak in anywhere unseen, with a little help from a cloaking spell.  
_

 _She loved using her magic for gain. Not following the stupidity of her ancestors, running off to kill herself for another. Not to mention, she loved using the full Bennett powers. There would be no sitting around lighting candles for her. She created burning fires with her passion for magic, not dim-lit candles._

 _She smoothed out her short, black, party dress. Then ran her fingers through her long dark hair, trying to smooth the wavy-curls into submission. She was considering what to spend her winnings on, when she felt another witch's presence. She could feel the their energy prickle her aura like tiny pins. It was not painful, but not entirely pleasant either. The witch would have to be powerful to have that kind of effect._

 _"Hi there." A voice said from behind her._

 _She spun around to find a young guy leaning casually against one of the cars lining the road. He sat there cross-legged, hands in the pockets of his black leather jacket. His hair and style looked like one of the guys out of Grease, one of her favorite movies. It also happened to be all the rage in the fashion world, and many guys followed the style. His hair was a sandy-brown, and his eyes were a beautiful hazel-green. He was handsome, but that never usually caught her attention. She had plenty of handsome guys dance with her at the club. There was something about him, other than the fact he was clearly a witch like herself._

 _"Some very pissed off looking guys, told me I might find you here," he smiled at her in amusement._

 _"Is that why you're here? They hired some witch-muscle to take care of me?" she challenged, not afraid of him._

 _"Of course not, I took care them." His eyes and smile were beaming, full of mischief._

 _"Why? What is it to you, who I have dodgy dealings with? I don't even know you." She crossed her arms and glared at him in suspicion._

 _"Ahh feisty. I have always loved that about you Bennetts," his smile was now flirtatious, and she had to look away. He had this charm that was putting her on edge._

 _"Look, if you're looking for some witchy help, you came to the wrong Bennett." No one ever sought her help. She was not her responsible sister - Sheila Bennett. She was Tessa, the out of control one._

 _"No, you are just the girl I wanted to see." He walked up to where she stood. His tall frame leaning over her, slightly intimidating._

 _"And why would you want to see me?" she was having trouble forming words with his body and energy so close to her. It was intoxicating. His power vibrated through her like the loud music of the club._

 _"You interest me. I heard about your reputation, and couldn't help but seek you out. I never expected a Bennett to be so wild, so free, so sexy," he said the last word with intimacy, as his eyes drank in her body. It felt like he was stripping her naked with his eyes._

 _"I'm not a nice girl." She hoped that would put him off. Even though something told her it would intrigue him more._

 _"Good, because I wasn't looking for one." He moved his face closer to her, so they were only inches away from kissing. She felt herself wanting to tremble under his sexy gaze._

 _"I don't want a good little witch, I want a partner to help me shake things up a bit. You fit the bill perfectly." He whispered the last words against her lips, grazing them slightly with his own._

 _"Join me Tessa, I won't settle for any other girl." His eyes claimed her in that moment. He was staring down at her with a dark-possessive look, that was shaking her resolve._

 _She didn't understand why she had nodded in agreement. Only that he had changed her in that very moment. Something in her energy and heart had changed, and she couldn't work out what it was. Only that she wanted to know more, and he was the key in doing so._

 **end**

I found myself sweating when I opened my eyes. I was panting, out of breath. It felt like I done an intense workout. Both psychically, and emotionally speaking. Tessa didn't look much better, as she wiped her sweaty hands against her jeans. She had looked away from me, like she was ashamed of what I had seen.

"Well that was intense. You were amazing Bonnie, it's not easy to do that spell. You have a gift." She looked back at me and smiled.

"So is _he_ the reason you were banned from using magic?" I was still trying to make sense of what I had seen and felt. I had been in her mind, and felt her emotions as she met this mystery guy.

"Not completely. The blame falls on myself, and no one else. I let him manipulate me into doing magic that goes against our natural laws. In doing so, many witches were killed. He had killed many out of greed for this dark magic he was addicted to. We both became like junkies, feeding off it, feeding off each other. It took years before I could be pulled out of it, and your Grams sent me to live in Portland. I was trialled by the two ruling covens here, and they have placed me under a sort of witchy house-arrest." She smiled in good humor, but I could see she was devastated.

"That is enough today Bonnie. I promise I will give you more answers, but I don't want you to be overwhelmed. Just know that I may not be able to do magic, but I still have knowledge. Being a witch does not die with your powers, it's still _there_. It's our _nature,_ " she tried to reassure me.

I nodded because I was too exhausted to question her further.

"I'm going to go for a walk." I got up to go.

"That is a good idea, clear your head," she smiled and didn't say anything further.

I got a bottle of water from my bag, and headed outside. I was greeted with the the cool night-air. It was refreshing against my sweaty skin and palms, as I stretched. My head still felt dizzy from the spell. Deciding to walk it off, I went in the direction of where I had seen a forest.

As I got closer, I smelt burning wood. I ran to where the forest was, and saw high flames arising from a fire. There at the front-line, stood the mystery boy I had bumped into earlier.

* * *

The roaring fire covered vast amounts of the forest in view. I almost choked from inhaling the thick smoke arising from it. My eyes watered from the fumes. I was a short distance away, and could see him in view. He was facing the burning forest, with his hand out; adding more flames.

I was entranced. This was exactly what I had done to my fathers car, but his display of magic was more dangerous. I had burnt a car, he was burning down a forest. He was in the same trance I had been in. His eyes were closed in concentration, and I could see the sheen of sweat covering his face. The light from the fire illuminated his sharp-menacing features. He was smiling, and had a look of complete Ecstasy. I wondered if I had looked like _that_.

I noticed his blonde sister, the one with the pretty-long hair a few steps away from him. She was yelling at him above the cracking noise of the fire.

"Kai _stop_ this! You stupid little shit, you will burn down half the forest." She was screaming at him.

"What a _shame,_ " he replied back sarcastically, not opening his eyes.

"The spirits said -" He cut her off with a harsh growl. It was almost feral, as his features twisted in a scowl.

"I don't give a _fuck_ about the _spirits,_ " he emphasized each word. His sister grimaced at his tone, and so did I. This was not the same guy that looked guilty for spilling milkshake down me.

"Why did you let him get to you? Just because you're pissed at him, don't take it out on the the world around you!" Her yelling became more hysterical.

"Like _you_ understand anything. You're on his _favorite-child_ list, considering your abilities. Me? Guess I'm the abomination. At least I'm doing my nickname justice." He laughed like a maniac. I could see more sweat glistening on his face, as he continued to laugh.

The smoke was causing a thick fog surrounding us. One tree had burnt so much it split in half, crashing to the ground in a loud thud. This was becoming dangerous territory. I saw her turn to talk to something, I wondered who? Since there was no one there. She nodded in reply to something invisible, and looked over to me. It was the first time she had noticed me since I arrived. She ran over to me within seconds.

"Please stop him!" She looked ready to cry.

What the hell did she expect me to do about it? I can't even do magic, let alone sort out a witch who looked like he could.

"You _must_ stop him," her eyes pleaded with me.

I don't know why, but I nodded. I would have to think of something fast. I remembered the bottle of water in my pocket. It's like someone placed the thought inside my head. I knew instinctively that fire and water connected, as they were opposing forces. Call it witch-intuition, but I felt they went together when it came to magic. Although, I was not going to perform any magic. Instead, I would do what my father did to me.

I walked up to where he was continuing his destruction, and threw the water from the bottle on him. I felt a satisfied smile play on my lips when he stopped. He coughed in shock, water dripping down his face. His spiky brown hair was all wet, covering his forehead. He looked like a drowned-rat, it was almost amusing.

It was funny till he turned around, glaring daggers at me. He stepped nearer, his taller body was towering over me. It made me look up into those stormy grey-blue eyes. His look was dark and intimidating. He was looking at me like he wished me a thousand deaths. He leaned in, and his face was only inches from mine. He was fully invading my personal space.

I felt my heart beat faster at the proximity. I could feel his anger crashing into me like invisible waves, making me feel slightly sick. I still stood my ground, refusing to be intimidated. There was a strange magnetic energy I felt coming from him too. Like it was drawing me closer, so I couldn't look away. I could feel the power inside of me, both snarling and purring in his presence. It was causing me to feel all sorts of emotions. I let it slide, trying my best to look brave.

We looked at each other like it was a power-play, and both of us wanted to be victorious.


	7. Witches of Portland

A/N: Thank you to for all the lovely reviews! Please keep em coming. :) I know my other chapters were poorly-edited, and there are few errors I noticed with my writing. When I get the chance, I will go back and re-edit them. Still thinking of getting a beta at some point. The writing the chapter is fine, but the editing is grueling work :/. Any hoooooooo, there is a new character that is introduced in this! Yes, they're from VD canon too. It's funny that in fanfic-world, this character seems to be hated xD. They're always playing the abusive villain In Bonnie stories. So I decided to give him a bit more character. Since on show, he was not really a 'bad' guy. Since this story is focused on the witches, with a side order of vamps and werewolves . It won't distract from Bonkai, because I love them! Nothing will take my focus off that. I kind of wish there were more Bonnie/Kai centered fics, instead of Bamon/Kai. I do like their dynamic, but BonKai did not get enough screen-time as it was. I find it so unfair that they put Damon in the prison world with them. Imagine if it had just been Bonnie? We could have really seen some amazing scenes and development with her. Instead Damon is still the focus, and then he leaves her and we don't even see what happens to her while she's there! It was so frustrating.

Do we ever find out why Grams even sent her there in the first place? Knowing that it was a prison world she helped build for Kai? this has really interested me since the prison-world episodes. I thought that maybe because when the other side collapsed, it's another dimension. So they could stay alive in it. I still can't see her Grams sending her to live with a crazed-dangerous warlock, who would use Bonnie to get out. Unless, she had some faith in Bonnie and him. There must have been a reason! I really want to know, but of course the idiots writing/running the show don't care. End my rant here, apologies! It's just I'm always so amazed at the Bonkai fanfic writers on here, and it makes me so annoyed that idiots run/write for this show. Let's keep this ship alive!

* * *

 **\- Witches of Portland -**

* * *

He was too close, his ragged breathing causing his breath to touch my lips. They tingled at the sensation. He smelled of burnt pine cones and earth, an intoxicating mixture. His smell and body-heat overpowered my senses. I was feeling weak and dizzy, not sure how long I could keep up the bravado. He didn't look like he was going to back down. If anything, it looked like steam was ready to come out his nostrils and ears. Maybe throwing water on a deranged warlock, was not one of my brightest ideas.

"I had to stop you." That was the only excuse I could give. It sounded lame, even to my own ears.

I tried doing the intention thing Tess had taught me. I tried to project my feelings outwards. I was hoping he felt what I was trying to convey with my poor choice of words.

 _I didn't want to throw water on your crazy ass, but I had no choice. Please stop staring at me like you want to kill me. Please just be reasonable. Please, please, please._

I chanted in my head, putting full intention into my thoughts. I let some of that dormant power inside me, fuel them. I even tried using my eyes. I was giving my best doe-eyed-bambi impression. Anything to hopefully calm him down. Stop him burning both me, _and_ the forest to cinder.

As if the unspoken words in my mind could be heard by him, he backed up a little. Still too close for comfort, but at least his tempting lips were not so close to my own. Some of the hostility had left his face, leaving a more sane looking person. He was still eying me up in suspicion. He looked down further to my chest, and I felt like slapping him. That was until I saw what he was looking at.

I looked down to see that I was still wearing the milkshake-covered top. _Damn._ I should have changed before coming out. I looked back to to those stormy grey-blue eyes, and saw recognition there.

" _Milkshake_ girl?" he looked surprised. I was too, at the sudden _nickname_ he gave me.

"I prefer Bonnie Bennett," I muttered, trying not to look at him. The reminder of the incident brought a wave of embarrassment crashing over me.

"This is _so_ surreal," he began to laugh again, but this time it was not maniacal.

"What do you mean?" I finally decided to look up at his face. He was easy on the eyes, I had to say. I was finding it hard staring at him directly. It went beyond his looks. There something intimidating about him, even without the hostility.

"Well I ruin your top earlier, and think 'who is that poor girl?' and then you show up. You show up and throw water on me, and now I find out you're a Bennett witch. Was not expecting that," He was trying his best to hide his smirk.

I had to admit, he had a point. The whole situation felt surreal to me too. I didn't respond, and he continued to talk. I had a feeling he liked to talk a lot.

"Guess this must be my lucky day. I'm Kai, by the way," he smiled, but it was not genuine. Like he was putting on a pretense of being amiable.

"Well _Kai_ , guess now you're the one who is _wet,_ " I smirked in triumph. Remembering his earlier words. When he had followed me into the bathroom, and thought I wasn't listening.

He laughed at that, and grinned in that 'caught me' - look.

"Were you the mystery girl from earlier? my brother Joey said he saw a girl that matched your description, but honestly speaking," he let his eyes trail lazily down my body. He was taking in everything, not missing a thing. He was checking me out the same way guys in high school did, but there was something else that made it seem less perverted. Like he was assessing me. Taking in more than just my body, but my reactions and energy too. Before he looked back up into my eyes, continuing what he was saying.

"It didn't do you justice," he smiled in a flirtatious way.

I didn't respond. My body was burning up like the forest he had ruined. His heated gaze was throwing me off my game. I didn't feel as cocky as I had earlier, and wanted to get away from him. He continued speaking, oblivious to my mental-conflict.

" _Bennett_ witch, huh? didn't think we would see another one of _them_ around. Guess we should role out of red-carpet," his smile and tone was mocking. I wondered what the hell his problem was. Or maybe, he didn't need a reason to taunt people. He looked like someone who got off on it.

I was going to give him a piece of my mind, when I heard sobbing sounds. I looked over to see his sister. I think it was his sister, but I can't be sure. She was placing her hands over the fallen trees and burnt earth, chanting something. She looked like she was in pain. I could see the black-stained ground beneath the trees start to turn brown again, and the ash covering some of the trees was gone. I would have said she was sobbing because of the pain of doing magic, which I was always told would be painful. Yet, it seemed like she was crying over the the destruction of mother-earth. The earth and nature were sacred to us witches. I could see how upsetting it would be to feel the destruction of it. Seeing as she was probably more in-tune with magic than I was.

"Oh stop being _soooo dramatic_ , little sis." Kai only looked over his shoulder at her briefly, before turning back to me. Completely ignoring her.

If I was wasn't feeling so faint and tired, I would have given him a piece of my mind. The spell from earlier, and dealing with his burst of anger; had fully tired me out. I was glad when his sister came up to us, after finishing dealing with the aftermath of his fire. I was shocked to see the burnt forest looking less-burnt, and more renewed than it had been moments ago. Most of it still showed signs of being burnt, but it was less noticeable. She wiped her muddy hands against her jeans, that were already covered in soot.

"You can clean up the rest, _asshole_. Bonnie, I will walk with you." She glared at him, before taking my arm to lead me away.

I turned back to see him looking less amused than earlier, but he grinned when I turned to look at him.

"I will see you soon, _Bonnie,_ " he smiled liked the devil himself. Waving to me as I was dragged off with another stranger I didn't know.

I shivered when he said my name. There was something about the way he said it. Like he was tasting it on his tongue, enjoying it. What he said sounded like both a threat and promise rolled into one. I don't know whether I should be anticipating, or dreading our next encounter. I had this feeling we would be meeting again.

"Sorry about that. The spirits said you could help." I had forgot about the sister walking next to me. She had finished wiping her eyes and nose, and looked at me in gratitude. I did wonder what she was talking about when she said 'spirits'. Maybe she was some type of ghost whisperer? witches were connected to the supernatural world.

"You don't have to be sorry, it's not your fault he decided to burn down the forest. Is he your brother?" I already guessed as much, but wanted confirmation.

"Yes, _unfortunately_. That is Kai, king of assholes," she said between gritted teeth. I was guessing he was a difficult person to live with. That the burning of the forest was not just some fluke, he has caused destruction before. I wondered why he would do something so terrible.

"Why did he do it? What set him off?" deciding to speak my thoughts aloud.

"My _father_ happened, as usual. We had a family meeting, which is usually when the coven gets together and points out all Kai's flaws. You would think he would be used to my father's taunts by now, but he snapped. I came back to find Jo had fainted, he took her magic," she sighed. She looked drained of emotion and energy.

"Why would they do that?" I couldn't understand how anyone couldn't value the guy I had seen. Granted, he was a crazy asshole who had just tried to burn down half a forest a few minutes ago. There was more to him than that. He didn't seem so bad when I had run into him earlier. Also, what did she mean about him taking magic? Maybe that was another witchy-power I had not heard about.

"Kai had always been the scapegoat in our family. My other two siblings, Celine and Jack have always picked on him for that. They're usually too scared to fully confront him. My father does though, and the rest of the coven. He has always tried to make us hate him. Although I may not _like_ him most of the time, I could never really _hate_ him. He's Jo's twin for Pete's sake!" She yelled. She looked so conflicted and sad, it made me want to help her.

"So when did you get your witchy powers?" I decided to change in topic. Hoping to cheer her up.

"Fourteen, I'm sixteen now." She didn't smile, but at least looked more up-beat.

"Me too! I got mine at fourteen. I wish I had a coven around when I was that age. My Grams was away that week, and I was scared." I recalled my desperation when I suddenly managed to move my school books without touching them. I wished my Grams had been home, but she had gone away for the week.

"Covens are over-rated. Even with my coven, I set my mother's curtains on fire, almost torching our whole house." She laughed, at what I guess was a amusing memory.

"I'm Wraith, by the way. Everyone calls me Rai for short," she smiled more cheerfully this time.

"Wraith?" that was a name I've never heard of.

"Because of my abilities. I can sense and communicate with spirits," she grinned. Running her fingers through her long-blonde hair.

"So you can talk to ghosts and stuff?" I guess I was dead on with the 'ghost whisperer' thing.

"Yes, although they tend to _demand_ more than 'talk'. I'm one of the very few in my coven than can fully communicate with them, without doing magic. Only my great-grandmother on my father's side, had that ability. It has always been valued by witches, as spirits continue to govern every coven. Even when dead, they don't leave the coven alone. Refusing to miss out a opportunity to nag us all to death." She looked peeved just thinking about it. Guess the ability was not that nice after-all.

"What about the rest of you?" from what she said, I had gathered that they were a big family.

"Well I'm the only one that got the 'seeing ghosts' gift. The rest all got their individual witch powers at various stages in life. Jo already learnt to control her powers when she was younger, so she helped me with mine. Joey pretty much demolished our house. He was always knocking stuff over when he was learning to use this powers. Boys get their power earlier than us, due to them not having to synchronize with the moon. Celine has a thing for breaking and bending objects. Jack, well there was nothing the cocky bastard didn't destroy." She smiled, and it was a happy one. I was surprised to learn about all this. I still had no knowledge of witches, other than my own experiences with learning I had powers. I wanted to know more.

"So you didn't have magic as a child? Till you turned fourteen?" I know that is when crazy things started to happen to me.

"No, we have our powers from birth. We can use them as a child. Jo did, but we don't really get the full effect till we get our first menstrual cycle. That is when us girls start to combine our powers with the energy of the moon, giving it more effect. Spells really start to work for us then. Before, all we can do is move objects and some levitation. We still have our psychic senses as a child. The boys can use magic from toddler age, although some don't get it till later. Since they don't really need to fully connect with the moon like we do. It depends on the witch to be honest. Just like with psychic senses. Some have more full-use of their senses and powers, than others do." As she explained this to me, I felt myself mentally taking notes. It made me aware of just how much I didn't know.

I was about to ask her more, when I felt a presence near us. The tingly-sensation that took over my body, felt like little needles grazing lightly over my skin. It hurt more than it had earlier. I looked around to see three in men black hoodie's. It was late now, and they were hiding in the shadows. I could see them more clearly, as they started to approach where the street-lamp stood. I couldn't see their faces from under their hoods. The one that stood in front looked sickly-pale, and his grin made made him look like a shark. His eyes hidden by the shadow of his hood. Feeling their ill-intentions, I pushed Wraith behind me. I felt strangely protective over my new friend. I guess the Bennet-protective-instinct, was true on that account.

"Well looky here boys, found the Bennett bitch." His voice sent shivers down my spine. It was laced with hatred, which I could not understand. I had never met these men in my life.

"Been looking for you _sweet-heart._ The little whore that tricked Silas into giving up his plan, and now left him to rot in prison! Don't worry bitch, we have come to give you a little message. He will soon be out, and we will be coming for the rest of you," he was getting closer.

He put out his hand in front of him, like he would lunge for my throat. Instead he began chanting, and I felt my head exploding in pain. I doubled over, cradling my head in my hands. Rai was crouched down too, screaming in pain. It felt like glass shards carving the insides of my body and brain. I tried to struggle away from the pain, but you couldn't run from being hurt on the inside. The hooded-man came closer, smiling like a shark that caught it's prey.

Then he dropped on his knees with the same look as we had. One of feeling extreme pain. His two friends fell down to the ground too, screaming and withering on the pavement. I looked up to see a guy that was not in a hoodie. He was dressed in a fancy suit. He looked African-American like myself, and very much like James Bond coming to rescue us. He wore a shiny gold necklace that carried a sun pendant on it. I guess he was not with the guys that attacked us.

"Oh you immortals, or is it travelers now? You tend to change your name on a whim. I don't remember our coven giving you an invite to enter _our_ city," new guy said with the threat evident in his voice. He was staring down at them, his hand still readied and causing them pain.

"Tell you what, I will let you dogs go back and give a message to your master. Tell him we know of his escape, and will be on the look out for him. We have no tolerance for your treacherous-kind, and will _kill_ you the second you step foot in this city again. Or touch a Bennett witch." He glanced at me with a meaningful look. I felt my mouth go dry, as I was still trying to clear my aching head.

I saw them nod their heads in defeat. They got up and ran past us. The shark-guy had stopped before me. I saw the guy who saved me, give me a wary look. He was looking ready to attack if the guy tried anything. Instead, shark guy placed an envelope in my hand. I stared at him, but he ran off before I could say anything. The other guy didn't see shark man pass it to me discreetly. I quickly hid it in the pocket of my jeans, not wanting to look at it. I was still trying to shake off the pain and shock.

"I'm sorry Miss Bennett, I should have helped sooner. I had to see why they were here," he looked at me apologetically. I managed to stand up without too much pain, now that they were gone. Wraith had stood up too, as we both looked at the stranger.

"Thanks for the help Luka," she said in gratitude. I stared at both of them, wondering how everyone knew each other in this big town.

"Luka is from Lux coven. Lux rule along -side my family, the Gemini coven," she added, after seeing my confused face.

"Yes, we rule the other half of Portland. Although, we do share responsibilities with the Gemini coven. We rule over more than just one state, and our coven authority also extends to Europe. Forgive me, I'm babbling on. You're staying with your great-aunt Tessa, correct?" he was speaking politely. He had this politician-way of speaking. I guess he was used to being responsible for others.

I hated how he and Rai sounded so calm, and I'm here feeling hysterical. They both must have caught onto this, as they looked at each other with anxious eyes. I guess they thought I was going to have a mental break-down. I have to admit, I was close at this point. So far I have had to deal with my favorite top getting ruined. Then a crazy-ass warlock trying to burn down a forest, and just now I was attacked by some supernatural freaks. Things kept getting stranger.

"I'm sorry Bonnie, this all must be overwhelming for you. Tessa should be able to clear a few things up for you, as I'm sure you want to go home and sleep this all off. Rai, I take it she has not been through _initiation_ , yet?" he looked at Wraith, who had placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"No, she hasn't." I didn't know what she, or _he_ was talking about. What the hell was initiation? That sounded like one of those fraternity things. Where pledges go through initiation to join the higher fraternity ranks.

"She will have to go through it. Sorry Bonnie, I know this is a lot to take in. It's just that in order for you to use magic here, you have to go through initiation. Most do it when young, but sometimes exceptions are made if older witches have not learnt of their origins or powers." He said it like it was an every-day sort of thing. Person enters new town, person has to go through creepy initiation-ceremony.

"Don't worry Bonnie, we will all be there. You won't be alone," she reassured me. Not that it helped my anxious mind.

"Yes, we will talk you through it. It has to be tomorrow I'm afraid, as it's full moon. Kind of a tradition," he grinned. He was handsome, but I didn't like the cocky-vibe I got from him. Had enough of that with Kai.

"We will bring her tomorrow, don't worry Luka." I don't know why she was addressing him like some sort of elder. He didn't look that much older than me.

"Marvelous. It was nice meeting you Bonnie, give my regards to Tessa. We will be seeing more of each other, I'm sure." He smiled at me, before turning to walk away. Looking all suave in his navy-blue suit and tie.

I was starting to think I should have jumped on the back of my dad's car, when he drove off. The more I learnt about the witches of Portland, the deeper the scary rabbit-hole got.


	8. Catching up

**A/N:** **Sorry,** I needed to explain some things. Okay, I notice that it's been pointed out that Bonnie is different from her canon self, and that is true when I look at it. If we are going by season 6 canon, then yes; this Bonnie is very different. I in no way wanted Bonnie to appear weak or ditzy. I was going to make her be all kick-ass witch in control of her powers from chapter one, but it seemed too OTT. Considering the story is about her progression as a witch.

After re-watching a few old clips of season 1-2 (remember when the show was good?) she is more like that version of canon. Season 1-2 Bonnie was learning how to use her powers. Of course that was all done mostly off-screen, like when they sent her away after Grams died. So it's different when we see inside of her head, and what she is like pre-learning to be bad-ass witch.

Problem with the show, is they never show Bonnie's feelings/thoughts on things. They send her off for a few episodes to 'deal' with it, then have her come back to play bad-ass savior. I never usually write in first-person (ever!) but really wanted to give Bonnie a voice. Sorry this note is so long. I promise Bonnie will become bad-ass, but girl is learning. She doesn't know witchcraft. She is in a new town, and she doesn't have a clue on how to deal with other witches. I feel like all we ever see/hear about her character on show is 'she is a brave bad-ass witch. She saves her friends'. I think girl puts on a brave face on show. I don't think she is as in control as people think, but acts like it to appease her friends. I just felt like I was doing her character disservice, and wanted to make it clear why she is the way she in this fic. :). **Thanks so much for reviews and reading this fic!**

* * *

 **\- Catching up -**

* * *

Wraith had left when we got near Tessa's place. She had to go and pick her little brother Joey up, leaving me alone. I was happy for the peace and solitude. I needed to get my head around the events of the last few hours, that felt like a blur.

I knocked on the door, and was happy when Tessa opened it. She looked at my disheveled appearance with worry. I shook my head to indicate that it was best not to ask any questions. My jeans were covered in some of the ash from the forest-fire, and my milkshake-covered top was smelling stale and funky. I was in desperate need for a shower.

"What happened Bonnie?" she was still looking at me with concern.

"It's a long, tiring, story. Let's just say, this day is not going on my 'good day' list anytime soon. Who is Silas?" I remembered the note in my pocket, and the pain from the guy who attacked me with magic. He had mentioned the name Silas.

I saw pain flash in her pretty brown eyes. She looked away from me, trying to hide her face from my view. Like she was too ashamed to look at me.

"Silas was the man you saw in my memory. Although, most of my memories of him have been distorted. Silas was the master of illusion. He could plant different memories into your mind, and make you see things that are not real; by making them appear to be so. He was very powerful. His followers are still around, and they still continue to track me. Believing I was the one that had him imprisoned." Her face was full of sadness. I wanted to comfort her, but was not sure how to proceed. I was still trying to put the pieces of the event together, but the shock was still blocking me from delving deeper.

"It's okay Tessa. You don't need to worry about them," I tried to reassure her. I thought it was best not to bring up what happened earlier. I didn't want her to feel more guilty, then she already looked.

She smiled back in thanks. I guess she was relieved that I was not pushing her to speak about hurtful memories. We both jumped when we heard a loud knock on the door. I felt my heart beat faster, thinking it might be shark-guy coming back. Maybe he followed me? I could hardly function. I was sweating in fear. I wanted to scream at Tessa to stop, when she went to open the door. Only to find my worry was for nothing. There stood Wraith, waiting at the door with a pleasant smile.

"Hello Tessa, is Bonnie there?" her voice sounded slightly nervous.

"Hello Rai, yes she's here." Tessa stepped out the way, urging me to the door.

I stepped round Tessa, and was happy when Rai smiled with relief. I guess she thought something had happened to me, after she left me alone.

"Bonnie will be staying round my house, if that's okay," she looked at me eagerly, and I was surprised by this news. I don't remember agreeing to it.

"Of course. I'm happy Bonnie made some new friends." She smiled at me with a glint in her eye. Happy to see I was at least making progress in this town. If only she knew.

I noticed Rai was nodding, but not saying much else. It seemed she was keeping her lips sealed about what had happened. I was thankful for that, and was glad she had caught on without me uttering a word.

"I just need to shower and get some things first." No way was I going out in this foul smelling top. Not to mention, I was not even prepared for a sleepover. I had only met Wraith an hour ago, and she seemed nice enough. It was her other creepy siblings I was worried about. The young boy didn't seem to like me much, when I felt his energy at the diner. Jo, who I'm guessing was Kai's twin; had yet to initiate any conversation with me. I won't even go into my thoughts on Kai, he was lethal. Our first meeting won't be leaving my memory anytime soon.

After they nodded in agreement, no doubt catching a whiff of the now-horrible smelling top; I made my way to the shower. I was glad to finally get the blasted thing off. The milkshake was covering my bra and stomach, making my skin feel sticking and disgusting. I peeled off all my clothes, and stepped into the awaiting hot-spraying water. It felt so good against my aching muscles. I did most of my thinking in the shower. For once, I didn't want to think at all. I just wanted to feel my mind be at peace. Today had been a lot to take in. Now I was off to have a sleepover with the creepy-clan, and I just could not get my head around it. Instead I would have to go with the flow. I was out of my league when it came to witches in this town. I would have to start learning all I could. Creepy-clan seemed like the perfect way to do this.

I got out the shower and dressed in a new black top and skinny-jeans. I brushed out my matted curly-brown hair. Trying to get it to reach the same semblance as before. After towel-drying and smoothing it with a brush, it was not too bad. The thought of seeing Kai again suddenly hit me like a ton of bricks, and I was feeling more self-conscious than ever. I decided now was good time to call Caroline. I picked up my phone and dialed her number, and of course she picked up straight away. I could already sense the telling-off she was about to give me.

"Well well, look who decided to call me! I was just about to plan your funeral." Caroline always did carry a dark sense of humor. She was not all sugar and spice, like most thought on first glance.

"Sorry Care, this new town has been crazy," a true understatement, if I ever heard one.

"I wanted details Bonnie! me and Elena were hounding your Dad as soon as he got back into town. He was all 'she settled in fine', so vague." It did sound very vague. I was not surprised my father gave a half-ass reply when it came to me. I don't even think he has bothered to call to see if I really did 'settle in' okay.

"That sounds like him. I have sort of settled in, but it's not easy Care. Let's just say, it's like cheer-leader try outs all over again." I knew she would get the reference. When me, Elena, and Caroline had gone to our first cheerleader practice. We certainly didn't feel welcome when we did trials. The senior girls did their best to make us feel like we were trespassing on their territory. It took a while before we finally got accepted, and they stopped being so snippy with us.

"That bad?" she asked . Her voice filled with both surprise and amusement.

"Worse," I sighed.

"How is it going with your powers? have you mastered your inner-chi yet?" she sounded so serious, that I had to laugh. The girl watched way too many movies.

"No Caroline. My chi is still under-going construction, I have not even built it up yet. I have no mojo!" I was being dramatic as possible, making us both laugh.

"I'm glad to see you're still alive up there. How are the guys in Portland? cute?" of course she would ask that. I thought of Luka and Kai, and the earlier events popped up into my mind before I could block them. Now was time to change the subject.

"Forget about my drama, how it is in MF? is everyone okay?" just thinking about all my friends, brought a wave of sadness over me. I missed them all terribly. I didn't realize how much, till now.

"Elena is off in Europe, where all the hotties are. She called me to say she is coming back in a week, and to tell you she really missed you. Tyler is acting all weird. I thought things were good between us, but he's not called me in ages. His uncle Mason came into town, and he went off with him somewhere! Did not even call to tell me. Matt, well he's sat here moping." I heard Matt's voice in the background, and smiled instantly. I missed him too. I could hear them arguing a bit, then he took the phone from her.

"I'm not moping Bonnie, don't listen to her." His serious tone of voice made me laugh. Matt was the most laid back one of our gang. He was always accepting and sweet. Always a perfect gentleman. If we had not grown up together, I would have considered him boyfriend material.

"I found you sat here with several cans of beer, wearing the same shirt from three days ago! That is definitely a sign of moping." Caroline was now speaking to me on loud-speaker. I missed their arguments. My money was always on Caroline winning, since no one beat her when it came to debating. Most would not want to make her angry, like poor Matt.

"Look, I'm fine with her meeting someone else," Matt reassured us. I wasn't even aware of this news.

"What do you mean? found someone else?" I knew Elena was having second thoughts, but was not aware they had broken up already. Let alone her finding another guy.

"Well before she went off on vacation, she met this hot guy called Stefan Salvatore. I have to say, he's pretty perfect Bon. Handsome, sophisticated, mature; not like those other guys at high school. No offense Matt." Caroline was no doubt looking at him apologetically.

"So she totally starts swooning over him, ditching me to follow him around like lil puppy. Then she decides to take him on vacation with her! Can you believe that? she called me and would not stop talking about him. The girl is completely obsessed. It was all 'Stefan is so sweet' 'Stefan is great' pass me the sick bucket," she made fake-puking sounds.

"He's not a bad guy Caroline. He was nice, and he really helped out with our local soccer teams." Of course Matt would be sweet about it. I was intrigued by this Stefan I had never met.

"So he's a nice guy then?" hoping they would give me more information.

"Only met him once. He's smoking hot, but I get creepy vibes from him Bonnie." I did wonder if Caroline's creepy-vibes were real, or that she disliked Elena hanging out with him over herself.

"I will tell you all about it when I come and see you! Me and Matt are coming tomorrow, isn't that great? he's driving us from the airport. Stop him from moping around over Elena." Caroline was laughing with glee, while I sat there shocked. I had not expected to see them so soon. I thought I would go down and visit them at some point, but not them coming _here_. I had to persuade them not to.

"What? it's really boring up here, you should stay over there," I didn't mean to come off as dismissive. I just couldn't have them caught up in my supernatural-drama.

"Wow Bonnie, don't act happy to have us there or anything. I guess you made so many friends, you don't have time for us." She sounded hurt, and it made me feel bad. I really did want to see them again. If only she knew about my _new little friends._ She would see there was a reason I was trying to keep them away. I did not understand the witches here, and there were too many things I didn't know yet. I felt anxious at the thought of Caroline and Matt meeting them. They knew I was a witch, but they were not used to other witches.

"No no, it's not that Care. It's just the people here are different. Of course I want to see you guys." I hoped that would reassure her that I still missed them like crazy.

"Good. No more arguments, we will see you soon. Oh Bonnie, it will be so fun! Portland eligible bachelors, here I come!" I couldn't help but laugh at her enthusiasm. She sounded way more enthusiastic than I had been, when I found out I was being sent here.

Before I had time to argue, she had said her goodbyes and hung up. I think she must have had a feeling I would try and dissuade them. _Typical Caroline._ I laughed. It was nice to catch up with my friends, and I was feeling a lot more cheery than before.

I saw the letter shark-guy guy had given me, sticking out of my dirty jeans on the floor. I took it out and opened it. It was addressed to Tessa. I felt conflicted on whether I should give it to her, as that would mean explaining the events that had occurred. The guy had tried to attack me, and I was sure it's because he thought I was her. I didn't want her to worry, or feel threatened by those that had tried to attack me and Rai. I decided it would be best if I checked the letter first. I looked down at the words that followed:

 _Dear Tessa_

 _I'm assuming the reason you have not replied to my previous letters, is because the bastards have not allowed you to receive them. I sincerely hope that is the case. I would rather believe that, than the reason being - that you want to avoid all contact with me._

 _That thought really hurts little Tess, and I would hate to believe that were the case. The morons think they can keep me trapped here, but It won't be for long. Can you believe they used a prison world to trap me? how unoriginal. My ancestors were the first to tap into other dimensions, and helped create those traps. They seem to have forgotten that I have all the knowledge I need to get out.  
_

 _They do have guards watching my every move. They still don't know the tricks I have up my sleeve, and the cult of followers I have created outside these walls._

 _I have been thinking about you my little Tess. I have been thinking about what we could have become, had I not been caught. The witch world is ruled by idiots that won't tap into their true power. They let people govern them, instead of becoming powerful in their own right. Instead of creating immortality, that should have been our birth-right. Not you Tess. You're like me, we don't follow the laws that bind us._

 _I will continue to show them a better world for us witches. One where we rule the supernatural world. Where no magic is forbidden. I want you to help me again Tess. I want you, and I won't stop until I find you._

 _All my love_

 _Silas_

 _/_

I looked at the letter in disbelief. The crazy male-witch my great-aunt had a thing for, was unleashed. From what Luka had said before the guy gave me the letter, Silas had escaped. Which means he was running around ready to cause trouble. Just great, that was all I needed. Perfect time for my friends to come to hang out in creepy-ville. Things were getting stranger by the minute.


	9. Sleepover from hell

**A/N:** sorry this chapter is a bit short. I didn't have time to finish it, so will split it into two parts instead :). Helps with editing, as I don't get chance to look it over. Don't worry about Luka guys! He's cool xD. He won't get in the way of Bonkai, because A) I hate love triangles. B) I'm so ride or die for Bonkai. The Chris-Kat stuff is killing me with feels! It's like we get some Bonkai, even if they're dead on show. More Parker-fun and antics next chapter. Please keep sending me your awesome reviews! :)

* * *

 **\- Sleepover from hell -**

* * *

I had put Silas' letter to the back of my mind. I was initially worried about Tessa, but I remembered Luka saying witches were on the look out for him. Surly he was not dumb enough to walk into a town guarded by magical beings. I needed to concentrate on my current impending-doom, that was to be the sleepover from hell. Rai said it was not too far before we reached her place.

I enjoyed our scenic walk to the Parker's creepy-residence. The sun was now setting over the large mountain in Oregon. As the sky began to darken, the sunset cast a warm glow over the city. Like a street lamp lighting up a dark corner. It was soothing to watch, helping calm my jittery-nerves. Wraith didn't seem to notice my nervousness. To caught up in her random whispering with invisible forces. It was really creepy when she did that. I kept looking around to see what was there, only to find nothing. I decided to try and make small talk to help me stay calm.

"So why the sleepover?" seemed the most obvious question to ask. I still didn't get why she invited me, after only meeting me a hour and half ago

"The spirits told me you could use some preparation for the initiation. My father is also out for the whole night, which makes it perfect. Our house is a lot calmer when he is gone. I also I owe you for helping me out. Here we are," she beamed, gesturing towards a big field.

I looked around to see what she was looking at. All I saw was a big empty field. Although, I got strange tingles from being near the empty space. Not to mention, there was something disconcerting about it. There looked like there should have been a house there. It was hidden in a private place, that was covered by vast amounts of forest. It certainly felt like there was something there.

"I don't see anything," the confusion evident on my face.

"My coven keeps it hidden, but get closer. You will see." She nodded for me to step near the field of grass.

I stepped forward and felt waves of energy hit me like an electric current. It made my insides heat up, like when I had burnt my father's car. All of a sudden, there stood a big house. That was like some of the other houses I had seen, but more old fashioned. It reminded me of the Addams family house, all that was missing was the lightening flashing dramatically over it.

"We keep it hidden, but witches are welcome. Or maybe just Bennetts and us, was never sure," she grinned

I continued to stare at it in amazement, when I felt Rai take my hand; dragging me inside. She opened the door and led us in. I was surprised at how normal the inside looked. Slightly more modern looking than the outside.

"Would you like a drink? I will get you one. Please make yourself comfortable," she told me politely. I smiled, but I really didn't see how I could be comfortable here.

She left me standing alone at in the door-way. I walked around the corner to where the stairs were, and almost gasped when I saw Kai. He was shouting up the stairs to someone. His back was turned to me, which I was thankful for. He was more casually dressed this time. Long sleeve black top, with matching black jeans. It showed off more of his toned-athletic build, that was more male dancer than football player. He seemed almost too casual. Not the usual grunge-look, I saw him wearing previously. I need to stop my drooling over this guy. I waited for Rai to come back, as he continued to shout to someone upstairs.

"Uhh Josette, you will need to fix your car. Kind of got damaged last night," he looked sheepish. His hands were in his pocket, and he was looking down at his shoes.

"What's wrong with my car? What happened?" a female voice shouted from the top of the stairs. I'm guessing Josette was Jo, his twin sister I had seen before.

"A very drunk cheerleader, _happened_." He rubbed his eyes. It looked like he was trying to block a painful memory.

"You let a drunk girl drive my car, so you could _score_?" his sister sounded outraged.

"Don't be silly, she was inebriated. I prefer my girls to be conscious, thank you very much," he scoffed.

"How could you be so stupid Kai! I need that car for med school. How the hell am I supposed to get around now? Wait till I get the twins to sleep and come down there Kai, you are _so_ dead." She sounded like she meant it too.

I don't know why I felt a little pang of sadness at the thought of him and this cheerleader. I didn't even know the guy. Not to mention my last meetings with him, were far from pleasant. I was also confused at the little bit of happiness I felt knowing he liked cheerleaders. That I used to be one, and he was into that. I really needed to get a grip. Ignoring the rest of their shouting-match.

I decided I should leave them too it, and go find Rai. The floorboard creaked as I went to step away, and I spun around to see Kai's attention now on me. He had the biggest grin on his face, as his eyes widened in surprise. I wanted the floor to open up and swallow me whole.

"Milkshake girl, what are _you_ doing here?" he sounded as surprised as I felt seeing him.

"Wraith invited me over for a sleepover." I was trying to avoid his gaze.

I was glad when Rai came back, with drink in hand.

"Yes I invited her, and I can hear you in the kitchen. A cheerleader? Really Kai? You dog. I hope she wasn't underage," Rai glared at him, before smiling at me.

"She's in college! She does cheer-competitions, or whatever. I'm not some kind of predator," he waved her off with a flick of his hand, indicating he was fed up with us.

Just then there was a knock on their door. I almost jumped upon hearing it. I hope it wasn't their father, as I was not looking forward to meeting him. I would rather be stuck with Kai and his creepy siblings, than meet their awful-sounding father.

"Just a second," Kai shouted, as he moved towards the door.

He went to move past me, brushing my arm lightly. I felt like my body was hit with an electric jolt. Like when you get a harmless electric shock from touching something, or someone. He must have felt it too, because he jumped a little. He looked how at me in a curious-way, unsure of this weird feeling between us. My power inside of me seemed to respond to him in such a strong way. More than any of his siblings, or magic I have felt so far. The closer he was to me, the more responsive it got. It's like it recognized his energy-field from our last stand off. I couldn't tell if it was protecting me, or drawing me closer to him. It was still snapping and purring in his presence.

I must have been staring at him strangely, because he backed up. Going the long way round the room to get the door. I was both sad, and happy from the loss of contact.

"More friends Rai? Are we all going to get into our jammies, and watch chick flicks?" he grinned at us in that annoying male-smug way, that made me want to slap him. Before answering the door.

There stood Luka, the guy that had saved me earlier. He was smiling at Kai with amusement, and I saw that Kai was not as amused.

"Well _well_ , if it isn't the great coven leader himself. What can we do for you?" Kai smiled, but it didn't fully reach his eyes.

"Simple courtesy suggests you invite me in." Luka still wore his civilized mask.

"Forgive my lack of manners, I am my father's son after all. Come in pal, me casa su casa," he gestured for Luka to come inside, and he did.

He saw me and smiled eagerly. I smiled back, but was still wary. I felt on alert after the other witches attacked us.

"Hi Luka," Rai welcomed him. I was still staring at him warily.

"I'm glad to see you're here Bonnie. I thought I could sense your energy. I'm actually here on other business, but I wanted to brief you more before tomorrow." His cheerful look turned into a more serious one.

"What's tomorrow?" Kai was looking at both of us in confusion. I wanted to tell him that I was just as confused as he was about the whole thing.

" _Initiation_ , of course. Come on Kai, how many times has it been. You know it's full moon tomorrow." Luka looked at both of us as if this news should have been obvious. Wasn't to me, but Kai gave a look of recognition. Rai was still stood there, staring at them.

"Yeah, Bonnie still has to do it," she smiled at me reassuringly. Too bad I didn't feel reassured about the whole thing.

"Ahh, _the hunt!_ of course. So little miss- _good witch of the north_ , has not done it yet?" Kai looked me over curiously. I simply gave him my best glare.

"No dipshit, she hasn't," Rai added in, with her own glare. I was glad I was not alone.

"What is _the hunt_?" I asked Luka.

"Well it's part of the initiation ritual. We explain it more on the way, but it's basically hunting vampires. The scourge of the supernatural world," he grimaced in disgust.

"V-v-vampires?" my voice and body shook with shock. I couldn't believe they were serious. Vampires were the hot creatures me and Caroline drooled over watching Queen of the damned. Or the creepy ones in Dracula movies. They couldn't be real. Then again, I had thought the same about witches. At least I had plenty of time to adjust to believing in witches, vampires were not something I could get used to.

"I think you spooked her." Kai was looking at my shocked face in amusement.

"My apologies Bonnie. I know is hard to accept, but vampires are very real. They hunt and kill our kind. They have always used and abused witches. On a full moon, we decide to pay them back. Call it _pest control_. Plus it's always been a tradition amongst the young and older witches. They created it to help teach witches about our supernatural enemy, by also going through a type of rights-of-passage, sort of thing." Again he used that tone that made it sound like an every-day usual thing. While I stood there trying to get my head around what he was saying.

"So it's nice to know I will get a new partner for the hunt. Other than Miss _'I see dead people'_ , over here," Kai pointed a finger at Rai, who flipped him off with her own.

"Well Bonnie will first have be taught more. I understand you're still under-going training when it comes to controlling your magic, correct?" Luka asked, looking at me with concern. I knew I would have to admit that I was a failure in their eyes. I can't even light a candle! burning my father's car had been a fluke. I did it when I was in a trance, and my emotions were all over the place. I had tried previously to light candles with my mind, like Grams advised me to do. It never seemed to work.

"I can't do this! I can't even light a candle." I looked down at my shoes, avoiding their eyes. They must have been thinking about what to do with a useless witch like myself.

"Tell me she's joking," I heard Kai say in a more serious tone of voice.

"Don't act like you knew it all, when we did initiation the first time. She's _learning_ , Kai," Rai defended me.

""Are you kidding me? There is _no_ way on this earth, I'm going on the hunt with a witch that can't even light a candle. I mean what am I supposed to do? get her to flash them in distraction, while I sneak up and attack? " His reply made me look up and glare at him. Who the hell did he think he was? cocky asshole.

"If you feel that strongly about it Kai, then perhaps you can help her with candle-lighting? I believe it is your forte," Luka grinned at Kai in amusement.

"Yeah, _sure._ I will bring some candles for her to light on the way. Creates nice ambiance, for when the vampires rip our throats out," he grumbled in annoyance.

"I'm a fast learner, asshole." I was still glaring daggers at him. His condescending attitude was getting on my last nerve.

"Stop being such a rebel, and agree to teach her. Rebelling Is not the only way to attract ladies hearts." Luka gave both of us meaningful look. As if he thought there was something going on between us.

"Rebelling takes effort, and I'm too damn lazy for that. Really Luka? Hearts? no wonder you don't get any!" He laughed at Luka, who didn't look so amused.

"They always do this. End up arguing for hours, they're frenemies." Rai whispered in my ear. I nodded in agreement. At least they were not throwing punches like the guys at high school. They seemed like mature men, that would rather stand there debating; than fight psychically.

"Come on Kai, considering you claim to be Casanova when it comes to women. You should know that _flattery,_ is the best way into a woman's heart," Luka advised him, like a wise parent.

"And their _beds,_ " Kai grinned in that smug way of his. Of course he would say that.

They continued their little back-and-forth argument, while me and Rai stood there waiting. Till it finally looked like they were done.

"Fine! I will teach her. Only for the sake of my _own_ survival." He threw his arms up in defeat, and looked at me as if I was the cause of his exasperation.

"Wonderful." Luka's smile was equally smug.

"Isn't that great Bonnie? Kai maybe a jerk, but he's a good teacher when it comes to spells and such," Rai sounded happy about the whole thing.

This sleepover was going to be a nightmare.


	10. Meet the Parkers

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the show or characters (only some oc's)

 **A/N:** thank you so much for lovely reviews. Please keep them coming, as I need the motivation. I do read all of them :). Makes me happy to know when you think I'm doing a good job with the plot, or characters.

Sorry for any errors. It's late here, and I was too tired and ill to keep going through it. Editing can be a bitch. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

 **\- Meet the Parkers -**

* * *

No doubt wondering what the commotion was downstairs, Jo came down. She was dressed in her usual scruffy white top, and faded jeans. It didn't detract from her looks. She could have been a model, with her height. I felt a little envious, looking down at my petite frame. I was short, and I could not pull off the natural-look as well as she did. Not to mention, her killer legs in those jeans. You needed long legs to pull them off. Jealousy aside, I was glad we now outnumbered the guys. Maybe they would calm down with the presence of three girls.

" _Wonder twins,_ asleep?" Kai asked in an uncaring tone.

"Yes, now what is all the noise about?" she looked at me then, and walked towards me with a polite smile. It felt strange to be near her, after only observing her from afar. Her energy had a far nicer feel than her brother's. I didn't feel threatened or overwhelmed, when she stepped close.

"You must be Bonnie, Rai told me all about you. I'm Josette, but you can just call me Jo." I thought she would try and shake my hand, but she stood there smiling pleasantly.

I was glad to see I was not the only one that didn't like shaking hands. I guess it really was a _witch_ thing. Probably because we can sense each others energy, and touch could triple the feeling. It was a very uncomfortable sensation.

"It's nice to meet you Jo, and thanks for inviting me," I smiled back.

"No problem, we're happy to have you. Luka, what are you doing here?" she turned to face Luka. He had been standing there patiently, waiting for us to finish our introductions.

"I came to borrow some of your old grimoires. Lux coven need them for a particular spell. Only your family seems to posses the best ancient grimoires, when it comes to magic. I'm afraid my family had lost many of theirs over the century. We had moved around too much, during witch hunts. We lost most of our old books." He waited for Jo to agree, and was happy when she nodded in agreement.

"Of course you can, the library is upstairs. You know how to find it, right?" she asked Luka.

"Of course. Bonnie, I will see you in a bit," he smiled at me, before heading up stairs.

Jo looked back at me, as I waited for her to say something. Just as we were about to exchange more words, there was a child's cry from upstairs. Jo looked up, her features looking tired. I guess it was one of the twins crying, after she had just settled them down.

"Sorry about this, I won't be a moment." She left before I had chance to initiate any conversation.

"Come on Bonnie, you can meet the rest of my crazy siblings," Rai added with excitement. I wish I could say I was as happy about it, as she was. The thought of meeting the rest of the creepy-clan, was daunting.

"One moment, I will take your bag up for you." She grabbed my bag I had been holding onto, before I could object. She rushed upstairs, leaving me with the person I wanted to see least of all; when it came to creep-family. I was happy to see his attention was not on me, but someone making noises in the kitchen. After a few minutes of staring, a girl emerged. I guessed it was another one of their siblings, judging by her looks. She had the same blue eyes as Jo. They were covered by very large coke-bottle style glasses. Her hair was a frizzy mess, like she had just survived an explosion. It was a lighter shade of brown than the twins, with gold highlights. Her skin was slightly more blemished than the flawless skin of her siblings. I wondered if they knew any beauty spells? I would sure like to dabble in those.

The girl was carrying a heavy bag with her, as she rudely walked past us. She stopped in front of the me, turning to glare. Her look was so hostile, that I almost flinched. It was such a contrast to her polite sisters.

"What is _she_ doing here? I thought father said no other witches, other than our coven?" she continued to look at me like I was trespassing. When I had been invited.

"Well he's not _here_. I also think you're being very rude, Celine." Kai's tone was rebuking, but she ignored him.

"Well it's a good job no one cares what an _abomination,_ like _you_ , thinks," she taunted. Grinning at us like a Cheshire cat.

I couldn't believe she had said it with such malice. I know siblings like to insult each other, but there was something about the way she said it. She walked towards the door, giving me and Kai one last glare.

"You can tell Jo I'm staying at Davina's." Then the brat was gone.

I breathed out a heavy sigh in relief. That was one creepy sibling, I never wanted to see again. I can't believe sweet little Davina was even friends with her. I would have to ask her why that was. I couldn't see anyone wanting to associate with such a rude brat.

I noticed Kai had been awfully quiet, as compared to his usual cocky self. I turned to see him still standing there. His hands were in his pockets, and I could see a tick in his jaw. He looked slightly scary. He had that dark calculating look, like he was thinking up ways to murder his sister. It was freaking me out a little. I preferred his annoying sarcastic-side, to the dark unhinged Kai I had witnessed before. I was just glad he was not torching any forests. _This time_.

"Wow, she makes me glad I'm an only child. Like, what is her problem? I'm so glad I don't have a sibling like that," I tried to babble on to defuse the situation. A little trick I had learnt from Caroline.

He didn't answer straight away. I was glad to see his perfectly-shaped jaw relax, as he turned to face me. It looked like he had calmed down a bit. I would have to thank Caroline for her influence on me, and tell her the method worked wonders.

"You're very _lucky,_ " was all he said. He still carried that dark look, but there was a small smile playing on his lips.

"Okay, I'm back. What did I miss?" Rai had come back down the stairs, inspecting our faces in confusion. I'm sure we both looked strange, standing there looking very unhappy.

"Bonnie met _Celine,_ " Kai rolled his eyes, and continued towards the kitchen without another word.

I hope he was not going to set it on fire. Rai was looking at me apologetically.

"Sorry about her Bonnie, she's a snotty brat. I'm just glad Jack is not here. They both have the same attitude problem. Let me introduce you to Joey, he's more pleasant than my other two siblings." I didn't know whether it was a good idea to bring up my previous meeting with him. I had a feeling it was the kid from the diner. The one that had glared daggers at me.

I was pleasantly surprised when she dragged me into the dining room. The boy was sat in front of an old tv, playing a computer game. I saw that it was Crash Bandicoot, that used to be one of my favorites as a kid. Maybe me and this kid could get along after all.

"Joey, this is Bonnie. Bonnie, meet my little brother Joey," Rai introduced us to each other.

He looked at me, and his eyebrows raised with a look of recognition. Then he simply nodded, and returned back to his game. I was happy he didn't seem to carry the same resentment as Celine. He seemed more interested in his video game. He reminded me of Mike TV in Charlie and the chocolate factory. The character that was permanently attached to computers and television.

"Sorry Bonnie, he's attached to this damn game," she echoed my thoughts.

She sat down on the big couch, and gestured for me to take a seat. I sat down next to her, but I wanted to play the game too. I decided to try and make small talk with Mike TV.

"So, are you stuck on this level?" I noticed he was frowning, and the level had restarted again.

"I can do it, " he said with confidence, continuing to smash the controller buttons.

"He's been stuck on this level for ages. I couldn't pass it either," she frowned in annoyance.

"Well obviously if _I_ couldn't do it, neither could _you,_ " Joey's tone was mocking. He ignored the glare his sister cast him.

"So no one has completed this level?" I looked at both of them in question.

"Kai could do it, if he wanted to." Joey said it with such confidence, it surprised me. From what I had heard, I thought that most of his siblings didn't treat him very well. Joey seemed to admire his big brother. It was nice to see that at least one sibling seemed to appreciate him, other than Jo.

"Maybe I could too," I added, before walking up to where Joey sat.

I sat down on the floor next to Mike TV wannabe, and held out my hand for the controller. His mention of Kai, and winning; made me feel competitive. I at least wanted to pay Kai back for his earlier words. Not to mention, my embarrassment of having to learn magic from him. This would make me feel a little better. Also, I loved this game. It made me feel more at ease being in creepy-house.

"You can _try,_ " he smirked. His smirk was eerily reminiscent of that cocky-bastard, Kai.

He handed me the controller, and I began to play. It felt good to play this beloved game again. It felt natural, and I was remembering how to do it. I looked over at Joey with an equally cocky smile of my own, as I got half way through the level. He seemed surprised. Rai was cheering me on in the background. I think the girl would make a great cheerleader. Then it was over, and I had won. I threw my arms up in victory, letting out a squeal of delight. I was sure that everyone in the house could hear me.

"Well _this_ is surprising." Joey was frowning. No doubt sour at my victory.

"Well done Bonnie!" Rai was still cheering proudly.

I was still doing a little victory dance, when Kai walked in the room. My mouth dropped open when I saw what he was wearing. He was in smart black pants, and a white Chef's uniform. All that was missing was the Chef hat. I must have been drooling, because he smirked in amusement at my gaze. I couldn't help it. I loved a guy in uniform. Not in a suit and tie- accountant, sort of way. More like how a male Pilot, or Chef. I also had a little crush on the British star Gordon Ramsay, and would watch re-runs of hell's kitchen. Something about a male Chef taking control in the kitchen, turned me on.

"Might want to clean up your drool there, _milkshake girl._ " Of course Kai had to shatter my fantasy, by opening up that smug-mouth of his.

"Why are you dressed like that?" I asked, wiping at my mouth. Just in case he was correct about the drool.

"Kai's a Chef," Rai added with a smirk at my reaction.

"You're a _Chef_?" I was surprised.

That did explain the outfit, and the lovely scent of cooked food. As the smell wafted into the room. I don't know why I was so surprised by it. I assumed Jo did most of the cooking.

"Sous chef, actually," he corrected us.

"Kai's training under one of the best head Chef's in Oregon. The guy owns one of the most highly reviewed chain of restaurants. Both here, and in France. Head Chef keeps trying to get him to go over to France, and run his restaurants there. He said for a guy that's only twenty-two, he sure can run a restaurant well. Guess Kai's used to dealing with us crazy siblings." Rai added, smiling proudly at him.

"Why don't you?" I was confused by the fact he didn't take up this offer.

It sounded like he was a highly valued Sous Chef. Surly following his dream, would be better than staying here and dealing with his horrible father.

"Because of my _coven_ , Bonnie. You will learn soon, that being a witch always gets in the way of having a _normal-_ life." He looked down at the floor, bitterness crossing his features. I didn't like the sound of what he was saying. I was planning to go off and live my life, after learning to be a witch. I had not even considered that being a witch, would effect my plans.

"So do you think you can use those good cooking skills of yours, to make me a sandwich?" Rai asked in amusement. I appreciated her trying to lighten up the depressing atmosphere.

"Dinner will be ready soon. Having to deal with hungry people all day, has given me quite the appetite. You know, I never get it when customers say 'I'm so hungry, I could eat a horse'." His puzzled face made be laugh.

"Especially when you consider the fact, it's probably _not_ a horse they're eating," I added in. I was feeling more happy, now that we were joking around.

"Yeah, they end up eating cow meat," Rai joined in the conversation.

"It's called _beef_ , moron," Joey added in, still concentrated on his video game. Ignoring the glare Rai gave him.

I was laughing at their comments, when I felt Kai lightly touch my arm. Lucky my shirt covered my skin, or I would be feeling tingles. He looked at me, then back to his siblings.

"Well me and Bonnie are going to go train-up. If you hear any noises of sexual nature, don't come knocking, kiddies." Kai winked at them, while while dragging me to the kitchen.

Joey grimaced, while Rai looked sick at the thought.

"Feel free to slap him into next week, if he gets frisky," she advised me, glaring at Kai.

"Don't worry, _I will,_ " I assured her. I gave Kai a warning look.

I could smell the delicious food, as we entered the kitchen. He pulled out a seat at the table. He gestured for me to sit down. I was a little surprised by his manners. With his constant crude remarks, I had not pegged him as a gentleman.

I just hope he was a skilled teacher when it came to magic. I sat in the seat he held out, and looked at the candle in front of me. He had taken the seat on the other side of the small table, facing me. He gestured towards the candle.

"So you just need to light this baby, and we can call it quits." He smiled.

He waited for me, as I sat there staring at the candle. I saw the candle light up in my mind, and tried to use the intention-thing Tess has taught me. I opened one eye to see the candle was still void of light. I tried again, frowning in concentration. My head started to hurt, like a intense pressure was building up inside of my mind and body.

"Okay, try looking less constipated. You really need to _focus_ , Bonnie. You're trying too hard. It's often the easiest looking things, that challenge us most." His remark annoyed me, but I loved the way he said my name. Like a tender caress, that touched my body in intimate ways. I also felt like there was a hidden meaning behind what he said. The look he gave me when he said 'often the easiest looking things, that challenge us most' like he was talking about me. I needed to get my head out of the clouds.

I tried to focus like he said. I closed my eyes, and really let my mind focus on lighting it. This time the pressure really shook my body, and I felt blood dripping from my nose. My nostrils and body felt like they were on fire. My chest felt like someone was sitting on it,and my body felt compressed. It was like someone was squeezing me too tightly. Even in the midst of the pain, I still hadn't managed to light the candle. I don't understand why it was so hard to do. I had set a whole car on fire, why was a candle difficult? maybe I was trying way too hard with my magic.

"Again," his voice was stern.

I tried again, and felt more blood rushing out of my nose. My eyes were burning, and my mouth felt dry. I could no longer do it. I opened my eyes, and he was looking at me.

"I can't do it," I admitted, looking down at the damned candle.

"Yes, you _can_." He was still not backing down, or showing any sympathy.

"Kai, do you not see this blood?" I gestured to my chin and lips, that were now covered in the blood gushing from my nose. I had a huge migraine, as the pressure made my head spin.

"Bonnie, do you see me giving a shit? " he noticed my fallen look, and looked slightly apologetic.

"Look, that was harsh. I don't want to see you get hurt Bonnie, but you're a Bennett. You don't think I watched my siblings have countless nose bleeds, before? it doesn't faze me. What annoys me, is their laziness when it comes to learning magic. All of you have no idea how _lucky_ you are, to be able to do magic. Even lighting a simple candle. It's because you have so much power inside of you, that you need to learn to channel it. That makes you _very lucky,_ " his voice sounded bitter, and he turned to the side. Looking as peeved as I had seen him earlier.

I thought about what he said. Even though his lack of sympathy annoyed me, I knew he was right. He was going to be my partner on this hunting-thing. That meant he was putting his life on the line too. It seemed selfish of me not to care, when my lack of magic effected us both. Grams always said it would be painful. I guess I would have to get used to it. I had to light the candle, the same way I had incinerated the car. My approach had been all wrong.

I tried feel those same emotions I had felt when I burnt the car. Thinking of my grams, sparked those emotions. The hurt, the anger, and the burning desire to set things on fire. I felt the Bennett talisman heat up, as it was hidden underneath my shirt. It felt like it was burning a mark into my skin. I felt a warm light touch my face, and I opened my eyes to see the candle fully lit.

I squealed with glee, and laughed in delight. I felt like I had just achieved something meaningful. Something beyond words. I know it was considered a _small thing_ in the witch-world, but to me it meant a lot.

I smiled at Kai, and he grinned back. He was looking at me like a proud teacher. We shared a moment then. One of warmth. All smiles and feeling content, and just really _being_ in this moment. He was really looking at me for the first time. Without his cockiness, or rude remarks. I also felt like I was seeing him beyond the usual uncivil- masks, he wore.

It was a strange connection indeed. I had a feeling I wouldn't forget this Kai before me now, and we would become closer. It was almost like I could see him in my future. This was just the beginning.


	11. Preparation night

**A/N:** sorry for any errors. It's really late here, and I didn't get chance to look over it more than once. I plan to go back and edit any mistakes later on, when I get time. Thanks again for awesome reviews. If you read it and like it, please let me know. I'm never really sure about my stories. I just write what feels right, I guess. The show kind of ruined some of my inspiration for this story, but I'm still trying.

 **SoBeyondTwisted -** thanks for your reviews! and I'm sorry about the love triangle not happening. I hope it does not put you off the story. It's just that people hated Luka on show, because of the whole love triangle stuff. I didn't want people to hate him here too. Poor guy already gets enough hate in fanfic world xD. **  
**

* * *

 **\- Preparation night -**

* * *

We all sat down to a laid out table of Kai's delicacies.

All looked wonderfully prepared, and smelled delicious. I was sat next to Rai and Joey, while Jo was next to Kai and Luka . Still had yet to see Celine and Jack. From what I've heard of them, I was glad for their absence.

"So, I guess you don't all say grace?" they laughed at my comment.

"A bunch of witches saying grace, that would be kind of ironic." Kai smiled at me from his end of the table. Damn that boy and his heart-stopping smile.

"Well, there is nothing in the witch rules or politics, that states we can't give thanks," Luka replied. He held out his hand to Jo, and she grinned before taking it.

She held out her arm and linked her hand with Joey's. He looked annoyed at the thought of having to put down his mini computer-game. He held her hand, then she looked at me and Rai to follow suit. I reached out to to take Kai's hand, and felt that familiar electric jolt at his touch. It made me both excited and uncomfortable at the same time. If he felt anything, he didn't show it. Simply held my hand, while Rai held mine and Joey's hand. We all looked to Luka, expecting him to have something to say. Considering it was his idea. He coughed a little, straightening his tie in discomfort caused by our stares. Before smiling and giving his speech.

"We give thanks, for this blessed meal," his voice was soothing. I looked up to see Kai was smirking at Luka's words.

"Yes, we give thanks. We give thanks to _Mr perfectionist,_ here. We give thanks for his amazing meals, that give us the greatest pleasure we have ever known," Kai declared. Speaking of himself in third person, like the arrogant jerk he was.

We all opened our eyes and glared at him, and he tried to hide his laugh. Luka rolled his eyes, before continuing.

"We give thanks, and we welcome Bonnie into our witch-circle. We hope that she gains all the strength she needs, to pass the hunt." He smiled at me, and I couldn't help but smile back. His words warmed my heart. It felt nice to be accepted, even if I was worried about this hunting business.

"Hear, hear!" Rai added.

"Can we eat already? I'm hungry," Joey sounded agitated.

"Help yourself. I recommend the tomato and basil gnocchi, followed by the classic French onion soup," Kai said, while passing the delicious pasta and soup dish to them.

We eagerly tucked in. I was on my second helping of garlic bread and onion soup, before I started to feel full. He wasn't completely exaggerating about his dishes bringing people pleasure. I was amazed at his cooking skills and presentation, but didn't want to inflate his ego further.

"So who will partner up this time?" Jo asked, between a mouth full of French toast.

"Well, Kai has the pleasure of being partnered with Bonnie. I thought you and me could pair up, and Rai can be with Joey." Luka sounded like he'd already assigned the groups earlier.

"I don't want to be stuck with _her_!" Joey whined.

"Shut up brat. At least I can take care of a few vampires, while you sit there playing your game. What use are you to _me_?" Rai added. Sounding equally peeved off about the situation.

"Come on you two, behave," Jo put on her best stern mother look. They seemed to back down.

"Fine, but if she starts talking to ghosts again, I'm out," Joey stated, glaring at Rai.

"They're not ghosts, they're our spirit ancestors! you idiot. It's not my fault I have to keep up to date with their rules, so our covens can operate," She sounded upset. I would be too, if I had that responsibility. The thought of seeing ghosts all the time, would freak me out.

"Guys, do we really have to kill them? I don't even like killing spiders. I don't think I can go around killing _living_ creatures." I tried to change the subject. It also happened to be something I was worried about. Even if it was vampires, I didn't like the sound of killing anything. Not to mention, the thought of seeing vampire was scary as hell.

"Well it's a good job they're technically _dead_ , then," Kai added. Smirking at me with a self-satisfied look. He clearly found his own jokes humorous.

I glared at him, and he still continued to look at me smugly. Luka decided to intervene.

"I know this is a lot for you to take in Bonnie. We were all the same way when we did it, but it is a coven tradition. It has been done by witches for centuries. Originally created by a bunch of young witches, that wanted to prove themselves. They loosely based it on the legend of the wild hunt, that they had picked up from the druid circles. The hunt is supposed to be a supernatural force that sweeps across the land at night. They adapted it to a sort of _purge_ night, where we cleanse our lands of vampires. Seeing as vampires are the enemies of witches in the supernatural-world." Luka informed me. I was intrigued by this information. I could imagine it in my head, the legendary stories of my fellow witches. I never imagined their history would be so interesting. Nor had I imagined that vampires were real.

"So Jack and Celine don't have to do it?" Joey spoke up again. Still sounding unhappy about the situation.

"From what I've heard, your siblings have opted out. Young Davina expressed her interest in participation, but she might change her mind. It's more important that I, and all of you participate. It's tradition for ruling witch families to join in," Luka replied.

I had not expected him to mention Davina. I was not overjoyed at hearing she might have to do the creepy-hunt thing. She seemed too young for that. Then again, she was not young when it came to magic and knowledge of witchcraft. She had clearly mastered her witch powers, unlike myself.

"Well me, Kai, Joey and Rai will definitely be attending. Jack and Celine never want to do it. We can do it without them." Jo sounded unhappy about her siblings clear lack of enthusiasm for the hunt. I guess it was usual for them to not do it.

"I will perform the tracker-spell, after we finish here. Just give me an hour to prepare," Luka sounded tired as he said it. It must have been from having to perform this thing every year.

"All our modern day technology, and you're telling me witches haven't invested in a vampire- satellite-navigation, system?" Kai asked. Sounding annoyed.

"Kai, it's essential for witches to be able to sense vampires. The spell was created for this purpose. I doubt any navigation system, would be as effective. As much as I and other witches appreciate modern technology, it's not always reliable," Luka spoke, as if he was talking to an unreasonable child.

"I still say your coven needs to upgrade. I mean your sister set up that electronic library for our grimoires, can't we get more of that?" what Kai said sounded reasonable, and I found myself nodding in agreement. Why were witches so backwards when it came to magic?

"Because, my father still lives in the stone-age when it comes to magic. He's all about the Martin-family traditions. Which involves sticking to ancient spells and rules, leaving no room to break them. Much like your _own, father,_ " Luka pointed out.

"Please, you don't want to compare Daddy-issues with _me_." I noticed Kai's tone and features turned grim as he said it. As if the very mention of his father, caused an allergic reaction.

"Believe me Kai, I'm not. My father is a kind man, albeit strict and pushy. He has prospered our coven since he took over from his own father. He's getting tired though, I can see it. That is why he's pushing me to take on all coven responsibilities." Luka rubbed the bridge of his nose in tiredness. Jo placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Me and Kai understand coven responsibility. Is he planning to retire? he has looked very tired, as of late," Jo sounded worried.

"If only. No, he's still very much involved with our coven business. It's just that more of the leadership and responsibility now falls on me," He didn't sound particularly happy about it.

"What about Lucinda? can't she take over? she is older than you," Jo added her suggestion.

"Who is Lucinda?" and why isn't she doing this hunt?" I asked. Wondering why other witches didn't have to participate.

"Lucinda is my sister. As you probably guessed from our names, both meaning - light .I guess you can see where our coven got our name 'lux' from," he smiled at me, looking less tired.

"And I'm sure you can guess where we got the name _Gemini,_ from," Rai added next to me.

"I'm guessing it's not because you all share the same star sign?" they laughed at my comment, and found myself laughing with them.

It was nice to get some good humor back in the room.

"It's a twin thing, that involves a special tradition in our family. Our family are known for having twins." Jo smiled as she explained, but she didn't sound as happy as she made out.

"Right, _special,_ " Kai said in the same grim tone from earlier.

"My sister Lucinda will be there Bonnie, it's just she has to take care of things when I'm busy." Luka quickly brought up, as if trying to change the subject. I'm guessing 'Gemini traditions' was dangerous territory when it came to conversational topics.

"Luka, you should prepare for the spell. Bonnie, Rai will show to her room. Me, Kai, and Joey will clear up." Jo gave me a reassuring smile, as she took our plates.

Joey groaned, but decided to do as his sister asked. I felt Rai take my hand, leading me upstairs. On the way to her room, I saw the library Jo had mentioned earlier. It reminded me of grams mini library. Where she had stacks of old books, that I now recognized as 'grimoires'.

We entered a small room, that I guessed was Rai's. The walls were covered in posters of various bands, and one big one of Leonardo DiCaprio.

"You like him?" I grinned. Admiring the poster, as I was a fan too.

"Of course! he's mega hot. Too bad he's not a witch. I could have asked my father to set up an arranged marriage." We both laughed

"Don't worry too much about the hunt," she tried to reassure me.

I was about to ask her more, when we heard Jo calling us from down stairs.

"Both of you come down, Luka's about to perform the spell," she yelled.

I could feel my face and palms grow sweaty, as nervousness took me over. Rai smiled at me, before leading me back down the stairs. I hated how calm everyone was, compared to me. We entered a dark room. All of the lights were off, other than the lighted candles that were burning on the floor. They formed a pentagram. There was salt scattered around the outside of the candles, forming a circle.

Jo and Rai were now stood, holding candles. Luka approached me, and I could feel Kai as he stood by my side. I wanted to ask what was supposed to be happening, but everyone was silent.

"Okay Bonnie, all you need to do is stand there and accept the spell. It might feel strange at first, as the spell merges with your energy field. Are you ready?" he looked at me, waiting for my reply.

Kai had his arms crossed, and was looking very impatient. I really didn't understand why I had to be paired up with him. Of all the creepy-clan members I could have been paired with. I nodded my head in hope that we could get this over with.

He took out a little bottle of some type of oil, that was covered in herbs. It looked like one of Tessa's concoctions. I was fidgeting, trying to calm my jittery nerves. I could see Kai's cold grey eyes scanning me. His handsome features illuminated by the candle-light.

"You _scared_ Bon? want me to hold your hand?" Kai asked. He was smirking in amusement. I wanted to slap him.

"Shut up Kai." I tried to ignore him. Instead concentrating on Luka, as he came towards me.

He placed some of the oil on his fingers, and pressed them against our foreheads. Dabbing some of the oil on our skin. At least the oil smelled pleasant, but the whole thing was strange as hell. He backed up a little, and held out his hands. He faced his palms towards us, and began to chant in Latin.

Kai closed his eyes, groaning in impatience. He was obviously used to this weird ritual. I closed my eyes too. I didn't feel anything for the first few minutes. Then it hit me, that electrical-burning sensation. My body started to feel warm, and my head became dizzy. I could hear this buzzing noise, like bees were surrounding me. My body felt slightly shaky, and I was having trouble standing up. I felt myself wanting to faint, till a hand lightly touched my own. I opened them to see Kai. He was scanning me with his cold eyes, before nodding at me. He looked at me as if he was trying to tell me 'it's alright, I'm here'. His touch made me feel a little better, as my mind became cloudy.

"Done. You should be able to sense when vampires are near, and how far away they are." Luka announced. I looked at him then.

He didn't look that much better than me at this point. His face was covered in a sheen of sweat, and his breathing was slightly ragged.

"Thank you." I felt the need to say it. He had become exhausted helping us, with whatever this ritual was.

"You're most welcome Bonnie. The hunt will take place tomorrow night, so all of you be ready," he said. He went off to take the towel that Jo held out for him, cleaning off some of the sweat.

I looked around the room. Kai seemed to be smiling in his usual cocky way. I guess I was the only one apprehensive about the hunt. My friends would be coming, and I will be meeting vampires for the first time. Things were certainly about to get more interesting.


	12. Playing with fire

**A/N:** fanfic Author of the **'The Second' (please go read and review that story, if you haven't yet.)** brought up a very good point I wanted to mention. I never usually recommend other fanfics here, but that one is a must.

Reviews - they're really important for fanfic authors. We appreciate and love follows/favs, but reviews really help us with writing. Not to say we are only writing for reviews/attention. Being honest- If we wrote the story for ourselves, we wouldn't post it on here. Helps with motivation. Fans are essential when it comes to helping build the story. You guys mean a lot to us! Example- the kind reviewers that mentioned they like Kai being in chef. I almost forgot that little detail when writing more chapters. It's easy to forget little details like that, and it's the reviewers that remind me. Please don't think I'm lecturing or being rude. I'm just stressing how important you fans are to us.

So please share the love! Writers really do dedicate a lot of time and effort to writing fanfics. VD fanfic-writers deserve love tbh - they write better than the people that get paid to write this (now crappy) show. I'm actually speaking of other authors here, not myself.

Song I recommend for this chapter (I noticed I never share my song choice)-VD soundtrack song: I don't want to be in love, by dark waves :). I always listen to music for influence, when I write chapters. Recommend it.

* * *

 **\- Playing with fire -**

* * *

Rai had taught me some Latin chants for spells, before we had decided to call it quits. I needed to work on my translation and pronunciation. We both decided to sleep instead. The spirits must continuously annoy her, because she kept talking in her sleep. I was in the bed, and she was in a sleeping bag on the floor. Her long blonde hair covering her face, as she kept swatting at some invisible force. I'm guessing it was the spirits.I had offered to let her take the bed, but she insisted I sleep in it. Apparently Gemini family were not big on having guests around. Especially staying over, but a Bennett was an exception.

I tried my best to sleep, but I kept having strange dreams about Silas. It must have been from the magic I did with Tessa. Luka mentioned that a spell tends to merge with your energy field. Almost like a left over bit of residue. Her memories, or memories Silas planted; must have seeped into my mind. Leaving the left-over effects of the spell. Little memories and feelings came rushing into my head, when I closed my eyes.

 _I was in Tessa's body again. In a club, covered in smoke. The music was so loud, it was verging on deafening. I - or Tessa, danced along with the rhythm. Hips swaying to the beat, fingers running through my long dark-hair. There were other people around me, but I felt I was encased in my own little bubble. Men sitting around on the tables near the dance floor, were giving me suggestive looks. Their eyes taking in my body._

 _I ignored them. This was about me letting my worries go, not giving them a show. Then I felt heat travel up my body, and a familiar feeling of pins and needles. I searched the dance floor. While I was looking for the source of the feeling, a man's hands wrapped around my waist. I wondered if he could feel my magical energy, that always swirled around me like tornado. It usually scared most of them away from me, feeling that strong magical energy that followed me around. His face was near my neck, and he was rudely touching my body without permission. There was always one pervert trying to get frisky at the club._

 _I had not expected frisky-guy to yell out in pain, as I turned around to face him. He was holding his hands, as if they were burning. I looked at him puzzled. I didn't do anything, so why was he looking at me like I had just tortured him?_

 _He looked around the club, like a scared little rabbit. Then he fled, leaving me confused. I felt that all too familiar presence again. I turned around, and finally saw the cause. He was a few feet away from the dance floor. His hands were in the pockets of his leather jacket, and he was giving me that smug-amused smile. He was the most handsome guy in the room. Yet, that was not what drew me in. It was the power that clung to his very being. It spoke to my own._

 _I had not seen him move, but he was now standing in front of me. His warm breath fanning my cheeks, as his hazel-green eyes bore into me._

 _"Hope he wasn't a friend of yours. I had to stop him, I didn't like what I saw. He was getting too handsy with my lady," He smiled at me, trying to look innocent.  
_

 _"I'm not 'your lady'," I grumbled. Turning my face away from him._

 _"Maybe not now, but we are partners in crime." He stepped forward, invading my personal space. It was becoming a theme with him._

 _"I have yet to decide about that," I smiled sweetly at him. He would not intimidate me into submission._

 _"Maybe I can persuade you," he whispered near my ear.  
_

 _He came around and stood at the back of me, wrapping his arms about my waist. He was doing what frisky-guy had done, but with him it felt so right. His soft lips traced my ear and neck, making me fall against him a little. His witch-energy was humming along with my own. It found a nice balance, and I could feel the sparks coming from our combined powers._

 _"Join me Tessa," he whispered into the curve of my neck. Causing me to shiver._

 _Whatever this man wanted from me, I knew I wouldn't be able to hold out for long._

 _/_

I woke up in my own body. I was sweating. It was as if I had been in the hot-stuffy club, myself. I wiped away the droplets of sweat, and got out of the bed. Straightening out my black tank top and pajama-pants. Rai was thankfully still asleep, and had stopped talking to her spirit friends.

I made my way down stairs to get some water. I was surprised to find Kai sitting there in the kitchen. He was wearing a dark blue top, that matched his eyes. Along with black jeans, like he had just got back in. Instead of going to sleep, like his siblings. He was sat down, picking at a half eaten apple pie. He saw me come in and eye the pie with desire, raising an eyebrow. He smirked, pushing the pie near the opposite chair. Gesturing for me to sit down and share it.

"Help yourself. I made it earlier, but the meal seemed too filling for pudding. Besides, dessert always tastes better at night," he grinned.

I quickly took a seat and dug in with the spoon he left. It was tart and delicious, he was totally right about it tasting better at night. Or maybe it was because I was stressed out. Sugary-treats worked wonders when you're stressed.

"Can't sleep either?" I asked, inbetween another bite of pie.

"I tend to go hours without sleep. What can I say? insomnia is a bitch. Besides, I'm always thinking," he sounded tired.

"I can't sleep either." Maybe I would sleep better, after a few more bites of his delicious home-made pie.

"Thinking about tomorrow?" he asked. He looked at my face, then nodded to himself. Like he had guessed it was the right answer. He was eating his slice of pie on a plate.

"Yeah," I lied.

I really was nervous about tomorrow, but it was the dreams of Silas that kept me up. Also the weird sensation of the energy from the spells, floating around me. I could feel the magical energy buzzing, like a bunch of bees around me. It was hard to get used to. I guess this is what witches become accustomed to, when first learning magic.

"Hey, at least you can light a candle now. Maybe you can perform that trick for the vampires? they might be so awed, they refrain from ripping off our limbs," he joked. Looking at me in amusement.

"Ha ha, you should be a comedian," I grumbled. Hoping he choked on his pie.

Much to my annoyance, he continued to eat it and laugh at me.

"Come on _milkshake girl_ , have a lil faith. We could do a nice little light-show for them. I can float the candles, and you can light them. Together, we can do a cool double-act. That is until the vampires decide to decapitate us," he said in the same mocking tone. Still eating, as he continued to mock me.

"You're a real jerk, you know," I pushed the plate away, and got up to leave.

As I stood, he reached out and grabbed my hand from across the table. His touch sent that immediate electric jolt through my body. It only seemed to happen when he touched me. The tingly sensation stopped, and I looked down at his hand; that still lightly touched my wrist.

"Been called worse by my siblings. Look, I apologize. Sit down, and we can work this out together. Okay, milkshake girl?" He had pulled his hand back, and gestured for me to take a seat.

"It's Bonnie," I reminded him.

"Yeah, _sure_. Bonnie, please sit down," he rolled his eyes, and waited for me to sit.

I did, but still made a show of pulling the chair out roughly. Then I glared at him, as I finished off my last bit of pie. He was staring at me intently, and I was refusing to look at him.

"I think I got it, come with me." He had stood up, and went towards the door.

I stood up and headed to where he stood. I was trying to keep a little distance. It was strange being alone with him, even though we did magic before. His siblings had all been awake then, so we were not technically alone. Like we seemed to be at this moment. He was a handsome guy, and I was a girl with hormones. Still, that was not the reason I was wary. It was more the fact I had those strange sensations when he touched me, and I had seen him unhinged. There was something about him, that hid underneath his polite exterior. It reminded me so much of Silas in the dream I just had. He seemed gorgeous and polite enough on the outside, but there was danger there too. Something dark and hidden. Like Tessa, I couldn't say I wasn't drawn to that darker side of him.

"Milkshake girl, are you awake?" Kai was waving a hand in front of my face.

"It's Bonnie, and yes I'm awake. I don't usually sleep with my eyes open," I replied irritably, as I walked past him into the dining room.

"Some people can do that, you know. Or, you could be sleep walking," he added, walking up behind me.

"Just tell me what we are doing in here?" I turned around, with my arms crossed and a stern look that rivaled Jo's. I was tired of his joking around.

"Look at the candles around us," he pointed towards the table and mantlepiece, that was covered with candles. All had yet to be lit.

"Wow, you guys ever hear of fire-hazards?" I asked. A little shocked at how many candles they had around the room.

He doubled over in laughter. This time it was a laugh in good humor, and not mocking me.

"Good one. Well, we are witches Bonnie. It's the norm to have candles around," he gestured around the room at the evidence.

"Let me guess, you want me to light all these?" I hoped I was up to the challenge. Lighting the one candle, had been hard enough.

"Yeah, but we need a lil something extra." He went off into the kitchen.

I was about to call him back, when he came back with a jug of water. I raised my eyebrow in question, and he grinned. He walked around me in a circle, pouring the water as he went.

"What are you doing?" I asked in confusion.

"You're going to light this little baby up, too," he gestured to the soaked carpet, that formed a wet circle around us.

I looked at him with a 'are you actually serious?' expression. He seemed to be growing impatient with my ignorance.

" _Water_ helps cast fire, Bonnie," he said it like it should have been obvious to me. Which it wasn't.

"But why didn't I need water to light the candle?"

Then I remembered the moment before, when he had burnt down half the forest. I remembered having an strange epiphany, before throwing water on his crazy ass. I remember understanding that water and fire are opposites, and worked together in a magical way. As if hearing my thoughts, he answered.

"They're opposites, which is why they attract when it comes to magic. Just like people, " he gave me a flirtatious smile.

I scoffed at that, but considered the information he gave me on magic.

"So I don't just light it with my mind?" remembering the method he had taught me with the candle.

"Not for heavy fires, Bon. Lighting candles is considered baby-magic, in the witch world. No offense," he smiled at me in that cocky way of his.

I tried to not be offended by that. Why can't these witches just accept the fact I was new to all this? I wasn't born a magical witch-genius. I guess it had to do with the Bennett name, and expectations it held. Bennetts were known for being professionals when it came to witchcraft, something I was not.

"So to cast fire, I need to use water as the element? Instead of my mind? The power comes from the elements?" I was glad I had at least picked that up.

He nodded, and he at least looked impressed that I understood the mechanics of it.

"Fast learner, I guess that is a _Bennett trait_. Yes, you use water as the element. Reason being, is that we draw from natures power, instead of our own. To create a big fire, you need a lot of power. Using that inner magic, drains a witch faster than they can say 'hocus pocus'. By using water as the element, you're using natures power instead. It's less taxing on a witch."

He came closer towards me, and gestured to the candles around the room.

"You still use your inner-power to create the fire, but the water will help. You ready?" he asked, looking at me.

I looked around the room, and the circle of water around us. I knew I had to try. I closed my eyes, and concentrated like before. I tried to will my emotions to come to the surface and aid me. It was harder this time round, as I was feeling fatigued from lack of sleep. I got that familiar migraine, but at least my nose wasn't dripping blood like before.

"You're trying too hard, _again._ You really have to feel the magic inside you. Here," he got closer to me.

he turned me around, and wrapped his hands around my waist. His face and neck fit against mine perfectly. His smooth cheek, rubbing against my own. I found it hard to breath with him so close. His scent surrounding me. He smelled like fresh soap from a recent shower. It rubbed off on my own skin, as he rubbed his cheek against my neck. I felt that all too familiar spark when he touched me, as bent his head near my ear. His warm breath causing the sensitive skin to grow hot.

"Really _feel it_ ," he whispered.

His whispering almost felt like a light kiss, as he started to whisper a soothing chant. His hands fell lower, wrapping around my abdomen. I felt the warmth of his touch through my tank top. My body felt on fire, nevermind the candles. I couldn't understand the chant he was whispering, but it sounded amazing. I could feel the magic of the words he spoke, like feelings you get from listening to a song. It made the energy around me come alive. There was a burning sensation in more intimate parts of my body, as he began to rub his hands lightly down my bare arms. They tingled under his touch, as he continued to whisper the sweet words against my neck.

I let myself go, my body reaching boiling point. I gasped at the strange feeling taking over my body. It was like reaching an orgasm. I never knew magic could give you such a psychical high.

"Congratulations, milkshake girl. You reached your first magical-orgasm, now open your eyes," he whispered.

I opened them, and glared at him. I was about to retort with my own sarcastic reply, when I noticed what he was looking at. The room was lit up by the candles, all of them burning bright. Along with the fire place. What was really shocking, was the circle of fire surrounding us. It was luckily low enough that it did not burn us too much, but still alive with burning hot flames. _I did this?_

" _Cool_ eh?" he sounded like an excited child.

"I did _this_?" I asked, still in shock.

"Yep. Damn Bennett, didn't think your fire would be _this_ good. You're smoking hot. We make good magic, you and I. Could even make a magical baby, with our chemistry." He was giving me that flirtatious look, again.

I ignored him. Looking around at the fire in wonderment. It was better than when I had burnt my father's car. The flames were brighter, there was more passion involved. Not that I would tell Kai that. He already had a big enough head, when it came to his ego.

I laughed out loud in glee, and he laughed along with me.

"Ready for those vamps, Bon?" He raised an eyebrow in question.

"Hell, yeah," I answered with confidence.

Ready to face the next magical challenge.

* * *

 **a/n:** sorry this is short. The hunt will be the next chapter, which I'm excited to write. I just thought that it's 11 chapters in, and Bonnie and Kai have still not had much interaction. So thought they should hang out this chapter. Also work on Bon's magic, so she can start being badass. Thanks for reading!

QUESTION TIME! - will any of you be watching season 7? I'm interested :). I probably won't, due to the fact they killed all plots I was interested in. What about you guys?


	13. The Hunt: Part 1

**Reviewers/people that view this chapter:** Thank you so much reviewers! glad most of you don't trust season 7 yet, or will give it a try. People that view this chapter - Please drop me a review saying what you like/would like to see more of. It really helps me out. :)

JustStockton: thanks so much for your awesome feedback! :) You brought up a very valid point I want to address. I too, don't want to see Bonnie be lower than these other witches. I also love her as a prodigy, and you reminded me that I need to start showing more of that. The problem is with the show, is they only had Bonnie be powerful when it came to helping her friends. Then they turn around and make her weak again. Loads of examples, but main two: when she sent Damon home in 1994. I know girl has a arrow in her stomach, but come on! the girl went through the pain of being an anchor, beat Klaus and Silas , and injured from doing strong magic. She could have healed herself, throw Kai into a wall, and magically get her and Damon out. Then we have the the ridiculous face off with her and Kai. She was weaker than him! it should have been the best fight all season, yet she had to have Damon save her. What happened to her power? Why was Kai more powerful when he had traveler spell magic, than she was with expression? she was weak against him in prison world too. I mean she only used motus (this is after 5 seasons of her battling the worst enemies imaginable.). Kai used tons of new magic (cloaking, teleportation, destroyed a whole venue full of people. Methods used to torture Elena.). Bonnie should have been more powerful than that.

This show is so inconsistent, it hurts. Any hoo, Bonnie will be more badass, and it will make sense. :) So glad people like Rai! I didn't think she would be popular xD.

 **This will be split into two parts, as it ended up being too long. It helps with editing. So there will be another part. Will try and get part 2 up as soon as I am able (might have to wait a lil bit.). Song chapter influence - Originals/VD soundtrack song 'no sugar in my coffee' by caught a ghost. Goes well with it.  
**

* * *

 **\- The Hunt: Part 1 -**

* * *

I hadn't had time to prepare that morning. Luka and Jo told told me that the vampire hang-out, was in a city a good few hours away from here. Which meant a long drive. We had to set off in the morning. Leaving me no time to visit Tessa, and tell her where I was going.

Luka reassured me that he had already contacted her, and she had made him promise to bring me back safe and sound. He had laughed when he told me that sweet Tessa, had threatened to kill him if anything happened to me. I would have to call her as soon as I was back. _If_ I got back, considering what we were about to do.

I wanted to check to see how Davina was doing, but Rai assured me she was fine. That Celine tended to keep poor Davina hostage during the hunt. I felt sorry for her, being left alone with that brat. As for other witches doing it, many had done it the previous night. There had been a full moon, and the other witches I had yet to meet; had participated already. That group had been led by Lucinda, Luka's apparently very capable older sister.

It was just us. Me, Kai, Rai, Jo, and Joey. All the creepy-clan, led by creepy master Kai. Luka had left saying he would drive himself there, after he took care of some coven problem. Witch-duties seemed a huge hassle, and I was glad I was not brought up in a coven. Jo had dropped the blonde twins off with another Gemini coven member. We were all in a big jeep, courtesy of another Gemini member. They were apparently very into tradition, and had given Jo the big vehicle to borrow. Just so that we didn't miss the hunt, as Kai had ruined her car.

Kai was driving, while Jo was trying to stop Rai and Joey from arguing. They were both sat on either side of her. I was sat next to Kai, trying not to look at him. He looked attractive with his one-hand lazy handling of the steering wheel, while his other arm rested near the window. In another black top, with a rock band logo on it. Followed by jeans and black gothic-style bracelets, adorning his wrists. I missed his Chef uniform. His hair always seemed spiky, like he had ran some gel through it. He was certainly back in grunge mode, as he blasted out various grunge-bands from the day. Some I recognized, some I didn't. The other siblings were humming along, while I was trying not to feel nervous about the hunt. He must have noticed, as he would occasionally stare at me. I would concentrate on looking at the beautiful Oregon view. We didn't really talk at all. Only looking at each other, to laugh at his siblings antics in the back seat. Jo kept threatening to leave them on the road. Kai looked in deep thought, as he stared at the open road ahead of us. Occasionally rubbing his jaw in annoyance, as the his siblings arguing grew louder in the back.

I decided to leave him be. I stared instead at the wide blue lakes, and cloudy sky lit up by the sun. I spotted the big Oregon mountain, that always seemed to sit there in welcome. You could smell the fresh grass and summer flowers, as we drove past many pretty houses with accompanying gardens. A rainbow of colours covering the flowerbeds. The sidewalks were littered with trees, that swayed softly in the wind.

I let my hand fall over the edge of the open window, touching the cool breeze. It felt nice. I really hadn't had chance to enjoy Portland, since I arrived. It was so different from mystic falls. Even though they had a similar feel, both being small towns.

After my eyes explored every bit of scenery, I let myself fall asleep. I hardly slept the night me and Kai had practiced magic, and we had set off without a chance to grab some coffee. It was nice to sleep. I could feel the magical energy fields of Kai and his siblings. Although Kai always had a different magical feel from the others. It was different, but the combined energy in the car soothed me like a lullaby. It felt like the cool breeze from outside, lightly touching my skin in a soft caress.

I felt someone shake my shoulder a few hours later, and looked up to see Rai smiling at me.

"We're here," she announced in excitement.

I honestly couldn't understand how they were looking forward to this. The other siblings were all dressed the same, in white t-shirts and denim shorts. I wish I had worn something more comfy. Instead of the the purple jumper, tight jeans, and boots I went with. We all got out of the car, walking down the very-empty street. It was now late evening, and the sky had darkened. The moon was now peeking out through the sky, as the light blue turned into a dark navy hue. The city looked more old fashioned than Portland. It had less of a modern feel, and resembled an old fisherman town. As I saw the boats lined up at the the creek. We walked down a street, that lead to the main town square. We walked around the street in silence, till Rai made us all jump with her irritated scream.

"Stop it! leave me alone!" Rai shouted at something behind her.

We all stopped to look at her. She looked distressed, as she began to shout at some invisible force behind her.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" Jo sounded like a typical concerned mother.

"She's being a freak, _again_ ," Joey added. He stopped to cast her a glare. Then went back to playing to his mini computer game, he had brought along.

"Who is it?" I asked. I tried to look around for the source of her distress, but came up short.

"His name is Robin. He's dead, but the the idiot doesn't seem to realize this. He keeps saying he wants to join the hunt!" she put her face in her hands, sighing in anguish.

I guess it must be horrible, having to communicate with spirits all the time. That, and very creepy.

"Just tell him he can't," I tried my best to be helpful.

"I did! Idiot won't listen. He died due to a vampire attack during the hunt, a long time ago. You would think that would clue him in," she muttered against her hands.

She turned around to argue some more with her spirit friend, when we saw Luka finally turn up. He was in a black Mercedes. Pretty snazzy for a witch. I guess they modernized since old days. He got out the car and walked towards us. Looking very James Bond with his black suit, white shirt, and matching black suitcase.

"About time," Kai shouted from behind me. He had been looking further down the street, and I didn't see him come back. It was creepy the way he moved without being seen.

"Sorry, there was a situation," he smiled at us in greeting.

I looked at his car, then back at him.

"What, no broom?" I asked.

They all laughed, and Luka grinned at me. Looking very proud of his car.

"I guess us modern-witches, have adapted," he continued smiling at me.

"So what's the situation?" Jo asked, getting back to business.

"There was an incident. Two boys from Lux coven, have just come back from the hunt," he stopped talking.

"Dead?" Kai stated. In his usual uncaring tone.

"No, not dead. They're thankfully alive, but heavily injured. It appears that vampires have worked out how to unravel our cloaking spells." He looked away from us, and I could see the worry in his eyes.

There was a collective gasp from the others. As if this was an outrageous situation. I'm guessing cloaking-spells were a must on our vampire-hunting list.

"There is no way we can go around killing vamps, without our cloaking spells," Kai sounded surprised. First time I had heard anything surprise him.

"Kai's right, vampires are too fast for us. Cloaking spells have always given us the advantage," Jo voiced the the concerns of the group.

"Robin said he never used a cloaking spell," Rai added shyly.

"No one cares what your stupid _ghost friend_ , thinks!" Joey shot back.

They both argued in the background, while the three of us continued to look to Luka for answers.

"I know. Believe me, I understand your concerns. I had not expected this set back. We are still working on finding out _how_ they managed to do this," he sighed. He sounded exhausted.

"Another witch?" Jo asked.

"Could be right sissy. It's not the first time they have used one of our own, to stop us," Kai also sighed in exasperation.

I was interested in what Kai just said. It never occurred to me, that witches would help vampires. From what I had just learned about them, they're sworn enemies. Why would another witch help them?

"But why would a witch help a vampire?" deciding to voice my thoughts aloud.

"Most of the time, they're _forced_. Witches have a history of being threatened by vampires. Either the vampires threaten to kill them. If the witch won't submit, they slaughter their friends and family. Then there are those, that aid vampires for their own gain. Your ancestor Emily, was known for that." Luka watched my reaction to that bit of news.

I of course, was surprised. I knew little bits about Emily. That she was a bit of a wild card, and a swindler. She was not beyond dirty dealings to preserve the Bennett line, and survive during hard times. It frustrated me that they knew more about her history, than I did. He continued upon seeing my annoyed face.

"There are some that have become used to working with vampires. I mean even though we are sworn enemies, we have both been around for a very long time. Alliances can form after centuries of dealing with them. Most covens' however, know to never trust vampires. No matter how charming they may appear. No matter how much gold and power they promise you, they will always have that killer instinct," he looked at me meaningfully.

Like he thought I would end up doing this in future, and was therefore; giving me a warning.

"So how do we kill them, without the element of surprise?" Kai brought us back to the subject at hand.

"Illusion magic," Luka stated.

Kai and Jo nodded their heads in understanding. I of course, was a little confused. I knew by the obvious name, what kind of magic he was talking about.

"Is that like those hypnosis magic-shows? Where you trick their minds?" I hoped that was the correct understanding of it.

I was relieved when Luka nodded his head. I was finally learning.

"Yes, like that. We can cause illusions with our mind, combined with our inner power. It does take a bit more out of us as witches, due to the level of power needed," he looked like he was having trouble explaining.

"Because you're not using nature, or the elements?" I finished for him.

He smiled, looking very impressed by my new found witch-knowledge. I saw Kai grin at me from the corner of my eye. Looking very proud of the fact I had remembered everything I had been taught thus far.

"Yes, exactly. When we are not using nature, we channel our own power. It will take too much energy if all of you did it independently, so we would have to merge our magic." He looked at all of us to agree.

"I don't even want to hear the word _merge_ , let alone do it," Kai said through gritted teeth. He looked very peeved off at the mention of 'merging'.

"Sensitive topic," Jo explained to us, in regards to Kai's angry face.

"Of course, my apologies. We will be channeling each other. It's a milder form of channeling that usually occurs between two witches. I guess we can skip it, seeing as most of you are capable of handling vampires. First, I need to address this matter at hand. I can feel a lot of vampires within vicinity, and require the information on how they managed to unravel our spells." He looked at us briefly, before continuing.

"Don't worry too much Bonnie, you will have a partner to show you the ropes," he smiled at me, before looking at the others.

"Joey, will you do the honors of bringing us an example?" he looked at Joey, whom was still playing his game.

Joey looked up, sighing in annoyance. Before coming to join us.

"Fine," he agreed. Placing his game in the pocket of his long denim shorts.

He headed off into the lonely dark city town-square, that was covered by shadows of the tall buildings. I was instantly worried. The boy was just a kid, and they had just sent him out into the vampires playground.

"What the hell guys? he can't go by himself!" I shouted at all of them.

They looked surprised by my outburst. Kai raised an eyebrow at me, while Luka looked at me like I was having a tantrum over nothing. Jo at least, looked at me in understanding of my worry.

"He maybe young, but Joey is very capable. Please don't worry Bonnie," Luka assured me.

I didn't feel very reassured. I felt Rai take my hand, as she smiled at me. Her dark eyes scanning me with worry. She was always a great comfort in this time of stress.

"He's fine Bonnie. My brother has been brought up around magic since he could walk. He's been doing the hunt since he was six. He's eleven now, so that is five years worth of experience." She squeezed my hand in reassurance.

Then to my surprise, I saw Joey emerge from the city shadows. I didn't get a chance to take a good look, because a man came flying down in front of us. I shrieked in surprise, jumping back away from his body. He was flat out on the floor, his long brown hair covering his face. I looked up to see Joey had his palm facing the man's direction. He must have levitated him over to us. _How on earth did this kid have so much power?_ I wondered. Still staring down at the man, in shock.

"You will _pay_ for this, you fucking shits!" The man yelled at us. He could barley lift his head from the ground.

"This one certainly has a mouth on him," Kai observed from behind me.

"Let us hope so, because I want some answers," Luka replied harshly. His features twisted into subtle anger.

It was the first time I had seen him so worked up. He always seemed so calm. Always polite and in control. This must be the vampire in question. I couldn't believe it. The man looked just like us, so normal and _human._ Not the pale dark-eyed scary creature, I had been expecting.

"So, why don't you tell me how you unraveled our spells?" Luka got down on bended knee, so he was eye level with the vampire.

"I won't tell you _shit_ ," the vampire spat out at him. As he had lifted his head to face Luka, looking just as angry.

Luka raised an eyebrow at him, his look turned dark. It was reminiscent of Kai, but less dangerous. I could see the anger bubbling up near the surface. It was so unlike the polite mask he usually wore.

"Well then _vampire_ , guess we are doing this the hard way. Joey," Luka looked over and nodded at Joey.

I wondered what was going on, when the man started to scream out loud. He held his head in agony, like I had done when those rogue witches attacked me. Blood started flowing from his nose, all the way down his chin and neck. He continued to screech in pain for a good few minutes, before glaring at Luka.

"Ready to talk _now_?" Luka asked politely.

His face however, was anything _but_ civilized.

"Screw you _witch_ , I won't talk," the man gritted out.

"A vampire that knows loyalty? will wonders ever cease! Joey, if you would be so kind." Luka stood up and dusted himself off, before nodding at Joey.

Then the vampire-man was screaming out in pain, again. This time he held his his throat, like he was choking. He coughed, and spat out a considerable amount of blood. I wouldn't say I was squeamish, but the sight did repulse me. It was like watching a human get tortured. The man certainly did not look like a vampire.

He was rolling on the ground, holding his stomach while he coughed up more blood. His long black jacket was dirty and torn from where he roughly rolled against the ground.

"I suggest you talk now, vampire." Luka was looking down at him, unfazed by the screaming or blood. _  
_

The man got up slightly, still clutching his chest. He coughed up more blood, and turned his exhausted gaze to us. I felt myself shiver as his eyes scanned me. I felt like he was blaming me for this too. Which was understandable, but I didn't get why we were torturing him. I know Luka mentioned the history of vampires being evil, but the man looked hurt and pathetic. Nothing like the creatures I had been expecting.

"Still not talking?" Luka asked, still trying to sound civilized. I could see his polite mask was slipping, and he looked agitated by the man's lack of cooperation.

"I think a more human-torture-method, is in order. Save our witchy tricks for the rest," I heard Kai say next to me.

He sounded menacing. Not the same guy that had cracked perverted jokes, not too long ago. It felt like only a five minutes ago, when he had held me close. He had whispered for me to basically let myself go, and I had used my powers fully. Now he was back to wearing that crazy-closed-off mask again, where I couldn't tell what he was thinking. It was scary. I felt worried for the so called vampire on the floor, as Kai got down at eye level with him.

He took out a long sharp knife. I wondered where the hell he had got it, but remembered he was a Chef. They were used to working with various types of knives for cooking, all the time. It was still creepy how he had kept it hidden, and now flaunted it in the man's face.

"Just you wait witch, we will paint this city's walls with your blood!" He shouted in Kai's face.

That made me feel slightly less sorry for the man in question. That was not something a sane person would usually say, unless he was a murderer. Kai's face looked equally insane right now. As he grinned at the guy, and not in a friendly or charming way.

"Maybe, but _your_ blood will be reddest, on those walls," he looked at the guy intensely, as he said that.

His words made me shiver. There was something maniacal about the way he said it. Like he would take great joy in spilling the blood of others. Then he stabbed the man's hand with the knife. I heard bone crunch under the impact, and blood spill out of the open wound. The flesh of his hand was cut deep, and the blood was dripping all over the place. The man screeched in pain. It was a horrible sound.

I felt compelled to stop this situation right now. More for Kai's sake, than the other guy. He was becoming the same unhinged warlock, I had witnessed in the forest.

"Kai, that is _enough_ ," I said sternly, putting my hand on his shoulder.

He looked at me in surprise, and then looked down angrily at my hand resting on his shoulder. I pulled back, like his eyes had burnt my skin. In those few seconds I had interrupted him, the man's face had changed. He looked more like the creature I had been expecting. There were dark veins under his dark-blood shot eyes. He looked scary, as he smiled at me. He had fangs, and I was too busy looking to notice him push Kai back a little. Before anyone could retaliate, he had disappeared. I had not even seen him run off.

I wished I had run off in the vampires direction, as Kai turned to glare at me. I stepped back a little, when he stood up and faced me. To say he was pissed off, would be an understatement. He looked livid. I wish he didn't have the knife in his hand, because it looked like he wanted to stab me with it.

"Bonnie, what _the hell_ do you think you're _doing_? You do realize, you just let our enemy get away, right? Have you suffered a recent blow to the head?" his voice was low and dangerous.

"It's fine Kai. I will catch him when we set off soon, no harm done," Luka intervened. He sounded worried about Kai's mental health, as he cast me an anxious look.

I saw Jo and Rai freeze up behind me. They also looked unsure about how to deal with their crazy brother, that looked close to going on a murder rampage.

"Luka's right Kai, Bonnie didn't know-" Rai was cut off from what she was about to say, by an outraged Kai.

"She _should_ have known. Bonnie, what part of _'they're the enemy'_ , did you not understand? Then again, that is a thing with you Bennetts, right? Help a vampire out, as long as you get to keep your own moral-Bennett-code," he snickered.

"This has nothing to do with my surname, I just-" he cut me of before I could finish.

"You know, your great-aunt was the same. Granted, she was less preachy than your grandmother. Still, you all think you're above our laws. Yet, you have the nerve to go around preaching like you're a group of pacifists," he said all this with a mocking smile.

I felt my hands curl up into fists, and the power inside me rise up to meet the challenge. His mention of my Grams, as well as his misguided view of Tessa; enraged me. I might have messed up, but he had no right to take it out on them. It wasn't my fault the guy looked so human. I had felt sorry for him.

"Shut up Kai, you don't know what you're talking about. It was an accident," I tried to explain, but it came out as an angry mutter.

" _Sure_ I do. Listen honey, why don't you stick to candle-lighting, okay? leave the witchy stuff to us," he continued with the same condescending tone.

I felt something in me snap. I felt like someone had just dropped a glass, and I could hear the loud shattering of the broken shards. I felt my whole body grow hot. This time not in the same response as before. This wasn't passion or sadness, it was pure anger. All these emotions I had been tampering down, finally crept up to the surface. Like everything coming together at once, causing an explosion.

I felt my voice scream at him, rather than heard it. It was like I was watching myself through a lens. My body seemed to come alive by it's own accord.

"I said _shut up_!" I heard myself shout at him in a blinding rage.

I hadn't seen him going flying all the way across the street, smacking hard into the building that stood there. He was now laying on the floor, when I finally came back to my senses. I looked at the others in confusion. They were all staring at me in what seemed to be awe and shocked rolled into one. Keeping a little distance away from me.

"That was certainly the best _motus_ I have seen, especially for a beginner in magic," Luka said in a surprised tone of voice.

"Did you see how _far,_ she threw him?" Rai seemed overly excited about what she had just witnessed. Clapping her hands like an excited seal.

"I saw, that was some throw Bonnie. Even Kai with magic, couldn't use motus like that," Jo said, also sounding proud. She had turned to look at her brother, as he still lay there on the ground.

I heard Kai groan, as he lifted his head and looked at us through disorientated eyes. I hope he didn't hit his head too hard. I instantly felt bad for what I had just done in my blinding rage. He may have been a jerk, but I hadn't meant to hurt him.

"Man, I wish I got that on my phone! " Joey yelled aloud. He must have been surprised, as he had even stopped playing his game to watch us.

I heard Kai mutter something in Joey's direction, something along the lines of 'I will kill you when I get up'. Then he looked up at me from across the street, and I froze. I didn't know what to say. Sorry my magical powers threw you into a building? _this is not my day. Curse my luck_.

"That was really amazing, Bonnie. I guess the Bennett reputation precedes you," Luka complimented me, smiling warmly. His hostility from earlier, completely vanished.

"Yeah, _yeah_. Can you guys stop complimenting her, and come and help me out. I think I pulled a back muscle," Kai grumbled. His head was still resting on the pavement.

He had tried to get up, but had to stop and hold his lower back in pain. I felt even more guilty, as I watched his sisters rush over to help him.

"Stop being such a baby," Jo said in a joking way, slapping him lightly on the arm.

"Just heal it, sissy," he bit back in annoyance.

Jo placed a hand on his back, and I could sense the feel of magic in the air. The static-cracking noise and sensation was back. It was much lighter than before. I guess I really was becoming more attuned to magic around me. Rai sat there rolling her eyes at his moaning, turning to give me mischievous smile. Jo finished her magic healing, and helped him stand. I took this as the chance to rush over and give my apologies for hurting him.

"Kai, I'm really sorry-" I begun, but he interrupted me with a wave of his hand.

"First rule of being a witch Bon, _don't be sorry_. We are given the powers mankind don't have access to, for a reason. To make our own decisions on how to use it. Sure, we fuck up. Maybe not all of us follow rules, but we make our own decisions when it comes to our powers. You shouldn't be sorry for your natural magical-reaction you had. Besides, I was being an ass," he smiled, and this time it was genuine. None of that maniacal behavior I had witnessed earlier.

His energy felt calmer this time. It helped me feel a little better, and what he said made sense. My powers were a part of me. These types of accidents, were bound to happen when witches learn to use them.

"I really _am_ sorry ," I reiterated again.

"So pay me back," he shrugged, still smiling at me in his smug-amused way.

"How?" wondering how he would like me to pay him back.

"Well, I take payment of the sexual kind," he grinned at me.

I groaned, along with the others upon hearing his crude remark. It was nice to see he was back to his old self again. The same flirtatious asshole I had come to like, more than the scary diabolical guy from earlier.

"Well Bonnie, if you can throw a vampire like you just threw Kai, I think you should be fine," Luka smiled at me in reassurance.

"We should get going," Jo sounded slightly anxious, as she looked into the shadows that covered the town square from us.

"You're right. Jo, you come with me. Rai and Joey, I trust you know the drill by now. Bonnie, Kai here will escort you. Feel free to throw him into a wall again, if he gives you any trouble," Luka said, grinning at us.

Kai made a sound of annoyance, and I nodded my head in agreement. He would be wise to not get on my bad side again. I watched as Jo rushed over to Kai, handing him her wrist.

"Be gentle, and look after Bonnie," she gave me a comforting smile.

"I don't think she needs looking after," his tone sounded more peeved than earlier.

He held onto his sister's wrist. I wondered what he was doing. They had moved away from me, into a more private corner. I saw them whispering something to each other, then he held her arm. He touched her wrist, and I saw an orange glow form around the skin he held. I could see Jo wince a little, before it was over. Kai had this content look on his face, like he was coming back from a high. It was so strange. I wanted to ask them about it, but Jo had gone off with Luka. I would have to ask Kai later.

They waved to us, as they continued into the shadows looming near the buildings. I looked up at the sky. I could see the beautiful full moon. A shining silver beacon, lighting up the silent city. The evening light was wearing thin. The dark blue of the sky continued to turn into a charcoal black. I could see white clouds pass by, like they were trying to hide from the night. It was certainly a scenic view. If only I got to enjoy it, rather than what we were about to do.

"Ready, milkshake girl?" I heard Kai ask me.

He came up to stand near me. Looking up at the full moon too. We both stared for a few minutes, before I nodded in answer.

I was ready to go.

* * *

 **A/N:** deffo longer than my last chapters. Thanks for reading, and please review to let me know if you liked it. :) This story will stay a 'T', but if anyone wants more 'M' rated-sexy Bonkai- I wrote a smutty little one-shot called 'sweet release'. Just thought I would put that out there.


	14. The Hunt: Part 2

**A/N: Please review r/r if you like this story so far. I need the motivation, as it's now half-way through the story. Or even if you just liked this chapter, any feedback is appreciated.  
**

 **Bonnie is finally getting to shine :).**

* * *

 **\- The Hunt: Part 2 -**

* * *

The place was eerily silent. So silent, I could hear my own harsh breathing. Along with the loud noise of my boots against the ground. Followed by Kai's loud crunching, as he ate a bag of pork-rinds. I couldn't believe he had the audacity to stand there eating, when we were on the hunt for vampires.

I know he had done this previously, but he was acting like he wasn't fazed at all. Compared to me, a shivering wreck.

"Want some?" he asked innocently, waving the foul-smelling bag in my face.

"No thanks. How can you eat at a time like this?" I asked, avoiding the snacks he offered.

"If I'm going to die, might as well enjoy my favorite snack," he grinned at me.

I groaned. That was the thing I liked about him, if I was honest. Although it drove me to want to kill him, I liked his laid back attitude. It was so different from my usual responsible- uptight- attitude, I had always had. I guessed it came from the lack of a mother figure, and having a politician as a father. I always worried about the smallest things. I couldn't sleep most of the time, because I tended to let my worries keep me awake. Yet there was Kai, always so confident in his ability to handle anything thrown his way. I was slightly envious.

"Keep that noise up, and they will be having _us_ , as a snack. You're aware that vampires have great hearing, right?" I raised an eyebrow mockingly.

As usual, he laughed at me.

"I'm sure they will want to drink you up, _milkshake girl_ ," he winked at me. Continuing to crunch loudly.

I tried to look around for the awaiting vamps, but nothing in sight. The place was now dark, and only the dim lights of the street-lamps, allowed me to see the empty shops around us. It was like a ghost town. It made me curious enough to ask Kai.

"Why is it like a ghost town here? Did they eat everyone?" I would hate to think that was the right answer.

"Mostly, and many of them moved once too many people disappeared. Vampires are known for feeding on whole towns, killing most of the residents. Of course the police don't do anything, since they compel them," he stated.

I was shocked by this. How did I not know these creatures existed? I wonder if my Grams had ever come across them. I hoped not, considering what I heard about the monsters in question.

"Compel?" I was guessing it was a mind trick, like the one Dracula used in the movies.

"Yeah, compulsion. Pretty cool trick, actually. I wish us witches had it without paying a price. It basically allows you to compel anyone to do your bidding," he shrugged it off casually. Like we were discussing the weather, and not creatures out of horror movies.

He saw my shocked face, and decided to further answer my query.

"Don't worry doll-face, they can't compel us witches. You're safe. It's another reason they _hate_ us, that they can't control us. We also over-power them. We have always been the only things standing in their way, when it comes to torturing and using humans as cattle." Even though he smiled cheerfully, I could see the same underlying hostility that Luka had.

That same look of hate and disgust. Like both of them would like nothing more than to wipe the vampires out. I didn't really know if I liked that. Some naive part of me wanted to believe there were some good vampires out there. Obviously the ones in this town, were not innocent. The thought of how many people they must have killed, made me sick.

We reached the near the center of the town square. The grey pavements and buildings made it really appear like a typical ghost town. All empty, all silent, and only the soft wind could be heard. I wrapped my arms around my purple jumper, wishing I had brought a jacket. Kai suddenly stopped in front of me, and I almost bumped into him. He had gotten rid of his disgusting snacks, and now looked around suspiciously.

"Are _they,_ here?" I whispered, looking for the vampires.

" _Near_ here," his tone was cold and devoid of his usual humor.

He gestured for me to shush, and ushered us behind one of the shop buildings.

"Why can't I sense them?" I asked quietly.

Thinking of the tracker spell Luka had cast on me. I should have been able to feel them too.

"They need to be closer for you to probably feel them. I have a great sense when it comes to energy and magic. It's part of my gift. If you would call it a _gift,_ my family calls my power a _curse_ ," his voice was steady, but the anger evident.

I wanted to ask him more about his power, but he gently pushed me down so that were were both kneeling. That is when I felt it. It was was like little icicles hitting your skin, making you shiver. I could feel the power within me rise up to the threat. I turned to Kai, not needing to say anything. He nodded in answer to my silent question. The vampires were here.

I looked out, still hidden. I saw five men walk into the empty town. They were passing the empty shops surrounding us, and looked like they were patrolling the area. I looked at Kai, and his gaze was fixed on them. I couldn't read his emotions, but he looked slightly angry and on edge. I was checking around to see if there were more. Trying to calm my beating heart. We were partners, and I would not let Kai down. Not when both our lives depended on getting out of here. Plus, I really wanted revenge for those town-people that were murdered. If Kai was right, they liked to torture their victims too. Not just kill them for food, and I was sure they could drink without murdering them. It didn't sit well with me at all. I tried to let my anger at their disgusting deeds, calm my anxious nerves.

It didn't help when I spotted six more out of the corner of my eye. They were coming to join their buddies on patrol. This was not good, not good at all. I thought maybe two of us could handle five, but eleven was another matter. I looked at Kai, and he gave me a reassuring look before whispering a chant. His soothing voice, speaking in Latin; calmed me down. There was something about the beauty of witches chants, like a soothing lullaby. He closed his eyes and whispered a bit more, before opening them and looking at me. Then he spoke.

"Okay, _now_ we can talk," he looked at my confused face. Deciding to explain further.

"I cast a little sound-proof spell, they can't hear us," he grinned proudly.

I had to say, I was impressed. I had not even seen that spell in any of the dusty pages of the grimoires, I had skimmed through.

"You _sure_?" I asked to be certain.

He nodded in response, and I relaxed a little.

"Okay Bon, we need a little more than fire power for these guys. I will attack those idiots over there." He moved me closer, and pointed to the five discussing something outside the shop.

"Once I do, shit gets real. I need you to be ready Bonnie. You will need to use that awesome power you used to throw me against the wall. That really was awesome, by the way. You were like _crazy-pants,_ back there," he smiled at me, looking very impressed.

I smiled back proudly. It was the first compliment he had given me. More than that, he trusted me to take care of myself. Even though I was scared, I would pretend to be confident. It was a vow I made to myself. Always give off an air of confidence, even if you don't have it. I would have to live up to my Bennett name.

"They will be sensing us soon, so we got to hurry. You ready?" he asked me with an intense look.

If I didn't know any better, I would say he was worried for my safety. _How sweet_.

"I'm ready," I nodded, trying my best to sound confident.

I knew that whatever he was about to do with the other five, would alert the other six. Which means they would all be after him. I was not going to let them happen. I knew in the short amount of time I would have, I needed to distract them. That would give Kai a chance to fully attack them again. Remembering our talk about fire, I took out the bottle of water I kept in the pocket of my jeans. I handed it to him, and he looked at me in surprise. Then he grinned, looking very happy that I had got the idea.

"You're really picking up fast, _milkshake girl_ ," he smiled, before taking the bottle.

I remembered we needed the water to cause fires. This should kill the vampires, if I remembered anything from movies. We didn't really have stakes on us, and I had no idea how to use them. I was a witch, and witches should not need stakes to kill them.

I looked at Kai, he turned his neck to the side and cracked it. I hated the noise it made. He smiled at me with mischief in his eyes, and turned to where the vampires stood. He held out his hand and began chanting in that soothing voice of his. I waited anxiously, watching him and then turning to see the vampires. I could see the big shop-window next to them, vibrating and cracking. They seemed oblivious, but I could feel the magic weaving around me like a cobweb.

It didn't take long before the glass shattered into a thousand little pieces. They stayed floating in the air, and I looked at Kai to see him open his eyes with a dark maniacal look. Then he stood and waved his hand, sending the little shards into the vampires flesh.

He whispered a chant and pointed his fingers to the other windows surrounding us, doing the same trick. Smashing the windows loudly, as the glass made it's way to the vampires. It rained down on them, causing blood to sprinkle all over the grey buildings. I was shocked, but I knew they were not dead yet. As they lay on the floor, shouting in pain.

I looked to see the other six looking around them. They had been smart enough to not go and help their friends, thinking they would no doubt be next. Better to seek the source of the attack. I stayed hidden, while Kai walked slowly towards them. This time he waved his hands and broke the branches of nearby trees. I hated seeing poor nature destroyed like this, but I guess witches used nature's power.

The vampires had tried to get up and run towards him, but they didn't get chance when he sent the branches into them. Bits of sharp wood and glass now stuck out of their flesh like a bad sore, oozing more blood all over the place.

Even though my eyes were glued to the sight, I remembered the other six. I turned to see them focus on Kai. They were going to go in for the kill, and I knew I only had seconds to react. I tried to think what Luka had called my attack, Mote-something? motus, that was it. I thought back to Kai's insults and my Grams death, my Dad never paying attention to me. All things that made burn with fury. Then I sent that anger towards them, while yelling out the spell.

"Motus!" I yelled at them.

They fell back before they had a chance to get closer to Kai. They had been distracted before, which was the only thing that stopped them. I know from what I heard, they were too fast for the human eye. I could feel myself feeling slightly weak from the spell, but I recovered quickly. I was certainly getting better.

Kai had made good use of the bottle I gave him, as the vampires were now on fire. The smell of their burning corpses made me light-headed and sick.

Still, I had to focus. The other six were now coming for me, and I felt frozen in place.

I heard Kai shout something, but the crackling sound of the fire and screaming; prevented me from hearing him.

I saw them get knocked over, and then two of them were being dragged by an invisible force. Kai had his hand out, and dragged them to where he stood. Then he waved a hand and had some of the fire of the other bodies, sent their way.

"Bonnie, run!" he shouted at me, before turning to concentrate on the vampires.

The two on fire were running towards him, and he was already in a battle stance to take them on. The fire had luckily slowed them down. The other vampires had got up, and were now running towards me. I quickly turned and ran as fast as I could. I knew they could speed-run, and they had good senses. I hid myself between a gathering of trees outside of the town square. Rubbing myself against them, so their scent enveloped me. This must be what the witches did when they first created his hunt. Think of survival tactics like this. I had a love of action movies, and picked up some interesting skills like this. Although, I was not a buff action hero. I was a witch that had only just started to learn magic. I hoped it was enough.

I could see them searching for me, sniffing the air and searching with their cold dark eyes. They now looked more monster than man. Their fangs were out, and the dark throbbing veins under their eyes made them look more sinister. I tried to calm my erratic heartbeat and breathing, knowing they could hear. I knew I had to get out of here soon. They knew I was still around here, and were not completely fooled by my hiding. I would have to cast motus again, and make a run for it. I remembered the creek was just down the road. I needed to get there.

I built up those emotions again, and said the spell aloud. They were knocked into the wall. I took my chance to run. I ran faster than I ever had when we did mini marathons at school. Cheerleader practice had given me some stamina, but soon enough my lungs were burning. My legs ached, but I continued to run as fast as I could. I could feel them not far behind, wondering what direction I had gone in. The pain continued to make my bones feel weak and my lungs were now on fire, but I kept running. It was further away than I had thought.

I finally reached the creek. I waded through the water, not knowing what I was doing. I could swim further out, but vampires had the advantage of not needing to breath. They could get me easily.

I was scared, and worried about Kai. On instinct, I felt myself connecting to the essence of the water around me. I let my hands hover over the surface of it. I felt that inner energy connect with it, and I tried pushing at it like I did with motus. I saw it ripple and begin to move, as the wind picked up around me. Like nature was answering my call.

The vampires had turned up now, and were staring at me with evil smiles. They knew they had me backed into a corner. I let that fear drive the force of my power, as I continued to let my energy form ripples and waves through the water. I felt my head drop back, letting the wind caress my skin and blow through my hair. It made me feel wild and untamed.

Then I leaned forward and opened my eyes, I felt myself glare at them. I waved my hands in their direction, and the water was sent in two massive waves hurling towards them. The waves crashed into them with a heavy force, and they were sent backwards. They got up, looking angry and soaked.

I used the last bit of my power to do the fire trick I had learnt. The water droplets dripping off them, turned into blazing flames. I could feel the heat from my place in the cool water. I felt the sweat covering my body, from the burning heat of the power within me. I watched them burn. I don't know if they died or not. My vision became blurry.

I felt myself walk up to one of the boats, and faint.


	15. Mystic Falls meets Portland

**A/N: Finally got a chance to post this chapter. Sorry for any typo's/errors, not had chance this week to really go through it as much as I would like. Thank you so much to the familiar reviewers that continue to review this story. It means so much to me. I would have given this story up by chapter 1, if it wasn't for you guys. So big thanks. Please continue to share the love. :)**

 **Thanks to a previous guest-reviewer for giving me the chapter name. :) If anyone does have questions, feel free to pm me. I like to answer any queries about the story when I get a chance, as I can't always reply back on a chapter (notes are too long.). This chapter is longer, as some requested. More fun next chapter!**

 **Song influence (always provides a nice cinematic experience when writing) is 'everytime you go' by Ellie Goulding.**

* * *

 **\- Mystic Falls meets Portland -**

* * *

I woke up in a picturesque garden. Summer flowers were blooming, and the sun shined a bright light over the tall grass and fruit trees. The warm heat making the air smell of the sweet-ripe apples that covered the ground around the tree.

I felt a cold presence near me, and I gasped when an eerie figure past by. Even though the sun was shining bright, my skin felt cold as the presence made itself known.

It was a lady. She looked alive, but felt more like a ghost. Her skin was a shade lighter than my own, and her head was covered in a bonnet from an older time period. Her dress was old fashioned too. Not the usual victorian-style corsets and flowing skirts, but a drab grey-dress.

It was not her fashion style, but her face that startled me. She reminded me so much of Grams. Her facial features were so familiar, even though I had not seen her before. She was beautiful, but didn't have Tessa's softer face. Her face was stern, and appeared less welcoming than my Grams.

She cast me a dark look, before smiling with a mischievous glint in her eyes. She went to sit gracefully on the little white bench further ahead. It was almost like she floated, instead of walked. There was something so graceful with the way she walked, with her hands held together in front of her. Like she was a regal queen from Tudor times. She then gestured with her hand for me to come and sit. I cautiously made my way over, and sat down. Even with her dress covering all her skin, I felt this coldness from her. Like she was clearly not the living person she appeared to be.

"As you may, or may not have guessed, I'm Emily Bennett," she turned to smile at me. It was not a warm smile, but one of mischief.

"What?" I couldn't believe this. _I must be dreaming_.

"This is not a _dream_. I summoned you here, feeling the need to talk to you. My talisman you wear, helped me do so," she smirked as she looked at my necklace, that lay underneath my jumper.

"Why do you need to talk to me?" I don't know why I asked that first. There were so many things I wanted to ask her. So many things about her, I wanted to know.

"All in good time," she replied. Like she had read my thoughts.

"Did you really work with vampires?" that was one question I truly wanted an answer to. It felt important to ask.

"I was hoping you would ask that, child. Yes, I did. I know my you have heard many stories about me. I have quite the reputation, it seems, " she smiled at me. It looked like she wanted to laugh, but was not something she would usually do. Having to behave in the proper way of her time period.

"I know you will ask why I did it. Simple answer is - because I _could_. I was a Bennett, and was more concerned with looking after my own, than following coven rules. I was never really one for rules. There are times when they need to be broken. I lived in a harsh time, where I needed to think of my own survival. African-American folks like myself, were not valued unless we could do something for our masters. As a witch, those powers became of value. The vampires noticed, and I was able to gain a good position of power for the corrupted, and dangerous time I lived in," she sighed.

It seemed there was some regret there.

"Are the stories about you, true?" I thought of how gossip worked in high school. That people telling tales, had the ability to twist facts of what really happened. Same with history. It tended to be skewed by those that had witnessed the events, and spoke of it from their own point of view.

" _Some_ of them," she had that same mischievous look again. Before she continued.

"I was not an angel, Bonnie. I was not beyond getting my hands dirty to further my cause. Not you though, you will do it for different reasons," she frowned at me. Giving me a stern look, like she was telling me off rather than warning.

"What do you mean? I will do the same thing?" I asked, very confused.

"Vampires, _sweet child_. You will encounter them again, but under different circumstances. I could see your future before. I always had a gift as a type of oracle. One of our other ancestors, Odessa, had the same power. Yet, I can't see your future now. It changes, like life does based on your decisions. I used to see it burning bright, but now it's faded," she looked puzzled.

She sat there contemplating for a few minutes before continuing.

"I see you and Tessa have a fascination with warlocks," she grinned at me in a all-knowing way.

I felt myself blush, just thinking about Kai. I wouldn't say I was Tessa's level of fascinated yet, but I certainly was interested.

"Don't blame yourself. It's not easy fighting your urges, when it comes to men of our own kind. I know I had thought about it a few times. That my life would have been easier, if I had picked a suitable male-witch from a coven. I had certainly had many marriage proposals from them. I refused though, based on vows the Bennett's make when it comes to choosing a partner," she looked thoughtful.

"Why can't you be with a male witch?" that didn't make sense to me. Surely being with our own kind, would provide more freedom to be who we were. We wouldn't have to hide, and we could share our knowledge of witchcraft.

"Because Bennett's have always been independent of coven rule. We have always been the exception. It has always been us women that have preserved the Bennett line. Of course Covens' have changed now. They're less restrictive and medieval when it comes to their laws. Still, us Bennett's have always had to remain strong and stand alone against other witches and vampires. Of course we work along side our kin, but we don't wish to be under their thumb. Marrying them in my time, would have put me under their laws. We swore to marry only human men, whom tended to stay ignorant. Your father was the exception to that usual rule, but we have always preferred it that way," she stood up. Watching the sun as it began to set.

I wanted to ask her more, but she held up a hand to signal she was done talking.

"We will speak again Bonnie. The sun happens to be my hourglass, letting me know how much time I have with the living. The sun is now setting, and I must go. We will talk soon. Do not take off that talisman," her look was more unsavory than it had been earlier, as she looked at me sternly.

I nodded my head in agreement, and she let her features settle into a more pleasant look.

"Be cautious Bonnie. Silas is now on the loose, and your great-aunt has always had a weakness when it comes to him. You will be wise to heed my warning. I have always watched over the Bennetts, and would hate to see history repeat itself," she looked deep in thought again, before turning to leave.

"Wait!" I called out, but she had disappeared.

I went to stand, and felt a wave of dizziness take me over. The ground turned into a black hole, and I felt myself being sucked up by it.

* * *

I felt cool air touch my face. I Heard someones voice, a male voice to be exact.

"Hey Bonnie, _wakey wakey_ ," the voice said, as a hand shook me lightly.

I groaned, and tried to clear my vision. I felt myself being helped up.

"What happened?" I asked the helpful voice, that helped me continue to stand.

"I have no idea. I found you out cold, and a bunch of vamps barbecue-roasted by the dock," I looked up to see Kai grinning down at me.

His handsome, yet very annoying face; provided a familiar wave of comfort. I was glad other vampires hadn't found me. I looked around to we were standing on the edge of the creek. I must have climbed up and fainted near one of the boats.

"The other vampires that attacked you?" I questioned.

I looked over his body for injuries, which caused him to grin even more.

"Hey Bon, can you check me out later? kind of late getting back," his smile was flirtatious, as usual.

I rolled my eyes, and looked around. It was still dark, and the vampires had disappeared. I looked at Kai in confusion.

"Took care of them. They may be our enemies, but we can't let humans in our little supernatural secret. They target them, they might start targeting witches too," he shrugged.

He still had one arm wrapped protectively around my waist, and I could feel the heat of his touch through my purple jumper. I wanted to lean further into his touch, but I also didn't want to inflate his ego. So I moved away. He pouted like a little child, when I took his arm off me.

"We should find the gang," I didn't look at him.

Instead I rubbed my slow-drying jeans, that were still slightly wet from the water. It was kind of funny to think, how I ended up wet whenever I saw Kai.

"Fine," he sounded rather unhappy about our short reunion.

I followed him back to where he said the gang were waiting. He was silently leading me, till he decided to speak.

"Was kind of worried about you back there, Bon," he looked away as he said this. Like he was too shy to meet my gaze.

I smiled. It was rare I got to see Kai being shy, since I had met him.

"Really? Is that because you needed me to help save your ass?" I teased.

He looked at me and rolled his eyes, with a sweet smile playing on his lips.

"May I remind you, while you were taking a nap, I was handling business."

"Making huge mess, you mean," I laughed at his cute pouting.

"Come on, you can't say you weren't impressed by my skills?" he raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Got nothing on my candle-lighting skills, as you keep reminding me," I smiled at him.

We teased like that for the next few minutes. I would almost say we were flirting, but it was more relief for the fact this whole hunting business was over. We finally reached the creepy-crew. Rai and Jo were looking around anxiously, and finally relaxed when they saw us arrive. Luka had his hands in his pocket, leaning against his car. Looking the epitome of calm, as usual. Joey of course, was oblivious to the scene. As he continued playing his mini game. I felt warm happiness wrap around me like a comforting blanket, when I saw them. I didn't honestly think I would grow attached to any of them. I still felt like an outsider when it came to Portland-witch residents, but they were making me slowly feel more welcome.

"Bonnie, are you okay? we were worried," Rai said loudly, as she came and hugged me close.

I patted her back awkwardly. I was still relieved she was okay.

"I'm fine, how did you all do?" I asked them.

"As well as last year," Jo smiled, and Luka nodded in agreement.

I noticed Jo's shirt was dirty, and she had a few scratches down her neck. There was some blood coming from the side near her ear and nose. She noticed my worried look and shrugged it off.

"I was never really a good witch. Sure, I get the mechanics of spells. Still, I have never really been into using my powers. That is Kai, he's the one with a passion for witchcraft," she looked sad, as she admitted this.

"Don't be hard on yourself Jo, you did well." Luka had came up and patted her shoulder reassuringly, before grinning at me.

"So I hear you handled yourself very well," Luka asked me with a proud smile.

I looked at Kai, since he had obviously told them. Or maybe it was their intuition. He shrugged, but there was a satisfied look I had glimpsed.

"We should head back, I'm tired," Joey finally spoke up.

I agreed with the kid. I was feeling tired and needed sleep. Luka nodded, and we headed back into the car. Jo got a ride with Luka, while the rest of us would go with Kai.

I tried to sleep and ignore Rai and Joey's arguing in the back. I was glad when Kai told them that the next one to start an argument, would walk home. They finally ceased their fighting, coming to a silent agreement. I finally managed to close my eyes and get a little rest. Although it was only cat-napping. I couldn't really sleep properly, with the adrenaline of the day still pumping in my veins.

I felt someone gently shake me.

"Bonnie, it's your stop," I heard Rai say.

I looked up at her smiling face, then to Kai. He was rubbing his perfectly-shaped jaw in deep thought, not looking my way.

"Thanks for the ride," I thanked him politely.

He turned to me with raised eyebrows, and grinned.

"Is that what I was doing with you? no wonder I feel tired," he faked an exhausted look.

I glared, before getting out of the car. Joey waved to me, still playing his game. Rai hopped out the car to join me. Kai waved bye, but I ignored him. Rai was her usual bouncy-excited self, as we approached my door. Well- Tessa's door.

"So we're having a celebration party later, I hope you can come," she asked with pleading eyes.

I was about to say yes, when Tessa's door opened and arms flung around me. I didn't even have time to react. I looked into the face of my best friend Caroline. Too stunned to speak.

"Bonnie! You're late Missy. Tessa's been filling me in, you could at least look more happy to see me," Caroline pouted.

I had to register the fact she was really here.

"Care! I didn't expect you guys here so soon," I mumbled in shock.

"Oh, is this your friend Bonnie?" Rai asked, sounding more happy than I was.

Caroline looked at her, assessing her before smiling. Caroline tended to do that. She decided my other equally blonde friend, was alright with her.

"Yes, me and Bonnie have known each other since we played with barbie dolls," she smiled at me.

"You still play with dolls," I teased.

Caroline crossed her arms and gave me an annoyed look, while Rai laughed at us.

"I'm so happy to meet Bonnie's friend. I'm Rai, and me and my family will be holding a little celebration at our house. You're welcome to come," she beamed at Caroline.

"Ohh goody. I will just ask my friend Matt. He's here too, Bonnie. We kind of got lost coming here. Tyler is also here, but he's grumpy as hell. I will check in with them, and we can hopefully attend this party," Caroline looked to me to agree.

I honestly didn't think we would be celebrating. Must be a initiation-party, or something. A 'well done' for defeating vampires. Creepy-ville kept getting stranger.

"Awesome. Okay Bonnie, I will leave you and your friend to catch up. Come to my house later, we're have an tequila sunrise night," she clapped her hands in excitement.

Before waving to us and making herself scarce. I looked at Caroline, she laughed and hugged me one last time. Then we decided to head indoors. I was greeted by Matt, with a less-clingy hug. My heart swelled just seeing them. It felt like such a long time since we had all hung out together. I had not expected to see them so fast. Luckily Matt knew about my witchyness. Caroline and Elena had filled him in, and I had been apprehensive at first. Yet, Matt accepted it like he did most things. He really was the sweetest guy you could ever meet. He didn't even judge me for my weirdness.

Tyler on the other hand, had no clue I was a witch. He heard rumors, as we were in a nice close group. Tyler had always been a bit of an asshole in high school. We were not really as close as I was with my other friends. Just friendly acquaintances that grew up together. I noticed I was deep in my thoughts again, and Matt was looking awkward.

"I was telling Bonnie we were late," Caroline glared at Matt.

"Yeah, sorry Bonnie. That actually wouldn't have happened, if Caroline hadn't broke my navigation system." He cast me an apologetic look.

"It's not my fault that robotic woman sounded so uptight. It reminded me of my mother. Lord knows I don't need another version of _her,_ around."

We all knew Caroline had always had a bit of a problem with her mother being town Sheriff. She tended to be rebellious ,and party more than the rest of us. All to get under her mother's skin, as she felt she was constantly under surveillance.

"Well that woman was the only thing keeping us from heading over a cliff, Care. So after she broke it, we had to rely on Caroline and a map. Bon, we are so lucky we got here," Matt rolled his eyes in annoyance.

I laughed at their antics. They were just like how I remembered them. I wondered then, where Tyler was. He wasn't there to greet me, and the other two did not seem to want to bring him up.

"Where is Tyler?" I asked, looking around.

"Oh you mean Mr grumpy? he's upstairs sleeping it off. He's been acting so weird lately, Bonnie. We had to break up for a while, because it got so bad. He's just been acting moody and constantly sleeping, or getting into fights. You would think he was pms'ing, or something," Caroline threw her arms up dramatically, glaring up the stairs to where the guest bedrooms were.

"Yeah, he's been pretty ill lately. He's missed a shit ton of football practice because of it. Bit worried about him Bon. Your nice great-aunt, Tessa, said she was going out to buy some medicine for him. She's really lovely Bonnie. Reminds me so much of you," Matt smiled warmly at me.

I smiled back, but was a bit apprehensive about what I was hearing. So Tyler was sick, or acting strange from the sounds of it. I also had the added worry about whether I should invite them to this witchy-celebration at creepy-house. Caroline and Matt were aware of my witch abilities, and Caroline had even witnessed them. I didn't know if they could handle the level of witchyness the Portland inhabitants possessed. I didn't want to scare them.

"Why did he come all the way out here? I mean I care about Tyler, but we're not exactly best buddies. I doubt he would come all the way out to see me," I asked skeptically.

Matt and Caroline shared this look that suggested they had a shared secret, and were debating on if I could handle it or not.

"Well, he might know you're a witch _now_ ," Caroline didn't look at me when she said that.

I gasped and looked at both of them. I wasn't happy to hear that. Tyler was not like them, and I doubted he would accept the news like they had. Might even think I'm a freak, probably.

"What?" I asked, looking at them to explain further.

"Don't freak out Bon! he's cool with it, promise. In fact, he wanted to come to see if you had any witchy potion that would help him. His mother thinks he has anger issues, like his uncle had. She wants him in counseling, but he doesn't want to do it. He said he thought you might be able to help in some way," Matt replied back calmly. Voice of reason, as always.

"Yeah Bonnie, I wouldn't have told him. It's just, it's more than just anger problems and his PMS symptoms. He gets migraines all the time, a high temperature. He keeps getting really sick, and we were worried. "

Caroline at least looked apologetic. I couldn't blame her for this. Tyler and I may not be close, but he was still a friend. I couldn't turn my back on him. Tessa would be able to help, with all her little witchy brews. I was glad she didn't mind my friends taking up residence in her house. I had not even asked permission. I had not expected my Mystic falls life to come head to head with my Portland one. I felt like I now had to blend them together.

"My great-aunt Tessa might be able to help him. She knows healing magic and stuff. I'm new to all this. "

"Thanks Bonnie," they both said at the same time. Voices filled with gratitude.

"So Bonnie, you never told me your great-aunt was hot. You're so lucky, you Bennett's have great genes," Caroline said with a hint of jealousy. She had her pouty-child look in place.

"They have them young," I smiled repeating the words Tessa had told me.

"You should bottle it, and sell it," Matt added.

We all laughed. Caroline then interrupted, remembering the party.

"Ohh Matt, Bonnie's new cute friend invited us to a party later. Lot's of tequila, I hear," she gave me that look that told me there would be no arguments over this.

"Good, I could use a drink. Dealing with Ty and his pissed off mood, and having to deal with Caroline and her lack of directional-skills, has wiped he out." He sighed, looking tired.

"Shut up Matt. I'm the one that had to deal with a pissy ex-boyfriend who is worse than me on my worst days, and a driver that can't navigate without a silly robot woman telling him what to do. I'm tired, and smell like I need a shower pronto. I haven't seen Bonnie in forever, and Elena is off making googly-eyes at some new guy she has just met. I'm the one that needs a drink!" she rushed out the words in agitation.

I forgot how overwhelming her angry-babbling could be.

"You're invited Care, don't worry. Shower is upstairs, and my room is up there if you want to dump your stuff," I tried to calm her down.

I had not really slept in my room here yet. It seemed I was now constantly hanging out with the creepy-crew, and didn't get chance to get properly settled in.

"Thanks. I'm off to take a much-needed shower," she smiled at us, before running upstairs.

"Matt, are you cool with the fact it will be a bunch of witches at this party?" I had to ask.

I didn't mind Caroline as much, because she had become accustomed to my magic. Matt was still new to all this, and hadn't seen what I could do.

"Has to be more fun that those frat parties I always had to attend. Hanging with a bunch of witches, is more fun than seeing my football pals puke their guts up and suck face with my -out-of-control, sister," he groaned.

I forgot about his sister Vicky. She was a sweet intelligent girl, but she was more wild than Caroline. She was older than us, and had got in with a bad crowd of addicts and drug dealers. Her non-stop partying was a cause for worry amongst us. Matt would constantly get into fights, dealing with his horny friends hooking up with her. Her and Tyler had even dated, but he did the decent thing and told her he didn't want to jeopardize his friendship with Matt. Like me, Matt was never really one for attention at school. I do remember not liking the frat parties myself. I went due to my obligation as a cheerleader, to support our local team. Still, I always ended up in the background with the geek that snuck into the party. I was not really one that got noticed. Sure, a few drunk jocks would hit on me. They were still always more interested in Caroline and Elena. I was the lonely girl in the back, when you hung out with two beauties like them. Although, Elena being Matt's girlfriend at the time; usually got left alone.

"You're right, has to be more fun," I tried to reassure myself.

I just hoped my Portland friends could control themselves.


	16. Initiation party

**A/N:** didn't get a chance to finish the other part of this chapter. Hopefully when I get chance, whenever that will be. So sorry in advance for any errors/typo's - I have not had chance to really go through it (busy week.). **Thanks to all those that continue to review!** it gives me the kick I need to write more chapters :).

Noticed Kai/Bonnie are really slow burn in this. It's because I wanted more of a strong friendship/partnership between the two. I wanted to focus on Bonnie coming into her power with help of a Coven. More than anything, show what it would be like if she had been around other witches. The problem on show (amongst the long list of problems) is that she is constantly manipulated by vampires. I know they're her friends, but it's too much for our girl. She's always been the lonely witch, doing all the dirty work. I wanted her to have a stable alliance with other witches that would help her. Also give a voice to the wasted characters on show.

 **JemiCloisFan:** Just wanted to thank you so much for always leaving nice feedback each chapter. I really appreciate it, and you totally deserve a Bonkai award - for all your awesome stories and dedication to the fandom.

I hope more people jump on the Bonkai-ship, because I miss the stories :/. I urge people to read and review other work for this ship. Bonkai writers really do write some of the most interesting stories I have seen in the VD-fandom. Not that the other's aren't amazing (I like Tonnie, Kennett, Klonnie etc) but Bonkai had most potential on show.

* * *

 **\- Initiation party -**

* * *

Caroline and Matt were getting ready upstairs. No matter how many times I repeatedly told them this was not a posh-ball or frat party, they insisted on dressing up for the occasion.

I waited around outside my door for them. Tessa was not home yet, and Tyler was still locked up in the guest room. I went to get some water to help cool my aching head. I desperately needed sleep later. The whole day had been overwhelming. With seeing ghost-Emily, and hunting vampires. No to mention my very-human friends turning up at witch-central.

I heard a knock at the door. Probably Tessa, forgetting her keys or something. To my surprise, there was no one there when I opened it. Just a letter sitting there outside the door. It was sealed with a red bow covering it. This was all seeming too familiar. I picked it up and took it inside. It didn't have a name on it, but I guessed it was for Tessa. I was worried it could be Silas, and thought it was best to open it.

Words inscribed read:

 _Darling Tessa_

 _It has been too long. You sure know how to kick a guy where it hurts. Nevermind, there are many ways you can make it up to me._

 _Such as visiting me at the club. The one where we first met._

 _My friends will greet you, and I will be waiting._

 _I will be seeing you soon Tess, count on that._

 _Forever yours, and you, forever mine._

 _Silas_

 _/_

I was surprised to say the least. What was this guy's deal? Hadn't he done enough damage to her? I would have to sort this out. I could take the letter to Luka, and show him that Tessa is being stalked. Still, she was under witchy house-arrest by Lux and Gemini coven. They would not take kindly to the news that she was in cahoots with Silas. Even if it's clear he was the one stalking her, they would see it as an alliance between them. They might sentence her to a more unpleasant punishment.

I rubbed my aching temples. I was not a drinker, but tequila sounded good right now. I hoped Matt and Caroline hurried up, so we could get this over with. Then I could figure out what to do with creepy stalker-guy.

Tessa finally came up the steps towards the door, a ton of bags in hand. Long dark hair falling like a curtain over her exhausted face. It looked like she been rushing around all day. Dressed in her usually flowing long skirt and equally long cardigan. Even though she had no children, she had that mother-vibe going on.

"Sorry Chica, it's the Portland bake-off tomorrow. Needed to get some supplies," she gestured to her heavy bags.

I smiled. I was thankful to see her. After the vampire ordeal, I didn't think I would live to see another day. I would have left her behind, without even really knowing her. Even if we weren't particularly close yet, she was practically all I had.

"I was so worried about you Bon. I blasted Luka's phone with messages. Of course, he always has coven business so couldn't answer. I didn't want you to go through the silly initiation, but unfortunately it's protocol here." She sighed, as we carried the heavy bags indoors.

"It's fine Tessa, I handled it," I tried my best to reassure her.

she had a look saying she wasn't truly convinced.

"Wish I could have done a locator spell to track you, but of course it's against my bail conditions," she said with great agitation.

I was about to reply there was no need to worry, when Davina came running up the steps. She was in another summer dress with flowers all over it, and had her cheerful smile as usual. I was surprised when I looked behind her to see Joey standing there at the bottom of the steps. He had his game in hand, and seemed to be waiting for Davina. I raised my eyebrow in question, and she smirked.

"He has a soft-spot me," she whispered.

Turning back to smile at Joey. He turned slightly red, like he was developing heatstroke. I couldn't help but grin. So the little confident-kid had a crush? how adorable.

"We were worried Bonnie, but I heard you kicked ass," she grinned at me.

"She threw Kai against the wall, it was awesome." Joey had joined in the conversation.

"That was an accident. Anyway, I didn't know you knew Celine. How was your little sleepover?" I asked in interest.

Her cheerful smile suddenly vanished.

"She's a real brat, Bonnie. I don't know why I put up with her. I would honestly rather hang out with my mean Grandma, and have her tell me how things were so much better in her day. That I suck at magic compared to her as a kid. Hearing her drone on, is better than putting up with that snobby brat," she made a sound of disgust.

I could understand. Celine had been the worst encounter of all the creepy siblings I had met.

"Hello Dav, did you tell Bonnie about your birthday?" Tessa asked, now coming to where we stood by the door. She had put away the heavy bags we brought in.

I looked at Davina in question.

"Oh yeah, I'm having my fourteenth birthday party in a few days. I hope you can come," she looked down at her feet shyly.

"Of course I will," I promised.

The girl deserved that. She has been very patient with me and my lack of witch-knowledge upon arrival. Plus, her and Tessa seemed to be close. It was only right I thank them for welcoming me.

"Yay! Joey will be having his thirteenth birthday party soon. Parker's always do it big, the whole town will probably forget about my birthday," she pouted.

Joey came up to where we stood. I was surprised he stopped playing his game for longer than a minute. He must _really_ like her.

"Hey, you don't want a Parker-party, Dav. It's horrible. Too much magic going on, and all the coven members arguing about stuff. Besides, they're only waiting for the twins birthday. They don't care about us non-twins. I don't even think they remembered Rai's is coming up not long after mine. They're all looking forward to Kai and Jo's, or Luke and Liv's. Forget us other kids," he looked annoyed.

I couldn't blame the kid. His family did seem pretty dysfunctional.

"Why do you guys have so many birthdays coming up?" I noticed they all seemed to be having these events not long after each other. I don't know how their mother coped.

"It's to do with celestial events. Our birth was created around them. Sort of based around astrology. Although, Dad kind of gave up after Jo and Kai. Me and my other siblings were sort of out of sync. He became lax when it came to the rules, except when Liv and Luke were born." Joey looked more irritated than when I had met him.

I was about to ask more, but noticed Davina squeezed his hand in comfort. His face seemed more happy when she did it. They were just too adorable. I didn't really want to ask anymore about his family. I had enough drama this night, to last me a life time.

"So will you guys be at this party?" I asked. Trying to change subject.

"Nah, we're too young. I hope you and your friends have fun though. I will have to meet them soon! come on Joey, Grandma hates it when I'm late," Davina excused them both.

They waved as they went off. I went back inside, to find Matt and Caroline arguing at the top of the stairs.

"Come on Care, just let him sleep," Matt begged.

"Sleep? We should all be so lucky! you don't think I'm tired, too? We should drag him out Matt. It will be good for him," she argued back.

"Look, he's bound to take his pissy mood out on Bonnie's new friends. We don't want to embarrass ourselves now, do we?"

I knew the tactic Matt had just used. Caroline did not take embarrassment well, and her pride would end up agreeing with him.

"Fine! but don't blame me when Bonnie's aunt kicks him out, because he's being a jerk," Caroline shouted.

Tessa came out and gave me a puzzled look. I didn't know what to say if I was honest.

"It's fine Caroline and Matt, I have dealt with worse," Tessa assured them.

They looked embarrassed, being caught in their loud argument. I was a little worried leaving Tyler alone with Tessa. Of course he was a friend, but I didn't know him as well as Matt and Care. His mood sounded dangerous, and didn't want my sweet great-aunt getting the brunt of it. Still, the girl had dealt with Silas. I guess she could deal with a moody teen.

"You leave Tyler here to rest, you guys go on and have fun." Tessa was now sounding more like a stern mother.

"Okay, thank you," they both said together in agreement.

"Let's go guys," I announced.

I knew Tessa had her little bake-off to prepare for, and my friends were distracting her from the task. She waved to us as we left. Matt got his keys and escorted us to where his borrowed car was.

"Bon, I hope you know how to get to the house. Got no navigation system," he cast Caroline an accusing look.

"Get over it," she scoffed, crossing her arms defensively.

"It's only a few blocks from here," I reassured them.

Of course it felt longer as we drove there. It was their incessant arguing that made it seem longer.

"We're here," I interrupted.

Thankful they stopped arguing. I went to knock on the creepy-family's door. I heard some shouting over very loud music, before someone opened it. There stood Kai. Tall and gorgeous, wearing casual grey top and jeans. Not his usual attire, I noted. I looked at Caroline and Matt, they seemed to be debating their clothing choice. Matt had gone for smart black pants, a white buttoned shirt, and black jacket. He looked like he was going to a prom, or a dinner party. Caroline was dressed in a short black dress with a open white blouse, like she was going to a frat party. Then there was me. I had changed into a black shirt and blue jeans. Together we must have looked like a right combination.

"Oh, the _useless-one_ is here. _Thank God_ ," he teased upon seeing me.

I rolled my eyes, ignoring his comment. Waiting for him to let us in.

"Yo dude, I don't believe we hired any caterers," Kai directed his comment at Matt, grinning.

Clearly making fun of Matt's attire. I thought the comment was funny, considering Kai was a Chef. I sure hoped he cooked. His cooking made up for his constant rude remarks.

"I'm a little over dressed. I'm Matt, by the way," Matt flushed slightly looking down at his appearance, before holding out a hand for Kai to shake.

I glared at Kai, urging him to not make my friend feel uncomfortable. He seemed to get the message, and looked at me intently, before shaking Matt's hand. He gave me this questioning look. I could see he was looking at Matt with interest. I was used to this in high school. Guys sizing each other up was nothing new, but Kai always had this cold-assessing way of doing it. He then looked at Caroline. I already pinched the bridge of my nose, waiting for him to start flirting with her.

It wasn't that I thought I was unattractive or unworthy, just that I was used to being in their shadow. If I was honest, I had made myself like that. I just wasn't as animated or chatty as Caroline, and didn't have Elena's captivating charm. I'm sure I could have, but I was always tagging along with them. I didn't ever need to be in the spotlight. Maybe I had developed a bit of a complex, or self-esteem issues over time. At least my magic was now bringing me a new wave of confidence, I had never felt before. Being a witch had it's perks.

"And who might you be?" Kai asked her nonchalantly.

I was still surprised to see his neutral face. In fact, he didn't look particularly happy with my friends. I was certainly surprised. I thought for sure he would have pushed me out of the way, and made a bee-line for Caroline. Yet, he stood there looking at her like he couldn't care less about her name or who she was. Just out of fake-politeness he was so adept at.

"Hi, I'm Caroline," she smiled politely, but cast me a questioning look to say 'what is with this guy?'.

"Kai, who is at the door?" I heard Jo shout from inside.

"Bonnie and her friends," he shouted back.

Jo came to the door and looked thrilled to see me. I smiled back, equally happy to have her around to keep Kai in check. I saw Matt out the corner of my eye, looking captivated by Jo's appearance. She was in a dark blue dress, that brought out the baby blue in her eyes. Her dark hair styled in an easy bun, with black-tights covering her legs. She did look beautiful, and it was strange seeing her out of her usual jeans and grunge tops.

"Hi, I'm Matt," he literally pushed past me and Caroline to shake her hand.

Me and Caroline shared a knowing smile, wanting to laugh at his behavior. Jo seemed oblivious, as she shook his hand smiling awkwardly. Kai rolled his eyes at the scene, before gesturing for us all to come inside.

"Mi casa su casa," He said, while inviting us in.

Matt had already gone in with Jo, following her like a little puppy. Caroline looked at Kai before whispering "he's so cute!" to me, as she went in. I was last to go in, as I tried to bypass Kai. He held out his arm to stop me.

"You look really good Bonnie," he said, and had his usual flirty smile in place.

he continued to observe me, biting that delectable lower lip of his. He was looking at me like I was just in my underwear, instead of the casual-un-revealing clothing I wore. It made me feel more sexy than I would have liked in his presence.

I tried my best not to swoon or go weak at the knees. I'm sure he used this line and look on lot's of girls.

"Really? I'm the most under-dressed person here," I pointed out.

"You sell your self short, Bennett," he grinned, before going inside.

Leaving me in stunned silence, till I decided to shrug it off and follow him

Luka was there already seated with a drink in hand. He instantly put it down when he saw us, and came to greet me. At least Matt wouldn't feel alone in his choice of party-wear. I was beginning to think Luka owned nothing but fancy-suits.

"Ahh Bonnie, it's good to see you. These are your friends?" he asked, smiling politely.

I was about to answer, when Rai came rushing down the stairs. She crashed into me, hugging me tightly. Her long blonde hair flying all over the place. Jumping up and down excited, like she had not seen me in weeks. She looked at me, then to my friends. Finally releasing her death-grip on me.

"So glad you guys made it! Umm, do you guys, are they cool with? -" she couldn't seem to get the words out.

Caroline and Matt shared a confused look, before getting what she was asking. I looked at them and tried to make it more apparent. She wanted to know if they were cool with witches.

"Yes, we know Bonnie is a witch. We're totally cool with it," Caroline replied, winking at me.

Matt nodded his head in agreement, and Luka and Rai seemed to relax a bit.

"Well I'm glad that is out of the way, now I suppose we can start the fun," Luka added, looking more excited than I had ever seen him.

"What would you know about _fun_? Mr all work- and no play," Kai teased him.

"I can let my hair down, well lack of it," he felt his bald head, and laughed.

It made me and my friends laugh, and some of the awkward tension had diffused.

Kai was in the back going through some CD's. He played what was in the CD player. I did see a laptop on the table, and Jo was looking through her playlist on there. She turned and shrugged, suggesting they just play CD's. Me and Caroline laughed out loud when Backstreet Boys started playing. Us and Elena used to love this group, and had all the members down as our ideal boys to date when we were younger.

"Seriously Rai? You listen to this crap? No Kizz or guns and roses?" Kai asked her, grimacing at the pop music playing.

Rai waved her hand, and the CD player switched to the radio's more newer songs. I saw Matt and Caroline look a little surprised by the magic. I hope they got used to it, since Parker kids were used to using their magic whenever they fancied.

"Jo, if you would be so kind," Kai smiled at his twin sister.

She smiled back in acknowledgment, and clapped her hands. Causing the lights to turn off using her power. Then I saw Rai wave her hands in the dark. I could feel the touch of their magic like warm air hitting my skin. All of a sudden, the disco ball I hadn't noticed began to light up darkness shrouding us. A rainbow of lights fluttered around the room, lighting it up slightly.

"Okay ladies and gentleman, time to get the party started. If you would all like to head into the basement," Kai said, gesturing to the long narrow stairs leading to their basement.

Matt and Caroline shared an anxious look, before excitement took over and they raced down the stairs. Jo and Rai had followed, along with Luka. I was about to take a step, when I felt Kai lightly touch my back. He ran his fingers lightly down the curve of my spine, causing my shirt to feel tight and confining. Like I wanted to get it off, and feel cool air against my hot skin. His touch had me frozen in place.

The tingles were more felt than the magic I had just witnessed. He whispered near my ear, causing it to burn from the touch of his lips against the sensitive skin.

"Let's have fun tonight," he whispered.

He placed a lingering soft kiss on my cheek, causing my skin to further tingle. He gave me an intense look, before grinning and heading off downstairs. I still felt his lips against my cheek, like his lips had branded me.

I just hoped I could handle the rest of this long night


	17. Immortals and tequila sunrise

**A/N: okay, so sorry for any errors/typo's again. I don't have as much time to proof-read it all, so tried my best. Thank you for the kind reviews! and please keep them coming, because It motivates me :).**

 **I am planning on another Bonkai story. My other Bonkai story on here one is one-chapter away from being done, and I had ideas running around in my head. I hope you all will read it when I finally get around to posting it. I recommend my other fic (I need to finish) Obsessions, if you haven't read it. That has more M-rated/sexy scenes than this story ;). This one is focused more on Bonnie as a character, but still has cute-Bonkai.**

 **Pennytree:** Girl, thank you so much for the compliment! I felt so touched hearing that from you, considering your amazing Bonkai story is my fav :)

 **Nekittam:** I like that you always pick up on important things about Bonnie. Yes, she will be telling her. She was wrong to keep and letters, and there will be more about that next chapter.

Happy reading! and please don't forget to review :).

* * *

 **\- Immortals and tequila sunrise -**

* * *

 _He laid back in the dusty red-leather chair, looking the picture of absolute boredom. He was sat in a pitch-black room, with candles being the only source of dim light. Perfect setting for the 'immortal meeting', he was now attending. He hated sitting in a dark with with candles as the only light source. His imprisonment had been just that. He had been locked in a dark room, trapped by a spell that acted as a barricade; preventing him from leaving said-room. His magic had been stripped away, leaving him in solitary confinement. Although, he had foreseen this coming months before, and made sure to hide some of his magic in a pen that stayed with him. He was then able to use it to escape his prison-world._

 _Rubbing his jaw, trying to feign interest as his coven brought him up to speed on current events. He wished he could read their minds, like he could everyone else. He could read and play with minds from far away. Yet, he couldn't with his own kind. The power him and his family had given them, allowed them to do the same and be immune to his abilities._

 _Not that he needed to know what was going on. He had a pretty good idea. Being in that prison-world, had not stopped him getting news from the outside world. Although it was difficult, as witches would watch his every move, and have to put new spells in place to seal all his powers and keep him confined. Luckily, he had been two steps ahead of them._

 _"Silas, are you listening?" Eve asked from across the room._

 _A sexy older-lady, if he had ever seen one. Her hair was a silver-blonde, and she was dressed in a smart blue suit and skirt, revealing creamy legs. Hair in a tight bun. She looked the typical librarian, as she sat there crossed legged with a look of frustration. He couldn't even remember when she had joined the coven. He didn't keep track of members, being the lone-wolf he was. Still, her looks did nothing for him. Only Tessa could quench his thirst. Speaking of which._

 _"Eve, be a dear and get me some blood. I'm finding it hard to concentrate." He rubbed his tired eyes in exhaustion._

 _He wanted her to shut up, and his need for blood was an excellent distraction._

 _"Yes, of course. Perhaps then you will give us your full attention," she said with politeness that did not match her irritated face._

 _He rolled his eyes in exasperation. He wanted to put a curse on her for even daring to speak to him in such a manner, but he honestly didn't have the energy. Besides, he had heard about all the work she did while he was away. As frustrating as she might be, she had recruited many members to his cause. He had to give credit, where it was due._

 _She had beckoned a young girl over. She looked like an older teen, with freckles and rich-red hair. Too young for his taste. The other coven members watched in silence and interest, as she walked up to him nervously and held out her wrist to his mouth. He eyed her in confusion, before sending a scowl towards Eve. She had the nerve to look innocent._

 _"Eve, did I not mention my disdain for providing blood in such a way? how many times must I tell you all, that we are **not** vampires. We do not take blood in such a disgusting way," he grimaced as he spoke those words._

 _He hated the fact that many in his little circle, did it. They gnawed on flesh as if they were vampires, but appeared more like zombies trying to feed. He didn't like it. Sure, he would if he was desperate for blood. Still, they were not vampires and would not behave in such a way._

 _"Of course, my apologies. Becky," she didn't sound sorry, as she beckoned the girl over._

 _She whispered to the young girl, before the girl went off into the corner. There he saw her slash her wrist, and pour her blood into a chalice. She brought it over to Eve, whom proceeded to whisper a blessing-chant over the cup. He knew the chant added extra power to the contents the chalice held._

 _Then Becky came forward to him with cup in hand. As she held it out to him with a shy expression. He thanked her with his most charming smile. It seemed to relax her a bit, and she finally left the room. He didn't waste time, drinking the blood in one big gulp. The rich taste hit his tongue, and he almost wanted to moan in delight. It had been too long since he drank the coppery ambrosia known as blood. The very thing that kept him and his coven immortal. Along with a ton of darker-than-dark magic, that would make most witches blush._

 _"I have news of your beloved Tessa," Eve said with added carefulness._

 _She knew his temper when it came to mentions of Tessa. He felt his insides burning, like someone had started a fire within is vital organs. He loved her. He missed her. He partly loathed her, and wanted her more than anything. All this, he had to keep to himself. Plastering a perfect picture of nonchalance on his face._

 _"Oh?" he made sure he didn't give anything away._

 _He looked to his side. There sat another coven member. He was taking down the minutes in his mind, even though his eyes were closed. Silas smiled. The man would just cast a spell that transferred all the information in his head after the meeting, on paper. How he loved witches making use of their magic. It is what started his rebellion against other covens'. What his family for centuries had tried to achieve._

 _"Yes, she had a niece, or something. Sheila's granddaughter. " Eve had a wicked smile playing on her lips._

 _He didn't want to hear the name Sheila Bennett, ever again. That woman had driven him mad. He would have done away with her years ago, had it not been for Tessa. He couldn't hurt her that way. He couldn't help the barbaric thoughts that plagued his mind when her judgmental-nag of a sister, was constantly sniffing around like a hound dog. Always going around saying he was a bad influence. Still, he had not wished her death. He knew that must have hurt Tessa, even though they had not been particularly close._

 _"Tell me more," he leaned forward, showing great interest._

 _Things had just gotten interesting._

* * *

We were all sat in a circle, as Jo brought down a tray of drinks from upstairs. She placed it in the middle of our little circle. It was several full glasses of tequila-sunrise, with a slice of orange and cherry to top off the glass. I saw Matt and Caroline salivating over the drinks. Caroline was about to grab one, when Kai held out a hand to stop her.

"Nuh uh, we got to play a little game first. Show you how witches do it," he grinned at us.

"Rai, you're too young for this," Jo said sternly.

Rai just rolled her eyes.

"Please, I'm a teenager, not a child. I see dead people, I deserve a a drink," she whined.

She smiled at me, and I smiled back. Girl was right, she deserved a drink.

"Why tequila sunrise?" I made sure to direct the question at Luka.

The guy was like a witch-encyclopedia. He seemed to know everything witch-related.

"Well, this is a new tradition us witches created. Before, passing-or surviving initiation, would be celebrated by dancing around a campfire. Usually involved singing and dressing up in masks and such. They would do this to mark the upcoming sunrise. Considering the hunt is done on full moon, the sunrise marks the end of initiation. Since it's always chilly here in Portland, dancing around nude did not seem like a wise idea." He grinned when he saw my surprised expression.

"Hey, I'm totally down if you want to strip off Bonnie. I'm sure no one here would object," Kai said, giving me a playful look.

Caroline and Matt looked like they wanted to laugh, while I groaned in frustration. Rai and Jo looked amused. He was ridiculous with his constant flirting. Luka at least took pity on me.

"I believe I already mentioned Kai, that the nude-celebratory-tradition, is over. Now we celebrate with drinks," Luka cast Kai a charming smile.

"Yeah, because that is the only way you can pick up chicks, Luka. " Kai was looking his usual smug self.

"Excuse me, I believe it was you that had a inebriated cheerleader in your car. I'm sorry you lost your car, Jo," Luka cast Jo a sympathetic look.

Kai grimaced, thinking of the memory. Jo seemed to be thinking of the same thing, and glared at him. I didn't really want to think of his previous girlfriends. I was not immune to childish jealousy, much as I wish I was.

"So, can we drink now?" Caroline interrupted, becoming impatient.

"Fine, work your magic, sis," Kai said to Jo, who grinned back in agreement.

Jo and Rai shared a look, before waving their hands. The drinks began to float in the air, dancing round in a little circle. They cast a glace at Luka, whom smiled and added his own magic. Whispering a small chant, the glasses began to light up like lanterns.

Caroline and Matt gasped in awe, while I laughed a little at the amazing feeling of magic in the air. I could feel it swirling around me like a cool breeze. The glasses of lit-up tequila sunrise drinks continued to dance around like a circus show, before landing softly in front of each of us.

"We usually try and see if we can do that, without spilling a drop," Kai added with a grin in response to our surprised faces.

"Okay guys, tap your glass three times lightly on the ground, and drink up," Jo advised us.

"Why do we have to tap it on the ground?" Matt asked, confused.

"Good luck. Three is a magical number in witchcraft. I guess we just make up these traditions as we go along," Luka answered.

We all nodded, and tapped our drinks on the floor three times. Then gulped them down like a thirsty group of animals. The sweet taste was delicious. We had finished the contents of our glasses, disappointed when there was nothing left.

"Can we get more of these? they're so yummy!" Caroline asked in desperation.

"Coming right up," Rai replied.

She let her hands touch the surface, eyes closed in concentration. Before we knew it, our glasses had been refilled. Causing another collective gasp from me and my friends.

"You have to show me how to do that," I pleaded.

I wanted to learn that neat little trick. Three of them nodded, but Kai looked skeptical.

"I don't think that's wise for a light-weight, Bon. You need to be able to handle your drink first," he teased.

My glare was becoming a permanent fixture on my face, when I was around him. I admit, I was not a big drinker. I was always the responsible one in our group. I liked being in control of myself, and helped friends get home after a long party. I also had a tendency to become too honest and weepy when drunk. Unlike Caroline, who tended to babble on nonsensically. I would become sad and start to fixate on things wrong in my life. Still, I would be damned if I let Kai Parker talk me down.

"I can handle my drink, thank you very much. The question is, can you?" I replied, and planted an equally smug smile on my face.

"Oh, I smell a challenge, my money is on Bonnie," Luka chimed in.

"We will see about that," Kai answered with his usual cockiness.

The rest of the of the night consisted of refilling drinks, and knocking them back. Me and Kai were out-drinking the rest of them. Caroline was the first to get drunk, as she babbled on with constant asinine chatter

"So like, why is my mother such a nag? I wanted my party to be better than Stacey's, but nooo, Stacey got a pool party!" she was yelling hysterically.

The rest of us nodded in agreement to try and calm her, but she continued for a good while. Luka had excused himself at one point, saying something about coven-business. He was not drunk like the rest of us, and offered to drive Caroline and Matt home.

I looked to Matt to see if he wanted to go with Luka, and found him kissing Jo in the corner of the room. I had no idea when that had happened. I sat there shocked in my slightly-drunken state, while Kai made a noise of disgust.

"Umm excuse me, I don't believe we played spin the bottle. Can you two get a room? there are kids around!" He looked at me when he said that.

I rolled my eyes. Just because he was older than me, didn't give him the right to act so smug all the time. I was thankful when their snog-fest ended, and Matt asked me if I would be okay getting home. I nodded my head, too dazed in my drunk-state to answer.

He and Caroline had left with Luka.

I usually had a higher alcohol tolerance, but fatigue and lack of food had made me more susceptible to getting drunk. I looked over at the Kai, as he continued to sip on his drink in sober-bliss. Why the hell couldn't he be drunk too? was just my luck.

Jo had pretty much passed out drunk on the floor. Rai was crossed-legged with her eyes closed, like she was in meditation. Talking to unseen forces, as usual.

I downed another drink, grinning at Kai. Letting the cocky bastard know I was still in the game. He raised his eyebrows, before grinning back and downing his own drink.

We continued this till I had become drunk-Bonnie. The humiliating part of me that lets loose without any shame. I began to pour my heart out to him. Telling him mundane details of my life, in a dramatic way that would win be an oscar.

"So I'm sat there in my birthday dress, waiting for my present. The one gift I wanted for over two years. The disco-Barbie doll Caroline and Elena had, guess what he brought me back? a damn campaign badge from one of his meetings!" I shouted hysterically.

"Uhh, that's terrible," Kai agreed, sounding awkward.

I unfortunately didn't stop there.

"Then he dumped me at Linda Riley's house once. He left me there for over three weeks! I was nine, can you believe that? I had the worst time. She ripped all my dolls heads off, and told me to eat dirt," I continued to cry dramatically.

He began patting me on the back reassuringly, but I could tell I was freaking him out. Well it's not like he could call me a freak, right? I mean he was a witch. Or so my drunken-mind told me.

"Then he dumped me with sweet lil creepy kid Davina, in this creepy-ass town." At this point I couldn't stop babbling on, catching Caroline's disease of drunk-babble-talk.

"Okay Bon, I think you had enough. Let's get you some water, shall we?"

He helped me up, and had to literally drag me up the stairs by my waist. I liked his hand there. I felt all protected. Not that I needed his protection, drunk-me thought I kicked ass tonight.

He sat me down on the the kitchen chair, and offered me a glass of water. I took it and drank it down in a few gulps. My thirst was taking me over. I got up and sat the glass down, while he took a seat and observed me warily.

Why did he have to be so damn hot? It was criminal for such an arrogant jerk like himself, to be so insanely hot.

Feeling brazen in my drunk state, I walked over to him and sat in his lap. Then decided to straddle him instead. His surprised face was the cutest thing I had ever seen. Who knew the crazy-guy could be so cute?

I kissed his lips softly, tasting the sweet orange tequila on his mouth. He didn't respond at first. Just sat there, letting me do what I want. Then kissed back a little, but then stopped. He licked the skin of my lower lip a little, sending my hormones into overdrive. His hot hands against my back, were driving me crazy.

My only other kissing experience had been Jeremy, Elena's little brother I had dated for a short while in high school. That hadn't lasted long, when I found out he liked to kiss many girls, other than myself. It was more out of pity than anything. He had asked me out, and I felt sorry for him losing his parents. I never intended to date my best friend's little bro. I did care about him, but couldn't get over the fact he had been seeing many other girls at the same time. I was glad I had only let him take me on a few dates, that didn't lead to much intimacy. He had been using other girls for that.

If I was honest, Kai was way hotter than Jeremy. He was hotter than any boy I had ever seen. The fact he was more of a man than a young boy like Jeremy, made me want to give in even more.

Kai placed his hands on my arms to push me back a little. Trying to stop me, as I bit down hard on his lower lip. I was hoping it would make him groan in pleasure, but instead he yelled out in pain.

"Ouch, _Bennett_! Damn, you need to slow down. Look, as much as I want to do this with you, you're drunk."

He had stopped me, pushing me away a little. Although, he still held me close. Rubbing the back of my arms tenderly, like he was trying to soothe me.

Me, drunk? _yeah, tell me something I don't know, handsome_. My drunk-Bonnie thought in annoyance.

"I understand. Sorry, I didn't know you were into men," I let out a very drunk sigh.

I should have known to be honest. Most of the good one's were taken, and I should fully respect his sexual preference. Although, that didn't explain his constant flirting. These horrible drunk-thoughts were taking over my mouth and mind, before I could stop them. I didn't even know why I was saying things like that.

He looked at me confusion, before rubbing his forehead in agitation.

"Bonnie, I'm not gay. I think you must be blind, if you haven't noticed the looks I've been giving you. Let me state the obvious Bon, I think you're hot as hell. I just don't get into it with drunk girls," he tried to reason with me.

At least, that is what I think he was doing. _Wait, he's not gay? He has the hots for me?_

I wanted to happy dance on his lap. Or give him a lap-dance, which ever. Deciding I should give him a little reward, I tried to pull my top over my head. Trying my best to look sexy as possible.

Of course in my drunk-state, it failed. I couldn't get the blasted top off. I tried again. I got it half way up, but it wouldn't go any further.I tried to pull it over my head, but it stuck to me like glue.

"Bonnie, what the hell are you doing?" he continued to talk, but I didn't care.

I tried again to get the restraining thing off, but then accidentally whacked him hard in the face. I stopped trying to take it off.

I looked at a very surprised Kai, that had a slightly-red bruised cheek and blood-dripping nose.

 _Oh no.  
_

Silly-Bonnie strikes again.


	18. Magical surprises

**A/N: Okay! sorry this was a late, and short-update. Please continue to review, and recommend this story if you like it :). I didn't have chance to update for a while, and even less of a chance with my new story I worked on. I will try and work on the new update soon, as I want to finish this story if I can. I almost forgot about it, till I saw all of your awesome reviews, so please keep them coming.  
**

* * *

 **\- Magical surprises -**

* * *

I woke up in Rai's room, with a migraine that felt like my head was on fire. The pounding force of the pain woke me up. I couldn't remember how I had gotten here, exactly.

Only that I had felt warm arms wrap around me, and felt myself being carried up the stairs. My memory was hazy on the rest of what happened.

 _Did Kai? no way. As if he would bother._

Although, I had the sinking feeling he had. I remembered drinking more than I should have, and some embarrassing images floated into my mind. Ones of me crying, telling Kai my sob-stories. One of me getting close to him, even deciding to sit on his lap.

I willed myself to clear those horrible thoughts from my mind. I didn't need to remember the embarrassment.

My stomach was a nice distraction, as it growled in hunger. I was surprised at how hungry I felt. Usually the hang-over would cause nausea, but I was ravenous.

Making my way down the stairs, I noticed the house was surprisingly empty. Only the smell of fresh toast and grilled tomatoes filling the air, causing me to follow the delicious scent into the kitchen.

There stood Kai In his Chef outfit. Well, Chef-jacket, followed by a pair of black jeans. He was working on what looked like scrambled eggs with various vegetables in it. I envied his cooking skills and ability to make scrumptious food. Me and my Father had always managed to burn simple bake beans, and couldn't even get boiled eggs right.

Trying not to distract his attention from his cooking, I went to grab some of the orange juice that was on the table. I knocked back a glass, and my mouth still felt like sand-paper. I poured another one, and I could see his hand stop stirring the contents in the pot. He turned around and smiled at me briefly, before going back to his stirring.

I immediately noticed his bruised face and nose. It was a darkish red that marred his pretty skin. Images of me hitting him by accident, came flooding into my mind. I was dumb-struck for a moment. What the hell had I done? I needed to apologize straight away, but I couldn't speak.

He seemed to be ignoring my shock, continuing with what he was doing.

"Take a seat. The kids went to school, and I'm making breakfast. Don't feel nervous, I'm leaving soon. Restaurant is fully booked today," he sounded tired.

I smiled secretly inside, knowing he was not immune to hang-overs. Although, his alcohol tolerance certainly outranked mine. He turned and grinned at me, as he poured the scrambled egg on a plate. Serving it with french toast and grilled tomatoes. He placed the plate down in front of me, as I sat down near the table.

"Dig in," he said like an enthusiastic child, wanting to show off.

"Thank you. Aren't you eating?" I asked, seeing as there was only one plate he took out for me.

"I already ate my fill, so enjoy. You must me hungry, and tired. All that crying and jumping me must have worn you out."

I almost choked on my food. He was grinning like a Cheshire cat, and I felt my face burn up. I was praying he had forgotten my drunk behavior, but no such luck.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry about your face, " I mumbled into my fork, trying not to look at him.

He of course, kept trying to get me to look at him. Still grinning with a satisfied look on his smug face. I must have really made a fool out of myself. I was hoping It wasn't me that hit him, and instead he had bumped into a wall or something.

"Nah, it's fine. Believe me, I had worse than this bruise. Just warn a guy before you try and give him a strip-tease next time, might save his pretty face," he gestured to his red cheek and nose.

I wanted the floor to swallow me up, as I looked down at my plate in remorse. He must have felt sorry for me, because he patted my shoulder in reassurance.

"Hey, I told you not to be sorry. In fact, I would love another session of that, when you're sober." His smug smile was back in place.

I nodded, feeling my cheeks burn. I wanted to laugh and tell him there was no chance of that happening, but he caught me in my embarrassment.

I excused myself to go to the bathroom and freshen up. Or mainly, to get away from him and the shame. Splashing cold water against my heated cheeks, trying to wake myself up from this nightmare. I took out my little bag of wash stuff I had brought and left there from my last sleep-over. Brushing my teeth, and trying my best to tame my messy hair. My eyes were still puffy with tiredness, no matter how many times I cooled them with cold water. I decided it would have to do.

I made my way back into the kitchen, where Kai was packing a bag. He smiled when I returned to my seat, coming to stand next to me.

"You're going? " I asked casually, hoping he would leave.

I wanted to wallow in my embarrassment, without him there to rub it in.

"Yeah," he sounded a little awkward. Not his usual confident self, I noted.

He stood closer to me, till I wanted to move back a little.

"Forgot I owed you something, now you're sober."

I raised my brow in confusion, thinking that maybe he wanted whack me too. I was even more confused and very surprised, when he grabbed my chin and brought my lips to his own.

He kissed me softly. A sweet kiss, with him tasting my lips, like he was trying to feel the softness. I had not been kissed like that before. I sat there, frozen, as he continued to kiss me softly, now pulling on my bottom lip. Like he was savoring the feel, and not in a rush like most horny high school guys would have been. There was no tongue-action, just him letting his own soft lips rub against mine at a lazy pace. He was certainly an expert, as I felt my lips tingle as he continued the tortuous slowness.

Then I felt this buzzing around me. Like I felt when I was close to him before. Like the crackle in the air before a storm. I could feel this amazing strong energy, humming around us. I could feel it touch my lips like an electric jolt, as he kissed me a little harder. Like he was trying to taste that same magical air around us.

He broke the kiss first, and I almost screamed in protest. My head felt a little dizzy from that magic I could sense when we came into contact. He seemed to be a little out of breath too, as he ran his fingers through his dark spiked hair. His gaze flicked back to my lips, and he looked like a hungry predator. Like he was a lion, and I was the baby gazelle he wanted to feast on.

I felt myself swallow, feeling like I had rocks in my throat. The kitchen felt too stuffy. I really couldn't stand this intense feeling between us. He must have noticed I looked awkward, because he smiled and got his bag and turned away. He was about to walk out, when he stopped near me again.

"Be seeing you soon, Bon," he whispered near my ear.

He placed another soft lingering kiss on my cheek, making my skin burn from the feel of his lips there. Before walking out casually, while I sat there trying to remember breathing techniques.

My lips were still buzzing, like they had been connected to a live electrical wire. Along with my burning cheek. Why did he have this effect on me? Jeremy had never had anything close to that effect.

It's like my body came alive when he was near.

I turned to see the stove was on fire. How had I not even noticed that?

I quickly ran up and placed my hands over near the fire, willing it to cool down. It seemed to work, as I kept thinking of water in my mind.

Steam arose as the fire died, and I breathed out a big sigh of relief.

It seemed I could cool fires, the same way I created them.

I would have to tame this burning passion, with this warlock known as Kai. Or I would be end up lighting more than just candles.

* * *

After showering and borrowing some of Rai's clothes, I made my way home. I did want to initially check out Kai's room, but thought better of it.

He seemed like the type to notice someone messing with his stuff, and would give me hell for it.

I arrived back to another empty house. Caroline and Matt were not there, and neither was Tyler or Tessa.

I saw a note on the table in the living room, hoping it was not from Silas.

I decided I really did need to tell Tessa about the letters. It was not my right to keep them from her. I was worried, but I know I had no right to interfere.

The note read:

 _Hey Bon_

 _Took Matt and Caroline for breakfast and shopping, as they looked hung-over._

 _Jo called and told me you stayed at the Parkers. I left some breakfast in the fridge for you._

 _be back later._

 _Tess xx_

I almost laughed thinking of Caroline and Matt suffering the same consequences as myself, from their long night of drinking. No doubt recalling their own embarrassing memories.

I didn't really want breakfast, after my moment with Kai. I noticed Tessa didn't say Tyler was with her. I wonder where on earth he was? I hope he was not running around creepy-neighborhood, with all the witches about. They would burn him to a crisp, if he started his anger-issues on them. I just hope he was safe, and had calmed down from his constant attitude problem.

There was a loud knock at the door, causing me to drop the letter back on the table.

The sound of a whiny girl came from the other side of the door. It sounded awfully familiar, as I opened it.

There stood none other than Vicky Donavon. A very drunk Vicky, by the looks of it.

"Vicky?" I asked in surprise.

I didn't even know what to say, not expecting her of all people, to be here.

"Bonnie, where is my brother?" her speech was slurred from her drunkenness.

She held out a bottle of vodka, grinning.

 _This, is not good._


	19. The Immortal

Disclaimer: don't own this show or it's characters.

 **A/N: thanks so much for reviewing and keep love for this story! Please continue to share the love for it. :) Sorry it's taken me so long to update. As soon as I get some more free time, I will write the next chapter to this. Please keep sending those great reviews.**

* * *

 **-The Immortal-**

* * *

"Well? Where is my brother?" Vicky continued to slur her speech.

I didn't know what to say to her. I just stood there by the door, looking perplexed.

"How did you even get here? Vicky?" was the first question that came to mind.

"Uhh, some friends helped me. Kind stopped off at a few liquor stores on the way. Stop dodging the subject, Bonnie. My little bro left a short-ass note, saying he was off to another state. Didn't even say when he would be back, or how long for. So my drunk-worried-ass, had to make it's way to Oregon."

I mentally cursed Matt and his writing skills. He never was one for long detailed notes, and probably thought no one would worry about him. I admired Vicky for that. She may party too hard, but she loved her brother unconditionally. Ever since their father bailed on them when they were too young to remember, and their mother left soon after. They had only ever had each other to rely on.

It was no wonder she was worried about him.

"He just popped out," I explained, while looking inside the house.

I was glad I was the only one here, so Vicky didn't scare everyone to death. I would have to play mother till they got back.

"Aren't you going to let me in?" she sounded annoyed, as she took another swig of her alcohol.

I was itching to take the bottle from her. I went to grab it, and she held it away from me.

"No way Miss party pooper, what is it when you and your goody-toe -shoes act? you should have some fun!" she began dancing on the spot, drink flying all over the porch.

I prayed none of the Parker's or Luka would turn up, and witness this embarrassment. Bad enough me and my friends behaving in a drunk-way the night before. My reputation would be ruined here.

I was about to grab her and usher her inside, when I saw a bunch of men in black hoodies walk up to us. Their faces hidden under the hood, and dark eyes peeking through at us. It made no sense, when it was sunny outside. I remembered the ones that had attacked me and Rai, sending shivers through my body.

This looked like the same group. As they approached us, looking like predators scouting their prey.

"You gonna fight us this time, or come along like a good little girl?" the one in front asked me.

It was shark man and his cronies. Why were they here again? they must be here for Tessa.

He continued grinning at me like a sharp-toothed shark, wanting to eat me alive. I got ready to do some damage, letting my emotions bubble to the surface. I was more prepared this time, but Vicky was still stood there. I couldn't risk doing magic in front of her, and there were more of them than us.

"Don't try anything stupid, or we will waste you this time," the shark man said in menace.

Vicky jumped in front of me, wobbling a little in her drunk state. I was impressed with the hard stare she gave shark-man. It would be equally intimidating, if she wasn't so drunk.

"Excuse me, who the hell do you think you are? Huh punk? You don't speak to women like that!" she yelled at them.

I was worried then, as Shark man's smile became a snarl. I was ready to use magic, but wanted to get Vicky out the way first. I could take out a few of them, but I knew she would be targeted in her vulnerable state. There was no way I could get us both out, without her getting hurt.

I didn't have time to think fast, as I saw Shark man whisper something to his boys in black hoods. They all began chanting, and I knew the pain that was about to come. I mentally thought of a shield covering Vicky. I was about to do the same for myself, but I didn't get chance.

I felt my the blood vessels in my head become agitated, as it felt like glass shards rubbing against the inside of my brain. I screamed and got down on my knees, glancing over at Vicky to make sure she was okay. Thankfully, she seemed fine and oblivious to the pain. My mental-shield worked, and for that I was grateful.

"Bonnie, what the hell is wrong with you?" she asked, trying to help me up.

I couldn't see straight, as the pain continued to blank out everything in sight. I felt nauseated from the pain, and knew I was close to being sick.

Luckily, shark man gave his boys a satisfied smile that signaled 'see, she won't be a problem'. We were at their mercy, and I would have to agree to their terms. Besides, I wanted to know why the hell they were stalking Tessa in the first place. I knew they wouldn't kill me, as they would have done so already.

"You ready to come with us, little witch, or do you want a repeat?" he asked in that sinister tone of his.

I barely managed to shake my head, before I found the pain had subsided. I was able to stand with Vicky's help.

Shark man walked up to us, and I had to hold Vicky back from punching him. He closed his eyes, and I felt myself drifting off. It felt like a daydream, and I was no longer in my body.

I had not even realized I had closed my eyes, till I opened them to find myself in unfamiliar surroundings. Vicky was using several curse-words next to me, as she also looked perplexed by the situation. I hope she thought it was all down to the drink, when we got out of this nightmare. It seemed they had teleported us near some forest.

"This way, ladies." Shark man had come up behind us.

His other men had gone inside of this dark building, that was surrounded by the forest we were standing near. The building looked uninhabited, and used to be a club from the looks of it.

What used to be a dance-floor, was now completely empty. We got further inside, as shark man pushed back black curtains for us to enter the main part of the club. I held Vicky's hand, making sure she stayed with me. There at the bar, sat a man I recognized.

He was wearing the same leather jacket from the memory Tessa had showed me. His hair was a mixture of sandy-blonde and brown, bringing out the hazel-green of his eyes. They were so like my own. He wore a huge ring on his middle finger, that I felt myself be drawn to. There was power emanating from it. It was a skull head with blood red eyes, that shone like rubies. His power I could also feel, and it was unlike anything I had ever felt. Even Kai, did not have that same magnetic pull. Like my power within, was seeking his. It was like waves of electrical energy passing through me.

I felt too stunned to speak. I knew this was Silas. He didn't seem to acknowledge our presence either, as he sat drinking from some old-fashioned chalice. There was some kind of thick-red liquid in there, that I hoped was not blood.

"Actually, it is blood," he finally spoke.

Turning to look at us in on his bar stool. Leaning his hands and body back against the bar, as he did so. His smile was as charming as it had been in the dream sequence. I could see why Tessa had problems dealing with him.

"Sorry, I don't usually drink it around guests, but I have been tired as of late. Been in a sort of prison dimension." He grinned at us.

I guess I needed to ask him what the hell he wanted, and why he was stalking my great-aunt. I found it difficult to speak, as I had not expected to see him this soon.

"It is rather soon, don't you think? As for your questions, all in good time. I know, I hate that phrase too. Killed my teacher who tried to tell me that once. In this case, those words ring true. I have stuff I want to ask you too, Bonnie," he said my name like a soft caress.

It made me shiver, and I could see Vicky getting annoyed.

"Look buddy, she's too young to drink, and I'm too wasted to get it on with you. So if you brought us here to drink and party, you picked the wrong girls."

 _Oh God._ I really wish Vicky would keep silent. Silas simply smiled at her, before laughing slightly.

"As much as I like your little friend Bonnie, I'm going to need her to hush up."

I heard him say, while I was too busy trying to calm Vicky down. Before I knew it, Vicky was unconscious on the floor. My mind went into overdrive, as I got down to check her. The bastard better not have killed her. Matt's life would be ruined. She was the only family he had, how would he get over this?

"She's alive, don't worry Bonnie. That is such a cute name, by the way. " His voice sounding as charming as it had in the dream.

Luckily, I was used to Kai Parker's charm, so his little act did not fool me.

"What did you do to her?" I tried to keep my voice steady

I was still trying to shake her awake, but to no avail.

"Just made her sleep a little, you will thank me for it. She has a mouth on her, your friend. Now we can talk more freely."

I looked up to see straight-white teeth grinning at me. He was really laying on that charm.

"I guess it's not working? you're more like Tessa than I thought. She was never fooled by my charm, either," he sounded wistful.

I noticed he kept picking up my thoughts. Like Davina had, but I swear he could actually read my mind.

"I can." He proclaimed, like It was something you did every day.

That surprised me, and I felt even more scared of him. At least shark man couldn't pick up on my plans, but this guy read minds! There was no way I could get me and Vicky out of here, without him being willing to let us go.

"Stop worrying kiddo, and come sit with your great-uncle-in law. We're like family, after all," he continued in his persuasive voice.

I decided to comply, if it would get me and Vicky out of here. I sat on the bar stool next to him, avoiding his gaze. His magical energy was brushing against my skin like a heatwave. I was not used to these sensations, as I had only just become more attuned to magic around me.

"Sorry, must be uncomfortable. I'm used to letting my power run wild, keep all my men in check." He winked at me.

Then it's like his magical energy evaporated, and I could no longer feel it. I had to say, I missed his magics presence. It felt good to be around that kind of power, even if it was too strong.

"Now, what can your great-uncle-in law, get you to drink?" he was back to his polite facade.

"You guys were never married as far as I know, so you're not my great uncle. Nor are are you my friend, or family. So just tell me what you want?" I tried to keep my voice stern.

He continued to smile, waving his hand. A glass of orange juice appeared in front of me. I looked down at, not wanting to touch it. Just in case he had laced it with poison.

"Aww, come on now Bonnie. If I _really_ wanted to kill you, I could think up more creative ways than poisoning," he sounded amused.

I decided to appease him and drink it, hoping it would get me out of here sooner.

"So, you haven't been giving your aunt my letters, I see."

I looked at him in surprise, wondering how the hell he knew that. He smiled and tapped his forehead, signaling what he had already told me.

"Read minds, remember?"

I should have remembered, but he was putting me on edge.

"So, my not-friend, not-great niece, not even acquaintance, Bonnie. Let's have a little chat."

He moved his seat nearer to me, as he stared deep into my own matching -coloured eyes. His face grew more serious, and lacked some of it's previous charm.

It reminded me of Kai, when he lost his politeness. Like the mask slipped and revealed the hidden intentions underneath.

"There is that _boy_ again, in your mind. From what I can see from those images you're projecting, I like him. He seems positively dreamy." Silas made a girlish squee gesture with his hands and face, like when Caroline was discussing cute boys.

It made me scoff. I almost forgot he was supposed to be the bad guy, _almost_.

"That is all hearsay. All made up by judgmental, straight-laced, witches. I'm really not that bad, Bonnie. You can stop acting like I'm going to kill you, and dump your body in the forest."

His smile was back, and I didn't know what to think. Besides, there was no point thinking. He could just read my thoughts. Better to keep my mind blank.

"Smart cookie too, you really do take after Tessa." His smile seemed more genuine this time, as he mentioned my great-aunt's name.

"When can me and Vicky leave?"

I wanted to get out as soon as possible.

"When we finish having a good old chat. If I get what I want from this conversation, you can leave," there was a hidden threat behind his soothing voice.

I knew there was no way we would be getting out of this, anytime soon.

 _Things just keep getting better and better._ I couldn't hide my sarcasm, as I thought this.

This would be a long night.


	20. Magical Reunions

**A/N: Thank you for all your kind reviews! Please keep them coming, as I need the motivation to keep going and finish this. :) Does anyone else think Silas and Tessa were wasted in canon? because I sure do. Vicky too. I liked her.**

 **Sorry for any typo's, sick with flu this week and may have missed a few words re-reading it.**

* * *

 **-Magical Reunions-**

* * *

"Why are you stalking my aunt?"

"I'm not stalking her. I was simply, as your generation now call it, 'messaging' her," he replied back in amusement.

"You were creepy-stalking her, admit it." I wasn't going to let this go.

He had been magically filling up my orange juice, and I was knocking it back like it was alcohol. Getting more afraid and agitated by the minute. I wanted to get me and Vicky out of here safely, but he was intent on stalling.

"No I wasn't. Okay, so I have the hots for your great-aunt. That makes me a simple guy with a crush, right Bon?" He looked at me in amusement.

"No, you're not a simple guy. You have killed other witches, and who knows how many humans. You're responsible for my great-aunt's distress. Do you know what it's like to be cut off from your magic? To a witch, it's like having a limb removed. You can still feel the ghost of it there, but it's gone."

Okay, maybe I was being a tad dramatic. I honestly didn't know how I knew that. I imagined what it would be like if my powers were now removed. I was growing accustomed to it, and now felt like a second skin. I couldn't imagine being without it. I just imagine it was like having your skin peeled back. He obviously got my meaning, as he stopped sipping the alcohol he had poured himself. His eyes showed sign of regret.

"I'm not a robot, little Bonnie. I feel, just like you and your little friends. _Yes_ , I _do_ know what it's like to be without my powers. I was locked in a prison dimension, and my powers taken away from me. I know full well the longing to have them back." He continued to look in deep thought for a few minutes.

"Enough with all this doom and gloom, let's get another round of drinks, shall we? My new family member?" there was that fake-smile in place, yet again.

He clapped his hands, and I heard the sound of foot steps. I looked over to see Vicky had gotten up, with a vacant expression on her face. She looked drugged, or dazed, I couldn't tell which. I was about to rush over to her, when he held up his hand to me. I felt magic wrap around my body, like a ton of weights had been dropped on me. I felt myself magically glued to my seat. I had not even seen the bastard whisper a spell, how the hell did he do that?

"Ahh Bonnie, I'm beyond all that magic-babble crap. You have a lot to learn about magic, and how to use it to your advantage." He gave me a sly grin, before waving his hand again.

Vicky made her way over to the bar like a possessed servant of his power. She went behind the bar like a dutiful bar-maid, pouring us drinks. Before placing them down, with the same void expression on her face.

"Vicky?" I almost yelled in her face.

Wanting to snap her out of it. I needed her to be fully with it, if we would escape this hell and Mr Satan that kept us here.

"She can't hear you, _doll-face_. Really Bonnie? Satan? I'm not that bad." He looked amused by the whole situation at hand.

One big joke for him, a horrible scary situation for me. I tried to get Vicky to snap out of her mind-controlled state, but she continued to look void of any emotion.

"Vicky, honey, why don't you be a dear and go sit in the corner. Wait for me and little Bonnie to finish our conversation," his voice was soft with a stern command, that got her to pay attention.

She nodded, and went to sit on the seats on the other side of the room. Acting every bit like a child doing what it's told. She sat there like she was awaiting orders. I glared at Silas, whom proceeded to smile and shrug it all off like a big joke.

"Just to let you know Bonnie, I can do that little trick from a distance. So don't plan on trying to make a run for it," his voice was playful, but the threat was evident.

I swallowed the lump of fear that had wedged it's way into my throat. He was not kidding, I knew that. I had witnessed how strong his power was in those dream sequences. Felt it, and from what he just did to Vicky, knew he could do that to me.

I was about to say something back, that might convince him to let us go, when the door of the club opened. The chilly breeze from outside blew into the room, sending shivers through my cold skin. A woman walked into the room, and it took me a while to register who the person was.

Tessa, my greant-aunt, had just walked into the room. Her hair was blowing all in directions, and her face held none of it's usual sereneness. She looked angry, and with that long dark girls blowing all over the place, she resembled Medusa - the snake goddess.

Ready to lash out and bite onto her prey, as she glared at Silas.

I looked over at him, as he stared back at my great-aunt. He looked the picture of calmness, but I saw his eyes widen slightly in surprise as he looked at her. He kept his face schooled into the same expression, but his eyes showed more emotion than he could hide.

I was gobsmacked, and couldn't form words.

"Honey, your home!" Silas announced, opening his arms in a theatrical manner.

She scoffed, but the anger did not subside. She was still looking at him, like she was ready to eat him up and spit him back out.

"Mind telling me what you're doing with my niece and her friend, who clearly looks mind-warped," her voice held accusation, as she pointed a finger at Vicky.

Vicky continued to look like a zombie, not even hearing what Tessa said.

"I wanted to talk to her. She's related to you, therefore I count her as family." He shrugged, and had his innocent-mask on.

Oh, he was good. Even better than Kai, when it came to wearing those fake-civilized masks.

"She is not your family _Si_ , and I'm no longer your fiancee," there was hurt evident in her voice, as she said that.

"You two were engaged?" I was finally able to find my voice, to ask.

"Yes, we are," he replied.

"We _were_ ," Tess corrected.

"Still _are_ ," he corrected back.

I was looking from one to the other in confusion. Their relationship was certainly interesting.

"What is this, Si? Petty revenge? I told you I was through with your games. Do you know what it's been like for me? I lost friends, my sister, and no coven will let me out of their sight. No one trusts me, because of you. I lost my powers, you have no idea what it's like!" she sounded like she was trying to stop herself from crying.

"Seriously, honey? Petty revenge? Is that how little you think of me? Let me school you _sweetheart_ , since you seem to forget a few things. A- you never had any friends to begin with. B- you and your sister were constantly at odds, even before I entered the scene. Plus, you hated covens' and their rules as much as I did. C- "

He got down from the stool , and walked up near where she was standing. Careful to keep his distance, as it looked like both were trying to restrain themselves. His smile turned into a furious glare back, as he continued to speak.

"What the hell did you think _I_ was going through? Hmm? What, did you think I was on a nice get-away holiday? All sunned up on a beach in the Bahamas, drinking one of those little cocktail drinks with an umbrella on top?"

He began to laugh hysterically, like a man going mad. She raised her eyebrow in confusion, and I stared at him like he had gone crazy. He continued after a few minutes. His laughing had stopped, and it was scary how his face changed to a serious-expression again. Like the mask kept slipping, and this time it wasn't intentional.

" _No_ Tessa. I was in a dark room, a very small room. Akin to a prison cell, as I stayed there. My only company was two witches with a serious lack of humor, standing guard outside. They would constantly use that horrible spell on me. You know that torture-one that makes your body break out in sweat, and sucks out the air from your lungs till they burst? Yes, they liked to torture me in there. Killed me and revived me a few times, just to do it all over again. Since the rules were, I was not allowed to die. Myself and my family's name, was too important to lose. You know, I could hear screams of prisoners in other dimensions, that would leak through into the one they stuck me in. I was stuck in that hell-hole for years, while you got chummy with the witches I considered enemies."

He got closer to her, as he continued to speak. I could see the words were affecting her. She tried not to show it, but her angry scowl had turned into a look of sadness.

"So yes Tess, I _do_ understand."

He reached out to touch one of the stray dark curls that had wrapped around her neck, pushing it back behind her ear. I could see her shake slightly from the impact of his touch, and her resolve was slowly dying. Still, she continued to stand there looking like a stern mother. Not ready to let him win.

"What do you want Si? I have no magic now," she sighed.

I could see that topic hurt her, and he didn't look so amused this time.

"Yes, _I know_. Believe it or not Tess, I fell in love with more than just your magic. Sure, I liked you with magic, just like I preferred you without clothes." He grinned at us.

Me and Tessa both rolled our eyes at the same time. Was he serious? he was as bad as Kai. No scratch that, even worse. I planned to take it easy on Kai when I saw him next. Tell him he had a rival when it came to lame humor and pick up lines.

"They will pay for that. Don't think they're getting away with what they did to me, and especially you. They are owed a huge dose of karma," his tone became serious again, including his face.

Tessa's eyes widened slightly, and I could sense her fear.

"No Silas, you can't do _that_ again. I won't help you!" she stated.

Refusing this time to give into his charm.

"I'm not asking for it. We have a lot of catching up to do Tess," he whispered the last part, and the way he said it almost made me blush.

Like I needed to give them space, but was still glued to the chair.

"If I refuse? What? You will threaten my niece and her friends? You think you can persuade me to help do your dirty work again?" the anger in her voice was back.

He sighed in exasperation.

"Honey, seriously, you have got to stop painting me as the bad guy here. I'm not going to hurt Bonnie, as for her little friend, she's fine as long as she keeps her mouth closed. " He pointed a finger at Vicky.

She still sat there like a creepy -zombie-servant, waiting for orders.

"I want you to let them go, _now_ , and tell me what it is you plan to do," her voice was stern

She really would suit being a mother. She had Grams's firm voice of authority, and maternal sweetness. Even if Grams used to drive me up the wall most of the time.

"I will let them go, as for my plans, you know a magician never reveals his secrets." He gave her a boyish-smile.

"You were never a magician," she replied back in annoyance.

"Harsh much? Okay, I wasn't. I should have been though, with my magic tricks," he turned and winked at me and Vicky.

I wish I could get off the stool to slap him. Then again, with his power, maybe best to not resolve the situation that way. Tessa didn't seem amused by any of this either.

"Fine, what is it you want?" her voice sounded strained, and she looked tired.

"To have dinner with my two favorite girls," he smiled like he had just won the lotto.

I almost believed he meant it.

"Are you serious? One meal?" Tessa asked, unsure.

He nodded, and bent down to whisper something in her ear. I couldn't hear what he as saying, but it made her look suspicious. Then she frowned, before nodding her head in what seemed like defeat.

"Well kiddo, you and your aunt better getting going. I think Tessa has had enough of me for one day," he grinned at Tessa.

She rolled her eyes, but I could see the wary look she gave him. She looked way too tired to cause further argument.

"Right, stand together," he instructed us.

I was going to tell the idiot that I was still glued to the chair, and couldn't stand up because of him. I felt the bonds of the magic loosen, and I was now free. I stood up, and with a wave of his hand, I found myself next to my aunt. Not even sure how I got there. I certainly hadn't moved.

Tessa wrapped her arms around me in comfort, then grabbed onto Vicky's arm. She nodded at Silas, and he nodded back. The look he was giving her, filled with so much passion and longing, made me blush. She also had a look in her eyes that said she felt the same longing, but restrained herself well.

He smiled at me.

"It was nice meeting you Bonnie. Now, think happy thoughts," he said with a cheery lilt to his voice.

"Yeah right," I mumbled. Wondering what the hell he planned to do.

Then waved his hand. I felt like I was floating, while my stomach separated from my body and dropped to the ground. Like that sinking gut feeling when the elevator goes down.

I found myself back outside Tessa's house. She was helping Vicky upstairs, as she had woken up out of her daze. Stumbling like she was still suffering from inebriation.

"Bonnie?" her voice sounded worried.

I was checking to see if it was a dream, pinching myself . _Ouch._ Definitely not a dream then.

"I will be back in a bit, I need to see Rai," I lied.

I was actually going to see Kai. I had no idea why, when I was emotional wreck. I was shaking a little from all the feeling of strong magic, and my fear and anger I had felt. I needed something to hold onto. I was a mess, and didn't want to burden Tessa; as she also looked distressed.

"Make sure to come straight back," she looked at me in understanding.

I could tell from her face, she also needed to get herself together. Seeing your crazy warlock-ex, will do that to you.

I ran all the way to the Parker house, like I was running a marathon. It helped calm some of my jittery nerves, but I was a sweaty mess by the time I got there. Not attractive, as I knocked on the door and waited.

I almost screamed in relief when Kai opened the door. He looked like he had just had a shower. His hair was a dark wet spiky mess, and his jeans and grey top were clean and crisp. He had that smug smile in place when he saw me, but raised an eyebrow in confusion when he took in my messy appearance.

"What the hell Bon? Are you pursuing a track star career?" his voice sounded confused.

I had no explanation for my appearance. I was just happy to see him, and didn't know why. Maybe it was being reminded of him, when dealing with Silas. Without thinking twice, I threw myself at him. Hugging him tightly, like he was my only source of safety. My breathing was ragged, and I was trying to keep myself together.

He stood like a stiff wall for a few minutes. I could tell he was not used to being hugged. Like type of guy to enjoy sexual intimacy and a bit of kissing, but hugging was beyond his limit.

He moved outside a little. I still clinging onto him, like a new born baby wanting to be held. I could feel water touch my face, as it began to rain. I noticed that was a usual occurrence in Portland, but I was lucky enough to arrive during the summer month.

I was both surprised and delighted when he wrapped his arms tightly around me, bringing me closer to his unique scent mixed in with soap. It was very was comforting. He tried to shelter me from some of the rain, but didn't seem to want to move or let me go. Like he was enjoying this little hugging experiment, even if his touch felt unsure.

I nestled closer, as the rain continued to beat down on us. Drenching our clothes and hair. I sighed in relief, grabbing onto his shirt as I buried my face into it. I didn't care about the cold rain, I could hardly feel it. All I could feel was the warm safety of his body, and protective arms around me.

Making me feel whole for the first time since my Grams death.


	21. Werewolves of Portland

**A/N:** There is a canon character that will be making an appearance this chapter (a surprise, see if you remember them.). See, I have a thing about recycling wasted characters from the show. As some may have guessed, this story will include werewolves. I was originally going to keep them to a minimum, seeing as this story was about Bonnie and other witches. Still, I noticed werewolves are as under-used as witches on show. In fact, they get treated worse! They barley made an appearance, and Tyler got mostly cured of his curse (finale was the last time we see him change.). So I wanted to give both supernatural creatures a chance, in place of the vampires. The show already caters enough to them. Let me know what you think of this idea, and if you would like to see more of the weres/wolfs. :)

 **Guest:** Tilas is cute!

 **Jemis Clois:** (so sorry if spelled it wrong, need to brush up on my French) xD, I promise I will check your story soon! I was not aware you wrote a new one. I will get right on that soon as I can.

 **Melika:** thank you so much for always leaving a lovely review every chapter. :)

and thank you everyone else! so happy people still like this story. :) Please keep sending those reviews. Sorry if I can't reply to all, but I love them, and they keep me writing this fic.

* * *

 **\- Werewolves of Portland -**

* * *

After a while of being wrapped up in each other, soaked from head to toe, we decided to head inside the house.

Warm air from their old fashioned fire place welcomed me, as I sat on the chair with my body turned towards the heat. Kai went to make us hot chocolate with marshmallows. I should have been getting back to Tessa and Vicky, but the thought of snuggling up with with a hot mug of cocoa, was too much to resist.

I no longer felt overwhelmed by the emotions I had from the Silas situation. I wondered if I should call Luka, and tell Kai about Silas being back. problem was I knew their covens had Tess under house-arrest, which means they would question her involvement. It seemed her reputation amongst fellow witches had been damaged by her partnership with Silas. I would need to think about it first. I also didn't want to go behind her back. It was my aunt's call on what she choose to do with Silas, not mine.

For now, I would enjoy this time with Kai. I really wanted to spend time connecting with him. He made me feel at peace, and that was great comfort at this point.

Of course our peace was disturbed by a loud knock at the door.

Kai looked equally unhappy about the interruption, as he put the mugs down and went to answer the door.

Luka stood there in a huge black rain jacket, smiling at us with water dripping down his face. Kai raised an eyebrow, while my eyes widened in surprise. I had not expected to see him so soon.

"Forgive my intrusion, but I need to speak with you Kai," he smiled at us, waiting for an invite to come in.

Kai obliged his request, gesturing for him to enter.

"It's nice to see you again Bonnie," his voice was polite, as always.

"You too." I felt a little shy speaking with him. Although, I at least thought we had reached friend-level now.

"So _Mr Intrusion_ , what is the meaning of this house call? " Kai's tone sounded agitated.

I tried to hide my smile. I was hoping he was unhappy due to wanting to spend time alone with me. A girl could at least dream.

"It seems we have a werewolf in our midst."

Those words Luka spoke, had me open-mouthed and gaping. Did he just say werewolf? As in those creatures I saw in movies? Like a werewolf in London and Paris, two movies me and Elena liked to sometimes indulge in on our little horror-movie night. Sure there were vampires, and we were witches, but werewolves? How was that even possible?

"Really Luka? come on, you know they have not been seen around here for years. Probably hiding out in a den somewhere." Kai was speaking, but I hardly registered his words.

I was still trying to get over the shock of this. Luka must have noticed, because he turned to address me.

"Sorry Bonnie. I keep forgetting you're not yet aware of all the supernaturals around here, yet. To answer that question I can see you pondering, yes, werewolves do exist. Well lycanthropes, as they're often called. They live amongst us, but have always stayed well hidden. They like it here, due to witches being added protection. You see, witches are not the only thing the vampires tend to kill. Werewolves have always been a bigger threat to them, and they hate it." He was checking my response, paying attention to my facial features.

My shock must have still been apparent, because Kai placed his hands on my shoulders. Massaging them lightly, like he was trying to calm a scared animal. His fingers worked their magic on the nerves making my muscles bunch up into knots.

"Aww come on Bon, I thought chicks love cute furry animals? especially wolfs. Think of them as over-sized teddies," his tone was playful.

I swiped his hands away, and Luka tried to hide his laugh before continuing.

"That is not an appropriate, _or_ correct _description,_ Kai. They're certainly not cute and harmless, just like wild wolves. Which is why I'm worried," his voice turned serious.

Kai stopped trying to rub my shoulders after me pushing him away, and finally gave Luka his full attention.

"How long ago?" he asked casually.

Like having a werewolf running around, was a usual occurrence. What the hell was wrong with them all? Did nothing surprise them? What next, will Bigfoot be making an appearance?

I felt like asking them this, but Luka's face shut me up. He looked worried, and that was not good. Luka always remained calm, and held that aura of leadership and diligence when it comes to all tasks. Yet right now, he looked a little lost. It was disconcerting.

"Last night," his tone a mixture of annoyance and worry.

"So we go and see Mr wolf-King, then?" Kai asked, not sounding like he cared about the answer either way.

"Seems like it. Not seen him since I was a young teen, trying to learn coven business from my Dad. I think their leader still runs things. Sorry Bonnie, you should stay here."

Luka gave me an anxious look, and I waved it off. I might be the new witch on the block, but we were a team. I had that Bennett tendency of protecting those I counted as close. They were starting to feel pretty close to me now, my witch-kin. I wouldn't let them go alone.

"No, I'm coming with you," I tried to fill my voice with confidence.

Luka nodded and said nothing more, while Kai waited for him to lead the way.

"I'm hope you're prepared for a long trek," that was said with great caution and humor.

* * *

It seemed Luka had not been kidding about the long trek in the woods. I was not some city-girl that couldn't handle a bit of mud and hiking. Me, Matt, Caroline and Elena went camping a few times. It had been okay, other than Caroline moaning about not having all her hair-products with her. It had been on a nice day, _this_ was not a nice day for a walk. the rain had made the ground too slippery and mushy. My boots were sinking into the mud like quicksand.

I was thankful it was no longer raining, but hated the wet damp feel of my over-sized jacket Kai had given me to borrow. At least I took comfort in the fact it smelled like him.

Luka was walking up ahead of us like it was no big thing. I thought he would cause more of a fuss, considering he was used to wearing his dry-cleaned suits all the time. He just went along like it was a nice sunny day, leaving me and Kai trailing behind.

Kai, like me, was not looking thrilled by our little hike. The air around us had turned into a damp mist, covering the forest. It was cool against my sweaty forehead, that was hot from all the strenuous walking up a long hill.

I missed Portland city area, and promised myself I would look around town as soon as I got back.

After what seemed like a good half-hour of walking, we were deep into the forest, coming into a clearing.

There we were met by an Asian man sitting on a huge rock, smiling at us in a mocking way as we came close. I was surprised to see him looking dry and not affected by the rain, that had occurred before we set off. There didn't appear to be any shelter around. Or maybe he had wondered out later, after the rainfall, like we did.

I took in his features, he certainly was handsome. He looked older than all of us, but his face was still youthful. With a nice short haircut that made his soft wavy black hair form a halo around his features.

He was wearing a light blue shirt, that had dirt stains on it, followed by a pair of faded jeans. He was muscular, but still slender much like Kai was. His dark eyes were scanning us, in the same way a wolf would. Tilting his head to the side, continuing to inspect us.

"Got lost in the woods after a nice little stroll?" he asked playfully, but I could pick up on the hidden menace.

"More like got lost on the way to _Grandma's house_ ," Kai replied back with a grin.

I couldn't help but laugh a his little red riding hood joke, that helped dispel some of the tension I could feel in the air. The mystery guy seemed to laugh a little too.

"Well, you're in big-bad-wolf territory _now_. Is there a reason for this?" He glared at us.

He had a slight Japanese accent I could detect. I noticed Thanks to those Japanese classes I took in high school, when I couldn't get the hang of Spanish.

"Bonnie, this is Aki Katazama. He owns this territory, and lives here with his wolf pack," Luka explained.

I noticed he didn't answer Aki's question, probably trying to think of the best tactful response. Unlike Kai, who loved to stir up trouble.

Aki only briefly looked at me, nodding his head as what I assumed was a greeting. He had what looked like a Samurai sword in hand, and was tracing the dirt under his big black boots with it. Looking the picture of boredom. I had a feeling he was not happy we were here.

"Hey dude, that sword looks fucking cool. Are you specialized in samurai arts?" Kai asked like an excited child. I'm guessing he had seen way to many movies.

Aki merely glanced at him with an eyebrow raised, before smirking.

"Wow, you don't stereotype, do you?" He replied back in a sarcastic tone, before continuing.

"It's actually a Katana, and I do teach kendo as a profession, so you could say I'm specialized in sword play." His smile now seemed more welcoming.

It didn't last long, before he went back to studying the dirt beneath his shoes. Cutting through it with his katana, not sparing us another glance. We all looked at each other, feeling more on edge. Even Kai lost some of his usual cool-facade, as he didn't continue to make his usual jokes. Aki spoke again after a few minutes, and this time he made his hostility more apparent.

"So Luka, what are you three witches doing in my neck of the woods?" he finally looked up at us, waiting for our reply.

"Well, our magical barrier spells around town picked up on one of your kind running around. We came to ask if you if knew about this?" Luka kept his question and voice void of any accusation.

Probably afraid to piss Aki off, which didn't work as well as he might have hoped, as Aki looked agitated by the question.

"My gang know not to cross into _your territory_ , believe me _witch_. We tend to stay in our lane, as long as you stay in yours. This is the first I've heard of this. It must be some new pup on the block, who doesn't know how things work around here." He shrugged, and threw his katana into the field behind him.

Before turning back to us, looking less than pleased.

"Are you their alpha?" I asked innocently.

I really was curious, from what I had read and saw in movies. He grinned at me, finding my question humorous. I was glad I at least amused him enough to calm some of that hostility.

"No, I'm not. Wolves in wild the tend to have a family system, which we also have in place. They count me as their leader, but I'm no alpha," he sounded like he found the idea hilarious.

"Getting back to the point, we really need to know," Luka brought us back to the main topic at hand.

Aki turned to acknowledge him with a frown, before whistling a call out to the forest. It made my ears hurt slightly, but it was a pleasant sound. After a few minutes, a pretty older blonde woman showed up. Her wavy golden honey hair was covered in leafs and some dirt, and she looked dressed up to go on a long hike. Her boots were muddy, and so was her big blue jacket and jeans. I wonder if she was a werewolf that had gone through the furry-change over night?

"This is Julie, but she goes by the name of Jules" Aki answered the question we had not spoken.

Jules smiled at us, but she looked at him warily. It seemed witches were not exactly popular among werewolves. I could feel their distrust, as they stared at us like we had invaded their territory.

"They want to know if one of our own has been running their streets." Aki didn't hide the glare he sent in Luka's direction, as he informed her.

Her eyes widened. Aki lit a cigarette he got from his jean pockets, not looking very bothered by her surprise.

"None of us would do that," Jules said with great certainty.

Kai was the one to break the awkward silence.

"What my uptight friend Luka was trying to say, is that we believe you're lying and have been running around our streets on all fours." Kai grinned at me and Luka, looking proud of himself.

I wanted to slap him, and by the looks of it, so did Aki and Jules.

"I can assure you, we have no need to step into your territory," Jules voice was lovely and calm, but still held that hidden anger.

"Then it's a stray? Which we find it hard to believe, that you guys don't know about it," Kai pointed out without any fear of their reaction.

I felt my heart beat fast, anticipating their attack. Luckily, they sat there looking at us in confusion. Aki still smoking in nonchalance, and Julie creasing her eyebrows in worry.

"It might be Mason's nephew. Mason called me to tell me his nephew was coming down here, and that he was worried Tyler was going through the change," Jules replied anxiously. She gave Aki a worried look.

My mind went spinning into turmoil that very moment. Did she just say Tyler? As in my sometimes-asshole childhood friend, Tyler? How was that even possible?

I thought there might have been a misunderstanding, but there were not many Tyler's around with an uncle called Mason. What were the odds? this was a nightmare.

"Did you just say Tyler? " I asked in my brain-fog moment.

Julie and Aki looked at me for the first time. Jules frowned, looking as if she were hesitating to give me further information.

"Yes, you know him?" she asked me in confusion.

Glad I wasn't the only one confused. I must have stood there looking like a shocked statue for a few minutes, because I could feel Kai touch my upper back; gently trying to wake me out of my day dream. His hand felt warm on my cold back, as I felt like someone had thrown ice water on me. This couldn't be happening. Bad enough I was the freak in my normal-circle of friends, but now Tyler was also one of the supernaturals? A werewolf no less?

"Well this is the first I've heard about Mason's nephew, and some wolf puppy running around your area. Look, why don't we all meet later at night?" Aki polity offered.

"It's full-moon tonight," Luka added skeptically.

I wonder why he sounded so suspicious? my brain couldn't form any answers, as I was too hung up on this Tyler-werewolf news.

"Why yes, it is. You guys will have to be extra careful, but it would be nice if you could come earlier in the evening. We are having one of our den-parties, to celebrate." Aki smiled at us with a look of excitement as he said this.

"Den-party? how very _feral_ of you," Kai mocked them.

They didn't seem to mind, in fact Aki burst out laughing. Jules stood there still looking hesitant. I stood there in shock, not even registering what was going on around me.

 _This whole situation was bad_. Very bad.


	22. The cast of Luna

**A/N:** sorry this is late, not had chance or will-power to write lately. Thank you so much for the reviews, and please continue to send them (helps encourage me, as this is now chapter 22. Need that motivation). Please excuse any typo's, as I wrote this late. Will edit again later.

 **Question to readers:** do you guys miss the Salvatores in this? I noticed this is one of the few stories that has not featured Damon or Stefan. Stefan has been mentioned, but he has not made an appearance yet. It's because I originally wanted this to be about Bonnie, other witches, and characters that got neglected on show. I admit, I'm not a huge Damon fan (I prefer Stefan) so have been reluctant to add him in. Not saying they won't be making an appearance, we will see. ;) Let me know what you guys think of them not being in it.

* * *

 **\- The cast of Luna -**

* * *

Shit. No scratch that, double shit. This could not get any worse. Well it could, if Silas turned up for more theatrics and kidnapping.

We had just come back from the long trek from the forest, after meeting the werewolves of Portland. We were in one of the little cabins Luka's family apparently owned. I was sat next to the fire with my teeth chattering, trying to gain some semblance of calm. Hoping I could keep up with Luka and Kai, whom were chatting next to me. Oblivious to my inner turmoil.

This of course was a usual occurrence for them. Where as I had to get used to yet _another_ supernatural creature being real, and my childhood friend being one of them.

What the hell was I going to do with Tyler? his mother would freak if she found out. Caroline and Matt wouldn't take the news well, either. I had no idea how the hell I was going to deal with this, but I knew I needed to help him.

I had to talk to him. It didn't seem right he had been in town for up to three days now, and I still hadn't even spoke to him yet.

I wonder what I could say to him? Without him biting my head off? No pun intended. Maybe I could reassure him that I was a freak too, and that I could help him through it. I had magic now, surely there was a way to help with his curse.

"You okay there Bon?" Kai asked, concerned.

I must have looked a picture of horror, sitting there in shock. I nodded and tried to smile. I made a vow to always at least appear like I had everything under control, even if I didn't.

"Might this have something to do with your friend's predicament?" Luka would ask that question.

Of course he had picked up on the fact me and Tyler were friends. Probably thought I needed to make better choices when it came to my companions. Two humans that had not made the best impression when inebriated, and now a werewolf friend with anger issues.

"Yes, Tyler is a friend of mine," I replied with a long sigh.

Checking their reactions. Luka had the same calm-rational-I'm not particularly bothered-face, while Kai looked annoyed.

"Just a friend?" Kai's tone verging on agitation.

I tried to hide my smile. He was jealous? Seriously? that was cute. If this had been any other situation, it would have been funny. Right now, he didn't have to worry about me running off with my furry friend.

"Yes, we grew up together. I had no idea he was going through this -" I didn't know how to even voice what I was thinking.

"Furry change," Kai replied for me.

Smiling in that smug way of his.

"Yes, that," I let him know I was annoyed.

Luka had not spoken yet. He seemed to be deep thought. Probably thinking the best way to ship me, my friends, and Tyler back to Mystic falls; so we would stop plaguing Portland and it's witch inhabitants.

"Well, I suppose we should help him. Werewolf change is painful, Bonnie. If your friend is new to this, his transformation will be hard on him. Often those that have been human for a good amount of time, don't survive the harsh change. Perhaps we could help him with that, but we have to get him away from the pack. They don't like us meddling with our magic, and would see our helping him as a threat."

I wanted to hug Luka for his offer to help Tyler. He had not even met him yet, and he was already contemplating helping my wolf-friend out. I was grateful, and glad I had met the great witch-residents of Portland.

"Thanks Luka, I appreciate it." I smiled in gratitude.

"We can get him at this party. Perfect opportunity, while they party at their den," Kai added in confidence.

Luka shook his head, with a look of worry.

"It will be dangerous. We have to come up with a solid plan, and you should be cautious Kai. If your father finds out you have been visiting the werewol-"

Kai cut him off mid-sentence, glaring at Luka.

"No one, especially me, gives a fuck what my father thinks. Maybe our little coven, but I still give no fucks what they think. He will throw a cow when he finds out, and that gives me all the motivation I need to join you on this little adventure." His warm-fake smile was back in place, like the anger had never been there to begin with.

It worried me, hearing about his father. He sounded more awful every time he was mentioned. Like the boogeyman in the closet, all the kids were afraid of. I hope I was not going to meet him any time soon. Luka nodded in agreement, not willing to fight Kai on it.

"Fine, we will need your sister to help us. If you could call Rai, and ask her to come here now. We need to prep fast, before tonight." He gave me a worried look.

His look raised alarm bells within me, seeing as he was always so calm. I hope we would be able to save Tyler and not get eaten. I was willing to do whatever it took to keep us safe.

Kai had pulled out his cell phone, and was speaking to Rai on loud speaker. I was happy to hear her eager voice. I missed her, and it would be nice to have another friend on mission. Even if I was concerned for her safety.

"So _ghost girl_ , you willing to help us?" Kai spoke with Rai.

"Stop calling me that _shit-head_ , and I might," Rai replied through the phone speaker.

Me and Luka tried to hold our laughter in. The sibling antics was always funny to witness. We listened carefully as their conversation continued.

"Okay _sister dearest_ , can you help us sort out these furries?"

"I only know one dead werewolf that is still hanging around right now. I will try and contact him, but he might not be willing to help." Rai sounded cautious.

"Well make him!" Kai was growing more impatient, judging by his tone.

"They're spirits, not my mind-controlled slaves, Kai. I can't just snap my fingers and make them do whatever I please," she huffed loudly in annoyance.

"Fine, then your ghost friends can play look out. There will be hungry werewolf's running around, we need all the eyes and ears we can get."

"Well, they follow me anyway, so I guess that might work. I will be over in a bit, just let me get changed."

"Fine, hurry your creepy-ass up, because we need to set off earlier."

Rai hung up, not acknowledging Kai's rude comment. I admired her good sense. Kai put his phone away, and I tried to think of a good plan while we waited for Rai.

"Is there any magic that will help us, Luka? Like the magic you cast to sense vampires, does it apply to werewolves too?" that had been playing on my mind.

Luka smiled proudly upon hearing my question. Guess he was impressed I was learning and catching up in regards to magical knowledge.

"Not exactly. Werewolves are magically different from vampires, so there is a different set of magical rules that applies to them. We can however, play with moon magic. The werewolves are ruled by the moon, and it effects their very being. So we can cast magic that will connect us to the tonight's full moon, which enables us to sense anything moon-affected. It's not as accurate as the vampire locator spell, but it allows us to sense when they're within vicinity."

I took in everything he said, fascinated by his reply. So it seemed with the help of the moon and a little magic, we could sense when werewolves were around.

"You know, we could just follow the sounds of growls and howling. That should tell us when one is about near enough to eat us," Kai added.

We glared at him, not impressed by his joke. He shrugged, before flopping on the chair and keeping silent. I was relieved, since it meant I could concentrate without his constant snark.

"So you and Kai need to do this spell?"

I didn't think think I would be much good to them, considering I didn't know the spell.

"I'm afraid Kai is useless without Jo and her magic," Kai replied, speaking in third person.

I raised an eyebrow at him in confusion, hoping he would explain. He shrugged and looked like he didn't want to talk about it.

"It would be better if you and Rai helped me instead. Female witches are more in tune with the moon than males, and Kai would just be a distraction," Luka replied, and gave a pointed look in Kai's direction.

Kai grinned at us.

"Oh my, is my gorgeous face too distracting for you, Luka?" His tone was mocking.

Luka rolled his eyes. I tried to hide my smile.

"What I meant to say, is that you would be a nuisance, Kai."

" Yeah right. Just admit having my wonderful presence around is distracting. Honesty is the best policy, you know." Kai gave him a shit-eating grin.

I tried not to roll my eyes, and wondered when Rai would get here.

"Having you around would be a stupid choice, and stupidity is not an option." He offered Kai a polite smile.

Well done Luka, for being able to ignore his quips. If only I was so adept at it.

"What did I miss? other than these two fighting again," came the cheery familiar voice of Rai.

I quickly spun around and smiled, delighted to see her. She ran up and hugged me before I could even get a word out. Long platinum blonde hair flying everywhere, as she jumped up and down in excitement.

"It's good to see you, Bonnie," she sounded as happy as I was.

"You too, thank you for coming over to help."

We let each other go, and faced the boys in question. Wondering what we do next.

"Okay, now that you're here Rai, we can get started. Did you bring the moonstones?" Luka asked her.

She nodded and took two translucent stones. They were glassy looking, and the colour of white pearl and light blue. The size of her palms, as she held them out to Luka. He took them and inspected the pretty stones, twirling them around in the visible light. Causing light to bounce off the walls, before putting them on the table.

"I need to go see Jo, and fill her in with the details. Leave you guys to do your little magic ceremony," Kai announced.

Getting off the couch and approaching us.

"Hurry back, asshole," Rai's tone was mocking, like his has had been earlier.

He glared at her, but smiled after the glare didn't have the desired effect.

"How sweet, _little sis_. Is that any way to talk to your big bro? Maybe those ghost friends of yours, can wash your mouth out with a little soap?" he asked sweetly.

It was her turn to glare.

"Okay Kai, enough. We have magic to do, and you need to be off and back before we set off," Luka interrupted. No doubt not wanting another argument.

Kai nodded, and Luka and Rai went outside with the stones in hand. Kai hadn't left, instead he stood in front of me smiling like he had a secret. I stood there awkwardly, feeling more shy than usual. He was a guy I liked, so of course my body blushed in response. I could feel the heat burning me from within, and hoped he didn't stand around too long. He continued to of course stand there much to my annoyance. Studying me with an intense look, and hands in his jean pockets.

"You seem nervous," his tone mocking.

 _No shit_. I didn't want to tell him that he made me feel nervous. It would inflate his ego even more, causing him to blow up with his level of arrogance.

"How observant of you," I replied with added sarcasm.

He lost his smile, but it came back with vengeance, as he stepped closer to me. The cabin was so small, there was not much space for me to maneuver. I backed up close to the wooden wall, but he continued to walk closer without mercy.

"Aww, what's the matter Bon? Do I make you nervous?" He asked, stepping closer.

I was now backed against the wall, and his face was nearing my own. His warm breath fanning my face, caused my heartbeat to go into overdrive.

"You never did tell me what was wrong before. What was it, that had you spooked?" he asked.

That question surprised me, and I stopped trying to avoid looking at him. He looked concerned, when I finally looked him square in the eye.

"I can handle it," I replied. Trying to look away from his intense stare.

"Not what I asked," he sounded agitated.

I looked back up to see him sighing, before facing me again. We were now too close, any closer and his lips would be touching mine.

"I know, but I can't really talk about it. It involves my aunt," my voice was a little unsteady as I said this.

His concern was making my heart swell up, and my brain frazzle. While my body continued to burn from his closeness.

"You would tell me, right? If anything else happens? You can tell me, if something bothers you. I'm not your therapist or anything, but I'm handy in tricky situations."

His concerned voice continued to touch me. I wrapped my arms around his waist, and jumped him for another hug. He held up his hands like he was unsure what to do, and obviously very surprised.

"Again with the hugging?" He asked, sounding amused.

"I know you don't like it. You're as stiff as a tree," I laughed slightly.

Resting my head against his lean chest.

"Uhh, sure Bonnie. I'm going to let that unintentional-innuendo slide, and inform you that you must have been a koala bear in your previous life."

That caused me to burst out laughing, and he did the same. He wrapped his arms around me, finally. It felt like being home. Like that protective-warm shelter was surrounding me, causing me to feel at peace. I almost jumped, when I felt his soft lips brush my forehead in a light kiss. I tried not to feel that shyness take me over, and instead enjoy the moment.

"Bonnie, are you coming?" I could hear Rai shout from outside.

"If only she was," Kai looked down at me as he said this, trying to hide his laughter.

I glared and pushed myself away from him. Still the cocky asshole, but I wish we hadn't been interrupted. I was just glad Rai and Luka were still outside, and missed this romantic moment. Not that I was ashamed of whatever was going on between me and Kai, but I was still unsure. I knew he had a slight reputation when it came to flirting and other girls.

That he had hooked up with a few cheerleaders. It's not that I would ever judge him for his past experiences, it's just that I didn't know where I fit in his life.

I mean he could just see me as a short romance, or hook-up potential. Still, judging by the moments we have shared in my short time in Portland, I would like to think we were more.

He felt like a close friend and crush all at the same time. I felt too young and inexperienced to proclaim what we had as love, but it was definitely the start of something building up between us.

"I need to go do some moon magic," my voice was a little shaky.

I was still having problems controlling my heartbeat, as he had not moved away yet.

"Don't worry, no candle-lighting involved this time." I could tell he was making fun of me.

I crossed my arms and waited for him to leave, he luckily got the message.

"Be seeing you, Bon." He smiled at me.

Stepping closer and planting a warm kiss against my cheek, causing me to heat up further. If my complexion was lighter, I'm sure I would look lobster-red right now.

He left, and I spent a few minutes composing myself, before stepping outside.

The moon was already out, and the sky had turned to a dark navy blue. Rai and Luka sat on the ground, with their hands held out, holding the moonstones.

"Come join us, Bonnie."

Luka gestured to the space on the ground. I went and sat next to them, so we formed a little triangle. We all held hands, the moonstones warm under my palm as I placed my hand in theirs.

"This spell we are doing, is called - the cast of luna," he informed me.

I nodded, and he continued.

"Now you need to copy this chant, before that," he pulled his hand away.

I stared at him, wondering why he got out a very sharp silver blade.

"You will need to cut your palms with this, Bonnie," he instructed.

I looked at him like he had gone crazy. Did he seriously expect me to cut myself? I didn't realize blood-letting was a thing in witchcraft. Still, this must be part of the magic ritual. I couldn't say no, and I wanted to help Tyler badly enough that I was willing to take the pain. The asshole better thank me for this.

Rai cut her palms first, grimacing as a long line of blood formed on the skin of her palm. I looked at Luka, who sat there with un-marred hands. Why didn't he cut himself too?

He smiled at me, like he could read the question in my mind.

"Like I said, female witches hold the sacred moon connection. It's in their blood, more than us male witches. It's needed for the spell. I'm afraid mine doesn't add any magical effect." He shrugged, and waited for me to oblige.

I cut the skin of my palm, wincing at the pain. It stung like hell, as the blade cut deep enough into the flesh, that blood started to cover the surface of torn skin. I cut the other palm, trying not to yell or scream in pain. I could handle this, in fact, I just did. I handed the bloody knife back to Luka, and held out my bloody palms. I wanted to know what the purpose of that was.

"Why do we have to do this?" I asked in confusion.

I could have kept the question to myself, but it's always better to learn. I wanted to gain more magical knowledge when it came to my powers and witchcraft. Luckily Luka was polite and willing enough to answer any question I threw at him.

"Well blood is the essence of life, when it comes to magic. So we naturally use it in many spells. Witches blood carries magical essence, that we use to carry out most spells. It's also a way to gain a certain witch's power, as it's passed on through their blood. Many witch ancestors leave their blood in a type of special container, and have it passed on. That way it can be used later by either their coven members, or if they sealed a spell with their blood when living."

I took this all in, fascinated. I still wondered why we had to use the silver blade, that I noticed. Not just any old knife.

"I take it the silver blade means something?"

"Yes, silver is linked with the moon. Many alchemists claimed it also purifies the blood. The silver we link with our blood and the moon, and will help tune us in when it comes to werewolves." He smiled reassuringly.

And there was me thinking that was just a Hollywood movie gimmick, with the silver bullets thing.

"I thought that was just a myth? The whole silver bullet thing?" I asked, skeptical.

I noticed Rai had been silent, as she was talking to her unseen ghost friends. Luka laughed, before replying to my question.

"Well silver bullets don't work, if that's what you're thinking. There is some truth to the silver myth, though. Shall we?"

He held out his hand, and I touched it with my own bloody palm. Rai stopped whispering to her ghost buddies, and joined us. We repeated the Latin chant Luka said, feeling the magic circle around us like a strong wind. The trees around us began to sway, and the evening night air became more chilly. I saw a light flash through my closed eyes, and opened them to see us bathed in moonlight. It was amazing. The moon was acting as a lamp, and we were covered by luminous light. The moonstones began to also glow with light and strong magical energy, causing the wind to pick up. I was so entranced, I did not see Luka stop chanting. As perspiration covered his forehead, he sighed in what sounded like tiredness. Poor guy must have had enough for the day.

Rai opened her eyes, and we smiled at each other.

It seemed like were now prepared, and all set to go save my furry friend. I could still feel the power of the moon around me, like an electric force field. I was beginning to understand the power of connecting to natural forces outside of ourselves.

Now the cast of luna had been done, I hoped it was enough.


	23. Cabin in the woods

**Disclaimer: don't own this show or characters, blah blah.**

 **A/N: sorry this is late guys! I have not had chance to write, and my muse had left me. I hope you can all encourage me with your amazing reviews, and thanks again those that leave them!**

 **Yes the title for this chapter is named after that fun little horror movie (I love horror movies), and because it relates. This is werewolf stage of the story now, and after will be more Silas (because I miss him in this story) so please encourage me to get those chapters done! :) I really never thought I would write this many chapters tbh.**

* * *

 **\- Cabin in the woods -**

* * *

Before we headed off to wolf-central, I needed to pay a little home visit to update my friends. They no doubt were going crazy with worry, judging by the many texts left on my phone.

On the way, I was planning on how to bring up the situation with Tyler. It wasn't really something I could explain, and there was no way in hell I was going to drag them into this supernatural mess.

Perhaps I could just tell them it's a supernatural issue? Without further explanation?

I couldn't exactly tell them that Tyler now grew furry during full moon, and could literally bite their heads off. I didn't even know how to deal with that myself, let alone expect my friends to understand that Tyler was a fuzzy beast.

I reached Tessa's door. The smell of her fresh witchy herbs growing in the garden, helped ease my mind. A lingering mix of lavender, rose, and spice. Her house always had the same intoxicating smell of various herbs and flowers, mixed in with the sweet aroma of the cakes she baked. I would certainly miss that smell if I ever went back to my lonely house in mystic falls.

I had only stepped through the door, before I was grabbed into a tight hug by Caroline. In one of her usual summer dresses she was so fond of. I looked over to see Matt, stood at the back. He looked worried, and I couldn't blame him. I guess they wanted answers, as I started to ponder the best way to bring up the situation with Tyler.

"Bonnie, thank God! Where the hell have you been? Did you not get my messages? Or did you neglect to read them? and not think about your poor friends worrying about you!" Caroline shouted at me in frustration.

I couldn't really blame her. I was really becoming lax when it came to informing my aunt and friends about these situations. I just felt it was best to take on the burden myself, rather than bother them.

"I'm fine Caroline. Sorry, it's just witch stuff." I hoped that was explanation enough for her.

She crossed her arms and didn't look impressed with my answer, while Matt intervened before she could shout at me again.

"Uhh does that witchy stuff have anything to do with Tyler? Because he's gone missing, Bon," Matt said in worry.

I tried to look as guiltless as possible. I felt guilty as hell on the inside, for not being able to give them the full details. I stared down at my shoes, thinking of how to tell them.

"Okay Bonnie, judging from that guilty-as-hell-look you have, you know something. So spill!" Caroline yelled out again in agitation.

"Your aunt went looking for him Bonnie. He didn't come back last night, and we were worried as hell. I thought maybe he went back to mystic falls, and was just being a dick and not telling us." Matt said, giving Caroline an anxious look.

I unfortunately didn't have time to explain, as Luka had said to meet him soon as possible near the forest.

"Look guys, I can't explain it all right now. All you need to know, is Tyler is okay, and I promise to bring him back." I just hoped I could keep that promise.

They both nodded their heads solemnly. Caroline looked like she was ready to argue, but kept her mouth closed when Matt gave her a look I couldn't see.

"Geez, what the hell has Tyler got himself into this time? Is he part of a gang? Is he selling drugs now, and getting into fights?"

I wish I could tell Caroline that was the case. As horrible as that sounded, it was better than the alternative - that Tyler was a furry supernatural creature.

"No, nothing like that. I will try and explain it all when I bring him back. Can you please tell Tessa not to report it to the police, or worry, and I will explain it all to her later?"

I looked at them both, and Matt gave me a sheepish smile.

"Don't worry Bon, Tessa was saying witches have a thing about involving police in witch matters. She won't report it. She was worried though, and said she would if she couldn't find him. You got to promise to come back soon, okay Bon?" Matt gave me a look of a big brother, worried about his little sister.

I smiled reassuringly, scooping them in for a hug. Just in case I did not survive this night, I wanted to them to at least know how much I valued them.

"I swear Bonnie, if you don't come back, we are sending a search party." Caroline glared at me.

I smiled back and nodded. Waving goodbye as I ran out the door, and glad Tessa was still out. I didn't have time to explain, as I went running towards near the forest entrance a few blocks away. I was still wearing jeans and a blue top, forgetting to bring my jacket and boots. I wish I had grabbed them, but that would mean having to stay and explain things to Matt and Caroline. They would both ask why I was dressing like I was ready to go camping.

As I neared the meet-up point, I felt Emily's talisman burn against my chest. Like it was giving me a clear warning, no doubt about trouble ahead. I touched it under my shirt, and felt it calm down. It was strange. It was almost like it responded to my emotions, maybe picking up on my fear. Maybe Emily was not lying about watching over me.

I calmed myself down enough that it stopped burning, as I neared the clearing. Kai and Luka were already there. Kai leaning casually against the tree, chatting away with Luka who at least looked dressed for our mission. Kai, like me, was in casual clothing. A black denim jacket, with his punk-rock shirt and black jeans. He smiled when he saw me approaching, and I tried not to shy away. My cheeks and body burned whenever he smiled at me like that. He had a way of doing that, and I could see why girls flocked to him.

"Greetings Bonnie, are you ready?" Luka greeted me as I approached.

"As I will ever be," I muttered.

I really didn't feel ready for this. Kai smiled and handed me a big jacket, to which I raised my eyebrow in question,

"I see you didn't prepare. Not only will it be cold tonight, you need extra padding Bon. Those werewolves will be dying to eat you up, when they see your cute face."

I scoffed at his words, but inside I felt like a puddle of goo. I put the jacket on, and looked at him in question.

"What about you?"

He shrugged, not really caring. Luka answered for him.

"He can just use magic to warm himself up Bonnie. You and I have the Luna spell cast on us, which means we can't cast further magic on ourselves for the time being. It will make the luna spell less potent if we do," Luke explained.

I was slightly confused by that. Kai noticed, and was willing to translate.

"Basically, sucks for you two, and cool for me," he grinned.

I rolled my eyes, and looked around for Rai. Hoping to get some female support, but she was nowhere in sight. Kai must have picked up on my confusion, and answered.

"My darling lil sis will be meeting us further up the hill. We posted her there with her little ghost friend, might aswell make use of her." Kai seemed extra happy about that.

I sighed and nodded, as we set off. Luka looked more nervous than usual, as the sky began to darken, and the moon started to peak through the clouds. I tried not to let my own nerves get the better of me. Kai was of course the picture of calm, crunching loudly on his bag of pork grinds he carried. I wish I was as at peace with this situation as he appeared.

"Aren't you scared the werewolves will hear that?" I asked in interest.

"Bonnie's right, you should really desist from that," Luka groaned.

Kai looked at us like we were making a big deal out of nothing, shrugging his shoulders in response.

"Hey, you guys need to chill out. They're probably too busy munching on some Portland campers, to bother with us."

Both Luka and I groaned at this. Kai really was insufferable at the best of times. We were distracted by the rustling of a bush near us. Luka went still with a look of worry, as Kai stood in front of us as if to protect us. It was sweet, but I was still worried. There were werewolves that will be running around tonight, it was natural to be scared. Tyler could be amongst them, and that caused even more worry.

We were relieved when Aki and Jules stepped out from near the trees. Aki was topless, and was putting a shirt on as he approached us. His toned chest covered in bits of dirt and fallen twigs. It looked like he had been rolling around in mud, and Jules looked the same, but she wore her denim jacket and jeans.

"Greetings, _witches_. Nice to see you again in this neck of the woods," Aki announced as he approached us.

He was looking at us in an amused way, while Jules looked wary. She crossed her arms and stood a little further back, watching our every move.

"Come on Jules, greet our guests." Aki was looking at her as he said this.

She looked at him in a 'are you serious?' way, while Luka waved his hand to indicate it was not necessary.

"Please, there is no need for formalities. We are fully aware we are trespassing," Luka added in his usual polite tone.

Aki grinned at him. He seemed both playful, but had that 'hidden agenda' look going on. Much like Kai, who tended to have that same aura. I looked over at Kai, who had some how moved closer to me without me even realizing it. He smiled at me in reassurance, touching my hand briefly. I tried not to melt, as Luka continued debating formalities with Aki.

"I insist. I did invite you guys, and we welcome you," Aki pointed out.

He glared at Jules, who now gave in and smiled at us warmly.

"We welcome you. Sorry, we're used to it only being other wolfs," she added.

"Well now we feel welcome, and all warm and fuzzy, want to point out where this party is?" Kai asked.

Luka glared at him, obviously not liking his tone. If Aki minded, he didn't show it. He instead looked amused by Kai's lack of manners.

"Yes, of course. Well the party is at our little _den_ all the way in the woods. I know, typical right? But there is a cabin you guys should head to first. It's through the woods, up the hill. Well i'm sure you witches can find it. Of course I must warn you, it is full moon tonight as you know, and our kind tends to be a little _wild_ ," he laughed at his little joke.

Luka and Kai understood they were clearly planning on testing us. Even I got that vibe from the way he said it. I wanted to ask about Tyler, but Luka must have read my mind and shook his head in warning. I guess it was best to not alert them to our plans.

"Me and Jules have that werewolf endurance thing, so we have to depart soon. We already went for a long run this morning, as you can tell. We like to go for long runs, helps work off that werewolf-rage," he smiled at Jules as he said this.

She was still looking at us with caution. What he said interested me, as I still needed to find a way to help Tyler out. If what Aki said was correct, we could help him with his phasing. I still think there would be his werewolf nature left to attend to, so it would be best to learn all I could from Aki before he ran off and left us to hunted by his pack of wolfs.

"Does it help? The running? I don't know too much about werewolves, and was curious."

I was happy when Aki acknowledged my question.

"Yes, it does. Our mind causes us to have sort of a split personality. One part of ourselves that thinks in a human way, while the other is ruled by the animal we turn into. Even if we only phase on full moon, it can still affect us during the day. Although, that is mainly at the start before we go into the first phase. After that, it's easier to control, as we only have to worry about full moon time."

I considered his answer, he was looking at me with interest. No doubt wondering why I was curious, as I was a witch and didn't have to go through this. I decided to divert with more questions.

"But you and Jules are obviously not newbies to this, so why do you need to work out?" I was curious, and hoped I could help Tyler with their answers.

Aki looked at Jules. Kai and Luka were looking a little on edge, like I might have rocked the friendly boat a little with my questions. They seemed fine answering, as this time Jules smiled at me and was willing to reply.

"Because it helps us with the change. Working out our muscles, help to slightly lessen the pain during our next phase. Granted, it still hurts like a bitch, but it does help. It's painful and harsh on our bodies when we go through it, so it helps to prepare and make it easier."

I could see from the sad look she had, that her first change must have been a very painful one. Aki smiled and looked at me as he excused himself.

"Okay, full moon is here soon, and I don't think you witches want us to give you a show. It's best you start heading to our little cabin. It's safe there, as we made sure no other werewolf will cross into that part of the territory in their wolf form. " He gave us a look of reassurance.

Luka and Kai did not look convinced.

"May I ask how you can be so sure of that?" Luka asked in skepticism.

Aki rolled his eyes in agitation.

"Because a few members of my little crew and myself, made sure of that. We usually put human members of the family there, and none have ever gotten hurt during full moon."

So I'm guessing we just had to reach the little safe-haven, and we were home free. I wondered if Tyler was there. As he was new to phasing, and surely he was not ready yet.

"So what is the magic secret? Why can't others go near there? You don't have magic like us," Kai questioned them.

Jules kept tight-lipped, and Aki looked sheepish.

"We marked it," Aki said this with a grin.

Kai laughed aloud, causing Luka and myself to stare at him like he was crazy.

"Oh, that is gold. Cocked your leg up eh?" Kai continued to make fun of them.

Aki looked less amused this time.

"We are not dogs, _witch,_ but you might want to remember who is _top dog_ this time of night _,"_ Aki replied.

Kai stopped laughing now, and Luka thought it was time to end this before a big fight.

"Okay, we will play this little game you have set for us Aki. We will head to the cabin," Luka gave in.

Aki and Jules seemed pleased with the answer, nodding in agreement.

"We will see you there then." Aki agreed.

I had to ask the question that had been bothering me.

"But won't you still be in werewolf form?" I asked.

Aki gave me a smug smile, that could rival Kai's. On second thought, Kai was the smug King, and no one could take his crown.

"Those of us that have been phasing for a while, manage to bring ourselves out of it earlier than others. Those newer to changing, take longer to come out of it. As full moon keeps them locked to their _feral_ side. We however, find it easier to break the moon's hold over us and change back after a short amount of time."

Interesting. I guess Tyler would be classed as the 'new wolf'. I wanted to ask if he would change this night, but Aki and Jules had already headed towards the forest.

"See you there _witches_. Remember to be careful. My friends will be running tonight, and let's just say they do tend to _bite_ ," Aki smirked at us.

Kai didn't look fazed, but Luka looked worried. Aki and Jules disappeared into the thick of the forest, leaving us alone.

"But where is Rai? Does she know where the cabin is?" I asked, worried about her.

"My sis is with her ghost wolfie pal, whom I'm sure has filled her in on the details," Kai replied back with a grin.

Luka looked a little unsure, but shrugged it off.

"Yes, we did place her further up the hill. She has a better chance of getting to your friend, that way." Luka reassured me.

Kai looked at us both, not looking even slightly worried.

"But what if Aki and Jules find her up there? They didn't give permission for her to be up there, will it be okay?" I continued.

"They will probably eat her, realize she doesn't taste nice, and spit her back out again. No biggie," Kai replied, smiling at us.

Luka looked as annoyed as myself, as we both glared at Kai.

"I'm glad you find the werewolves eating your sister, so amusing _Kai_ ," Luka added with a sigh of exasperation.

"Hey, don't insult me like that Luka. Of course I don't find it amusing, I find it _delightful_." Kai replied back with a look of amusement.

Luka had obviously had enough of Kai's jokes, and continued through the forest, not even waiting for us.

"See, now look what you did! If a werewolf attacks you, don't think any of us will help you." I let him know, he was on his own.

Kai continued to look at me in amusement.

"Aww come on Bon, you know you won't let a hot specimen like myself, die." He looked smug, as usual.

"Die, no. Maybe I will let them use you as a chew toy," I mumbled.

Crossing my arms and avoiding looking at him.

"I would rather be _your_ chew toy."

His voice had dropped low and taken on a seductive edge. I did not even notice him move closer to me, as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I was still facing a tree, as he hugged me from the back. Pulling me closer against him, and nuzzling my neck.

"Ya know, being a werewolf might be fun. I mean if it were not for that pain and all, I could enjoy biting," he whispered against my neck.

I shivered from his warm breath hitting the sensitive spot there.

"Really? I don't think you would make a good werewolf," my voice was a little shaky.

"Hmm, I think I would make a great one. I do love taking bites out of yummy things," he whispered near my ear.

To demonstrate, he began nibbling the skin of my neck. Grazing it with his teeth, as he moved up towards my jaw. I moaned a little, and could feel my heartbeat speed up. His little bites turned into little licks, and I could feel my skin growing too hot.

"We need to follow Luka," I tried to reason.

I was torn. I wanted to stay and let him continue, as I loved being touched and teased by him. Yet, I found part of myself wanting to run from him too. I was still not used to feeling like this with any other boy, and the closeness scared me a little. It did feel so good, I was still unsure if I wanted to high tail it out of there.

"Okay," he let out a frustrated sigh.

I turned around in his arms and looked into those dark blue eyes of his. The intensity of his gaze made me shiver. He really was not joking about being a good werewolf, his look scared me. He looked like he wanted to gobble me up. I tried to think about the situation at hand.

"If something does happen, can you promise to help my friend?" I asked.

I hope he would agree. I could get attacked or eaten tonight, and wanted to make sure someone would at least help Tyler. His expression was both puzzled, and agitated by my question.

"Uhh no, Bonnie, because nothing will happen to you. You're _my_ chew toy, and I don't plan on letting any werewolf have you as theirs."

He smiled, but I could see he was serious. I nodded and smiled back, as he moved his head down towards me. I thought he would kiss me, but he kissed my cheek instead. It still felt good, his lips against my tingling skin.

"Let's get going, shall we?" he held out his hand for me to take.

I was a bit confused, as he didn't seem like a touchy-feely person, other than intimacy like teasing. Still, he looked sincere, so I placed my hand in his. Loving the warm feeling that came over me. We both continued to head out in the same direction Luka went.

I just hoped Tyler was safe in his cabin, and not out on a little hunt tonight.


	24. Lupus et luna

**A/N:** To the reviewer that mentioned wanting to see more of the Gemini coven and Kai's father, I do have plans to bring them up. :) I know I have not mentioned them as much, which I should have. Kai's mean ass of a father will be making an appearance. Also another reviewer (sorry if i forget names, so tired this week) who mentioned Parker kids always dressed down, and you will find out why that is. I was so happy to see someone noticed that!

 **Thank you sooooo much for the reviews** , please keep them coming. I'm sorry if i have not had a chance to check your new story updates **TJbinx** and **Pennytree** \- but I promise I wills soon, and review. I love your work (both of you) and will need to catch up. :) Flu has killed me this week. On with the show!

Title latin is : wolf and moon - but i thought it sounded like 'wolf ate moon' so went with it xD

* * *

 **\- Lupus et luna -**

* * *

The darkness had finally taken over the sky, causing it to turn cobalt blue. It would have been a beautiful night, with the stars in perfect alignment, and the full moon shining down like a bright lamp.

However the air was cold, and our bodies on alert. The fear prickling my skin like the cold wind that circled us, causing the trees to sway and bushes to rustle. It was like something out of a horror movie, rather than a scenic walk.

My hand held on tighter to Kai's hand, and he looked down at me and smiled. I could still see him give Luka a cautious look. Luka was looking around like the someone was about to jump out the bush and scare us.

My shoes crunched some twigs beneath my feet, just as a wolf's howl could be heard from deeper in the forest. My head snapped up, and Kai dropped my hand to look around. Luka was spinning around like he was dancing, looking for the source of the noise.

"Guess someone let the dogs out," Kai mumbled.

Luka gave him a look that shut him up, before closing his eyes.

"They're wolves Kai, not dogs. I hope for our sake, they didn't hear you." He gave Kai a pointed look as he said this.

Then put his hand out and looked like he was trying to concentrate. I would have asked what he was doing, but I remembered the spell. He was no doubt trying to sense them.

"Let me help you," I suggested.

He smiled at me and nodded, and offered me his hands. I took them, and was about to close my eyes before Kai interrupted.

"Excuse me, do you expect me to stand here and watch you two get chummy? Trust you Luka, to try and get some action with my girl, while we're standing in a damn forest surrounded by werewolves."

I looked at him to check if he was serious. He was smiling, so it must have been him trying to joke around as usual. Although, his expression turned serious as he looked at our hands. My heart compressed a bit when he said 'my girl'. I tried not to blush in front of Luka. It dawned on me that Luka was not even aware of our relationship. He raised an eyebrow in question, and I shrugged.

"Kai, this is serious, can you shut up for just a minute?" I groaned.

He sighed and rolled his eyes, going to examine the nearby trees, giving us privacy. I hoped Luka would not question what the hell Kai was talking about, but thankfully he closed his eyes and went back to business.

"Tap into the moon energy Bonnie. Try and feel it, like you're looking at the moon now. Then try and locate where that energy is."

I nodded, and kept my eyes closed. I pictured myself bathed in the pretty moonlight over our heads. I pictured it covering the area, and could feel a warm light feeling take over my body. The wind picked up, and I could feel Luka channeling his energy through me.

Then I could feel that energy coming from certain directions. It was stronger in some places surrounding us. and I guessed that must have been the werewolves. I saw it in my minds eye, like x ray vision. I felt a sense of heat when I thought of the area surrounding us. I knew they were closing in on us, maybe three or four. I couldn't tell, but could feel them through the moons connection. The magic sent off this alarm bell in my head, when it came into close contact with strong magical connection. I'm guessing that was the werewolves, and I could feel how many of them were close.

"About five nearby," I whispered.

"I feel it too. They're moving very fast, we have to start moving ahead," he sounded worried.

We opened our eyes when we heard Kai yell out something. All of a sudden a body went flying and landed near us. I screamed, and Kai came towards us with his hand out. He had obviously sent the body flying. Luka looked at Kai in surprise, while I examined the body. A young woman whom was now face down, groaning in pain.

"What the hell Kai? I asked.

"Hey, she came out of nowhere! I thought it was werewolf," he replied back in a defensive tone.

I looked down at the girl, who now raised her head. I gasped when I realized it was Vicky. What the hell was she doing here? I could not even get my head around this. This had to be the worst day ever. I wish I could wake up warm and safe in my bed, knowing this was all just a nightmare.

"What the hell dude?" she turned her head and shouted at Kai. Her messy brown curls and dirt covering her face.

"Vicky?" I asked, still in shock.

She looked at me then, with relief. I could tell she was drunk again. She had a bottle in her hand, which she dropped as I helped her up.

"There you are Bonnie! Damn, why is it everytime I see you, I get knocked out?" She moaned. Rubbing the dirt of her jeans and jacket.

"What are you doing here?" I was glad I manged to get that out, despite my shock.

"Looking for you, duh! Carol what's her face, and my lil bro said you were going to get Tyler. I was worried about that jerk off, so I decided to come and help. Well actually, he can go die for all I care. I was more worried about you," she slurred.

I thought that was oddly sweet. I didn't think I was high on her list of friends. She always thought I was Elena's little groupie, and was never that friendly with us. Other than for Matt's sake. I felt Luka come up behind me, looking at us both in confusion.

"Is this a friend of yours Bonnie?" He asked.

I nodded, and Vicky looked over at him, like she only just realized he was there.

"Yeah, I know her. Who are you? And who the hell is that asshole that threw me?" She pointed in Kai's direction.

"Wow, she's a charmer. I'm starting to wonder about your taste in friends, Bonnie," Kai added. Smiling at me.

I glared back, and Vicky did the same.

"Sorry, but it's dangerous, Miss umm... Vicky," Luka struggled with words.

I couldn't blame him. He probably thought I invited her. Was bad enough I made him and Kai help me find my werewolf friend, now I was involving humans. I'm sure he couldn't wait for me to be shipped away from his coven in Portland.

"Yeah, why? Is it Tyler or something? Or those dudes that grabbed me and Bonnie before? I wish I had decked that bastard," she groaned in annoyance, crossing her arms.

Kai looked at me then, with an intense look that was not so amused this time.

"What? Who grabbed you? Which dudes? What is she talking about Bon?" he asked me.

I looked away, not wanting to explain. Kai was part of Gemini coven, the ones that have Tessa on house-arrest. Also Lux coven was in partnership with them, and Luka being leader, would not be happy I withheld the information about Silas. As if this night could get any worse.

"Didn't Bonnie tell you? Some bastards in a gang kidnapped us, and took us to their asshole leader. I can't really remember much after that," she ran her fingers through her hair. Looking very intoxicated.

Kai looked at me in question, and seemed slightly angry.

"No, she didn't." I almost didn't hear him whisper.

I wanted to plead with him to let it go, but it looked like he was not going to let that happen anytime soon. Luka coughed to get our attention, as we now looked at him. I was thankful for the distraction.

"Okay, I'm afraid we don't have time for this. They're coming close from what I can gather from the moon magic, and we need to go," Luka advised.

Vicky looked at him like he was a mad man.

"Moon magic? What the hell is that? Bonnie, did you join some hippy cult or something?" she questioned me.

I slapped my hand against my forehead, wanting this to be over. Before I had a chance to yell out in frustration, another howl vibrated through the forest. It made my skin tingle in fear, as we all looked in the direction it came from.

"What the fuck was that?" Vicky asked in shock.

I couldn't exactly explain that it was werewolves. I looked at Kai, who now looked less amused and more anxious than I had seen him before.

"I can feel them close, they're near us!" Luka shouted to us above the roaring wind.

It had picked up around us, as the howls grew louder.

"Shit, get down Bonnie!" I heard Kai shout.

I was going to ask him what the hell he was talking about, when I felt myself being thrown on the ground by magical force. Vicky had been thrown down with me, as she groaned in pain. I looked up to see a blur tackle Kai to the ground. I could just about make out thick fur, that resembled a bear. It was ripping into his arm, and I could see blood seeping out of the gaping wound. My mouth was dry as I took in the whole situation. Kai was being hurt by a big werewolf, that leaned over him like a hungry beast. It was ripping into his flesh, as Kai was trying to protect his face.

I quickly got up and put all the emotion I could muster into a Motus, that sent the beast flying into the bushes. I was going to run to Kai, but he held up a hand to stop me. He quickly got up, and moved closer towards us. I suddenly felt the ground beneath us begin to shake, and turned around to see Luka holding his hands out towards the earth beneath our feet. He was causing a mini earthquake of sorts, that kept away the other werewolves I could feel surrounding us.

"Bonnie, take your friend and run for those hills. There is a clearing over there, you have to go now. There will be more soon! Kai and I will hold them off," Luka ordered me.

I looked at him in surprise. I couldn't just leave them, but I didn't want them to focus all their energy on keeping me and Vicky safe. Although, I could help them handle it.

"Go now, Bonnie!" Kai yelled at me.

I looked into his dark blue eyes, that were more silver in the moonlight surrounding us. He was holding his injured arm, while using the other hand to cause another earth tremor. The snarls from the forest grew louder, as I could hear the wolves circling us. I ignored the shaking ground, and took Vicky's hand.

Grabbing her, I ran for the clearing. I looked back to see Kai and Luka working together to continue to manipulate the ground, causing me to almost fall over a few times. The wind was swirling around us, deafening my ears. We reached the clearing, and I looked at them one more time before heading towards the hill with Vicky in hand.

I initially did not want to leave them, but I knew I would slow them down with Vicky around. If anyone could handle themselves, it was the two young leaders of two of the most powerful covens.

"Where the hell are we going Bonnie? And what the fuck are wolves doing in Portland? I don't remember hearing Portland forest having them!"

I couldn't be bothered to explain, as I kept running and dragging her behind me. I was surprised I was able to do so, considering she was taller than me and no doubt psychically stronger. I didn't stop. I thought of Kai and Luka handling themselves, and wanted to do the same. I had to find Rai and Tyler, and get to that safe Cabin. The wet mud beneath my shoes started to feel like quicksand, and the long branches scratched me as I brushed past them. I was a woman on a mission, ignoring Vicky's questions she was firing at me. I was just happy she had not stopped running, even in her drunk state.

I saw Rai ahead, sitting next to a tree talking to herself as usual. She smiled in relief when she saw us approaching, running up to meet us.

"Bonnie, I'm so glad you're alright! Where the hell is Kai and Luka? Kai, that little shit, didn't tell me anything about what you guys will be doing. Just that I should wait here, with my annoying ghost friend." She rolled her eyes.

I tried to catch my breath, getting as much air into my lungs as possible. I was bent over in pain, after running faster than I had in a long time. Vicky was struggling too, leaving a very confused Rai.

"Are you okay? Mike, the dead werewolf guy helping me out, said there were others of his kind wondering around," she looked around anxiously.

I wanted to answer, but was still struggling. I was envious of her clean look. I had dirt, leafs and twigs, and scratches all over me. While her hair was clean and immaculate, long and shiny, flowing down her back like she had just stepped off of a hair commercial. Her skin was fresh, not covered in bits of mud like mine. She wore a clean white top and black leather jacket, along with the usual denim shorts she liked to wear. Only signs that she had been trekking in the forest, were her dirty sneakers. I really wish we could all just leave, and I could take a shower and get cleaned up too.

I was worried about Kai and Luka, and now had to find Tyler, who was God knows where.

"Did you just say werewolf?" Vicky asked from behind me.

Shit. I had honestly forgot about Vicky and her lack of supernatural knowledge. Rai bless her, covered her mouth and looked apologetic. It was not her fault. She no doubt thought Vicky was another friend of mine, who knew all about witches and other supernatural things.

"Sorry, I meant wolves!" Rai corrected herself.

"There shouldn't be any fucking wolves, anywhere near here!" Vicky yelled out in frustration.

I guess she tended to be extra cranky in her drunk state.

"We have to find Tyler," I told Vicky.

I hoped to placate her, so she would stop asking questions. Rai nodded and pointed further ahead.

"The cabin is up there, Mike told me he's being kept there too." Rai looked worried.

I must have shared the same worried look. I just hope she meant human-Tyler was there, and not werewolf Tyler.

"Fine! Let's go get this shit head, and then you guys can explain what the hell is up with his weird town!" Vicky threw up her arms in frustration.

We continued walking towards the cabin. It was nice sized cabin, that sat there in the clearing hidden by the trees surrounding it. Good secret location, I guess. I looked at Rai, and we both continued to stare at it. Vicky was looking beyond frustrated now. I couldn't see much from the darkness, but the moon hung high behind the cabin. I could still hear the howls from far away.

"Are you guys just going to stand here waiting for an invite, or are you going to open the damn door? It's cold out here!" Vicky rubbed her arms, sighing.

Vicky of course was right, we should just go in. I was worried about what i would find. My heart felt like it was swelling up in my chest. I felt a panic attack coming on, thinking about Tyler in there. Rai put a reassuring hand on my shoulder, helping me calm down. Vicky pushed past us and opened the door.

"See, nothing to be afraid of girls. This is not the hills have eyes,or some other horror flick. Geez, you can just go in," she stood by the door waiting for us.

Rai went forward first, and I followed from behind. It was a little smaller inside. There was a big living room space, and a room next door to us. Vicky pushed open the door to the room next to us, and covered her mouth. Shocked by what she saw. I looked in to see Tyler there, looking half dead.

He lay on the wooden bed. Covered in sweat, and his breathing ragged. He was half covered in a white sheet, wearing just his boxers from what I could see. What was more unsettling was the scars on his back, forming harsh long red lines. His arm socket looked red and swollen, like someone had tried to stretch him beyond his limit. His muscular body was bruised, and looked paler than his usual light tan, and his face was gaunt.

"Shit Ty, what the hell did you get yourself into this time?" Vicky asked with a shocked expression.

She went towards him, and started to shake his body.

"Hey Mister, I'm talking to you!" She yelled at him.

Before I could tell her to step back a bit, Tyler's eyes flew open. They were darker than I had ever seen them, and his growl was feral.

Before I could grab Vicky, she was knocked flying across the room into Rai, whom had just managed to catch her. They both went flying backwards with the force. Luckily Rai was fine, and was helping a now very unconscious Vicky up.

"Oh shit! I...I'm...Sorr-" Tyler could barley get out the words.

I approached him slowly. I could see his back arch, and the sound of bone crunching.

Then suddenly, Tyler lifted his head with big black eyes, that resembled that of a supernatural monster.

I didn't have time to prepare before he headed straight for me, his sharp teeth ready to kill.


	25. Out of the woods

**Disclaimer:** Don't own this show, or it's characters.

 **Note:** Sorry this update has taken so long. I also apologize in advance for any mistakes, as not had chance to go over this as many times as I would like. To make up for the lack of update, this chapter is twice as long as my last one :). Been a while since I wrote a long chapter. More Kai and Parkers next chapter. As I know there has not been enough of that crazy family. Again, this story was a a surprise. I honestly remember writing it out of frustration for this show and how they treat Bonnie and the Witches. Also, all the wasted characters. You will see I have used many of them in this. I know I have added werewolves, but this story is still witch-centered.

Hope you enjoy, and please remember to **review** and tell me what you like about this story. I'm keeping it going for you guys now. :)

* * *

 **\- Out of the woods -**

* * *

I had one of those moments. The moment where others tell you they see their life flashing before their eyes. I'm sure my life and drama would take longer than a quick flash, but I didn't want to see it played out.

Everything felt like it was in slow motion. My feet wouldn't move, my whole body was still as a statue. My eyes were wide, as I looked into Tyler's lit up moon-werewolf eyes. The colour they shone was amazing. A flash of pure silver, making his his pupils look enlarged and dilated. They were glowing in a creepy supernatural way, and much to my shock and surprise, he also had sharp teeth and long fangs!

When on earth had he grown fangs? My mind questioned, as my body refused to move. He was about to jump on me and sink his teeth into flesh, and I couldn't do anything about it.

"Bonnie!" I heard Rai shout.

All of a sudden Tyler was sent flying backwards, crashing into the small wooden bed. I heard the wood snap, and Tyler let out a feral growl that made my body shake with fear.

"Are you okay?" Rai asked me, pushing my hair back.

I smiled at her in gratitude, and looked behind me to see that Vicky was gaining consciousness. She held her head and looked up at us, looking very disorientated.

"Shit. Did you two slip me something? My head feels like someone just whacked me with a baseball bat," she mumbled into her hands.

I sighed. There was no time to explain, as I looked at Tyler. He was breathing heavily, and his eyes were closed. He almost looked at peace, it was a sad sight. He was battered and bruised like a neglected young man that had been beaten to death. I had to help him, no matter what.

"Tyler," I whispered. Too scared to go to him and wake him up.

He groaned, and moved slightly. He didn't get up, which was a bonus. Hopefully that meant I could approach him without getting my head literally chewed off my body. I got a little closer, my feet finally willing to move. He stirred then, and looked up at me with his dark eyes. They had resumed their natural colour, and he had lost the creepy fangs.

"Bonnie... get out...of...here," he managed to get out inbetween ragged breathing.

"No Tyler, I'm here to help you," I tried to soothe him best as I can.

I got closer, and put a hand on his clammy forehead. The sweat was still dripping off him, like he had just had a shower. Despite being sweaty, his skin was cold as ice. I kept my hand there, and had to move it as the heat radiating from his skin seared my hand.

It seemed his temperature kept changing in the space of only minutes. I looked at Rai, who was helping Vicky. I looked to her for answers, and she shrugged.

"Their temperature changes, like Yin and Yang. Yin being more associated with the moon, and cold. His moon self is fighting his human self, causing an imbalance of sorts. " She looked at Tyler with concern.

I stared at her in confusion. What the hell was she talking about? then again, it was probably some magic history I still needed to catch up on. I sighed and held Tyler's hand. It was clammy and cool, compared how hot he was a minute ago. I wondered if that meant the moon-self was winning?

"Bonnie, we need to get out of here before he changes," Rai whispered.

Of course it was useless to whisper, as Vicky heard everything. She also had seen most of it, which would be hard to explain later.

"Change into what? What the actual hell are you two talking about? The only thing Ty turns into, is a massive douche bag most of the time." Vicky now got up on her feet, dusting herself off.

She was crossing her arms, and looking at me for an explanation. One I couldn't give.

"Look Vicky, I know this is too much to take in right now, but Tyler is sick." I hope that would bring out her older sister concern she usually had.

She did look sympathetic then, as she looked down at Tyler who was out cold on the bed.

"Fine, let's get this idiot out of here. Then you and blonde pixie here, will explain everything to me, okay?" She had that stern look, that meant she would not take no for an answer.

I looked at Rai, and we both nodded in agreement. We could figure out what to say to Vicky later, right now Tyler was our main concern.

We all took ahold of him, lifting him up and getting him through the small door. He was heavier than he looked, but Tyler was all muscle afterall. I was relieved to feel the cool night air when we got outside. It helped Tyler, as he started burning up again. We laid him down on the floor, and I almost screamed in shock when I saw Kai and Luka.

They were running towards us with a look of panic. I'm guessing the werewolves were hot on their heels.

"Bon, sister dearest, and Bonnie's very drunk friend; I'm afraid we need to get going, like now!" Kai was yelling at us, as they approached the clearing.

"Are you guys okay? " I was concerned, as I had left them battling furry fiends.

"For now, yes. Kai is right though, they won't leave us alone for long. Kai and I managed to cast a spell to throw their scent off, but it won't last long. Werewolf's sense of smell is equal, in fact better, than a vampire's senses." Luka was looking behind himself as he said this. Checking to see if they were still being hunted.

"Q&A session later Bon, we got to get going, _now_. Is that him?" Kai asked.

He had only just noticed Tyler laying there. Raising his eyebrow in surprise.

"Yes, we need to get him to a safe place." I looked at both of them in question.

They shared a look I didn't like. One that said they had already reached a decision with regards to Tyler, when I was not with them earlier.

"Yeah, about that, so Luka said his coven of up-tight witches can take him for a bit." Kai was looking at me for permission.

I was glad he at least wanted to consult with me first. I looked at Luka, whom nodded in agreement with Kai's suggestion.

"Yes, we think it's best for now. We can watch him, and make sure he doesn't cause any harm," Luka looked at Tyler with concern as he said this.

I nodded, but was still unsure. I knew he couldn't be put with Tessa, as she was already under enough pressure from the witch community. Then there was Matt and Caroline staying with us. Kai's father sounded like an asshole, and I doubt he would be happy with a werewolf dumped on his door step.

So Luka it was.

"Okay." I agreed.

Luka came to where Tyler was laying down. Vicky and Rai were watching with interest, as he went to place his hand on Tyler's head.

"What the hell is he doing? Ty needs more than a head massage right now!" Vicky yelled at him.

Luka smiled, and looked to me to calm Vicky down. I knew then he was probably going to cast some magic, and didn't need Vicky interfering. I looked at Rai, but Kai had already beat me to it.

"Rai, take Bonnie's little friend back to the city. I'm sure your little ghostie friend can help you find your way out," he gave her a serious look.

Rai rolled her eyes, looking peeved.

"How many times ass-face, my spirit friends don't always help me. I don't control them, you know that!" she sounded exasperated.

"Then you need to get better spirit friends." He laughed at her in a mocking way.

"You need to stop making fun of my ability. You know what Kai, sometimes I think you're just jealous," she huffed, crossing her arms.

A dark look crossed over Kai's features then, at the mention of _jealousy_. I knew that look. I was starting to recognize the facial masks he wore. The look he had now, was the one he didn't let slip often. Only when something triggered it. It was an extremely hostile look. Luckily Vicky was concentrating on what Luka was doing with Tyler, to notice them argue.

"Jealous? Of who? You? Oh golly gosh, of course I am! I would love to have creepy spirits following me around, asking me favors, scaring the living shit out of me daily. Or maybe I'm jealous Jo? my dear twin, who hates doing magic, more than she hates being part of our crappy little coven. Yeah, it's always jealousy with you guys huh?" You could hear the anger in his tone.

Rai's peeved look suddenly changed to an empathetic one. She looked at her brother in a different way, like she felt sorry for bringing up the subject matter. I stood there, not wanting to interfere.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring-"

He cut her off.

"Shove your sorry, okay _ghost girl_? I don't _need_ your pity. You're not even a twin, remember that. You know the name Gemini, kind of implies you need a twin to join the party. Truth is, you don't matter Rai. You and our other twin-less siblings. I mean I don't either, according to dear old Dad, but don't for one second think you're better than me." His voice was lowered, but his anger was like a sharp edge cutting through you.

I watched in worry, as Rai looked about ready to cry. I wanted to comfort her, but the way they sounded, it seemed this argument was a family drama. Like it was constantly brought up, and I didn't know if it was my place to interfere.

"I wasn't Kai, I don't think that." She whispered so quietly, I barley caught it.

" _Good_. Now can we get going? I don't fancy being eaten tonight. I would like to keep my handsome face from being chewed off," his tone was less confrontational now.

He was back to all-jokes Kai. It made my head spin, how he could change so fast. Still, I knew that in order to really care about someone, I needed to get used to their facets.

I looked down to see what Luka was doing, and noticed straight away that Tyler was gone. He had vanished into thin air!

"Where is Tyler?" I looked around anxiously.

Luka looked at me like it should have been obvious, but took pity when he saw my worried expression.

"He's safe Bonnie. He's in my coven's little sanctuary, which we call home. I just need to make sure he will be safe to let loose on the street, before he's allowed out." He gave me a thoughtful look.

I still panicked like crazy. What would I tell tell Caroline and Matt? Who were counting on me to bring him back, and explain the situation?

Kai noticing my look of turmoil, put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. Gently rubbing it, trying to calm me down.

"He will be okay Bonnie, I promise. Luka may act like an uptight-ass, but he's good on his word. He knows this dude is your friend, and won't let anything happen to him." He reassured me.

I nodded, wanting to trust him. I could see from the corner of my eye that Vicky shared the same look of concern. She was also looking around for Tyler, as if she expected him to reappear.

"The actual fuck? Dude, this is a prank, right? I'm on that Ashton Kutcher show punk'd, or something? Did Matt put you up to this Bonnie? Because I will kill the little shit for this." She crossed her arms, letting out a sigh of frustration.

I at this point would rather her think it was a prank, than have to explain the whole situation. Rai did me a solid, and comforted Vicky. Which she seemed thankful for.

"Right, you three, let's go," Kai looked at each of us.

Luka was already heading off down another path. I desperately wanted to follow him and check to see where he hid Tyler. I had no idea they could just teleport people, but apparently witches could. I thought only Silas and his immortals had that power; Guess I was wrong about that.

"We will see him later Bon. Right now, you look like you could use a hot drink." He was looking down at me with a comforting smile.

I smiled back, even though I wasn't really in the mood. I was anxious as hell, but the handsome devil had taken on a huge beast for me. So I was at least going to try and act braver than I felt. I nodded, and he finally looked at Rai and Vicky. Rai was still rubbing Vicky's arm, whispering words of comfort in her ear. Vicky seemed to be silent, so I guess it was working.

"What about you two? Fancy some nice hot chocolate? I will even throw in some jello and colouring books if you're good," he added with a cheery lilt.

They both glared at him, which just made him look further amused.

"Get bent, asshole," Rai muttered.

She was still holding Vicky, who suddenly perked up at the mention of hot chocolate.

"Fine cutie, but you're buying." She sighed in defeat. She looked as warn out and tired as I felt.

With this, Vicky walked further ahead. We started to move with her. It was a silent journey on the way back. A few times Kai brushed my hand with his own, letting me know he was there. I felt bad, but I was still trying to get my ahead around all the events that had just occurred these last few hours.

I barley noticed when we reached the diner, till Rai let out a cheerful laugh.

"Yes! We're here. The Gemini kids fav hang out, the local Portland diner," she let out in a rush of excitement.

I noticed it was the same one myself and Davina had been too. Where I first met the creepy clan known as Gemini coven, or at least family. I wondered if they finally had the chocolate milk that Davina had craved, and led me to meeting the guy I was beginning to fall slowly in love with.

I looked at Kai, who was heading into the diner with a grumpy Vicky and happy Rai. I looked down and noticed my clothes were still covered in bits of mud and twigs. All four of us, except Rai, still looked like we had gone for a a very long trek in the woods.

I contemplated on whether or not I should go to Tessa's and shower, which I desperately needed. Problem was that meant running into Caroline and Matt, which means I would have to explain everything. Tessa would also want the full story. I needed to get my head round it first, before I disclosed any information to them.

I followed them into the diner, to find it almost empty. There was one lady in a business suit drinking coffee, occupying the table on the left. Then an old couple sharing late night lunch on the right. I forgot how late it was, and was glad the diner stayed open. I didn't notice how hungry I was, seeing as I hadn't eaten since we set off.

Our table was further down at the back, so we had alot of privacy. Perfect for discussing supernatural problems we had just faced.

"So, what's good to eat here?" Vicky mumbled. Her face stuck into the menu she was reading.

"The cheese fries are yummy!" Rai replied enthusiastically.

Vicky gave her an unimpressed look, and I was really hoping that Rai's sunny attitude would start to rub off on her. I just couldn't deal with her mood swings right now. I felt on the verge of a nervous breakdown myself.

"Fine, guess the cheese fries it is. I want that hot chocolate pretty boy was talking about, with extra marshmallows and cream." She ordered like she was a queen, staring Kai down with folded arms.

I didn't need to look at him to know he was glaring back.

"Yes your highness," he scoffed, before turning to me. I was looking down at the table, trying not to let any emotion show on my face.

"Bonnie?"

I heard him say my name, but I felt like I was in dream-world.

"Yo Bonnie, can you hurry up and order! I'm so damn hungry, I could eat all of you right now." I heard Vicky grumble in annoyance.

I finally looked up, trying to get my head out of it's daydream.

"Uhh, sorry about that. I will just have whatever." I said my words so fast, I doubt he heard me.

"I don't think they have whatever on the menu, Bon." Kai sounded concerned.

"How about we all get cheese fries?" Rai chimed in, trying to lift our moods.

I nodded in her direction. "What she said." I looked at Kai and smiled cheerfully.

He didn't ask anymore questions, instead going off to get our orders. I felt my fingers shake slightly from nerves, and was happy to see Rai and Vicky still discussing food choices to notice. I tried to hide my hands under the table, but felt my whole body clam up with jittery nerves. It must be all the adrenaline from what had happened earlier. I still had Tyler's werewolf face fresh in my mind, and it scared me. Maybe because he was not some Portland stranger, he was one of my mystic falls friends I had grown up with. I just didn't know how to deal with him going through this supernatural problem, and it worried me.

So lost in my thoughts, I did not even notice Kai come back with our food in hand. He put a gentle hand on my shoulder with a stern look, and looked at the other two girls who had finished their conversation.

"Okay, why don't you two go powder your noses or something. I need to talk to Bonnie alone." It was a stern order, using his older brother voice he was so adept at.

I gave him an annoyed look, but he was glaring down at me. I couldn't really look into his dark blue eyes when he looked like that. Rai looked at me in worry, but then nodded in understanding. Vicky was not so keen to follow his orders, but looked like she would also follow it.

"Look asshole, I will pretend you didn't just say that sexist comment, and leave you two to make out or whatever. I need to pee anyway." She got up in a very un-graceful way, still slightly drunk from earlier.

I was happy when Rai helped her to the bathroom, but not so happy about being left alone with Kai.

"So, want to tell me what the hell your drunk friend was talking about earlier." He sat down across from me, looking at me like he was trying to assess every reaction I had to his words.

Of course my first reaction was panic, as I looked down at the yummy fries in front of me. Of course I felt too sick to eat now. Just my damn luck.

"It's a friend of my aunt's, okay? Vicky was just exaggerating." I hoped that would end it.

Looking at his now aggravated face, I guess he wasn't buying it.

"Bonnie, I can tell when someone is lying. Believe me, I perfected the perfect look to hide it over the years. Who were the dudes that she said kidnapped you? And when were they here? I don't like the thought of any guy laying a hand on you," there was evident rage in his voice.

He closed his eyes and let out a long breath he had been holding, rubbing his fingers through his short chocolate brown hair. I wanted to rub my own fingers through it, and pretend Vicky never opened her big mouth. I didn't want to lie to him, but I couldn't tell him everything about Silas, as it would mean more trouble for Tessa. I had already caused enough of that for her.

"You're not going to tell me, are you?" It wasn't really a question, more of a statement.

I tried to give him my best lost puppy look, hoping to distract him. It didn't work, so I went with the truth.

"We were fine Kai. These were just friends of my aunt's friend. He would never let anything happen to us, especially my great aunt. He really loves her, or is obsessed with her. Vicky and I just happened to get caught up in their drama. It was all fine in the end, and no one was hurt. I promise," I reassured him.

He didn't look as reassured as I had hoped, but he accepted what I said.

"Fine, but next time you sense any danger to yourself, you come to me. You have a witch's intuition now, which is sort of like an alarm bell that will go off when there is any danger coming your way. I want to be the first person you come to if that bell goes off, understand?" his tone was stern.

I was not used to that, considering how lax my father was when it came to parental responsibility. I honestly wanted to tell him I didn't need a babysitter, that I could take care of myself. Still, it was nice to have someone look out for me for a change. I always felt like the big sister taking care of my friends. It was nice to feel like someone would have my back, when I didn't think or care about myself in situations like this.

"I will," I promised.

I reached out my hand, and he did the same. We both held each others hand like a handshake and comfort all in one. As if that was not enough skin contact, he reached out and touched my cheek. I enjoyed the feel of the soft skin of his fingers, and missed him leaning over the table to kiss me. He was as impatient as I was to feel our lips touch once more, as he placed a soft kiss against my lips. Feeling like I needed more, I pulled him closer and let him know I was not letting him go.

He grinned against my mouth, and deepened the kiss. His tongue lightly licking my lower lip, as his teeth bit into the plumpness his kiss was causing. I gasped a little, and was happy there was no one else around to witness us kissing like two horny teenagers. I wanted to continue, but we were interrupted.

"Geez Louise! can you two not make out all over our food? get a damn motel room or something." Came Vicky's loud voice.

We both turned to look at her and Rai. Rai was looking more amused that anything. I felt my cheeks burn, and wanted to run from the scene of the crime. Kai seemed positively delighted by Vicky's idea.

"Hey, not a bad idea. I could do with a break from here. How about it Bon? Fancy a romantic get-away?" He grinned at me.

I wanted to slap him, but didn't want to act like a teen with a crush in front of my friends.

"Hey bro, you're not taking Bonnie to a hotel like she is one of your flavors of the week!" I was glad Rai answered for me.

"More like flavor of the month, or year in fact." Kai continued to joke, grinning at me as he did so.

"Okay, I need the bathroom." I got up and left them debating.

While in the bathroom I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I honestly don't know how my phone didn't get broken when I was running from werewolves in a muddy forest. I checked to see who it was. Caroline and Matt had both sent texts:

"Bonnie did you find Tyler? Bring him back asap!"

This was not good. If only they knew...


	26. Leader of the Gemini

**Disclaimer:** don't own this show or characters (other than OC's)

 **A/N:** Thank you so much to everyone that reviewed! I wish I could address and thank you all separately, but this chapter took a lot out of me to finish writing. It's longer than most my other one's, so hope you enjoy. :) You can probably tell from the title that there is someone important finally being introduced. Important to Gemini, who I know I have not focused on as much as I should have.

Sorry in advance for any typo's, as not gone over it as much as I would like. Will come back to re-edit.

 **Please review and let me know what you think. :)**

* * *

 **\- Leader of the Gemini -**

* * *

My anxious face did cause the others to worry when I went back to our table, but I managed to convince them it was just due to shock. None of them, even Kai, continued to question me further. I guess with all the shocking shit we just went through, it was understandable I would be on edge.

We enjoyed a shared plate of cheese fries in peace. That was until Vicky started to question Kai and I about our love life. Rai simply looked at us in amusement, but I felt like I wanted to run away. Why oh why did Vicky have to join us?

I was beginning to wonder how we would all be able to handle her and keep her out of supernatural business.

"So, you two are banging then? Like full on teen-lust, getting it on in the backseat of cars?" Vicky questioned.

Causing me to choke on my water I had been sipping in silence. Rai was kind enough to pat my back, but Vicky continued on like it was the most amusing thing in the world.

"Don't be shy you two. I mean you had no problem slobbering all over our food five minutes ago. If Rai and I had not walked in, you two would have been dry humping on the table," she accused, looking directly at Kai.

Kai almost choked on his food, but remained more composed than I currently was.

"Well I have not had to drive her anywhere yet, so no backseat of a car. Thanks for the awesome suggestion though." He grinned at her.

She smiled, but was no fool. I could see his charm was not working on her, and I did not know which of them I wanted to disappear first. Both had a tendency to drive me crazy it seemed.

"Okay cutie, you win that round. I just want to make sure you will be good to our Bonnie here. I know guys well, and you're pretty boy to the max. Pretty boys like you don't stay single unless they're super religious, and judging by your weird ass hippy cult back there, you're not Christian or a Jehovah witness." She continued to educate us on her man-politics.

Kai actually seemed impressed by her assessment. Not that you could tell, when he sat there with the same amused smile and assessing look he always had.

"You're also a rebel. I mean it's obvious with that punk-look you got going on there. It totally screams 'I'm totally misunderstood', and chicks dig the 'rebel without a cause' look. Probably from Daddy-issues, like most guys I know. So I'm guessing you score alot with girls, and judging by the tongue lashing you just gave Bonnie over here, you're clearly not gay." Vicky continued her assessment.

I was about to have another choking fit again. How could Vicky be so callous? How could she come out with this stuff? I had to say, I admired the way she spoke her mind without care. Still, not when it was embarrassing me.

"Vicky!" I tried to sound as stern as possible.

Obviously with her being a big sister, she was immune to my pathetic attempt at sterness.

"Hey, it's okay Bon. I like your friend, she's amusing, and not all wrong. She got the daddy-issues bit right. " Kai reassured me.

Of course that was not reassuring at all. Vicky grinned and continued with her assessment of the guy was currently falling for.

"Ahh, he admits it! That's good. Means you're a self-aware rebel. Most of my dude-friends would rather give you a black eye than discuss their father issues. Maybe there is hope for you, but you're still a player. Not a rich pretty-boy-player, mind you. Not because of your clothing, but because a rich pretty boy would not take his girlfriend's friends to some run down joint like this. He would be trying to impress them with expensive shit." Vicky smiled, proud of her observations.

Kai was actually enjoying her criticizing himself. Even nodding as she spoke. At least he liked her, which meant I didn't have to worry about them not getting along. Or maybe getting along was a stretch, since they seemed alike in some way. Or maybe it was not a good idea for them to be buddies considering how both liked to embarrass me.

We were interrupted by a soft voice from the corner of our table.

"Hey guys," Jo said, as she had approached at our table.

"Hey sissy, thought I could sense you near here. What are you doing here? I thought you had med-exams to cram for?" Kai asked in what sounded like suspicion.

Jo suddenly looked down at her feet. She seemed nervous, which was strange, as she knew all of us. Well not Vicky, but Vicky wasn't exactly giving her an unfriendly look. More confused than anything.

"Who is she? she looks just like pretty-boy," Vicky asked, looking at us.

"Nice observation there. Yes, we are _twins_." Kai informed Vicky, smiling at her.

"Ahh okay. I thought maybe she might have been another chick from your harem," Vicky replied back in amusement.

Jo looked as shocked as I felt. No doubt wondering wondering where I picked up my strange friends from. if my friends continued like this, Gemini and Lux coven would surely run me out of town. Or Silas might kill me and save me from Vicky and her embarrassing ways.

"Please ignore her rudeness Jo. She's the sister of my friend, Matt, you remember him, right?" I asked, glaring at Vicky.

Jo blushed, her cheeks taking on a red tint. Rai almost laughed, and Kai rolled his eyes. I forgot she and Matt had clearly had more than an introduction at the party. I remember them making out in the background as I poured my drunk heart out to Kai. Then ended with me giving him the most embarrassing strip tease of my life. No wonder I had blocked it all out.

"Yes I remember him. It's nice to meet you Vicky." Jo smiled warmly at her.

"You can just call me Vick, everyone does. So, are all your family members models? Sorry, but I can't help but notice you all hit the trifecta in the good-looking-genes department." She took in their faces, chewing on some more fries.

I had to admit, she was not all wrong there. Kai and his siblings, other than his brat sister Celine, did hit the jackpot when it came to looks. I was happy when Jo laughed it off. Glad she was not offended by Vicky's bluntness.

"Maybe it's magic?" Rai said in amusement, giving me an all-knowing look.

I grinned back. We obviously got the joke.

"Why are you here Jo? You never miss study day," Kai asked again. Assessing her reactions with his usual calculating-look.

Jo again looked nervous, but got the courage to face him.

"Dad called me. He's back from his business trip, and wants Rai home. He also wanted to meet Bonnie." She looked at me as she said this. Looking apologetic, which confused me.

" _What_?" Kai was suddenly up, palms gripping tight to the table. He looked angry and shocked by the news.

"I'm sorry Kai, I tried to call earlier, but your phone was switched off. He called me not long ago to let me know. He just wants to meet her." She again gave me an apologetic look, ignoring the glare her brother sent her way.

"Oh no Bonnie, sounds like the parentals want to meet you," Vicky teased.

I smiled, but I knew that's not what this was about. I had heard all about Mr creepy Dad's reputation, and judging by the nervous looks the siblings were giving each other - I knew he wasn't a man I ever wanted to meet. Still, I was so involved with Kai and his siblings, I felt like I should meet him. He did have Tessa under house arrest, and nothing seemed to get by him. It might be best for me to do some damage control, before he finds out about Tyler and Silas situation.

"Absolutely _not_ Jo. She's not going." He was looking sternly at his twin sister, making her look more nervous than I had seen her before.

"Kai, that is not your choice to make. He just wants to meet her-" Kai cut Jo off before she could finish her sentence.

"So he's back, let's all roll out the _fucking red carpet_ , shall we? No Jo, there is no way Bonnie is going to meet him." He said it in a way that would end all further argument.

Jo looked desperately at me, like she wanted me to convince him. Rai looked nervous, and not sure what she should do or say. Vicky was surprisingly silent. I intervened because I didn't want him to argue with his twin over a small matter. Besides, I hated the way he spoke for me. Like I couldn't decide on my own.

"Look Kai, I'm capable of making my own decisions. I will meet your father Jo, it's fine." I smiled at her in reassurance.

She smiled back in gratitude, and Kai looked at me like I had just betrayed him.

"Jo, I want a word with you, _now_!" He grabbed his sister and walked off outside the door with her.

Leaving Rai,Vicky, and myself - in shock. With the way the siblings were acting over it, I was starting to have doubts on whether I really did want to meet this man. He sounded worse than Silas. Okay maybe not, but he certainly spooked his children.

"Word of advice Bonnie, don't marry into the family," Vicky stated. Chewing on more food.

I couldn't stomach eating anymore, and just looked down at my water. Rai squeezed my shoulder in comfort, but it didn't help my queasy stomach. I didn't like the sound of this man at all, and I had just agreed to meet him.

"Hey look Bonnie! It's your friends," Rai said in excitement.

I looked up to see Caroline and Matt running to our table. Matt looked shocked to find Vicky there, and I looked at her to see her reaction was the same. I guess she didn't inform Matt she was here in Portland. I wonder how they missed each other? Tessa had looked after Vicky, but maybe Matt and Caroline had gone out looking for Tyler at the time.

"Hey lil bro," Vicky said cheerfully.

Matt just stood there with his mouth open.

"What the hell are you doing here Vick?" he sounded sort of angry about the fact she was here.

"You didn't tell me you were leaving Matty! I was worried. So I came to find you, all the way here in this dump known as Portland. Honestly Matt, could you have not picked the Bahamas or something as a holiday?" she scoffed, eating her food and ignoring her brother's annoyed face.

"We came here for Bonnie," Caroline informed her.

"Speaking of which Bon, we have been all around town looking for Tyler." Matt looked at me in desperation.

I gulped down my guilt that felt heavy in the pit of my stomach. I hated that I would have to lie to them. I looked at Vicky, knowing she would probably tell them everything, but she saw my guilty look and winked at me.

"Uhh yeah, we saw that douche bag like an hour ago. He's staying at a friend's house here. Said he wants some space away from you guys. Something about being tired," Vicky lied.

I secretly thanked her, and she smiled back. Rai looked less nervous, but Caroline looked hurt. I didn't want them to think Tyler was avoiding them, but I knew if I said he was ill - they would not stop looking or worrying about him. I hated this had to be done in the first place.

"What? He's tired of us? that jerk! excuse us for worrying about his careless ass. He could have let us know he was going to dump us, before he ruined our whole trip. I have not even been able to go shopping Bonnie! I have been stuck in worrying about him, sending him hundreds of texts he's not replied too, and now he chooses to drop that bombshell on us?" she asked in anger.

I could fully understand her frustration. It was horrible not knowing the full story, and I so wished I could tell them; but it was not my right to expose Tyler like that. I remember my own fear telling them I was a witch. At least that was more accepted these days, unlike being a werewolf, which would probably land him in a psych-ward or testing laboratory.

"Is he okay Bon?" Matt asked. He looked at me in earnest.

I nodded feeling myself grow more sad by the minute. It was killing me keeping this secret from them.

"Then that's okay. As long as he's alright, I guess." Matt shrugged, looking at his feet in deep thought.

Caroline on the other hand was now seething.

"What? Really Matt? He does not get off that easy! he worried us sick, and you're worried about if he's okay?" she glared at Matt.

"Come on Care, the important thing is that he's safe. You know Tyler-" she cut him off.

"Correction Matt, I _did_ know him. Now I don't even know this rude jerk who can't even be bothered to contact his best friends to let them know he's safe." I knew she was more hurt and upset than angry with Tyler. Caroline tended to cling to things she loves, and would always try and distract herself with denial if something bad happened.

"Ty's a shit-head, _barbie_ , what's new? just forget about his lame ass, and go have some fun." That was Vicky's attempt at trying to cheer Caroline up.

"I think you had enough fun Vicky. You've been drinking again, haven't you?" Matt asked in annoyance.

"Chill Matty, Bon and her blonde pixie friend have been keeping an eye on me. I won't get into anymore trouble." She looked at us, as she said this.

We both nodded reassuringly at Matt, and he seemed to relax.

"Right then, come on Care. I think we could do with a shopping trip." Matt looked at Caroline, putting his arm around her in comfort.

"Wow, Matt wants to go shopping, I _must_ look depressed." Caroline now lost all anger in her voice, and was back to the sweet girl I knew and loved.

"Bon, you coming?" Matt asked me.

I looked at Rai, and she knew what I was going to say. I had promised to go meet her father, and I would do it.

"I have to go meet someone today, but I want you guys to have fun. Please don't worry about Tyler, he's fine, I promise." I tried to give them my best reassuring smile.

They seemed to buy it, looking more relieved. I would have to get Tyler to tell them soon, before I end up exposing everything. I didn't want to continue to keep up the lying any longer.

"Fine, but we are all going to do something together. Us and your new friends Bonnie. I want to see more of Portland!" Caroline pouted.

I nodded in agreement. I really could use a relax sight-seeing trip after everything that has gone on since I got here. My friends deserved a chill day after what they have had to put up with too.

"Sounds like a plan," I agreed.

"Okay then, let's go shopping Care. Maybe I can get my nails done too," Matt teased. Earning him a light hit to the arm from Caroline.

"Make sure to get pink, bro, it's so your colour," Vicky added in amusement.

"Well you're coming with us," Matt informed her with a stern look.

"What? no! I had plans to check out the local bars here," she sulked like a child.

"Vicky, you're coming with us." I was always surprised at how sweet Matt could sound so serious when it came to his sister.

"Fine." Vicky rolled her eyes. "But I'm not letting Barbie over there dress me up like I'm going to freaking prom, _or_ give me highlights." Vicky pointed at Caroline.

Caroline scoffed in amusement.

"Trust me honey, we would need longer than a day to get styled up," Caroline teased.

They headed off, waving bye to us. Rai let out a long sigh, and I knew she was dreading it too.

"Let's go meet your Dad," I said in as much confidence I could muster.

She nodded, and we both headed to creepy-coven-house.

* * *

The man who opened the door was not what I was expecting. He didn't look like Satan himself, or even evil. Just your regular friendly neighbor-guy living next door. He seemed to know who I was the instant he set eyes on me.

"Hello Miss Bennett," he said in a charming voice that rivaled his son's.

I had to admit, he was good looking in the older-handsome-man- sort of way. I could see where Kai may have got some of his looks from. Although his hair was a fading grey, but you could still see the dark tones, and his eyes were a lot like the twins. It was strange looking at the man who was father to the children and guy I was currently fond of. After only hearing about him, it was a surprise to finally meet him in the flesh.

"She prefers just Bonnie," Rai informed her father.

She gave me a comforting smile, and I felt less alone with the big bad wolf that is Mr creepy-Parker.

"Tessa informed me you were in town staying with her. I apologize that I could not greet you on your arrival, but I was on coven business." He smiled again, and I had this feeling like he was assessing me in the same way Kai did.

"It's fine, your lovely children have helped me settle in." I smiled at Rai to make my point, and she looked extra happy by my words.

"I'm glad Josette and Rai have helped you," he looked proudly at his daughter as he said this.

I was annoyed he left out Kai's name. When I said his 'children', I obviously meant Kai too. I had a feeling he also knew exactly what I meant, but ignored it.

"Yes, and _Kai_ too." I emphasized Kai's name to make my point.

Rai looked down at her feet like she wanted the ground to swallow her up, and I saw Mr creepy's features turn into a dark look. It reminded me of when Kai did it, but it was less obvious. He kept his fake smile in place as his eyes narrowed down at me. At least with Kai I knew when he was turning to dark-mode, but his father was better at schooling his face. He reminded me of Silas in that respect. I was just glad he couldn't read my mind.

"In any case, I'm glad you have settled in Bonnie. I'm afraid I won't be able to inform you of witch-rules around here just yet, as we are in a bit of a predicament. I have had to rush home due to certain things happening in this town," he gave Rai and I a pointed look as he said this.

I had a sinking feeling he knew about Tyler and the werewolf business. I tried to get my queasy stomach under control, and felt Rai go rigid next to me.

"Dad, I can explain-" Rai was cut off by him before she got the chance.

"We will discuss this later. We don't want to be rude in front of our new arrival now, _do we_?" he gave her stern look.

She looked down at her feet and nodded. I was seriously not used to this. My father was always so lax when it came to rules. Only curfew was the one he reinforced. It seemed Mr Creepy was a domineering personality when it to came his children.

"Now I'm sorry Bonnie, but Rai will have to perform an important ritual today. We have an enemy in our midst who has escaped, and it's important we catch him." He gave me this look like he was secretly accusing me too.

This enemy he was speaking of must have been Silas. I almost choked at the thought. If he suspected me, it means he thought Tessa was in on it too. I hope he didn't think we were the ones that brought Silas here. Considering we wanted nothing to do with him in the first place.

"No father, please! I can't do that ritual!" Rai's complexion seemed to pale even more than her usual skin colour.

She looked terrified. Mr Parker just stood there unfazed, not even bothering to spare me another glance.

"You will do what you _must_ for this coven, Rai. You know my rules." His stern face was back as he said this.

She nodded, gulping down what looked like a huge lump in her throat. He invited us indoors, and this time I didn't feel welcome like the last few times I visited their house. It took on this whole new horrible feeling, like the warm atmosphere had turned cold. As we went in I saw that Celine and Joey were there. They were arguing, by the looks of it.

They saw us and turned around. Joey smiled at me, and I smiled back. I was really starting to like the kid. He reminded me of a younger version of what Kai would have been like. Celine on the other hand, cast be a glare to rival her father's. She didn't look happy to see me at all.

"Father,what is _she_ doing here? I hope the _abomination_ is not with her too. Did you know he let her come to our house while you were away?" she continued to glare at me as she said this.

By 'abomination' I knew she was talking about Kai. I gave her my own best glare, showing her I was not pleased seeing her either.

"Actually Celine, _I_ was the one who invited her," Rai informed her in annoyance.

"Now girls, it does not matter, Bonnie is our guest." Mr Parker had intervened, giving me his most charming smile.

What is it with guys using their charm for bad purposes around here?

"But father! She and her aunt are criminals! They should not be-" Joey stopped her by covering her mouth.

"Why don't you just shut up Celine. Let's go to the store and get some sweets, that might keep that mouth closed," Joey let out through gritted teeth.

I gave him a grateful smile for sticking up for me, and he smiled back before dragging his sister off. I noticed Mr Parker had not even corrected her behavior, or told her she was wrong for what she said. I was starting to see where she got her attitude from. I had the feeling that most of the crap she spouted was from none other than himself. She probably just copied from his influence.

"Now Rai should get get prepared, while I go inform the coven members on what's happening. Bonnie, please feel free to make yourself at home. Rai will be distracted, so you may leave if you wish." He said it like he didn't care either way.

"I will _stay_ , thanks," I made sure to infuse my voice with my current anger.

What was this guy's problem? It was so strange. At least with Silas I didn't feel the same hostility towards me. He threatened me yes, but he didn't show animosity or anything resembling hate. I kept getting this vibe that Mr Parker was not happy with me. That he saw me already as a nuisance, and I had only met him minutes ago.

"As you wish." He smiled at me. He then gave me this look that said - I would regret it.

I was planning to stay regardless. I didn't want to leave Rai on her own, and I wanted to show the asshole I was not scared of him. That maybe he should be worried about me being a nuisance after all. I was not his coven or children, and would not bend to his rules like everyone around him seemed to do from the looks of it.

He left without another word, closing the door behind him. Rai was taking out some old-looking jars from the cupboard next to us. Strong smells were coming from them. A mixture of salt,herbs, and sulfur. She placed the jars on the ground, sitting down on the ground as as she placed the jars around her.

"What is this ritual he's talking about ,Rai?" I asked, feeling worried.

She had not spoken since he left, which was worrying considering how talkative she usually was. Her eyes were downcast, and she looked sick. I could see her hands shaking as she held the jars in front of her. Wiping her hands against her denim shorts, still shaking slightly. She gave me a sad look, before replying.

"It's called 'the feast of spirits' ritual. It's where I call upon our coven family member spirits, and let them use my body to communicate with the living. It allows them to come to seen by others too, and they can come into our world for a limited amount of time." She sighed, opening the strange smelling jars.

I watched her in curiosity, wanting to know more.

"You can see all your dead family members? And let others see them?" I couldn't help but think of Gram's.

Of how much I would have loved to be able to see her. She must have read my mind, as she gave me a sad smile before continuing.

"It's not nice like you think, Bonnie. Most ancestors, like your Grandmother, would prefer to watch over you from a safe distance. All our dead coven members are are not so nice about it. They become selfish and power hungry watching the living continue to rule our coven. That's why when they get the chance to be seen and heard, they don't care if they hurt me." She held back what sounded like a sob.

I went over and hugged her close, which she seemed grateful for.

"They have always done it Bonnie. At least with the others, they're just ghosts that want someone to talk too. Our coven ancestors are different. They want to continue to rule over us, and always try to force me to do their bidding. I luckily developed a way to hold them back from trying to possess and use me, but this ritual gives them permission to do what they want." She continued to cry, as I patted her back.

"Show me," I asked her softly.

I wanted an example of the kind of harm they could do. Ever since Tessa showed me how to see certain memories, it made me want to delve into that side of magic more. I had premonitions when I was younger, but those were only flashes of images that were so jumbled you could not decipher them. This time I wanted to share the pain with her, and know why it scared her most.

She nodded and let me touch her wrist, as I said the words Tessa had taught me. The Latin flowed freely out of my mouth, like I was speaking in tongues. I could feel the magical energy surround us, and then I drifted off in what felt like entering a dream world.

 _I found myself in the Parker living room. Jo and Kai were sitting on the couch, bag of popcorn inbetween them, watching what looked like a sappy chick-flick. They looked younger, but still the same. Both dark haired with the same blue eyes, but teenage versions of themselves. Kai didn't look impressed by the the movie, where as Jo was on the verge of crying._

 _"Do girls seriously enjoy this kind of lame shit? I think the producers of these movies underestimate their female audience," he whined._

 _"Look, sometimes we just want to dream, okay? nothing wrong with that. It's sweet and romantic." She gave him a happy smile._

 _He scoffed and stuffed his mouth with more food. I enjoyed seeing Kai like this. He seemed laid back and not on edge like many times I have seen him. Probably because Mr creepy Parker was not around._

 _I heard someone coming down the stairs, noticing a young child with long blonde hair approaching them. It must have been Rai! She was only a child here, and sleep walking from the looks of it. I stared at her, as I was unable to move from my spot due to some type of magic barrier. Kai and Jo looked up from the couch when she came into the living room. Her eyes were still closed. There was something eerie about the way she was acting._

 _"Oh great, ghost-girl is here. Why aren't you in bed, brat?" Kai asked in annoyance._

 _"Don't be a jerk Kai! She's probably sleep walking. Sweety, you okay?" Jo asked, as she walked up to Rai._

 _Jo touched her arm lightly, and Rai's eyes flung open. Her eyes were darker than usual, and she looked like one of those kids from a horror movie. I gasped when she spoke, as it was a deep voice that did not belong to a child._

 _"Where is your father? bring him now," came Rai's strange voice._

 _It sent shivers down my spine. It really was like a scene out of a horror._

 _"What are you talking about, Rai?" Jo asked in confusion._

 _"Don't play dumb bitch, and go bring your father now!" Rai's scary deep voice shouted at Jo._

 _I couldn't believe it. I was so shocked I would not have left the spot I was stuck in, even if there was no magical barrier in place._

 _"Hey! Don't speak to sissy like that, what the hell is wrong with you, brat?" Kai asked, as he finally got up and looked at Rai._

 _"Oh the devil-boy is here, I see. I'm surprised your father has not put you away yet," Rai's strange voice mocked him._

 _Kai looked at her with the same confusion I was feeling, while Jo looked angry. I already had a feeling I knew what was obviously wrong with Rai. That this was not her.  
_

 _"Uncle Reem, didn't think we would be hearing from you again. Are you that desperate to talk to father, that you have to possess a child!?" Jo shouted at Rai._

 _Jo confirmed what I had been feeling, that Rai was clearly possessed by what seemed like her dead uncle._

 _"Your father has been plotting on his own, ignoring us. Besides, this one's powers should be used. Be a shame to waste such a power." Possessed Rai smiled in a sinister way._

 _"Get out of her now! Rai, sweety, can you hear me?" Jo started to shake her small body in desperation._

 _All of a sudden the darkness of her eyes faded slightly, and she had a look of an innocent child again. I looked over at Kai, who still had the same look of surprise._

 _"Josette? please get him out of my head! Get him out now! I want him out!" Rai began to scream in hysteria._

 _Her screaming pierced through my heart, as I felt it thud loudly in my ribcage. She was scratching at her head like she wanted to rip all her hair out. Crying her eyes out, while screaming like she was in extreme pain. I saw even Kai flinch at the sound. While Jo was trying to stop her from scratching at her scalp._

 _"It's okay Rai! Please stop hurting yourself." Joesette was trying desperately to calm her down._

 _"Please get him away from me! Tell them to leave me alone!" Rai continued to scream._

 _I wanted to comfort her so badly, and it hurt I could not move. I had not even noticed another person enter the room._

 _"What the hell is going on here?" I heard a man yell._

 _We all turned around to face Mr creepy Parker standing in the doorway, taking in the whole scene. He noticed Rai bent over in pain with Jo comforting her, then immediately turned his angry gaze to Kai. I was confused as to why the hell he was looking at Kai, when his daughter was on the floor in pain. Before I had the chance to even question it, Mr Parker had his hand out, and Kai fell down to the ground in pain._

 _He started spitting out blood, and his ears were dripping little droplets too. As his face turned red and he coughed like he was choking. I wanted to scream at Mr Parker to stop, and what the hell he was doing hurting Kai, but I could not be heard by anyone._

 _I was thankful when Jo stepped in front of Kai, blocking her father's magic attack._

 _"Move, Josette," he used that same stern voice I had heard moments ago in the present._

 _"No Dad! It wasn't Kai, it was uncle Reem. He possessed Rai's body, trying to talk to you!" Jo pleaded with him._

 _Mr creepy looked at Kai on the floor, then back to Jo. He waved his hand and Kai went flying back into the bookcase, knocking down half the books on it, and causing the wood to break. I wanted to run to Kai, as I swear heard bones crack as he was knocked hard into the bookcase that was now broken. He gritted his teeth in pain. I could tell he was trying to restrain himself, as his knuckles turned white from where he was clenching them. I found myself screaming his name, and knew he couldn't hear me._

 _"Both of you leave. I will talk to Rai," Mr Parker said, as he glanced at his daughter._

 _"Rai, you will need to do the ritual so I can make sure your uncle does not try and interfere in our business again," he continued.  
_

 _Jo's eyes went wide with shock, and Rai yelled like she was in pain._

 _"No please father! I can't do it, they all want to use me, I can't -" Rai was cut off by her father._

 _"Rai, we have had this discussion. It is why you were gifted with your power, you must use it for the good of the coven." He said it like it should have been obvious._

 _"Dad, you can't be serious! She will be hurt!" Jo let out in disbelief._

 _"Rai has this power, and she will learn to use it. I suggest you start paying closer attention to your own magical learning Josette. The fact is your brother will try and kill you if given the chance, because you're weak when it comes to magic. You all will have to learn that-" Mr creepy was cut off by Kai's pained voice in the background._

 _"Coven comes first, right Dad?" Kai asked, as he let out a choked laugh. Still coughing blood. As he held his side, trying to calm the pain, but not wanting to look weak in front of his father._

 _Mr creepy merely glared at him, before looking back at Jo._

 _"Help Rai calm down and get prepared. I will go and inform the other coven members and be back later." That was all he said before leaving them._

 _Jo immediately was back at Rai's side, who was now shivering and still crying over what had just occurred. I felt the tears in my own eyes, as I turned to look at Kai. He was watching his sister's with a look of anger and some sadness. He got up, still holding his side as it had taken the impact of hitting the book case hard. He stumbled towards the door, still wiping away blood. I was reaching out my hand to stop him, tears now falling down my cheeks, wanting to soothe his pain. Desperately wanting to comfort all three of them._

 _"Kai, where are you going? Are you not staying to help Rai?" Jo asked, as she continued to hug Rai._

 _He stopped, turning to look at his sister with a blank stare. The one I saw when he was in dark-mode. Like he had switched off his emotions completely._

 _"She should count herself lucky, that at least she has a power that's useful. That he wants to keep her around. That she does not have to live in fear of what happens when we're not useful to our father and our fucked up coven." He stared down at them with a look of sadness and jealousy as he said this, before walking out the room._

 _I went to follow him, magical barrier be damned, but light blinded my eyes and I found myself being pulled back to the present. As Jo and Rai's forms disappeared from my view._

* * *

I gasped for breath as I came out of the memory. I could feel the wetness of the tears on my cheeks, making my skin feel cold. I looked at Rai, who had her sad eyes downcast, not looking at me. I hugged her close, and she smiled in gratitude. We didn't need to say anything.

It was obvious from what I saw. Mr Parker was a terrible father and excuse of a human being. The most scary thing about him was that he appears to be civilized. He talks about protecting his coven like he's the hero in the story, and not the villain who uses his children for gain. Treating Kai so badly I could see where he got his dark side from.

I made a vow that I would take on this man if necessary. That I would stand by the siblings that had come to be my friends, and one I happened to like romantically. That I would try my best to protect Kai from him. As it seemed most of his hatred was directed at Kai, rather than the others.

He may have emotionally beaten down his own children into submission, and he may have my great-aunt under arrest - but he won't get a hold over me.

At least not without a fight.


	27. The Gemini leader

**Guest:** thank you to guest that mentioned Jack the sibling I had left out! I actually did plan to add him in, but forgot I had not really mentioned him in a while. xD. He is sort of introduced here.

 **TJbinx:** If you read this, I just wanted to say you will be happy there is some Rai/Kai bonding this chapter. :) Not really like we might hope, but we get a glimpse of Kai being a better brother this chapter.

 **Enjoy and please review. :)**

* * *

 **\- The Gemini leader -**

"You're not doing this Rai," I informed her.

She looked scared beyond relief, like I was telling her to go jump off a cliff. I could see Mr Creepy must have really done a number on his children. She shook her head, her white-blonde hair falling falling over her face like a curtain, so I couldn't see her features. I was sure she was on the verge of a panic attack.

"Bonnie, you don't understand, my father-" I cut her off before she could finish.

"Is a mean-ass man, I know. " I huffed, crossing my arms just thinking about the bastard.

I saw her smile a little, and roll her eyes at my comment.

"He can make life very difficult for you Bonnie, if you interfere. It's best to just let me do this, while you escape _now_." She gestured to the door with a pleading look for me to run for it.

I gave her my best 'no-freaking-way!' look. I would not leave her to get possessed by her creepy ancestors, while Mr Parker drones on about the importance of suffering for your coven. I grabbed her hand and was about to make a run for it, but she pulled it back.

"No Bonnie! Please, you need to leave before he comes back. Kai would kill me if I let anything happen to you, and I would never forgive myself. My father won't tolerate anyone getting in the way," she sounded like she was on the verge of tears again.

I squeezed her hand back in reassurance. If she wasn't going to come with me, then I would make her father let her go. My protective streak was really resurfacing lately when it came to this family. I had always been protective of my friends, as I never had any siblings or much of family growing up. They were the only thing I could cling onto and claim as my own. So no matter what, I always made sure to protect them. That was exactly what I was going to do for these siblings I had grown to love. As far as I was concerned they were my friends, and Kai was I guess sort of my boyfriend. I really needed to talk to him about that, as we never discussed what our relationship was. It would have to wait till after I stopped his creepy-ass father, and then deal with Silas after that.

"Fine. You stay here, I will be right back." I got up to leave.

She grabbed my hand in desperation again, looking as if I was about to walk into a dangerous fire.

"Don't worry Rai, I'm just going to talk to him. I will be right back, promise." I smiled at her with confidence I didn't fully feel.

She nodded and reluctantly let me go. I rushed over the the room I had seen Mr Creepy head into. I was surprised to see him standing their looking at the paintings covering their wall. It was like a mini gallery, filled with strange art. I wanted to laugh when I spotted the zodiac Gemini twins painting hanging on the wall; I should have guessed that would be there.

He still had not turned around to acknowledge my presence, but I knew- that he knew I was there. I saw the corners of his mouth lift into a smile when I had entered, as he continued to face away from me. He had clearly expected me to follow him. Probably a nice little game for him, having people follow him. I guess you didn't reach _ruthless coven leader_ _status_ till you were able to manipulate on that level.

"These, as you probably might have guessed Miss Bennett, are our family paintings," he stated proudly.

I looked at them, and was honestly happy he broke the awkward silence. It was time for me to get the hell out of here with his daughter.

"That's nice Mr Creep- I mean Mr Parker. Look, Rai really doesn't want to do this thing, and I'm feeling the flu coming on, so I think we will just head-" he interrupted me, the rude bastard.

"Please Miss Bennett, I would at least like to show you the paintings we have collected over the years. Then by all means, Rai can accompany you." He turned around and smiled at me.

I was really getting sick of handsome men using their charming smile around here. Still, he said if I looked at these stupid paintings, I could take Rai with me. Not that I trusted him. It all seemed a little too easy. One minute he's saying Rai had to do the horrible ritual, next he's saying we can just up and bail on it. I didn't like how his smile looked as if it was laughing at me. Like I was stupid if i trusted him, but I didn't know any other way to get out of this without angering him.

I feared his anger because I knew he would probably take it out on his children. Mostly Kai, from what i saw in the flashback. There is no way I would let that happen. I let out a sigh of frustration, and began observing the art around me.

I had to admit, some were nice, and some were verging on bizarre and scary. I admired the ones of a stern woman holding her children tight, with fire coming out of her hand. That reminded me of my ability to cast fire with my mind, and my protective instincts towards the weak.

Then I noticed a painting of a woman who looked very familiar. A black woman sat in a rocking chair. There was a devious smirk on her lips, and her eyes felt like they were peering into my soul. Her skin tone the same as my own if not a bit lighter, and so were her her facial features. I was sure I had seen her before, but where- that is when it hit me!

"Emily?" I whispered in shock.

There was no doubt it was her. She looked exactly the same as she did in my dream, and I felt the Bennett talisman burn my skin under my shirt. It felt like it was coming alive, as I stared into those dark revealing eyes of hers. Mr Creepy saw me looking at it, and grinned in satisfaction.

"I see you found it then. Yes, that is your ancestor Emily," he clarified for me.

I looked at it in shock, not knowing what to say. I couldn't look away from those dark eyes that had warned me in my previous dream, when she sternly advised me to be careful .

"She was a remarkable woman, your ancestor. She was smart and cunning, and had magic my family sought for many years. My own family at the time had begged her to marry our coven leader of that time period. With a Bennett such as Emily on our side, the Gemini coven would have been unstoppable." He smiled with a wistful look on his face.

I remembered Emily saying how she had many marriage proposal offers from other witches, but said no. That Bennett's would never sell themselves out like that. It was nice to know that at least the Bennett woman had been strong and independent, even in those sexist hard times. She must have been amazing to survive in that era without help. Survive being a slave, being a woman, and then being a witch to top it all off. There was no way I think I could survive at the time, with feeling on edge every minute of my life. I wondered why she never did resort to just marrying one of the Gemini or other witches? Surely being part of a coven would have been easier? As if reading my mind, Mr creepy answered my question.

"She was strong willed, as are all Bennetts. She made it clear she would not be part of any coven, or share your magical assets or grimoires. My family at the time offered everything they could to gain her, but she refused. She wanted to try and and gain trust and a reputation among the vampires instead," his voice was full of disapproval.

"Yeah, I know about that. She had to work with vampires to survive." At least that is what I remember her saying.

He nodded, and looked like he had swallowed something distasteful. I'm guessing he was never happy Emily turned down his own coven ancestors for some vampires. I didn't really understand the vampire thing myself, but I was glad she didn't sign up for creepy coven to rule over her. It might have meant I would have been under Gemini rules too. I secretly wanted to thank her for that. Holding my necklace close and whispering a thanks he could not see.

"Many witches fall for that trap. They think that if they please the vampires and do their bidding, that the vampires would help them. She practically asked one of them to guard her family. Can you believe it after what you have seen of vampires? Would you trust one of them with _your_ family?" His question sounded more rhetorical.

I didn't know what to say to that. From what I have seen of vampires, they were not good. Then again after meeting witches like Silas and Mr Creepy, I can't say witches are all saints either. I honestly didn't know what to think, but I don't think I would trust my friends with a vampire. Unless I ever met a nice one, maybe then we could talk.

"You should always remember Miss Bennett, that vampires cannot be trusted. They may act like your best friend one minute, but they still see witches and human life as beneath them. They're dangerous and have always been our enemy for a reason," he warned me.

I nodded as if I was agreeing, when really I just wanted to hurry this up and get out of here. Then I could have a big moral discussion with myself later about this while vampire-witch thing. When he was satisfied in thinking his words had won me over, he looked at another set of paintings in front of him. I studied them too, as I had not seen them. I had been too busy looking at Emily's to notice.

There was one with a boy standing on top of another male witch, holding the other boy's wrist which glowed orange. The boy standing over the one on the ground looked victorious. He had a smug smile, and there were others in cloaks gathered around him bowing on the floor like he was some god. It intrigued me when I looked at it. His smile reminded me of Kai's, along with the dark hair, but this boy's was longer and his eyes were darker. He held out his other hand that had a ball of light shining from it. The defeated boy on the ground looked well and truly defeated, and seemed to be in a lot of pain from the touch of the other boy. I could not stop looking at this picture, trying to dissect it's meaning. Mr Creepy caught me looking and cleared his throat, causing me to look at him. He had this smile like he knew a secret, and I knew it had something to do with this painting.

"I see this caught your eye Miss Bennett." He sounded pleased by observation.

"What is it? I mean the meaning behind it?" I asked curiously.

He smiled again like the devil himself, and looked back at the painting we observed.

"Those two boys the cloaked figures are bowing to are our ancestors. They're known as the original heirs to the Gemini coven. Though we date back further than that, they were the first to start our coven. They were born in Roman times, and you could say they were like the rulers Romulus and Remus that founded Rome. Both two strong willed boys that had an amazing destiny to create something bigger than themselves. Of course only one of them ended up being a true prince, while the other was a demon boy." He grimaced as he finished telling me the story.

He pointed to another painting next to it, which I had not really looked at considering how much the others intrigued me. The other painting was of the same boy who played God in the last one, but this time he was facing off with another boy. The other boy had his hand out, and they seemed to be dueling with what looked like magic. The other boy had light blonde hair, a huge contrast to the dark hair and features of the other boy. It reminded me of the siblings. How the twins and Rai were all light blonde, compared to the dark haired twins Jo and Kai, and their little brother Joey. I don't know why I thought of them, but I guess it was down to seeing some of their history. I didn't even know anything about the Bennett line other than Emily and Tessa, so it was fascinating to see how far back Gemini went.

"As you can see, the demon boy had not yet won. You see although he won against his brother in the last painting you saw, he had cheated with his power. He had always been jealous of his blonde angelic twin you see in this picture." He pointed at the blonde one that was fighting back.

"You see he was never sure if he would win against his twin, so he rebelled and killed his other brother instead. He took his power and proclaimed himself ruler of the coven. His power was to steal the magic of others, and he almost brought down the whole coven doing so. Trying to become more powerful so he could kill his twin. His twin Joshua however, would not tolerate it anymore. He fought back and beat his disobedient twin brother. Sentencing him to a life in a hell dimension he and the coven created. He then created a spell to make sure that future heirs would be created the same way, as he had lost his other brother due to conflict over who would have leadership. There could only be one leader, as it would cause bloodshed among siblings if they became rivals." He was silent for a moment, admiring the painting.

"What was the dark haired twin called? Your ancient ancestor?" I whispered, still invested in the story.

"The devil boy was called Malachai. I was named after our original leader, Joshua, as you can already tell." He looked proud of himself.

I rolled my eyes at that. The man was puffed up like a rooster, probably thinking himself a God. I seriously could see now why he acted like such an arrogant bastard. He really believed he is just like the golden haired angelic hero in the story. Like that gives him the right to treat his family the way he does. Forgetting his name, I wondered about Malachai. I suddenly realized why that name sounds so familiar. I mean it couldn't be coincidence?

"Wait, is Kai short for Malachai?" I prayed he really didn't name his son that.

He nodded and my mouth fell open. Was he freaking serious? He really named his son after a malicious boy everyone hated? I mean the fact he even picked such a cliched name. I could not believe it. It was all becoming very, _very_ clear. He named himself after the original coven leader, and it seemed leaders in the family were crucial and expected. Then there is his disgusting treatment of Kai, and the fact he named him after none other than the young boogey man in the story.

"Why would you name him that?" I had to ask.

He looked at me in disapproval, like I was making a big deal over nothing.

"If you must know it was not because I thought he would be the same as our ancestor. It was tradition in our coven that the first male twin should be named after one of the original twins. I had been called Joshua, and you could say our coven was always superstitious with naming two twins after the original pair. Jo turned out to be a girl, so we could hardly name her Joshua. Instead Kai took the name of Malachai. Even if he was considered evil, he was still our original roots, and I had always planned to call my first born son that. "

"And what, you expected him to live up to that name?" I was becoming more angry by the minute.

"I expect all my children to live up to our covens expectations." He said it with confidence and ease of a man that expected obedience in all things.

I just couldn't deal with this man's ego anymore, so I decided it was time to bolt.

"I need to go, and Rai is coming over to my house. It was nice meeting you," I didn't bother hiding my anger.

He raised his eyebrow looking at me like I had just insulted him, but then shrugged and looked back at his creepy paintings.

"It was nice meeting you too Bonnie. Please make sure Rai is home by morning, we have a lot to do."

He smiled at me before walking out the door like he was some grand king. I promised myself that next time I would not be so harsh on Kai when it came to his ego. Right now I had a mission, that was to get myself an Rai out of this horrible house and away from their crazy egoistical father.

I rushed into the other room to see Rai murmuring some type of spell, and I quickly took her arm to stop her.

"Bonnie?" she looked surprised to see me.

Maybe she thought her creepy Dad had murdered me. I would not put it past him to be honest.

"Come on, we can go to my place."

I grabbed her hand before she could protest, and ran out the door dragging her along. I could tell she had all sorts of questions, but I didn't care. I stopped so I could think of something to say, but she gave me a look of understanding.

"It's okay Bonnie. I knew he would scare you off." She sighed and looked out towards the field we now stood in that surrounded the house.

"He didn't scare me, I just don't think we hit it off."

I could not help but laugh at that understatement I had just made. Rai laughed with me, and the air of apprehension that had surrounded us seemed to vanish.

That was until i felt my chest burning like i had bad indigestion, and this strange dizzy feeling that came over me. I knew it was the left over memory-magic taking ahold of me like when I had started to catch some of Tessa's memories. The link to Rai opened like an invisible cord joining us, and I felt like I was blacking out.

 **flashback:**

 _I was back in observing-mode, but this time I felt like a puppet. This time I could read Rai's mind, and feel everything she felt. It was like I was no longer in my own body, but my body stood merely like a receptor picking up Rai's emotions and thoughts._

 _We were in a bedroom, and from the girly pop star posters of hot male singers, I guessed Jo must share a room with Rai. The walls were a soft lavender colour, and the cabinets seemed rusty and old. They only had two beds, a toy chest and old tv, not much else._

 _The little blonde girl lay asleep in bed, sucking on her thumb. I smiled at the sight. She looked like a sleeping baby, without all the trauma I had witnessed in the last memory. I noticed her body jerk up as we both heard a noise in the hall outside. There came the sounds of two guys fighting like I would usually hear in high school._

 _Rai got up and ran with graceful steps of a ballerina to the open door, her white nightgown looked like a big white bag on her. I almost laughed thinking this was the cute pixie-punk girl I was currently friends with. Here she was, innocent little creepy-girl._

 _I found my body could move with her, whether I wanted it too or not. This time I was in tune with everything she did, like I was in her head. I looked outside to see Kai stood there with his younger brother Jack from what I caught from Rai's thoughts. He only looked a year or two younger than Kai. It amazed me how much shorter and stockier Jack was compared to Kai. It seemed the younger brother didn't get his nice build or height, resembling more of those football Jocks I knew in high school. His hair was a rich honey blonde compared to Kai's darker hair and looks, and his features not as soft or handsome as Kai's. I wonder if their mother had been blonde? And what happened to her?_

 _I could feel Rai's anxiety watching them. Thinking that another fight was going to break loose, as Kai stood there glowering at his smug brother._

 _"Where the fuck did you put my chef uniform?" Kai asked. His face angry, and his hands in his pocket like he was ready to pull a knife on Jack._

 _"Well I was testing some of my awesome fire magic, and burnt them. Ooopsy," Jack didn't sound apologetic. He sounded delighted by the thought of it._

 _I could feel myself tense up as Rai did, looking at both of them as the anger radiated off Kai._

 _"Trust your magic-skills, or should I say - lack of them. Figures you can't even cast a decent phesmatos. They should call you the dud of the family instead." Kai let out a long sigh, looking around for his uniform._

 _Now the smug smile had left Jack's face, turning it into a sneer._

 _"Like you're the one to talk you fucking abomination," he spat out in equal anger._

 _Kai just laughed and rolled his eyes, but I could tell he hated being called that. Reading rai's mind, she could too._

 _"Yeah lil bro, that would hurt if I hadn't heard that like a bazillion times already." He smiled in eagerness at his brother's anger. Like he was drinking it in and enjoying getting a reaction from Jack._

 _"Okay abomination, if you're so good at magic, maybe you can do a humpty dumpty and put your clothes back together again." Jack's smug smile was back._

 _Kai must have considered the fact that his brother probably did ruin his uniform, and I could see the dark look begging to form. The murderous one I had seen a few times that he hid behind his polite mask. His hands balled into fists, and it looked like he was ready to start a big fight. Rai sensed it, and decided to intervene._

 _"Uhh Kai," her shy voice whispered. Her light blonde hair covering her face as she looked down at the floor._

 _I could sense she feared her brother's anger most._

 _"What, brat?" Kai asked, his eyes still not leaving Jack's._

 _"Yeah, what the fuck do you want ghost-girl? Can't you see we're busy?" Jack asked in annoyance._

 _"He hid it in here...Kai," she informed him in a shaky voice of a scared little girl._

 _Now both sets of eyes were on her, and I could feel her anxiety kick in. Jack looked furious, while Kai was now looking less angry._

 _"Rai! what the fuck? you're supposed to be on our side, not this shit-tard abomination," Jack shouted at her, shaking with rage._

 _Rai-and I felt the conflict of not knowing who to side with, but I was proud when she choose Kai._

 _"Your insults need a bit of work little brother. I mean shit-tard? Are you five?" Kai's signature smirk was back, and I was happy to see it._

 _Jack had not stopped glaring down at Rai._

 _"Fine, help this piece of shit for all I care," he directed at Rai._

 _He walked up to her, bending down to whisper in her ear. I would usually feel the urge to punch a bastard like him, but I felt Rai's feelings - and she felt sad and conflicted. She loved her brother, but she also wanted to help Kai. Jack so close with his anger beating down at her made her little body shake even more out of fear._

 _"Fine ghost girl, tell him where his shitty uniform is. Just don't come crying to me when he magic-rapes you," he all but spat in her ear._

 _I was as shocked as Rai. I felt her shock of him even using that word, and applying it to what Kai did. Jack walked off whistling smugly like the self-satisfied bastard he was, but Kai had heard what he said. He was about to chase after him and hurt his brother, but Rai stepped in front of him._

 _"It's in here Kai," she pointed a finger to the room I was standing in. A brave look on her face. I was proud of her._

 _"It better be," he muttered. He went past me and I felt him brush me, causing the same electric jolt it did in when he touched me._

 _Unfortunately he didn't feel anything, as I was like a ghost. He walked into the middle of the room, looking around in frustration. He gave Rai a confused look, and she pointed at the cupboard. He walked over to it and opened it with a sigh, happy to find his chef uniform laying there._

 _He turned to her with the first smile she had seen in ages. I felt like it was the most radiant thing I had seen in a while. A genuine smile with nothing hidden, like he had truly won something special. Straight white teeth gleaming in satisfaction, that I felt my heart swell up with joy just looking at it. He held the uniform like it was something precious. I felt Rai swell up with equal happiness that her brother was being genuine and more happy than she had seen him in a long time._

 _Before any other words could be exchanged, there was a loud bang from down the stairs. Rai and Kai shared a worried glance towards the door, before he walked towards it, looking down the flight of long stairs._

 _"Great, I sense magic. Looks like good old Dad is having fun using his authority over coven members again. I knew I heard one of them down there." Kai looked over at her._

 _Rai looked as frozen as I felt, as we heard another bang and loud shouting coming from down the stairs._

 _"Stay here," Kai informed her._

 _He went to head off, before Rai's pale little hand grabbed a hold of his sleeve, refusing to let him go._

 _"You can't! Father will hurt you if you intervene," her voice trembled._

 _She sounded a lot older than her years, probably from her gift and father's strict authority. Kai glanced down and took her hand off without second thought._

 _"Like he wouldn't do it anyway, even if I did keep my ass away. Look, we all know I was originally supposed to be leader of this coven. It is me that is supposed to rule it, so I can't let him go destroying that. Look just stay here brat, and lock this door. Don't come down no matter what you hear, okay?" he gave her a stern look._

 _She nodded, looking down at her bare feet. Her light blonde hair covering her face. I wanted to ask why she couldn't go with him, and was happy when she voiced my question aloud._

 _"But what about you? I can-" he cut her off_

 _"Help me? I don't think so brat. Look, you know he will use that horrible gift of yours to cause hell, and I don't fancy listening to you talk like you just came out of The Exorcist. So do me a favor and just stay here like a good girl, okay?" he looked concerned._

 _She nodded, and he placed his hand her head like she was a puppy. Ruffling her hair a bit with a smile still on his face, that made Rai smile back. It was the first time he had been really acknowledged her or felt any sibling love towards her. He then headed out the door closing it behind him. I wanted to run after him, but the memory ended._

* * *

I found myself back in my body, Rai standing next to me. She was patting my back in comfort, a look of concern on her face.

"Bonnie, what the hell happened? It was the magic, right? You went into my memory? I felt you there," she sounded worried.

"I'm fine, i'm just getting used to this magical jazz," I tried to reassure her.

I was still feeling dizzy and disorientated, and was shocked when I saw Kai and Jo getting out a car and running towards us.

"There you are!" Kai shouted at me.

I honestly was too shocked to answer him. The weird memory-day-dream had thrown me off balance, and I had not expected to see him so soon.

"Doing a little memory digging?" he glared at Rai as he said this.

She looked at me with concern, and I waved it off. I didn't need to tell him about the memory just yet. He was looking at me in a strange way. His cold blue eyes scanning my face like he was looking for something. I really was at a loss for words, and was happy when Jo intervened.

"I'm so sorry Bonnie. Kai was right, I should have never convinced you to meet him." Jo looked like she was on the verge of crying.

Kai was not giving her any sympathy by the glare he was casting her. Their father must be worse than I thought judging by their reactions. It was like they had sentenced me to doom.

"It's fine, honestly. I mean - I don't think we will be meeting up for lunch and a chat anytime soon, but I met him. It was just briefly, as Rai is staying with me, but it was fine." I hope I had convinced them.

They still looked worried. Rai and Jo exchanging some wary glances, and Kai still looking at me like he expected me to run for the hills.

"Give us a minute you two," he directed at his sisters.

They immediately nodded and went to the parked car. Jo being the kind big sister and hugging Rai, while they probably discussed what the hell went on with their father and I.

"Bonnie," he spoke softly.

I looked from his sisters to him. The way he said my name made my insides feel mushy, but the look he was giving me made feel terrible. His look was of someone that had been betrayed. I had remembered Caroline giving me that look once, when I had gone with Elena to a party and not told her. Of course that didn't make me feel as bad as this.

"Why the hell did you go off like that? I had no idea you were so damn head-strong. You couldn't have waited? Do you know what that man is like? He could make your life hell Bonnie." He sighed through gritted teeth, kicking some dirt on the ground in frustration.

Wanting to soothe him, I took his face in my hands and placed a light kiss on his lips. He replied by grabbing the back of my head and bringing my lips back to his. His kissing more hungry than the light one I had intended. He gently stroked his tongue over my own, before gently savoring my lower lip he liked to tease so much. I felt like a horny teenager at high school all over again, and wanted us to take things further when I remembered his sisters were waiting for us in the car.

I quickly stopped out intimate make-out session, looking over to see Jo and Rai grinning at us from within the car. Kai groaned in annoyance that I had stopped our heavy kissing, and I nudged my head towards the car. He looked over, before giving a nonchalant shrug.

"I can just kill them and bury the witnesses. Then we could do some of that back-seat-of-the-car-love making your friend was talking about." He grinned down at me.

First of all - I was shocked by how casual he was when talking about killing his siblings. Second - I tried not to blush at that remark. I promised myself that Vicki and Kai needed to stay the hell away from each other. They both could be the end of me at this rate, with the way they embarrassed me.

"Not happening," I let out a sigh of annoyance.

He pulled me close and placed little bites along my neck, making my body feel hot all over again. He kissed his way up to my ear before kissing it and whispering.

"You sure? I think I could convince you," his voice was sultry.

I tried not to show him how much he was getting to me.

"I think I would rather hunt vampires," I teased.

He looked down at me and grinned, all the worries he had seemed to be eased. He knew I was not going to run away from him because of his creepy father. I decided to voice the concern out loud, just in case he thought otherwise.

"I'm not scared of your father Kai, and I'm not about to run away."

He looked concerned again, and I could see anger when I mentioned his father. He slowly schooled his face into a neutral expression.

"You should be, if you had any sense Bon. Plus, I'm no angel myself. Just ask my darling sisters. I think it would be safer for you if you did run." His face turned serious as he said this.

"I'm a Bennett, it will take more than that to scare me off Parker." I grinned, full of confidence.

He scoffed, but seemed happy by the fact I was not scared or running.

"I forgot about the Bennett bravery. I guess we will see."

He grabbed my hand as we headed to meet his grinning sisters, who had watched our whole intimate exchange.

I could tell he had wanted to say more on the matter, but choose not to. I knew he was right about the fact he was no angel. I knew his father was creepy and scared his children enough that he could probably scare me, but I refused to run away from this. This town might not be my town, and they might be new friends, but they were important to me - and I would protect them. Especially Kai, who had become a part of my life that I would not be forgetting any time soon.


	28. Witch meets vampire

**Note: thank you all so much for the reviews! Please keep them coming, as they keep me going. This is for all of you. :)**

* * *

 **-Witch meets vampire -**

* * *

Kai and his creepy siblings had dropped me off home. He walked me to the door but did not go any further; probably wanting to avoid my great-aunt's interrogation. He gave me a goodbye-kiss that was supposed to last two minutes, but we could hardly contain ourselves. I never wanted his touches to end. I honestly could not remember the last time I felt so into a guy. Jeremy never made me go gaga over him, and the other boys were to pushy when it came to getting sex. With Kai I felt it was the deepest connection I have had with a guy. We had a deeper bond than just some vacation fling. At least I hoped we did.

I unfortunately had to stop our little intimate session, and finally shove him away before my aunt noticed. When I went inside I could see she already knew what was up.

There Tessa stood waiting, her arms crossed and a look of amusement lit up her face. I knew that she had figured out the whole scenario between Kai and I. No doubt thinking I had developed her fascination with warlocks, and she would be right in that respect.

"So Bonnie B, you and the Parker kid? I can see why you like him. He's a handsome one alright, and has that rebellious streak. Smart kid too. I see you're attracted to male witches already. Something you want to tell me? Please tell me you're not pregnant or anything, your father will flip his lid." She suddenly looked anxious, all amusement gone.

For prying I felt like lying and saying Kai had gotten me pregnant for a joke, but thought I would give my poor great-aunt a break. She already had enough to deal with when it came to Silas.

"No Tess, don't worry. I have been through enough sex Ed in high school to know better. Besides, it's not escalated that far. Let's not talk about my drama with Kai, what about this dinner with Silas?" I hoped we could get it over with so he would leave us for good. I also wanted to avoid discussing my relationship with Kai for as long as possible.

Tessa again looked worried and on edge. Every time Silas was mentioned she went into turmoil, which was big contrast to her level-headed nature she possessed. She waved my words off with a flick of her hand, as if dismissing her worry without speaking.

"Don't even worry about that Bon. I plan to go alone. No way am I letting you be part of his sick games," she spoke firmly.

I of course was not going to let one of the last remaining family member's I was close to - go into this alone. I would handle him with her. None of this - lone Bennett-take on the world- crap.

"No Tess, I will go. Besides, he expects both of us to show, and will only bug you more if I don't go. Why don't we just go and see what he wants and get him out of your hair for good?"

She took my words into consideration, as her facial expression became conflicted. Deciding that I was talking sense, she nodded in agreement.

"Fine, but if I tell you to leave you must, okay? I don't want you to have anything to do with my mess of a relationship that has gotten many killed." She looked guilty, as she lowered her head in shame. Her long black curls covered her pretty face, making her look a lot younger than she was.

It was not often I saw her looking this upset. Only when we were talking about a certain asshole-warlock that ruined her life. I wanted to desperately to cheer her up. I wish we could just send the jerk away, but it did not seem like that was an option right now.

"I will be fine Tess. He still loves you, I know it. He won't hurt us, and he didn't hurt me last time," I tried my best to reassure her.

'Reassuring' was starting to honestly become my middle name. After a few minutes of conflict with what seemed to be her inner-thoughts, she nodded in agreement. Grabbing her jacket and purse she guided us out the door.

I did not realize she could even drive till we got in her little car parked up the road. She noticed my surprised look and laughed as we got into the car.

"What? Did you think we would be riding on brooms?" She teased.

I laughed at that. I had said the same thing to Luka before, and how modern witches were in this day and age.

"Would not surprise me. A Witch's life is way more complicated than I thought." I let out a long sigh, thinking of all the drama i had faced since arriving.

She nodded, looking very sad. Her long black curls covering her guilty-looking face again. I felt bad for making her think it was somehow her fault I had got caught up in supernatural drama.

"It's not your fault Tess. Grams never really told me, or prepared me. To be honest I never wanted to learn, when I should have. Blame is on me."

"Don't be silly Bon. It's what we all go through. Being a witch is like learning to grow up from child to adult, it's a very hard transition." Her wise words resonated with me.

I smiled, and she started the car and headed out. We drove for what felt like a good hour. Apparently Silas had requested we meet him outside of town, obviously due to the coven members being all around the place. Tessa's phone started going off after a few more minutes of driving. She ended up in deep conversation with someone I could not hear, before hanging up and looking panicked.

"What's wrong?" I asked, now worried.

"That was your Dad, said there have been a ton of wild animal attacks in mystic falls. Ten people went missing, and six have been found dead. It's pretty serious Bon. Your Dad has been freaking out, since the press are having a field day and he helps govern Mystic Falls. I think he feels responsible."

I could not believe this. I mean for one: why the hell had my father not asked to speak to me? It's like he forgot he left without even calling me to see how I am. Next: what the hell Mystic Falls! I leave for a while, and shit gets this real? What is going on?

Although I knew the answer. We had these strange animal attacks before, but there were never any bears or other animals sighted near the victims. It now sounded like vampire attacks, as I was now 'in the know' about vampires around. I know they attack small towns, and have the power of compulsion to cover their tracks. I was going to get these damn vampires out of my town as soon as I got back. I feel completely helpless in this moment. Here I am up to my eyeballs in supernatural drama and boy trouble, while my home town residents are getting slaughtered.

I felt at least relieved that Caroline and Matt were with me, while Elena and her family were on holiday. Still, my selfish father was there, and others I knew seeing it was a small town. Those people could have been neighbors, or school friends for all I knew.

"He also said your friend Elena was coming to visit you," she added after noticing my silence.

Now that woke me up from my thoughts, when the hell had Elena planned that?

"What? When?" I hope she did not mean soon.

"He said she called him a week ago, and said she would fly over here to visit you before setting off for home." She noticed my mouth was open wide, and looked concerned.

Oh God, this could not be happening. I mean it's not really bad in the sense of Caroline and Matt were already here, but with what was going on with Tyler - I could not deal with handling anymore surprise visits. Her phone started going again, and I thought maybe I would get the good news that Elena was delayed and would go back home instead of visiting. Although I missed her, I really was not in a good place to do some catch-up. I mean we were suppose to be on the way to see a dangerous warlock who escaped prison and stalked my aunt. It proves I really need to get on top of these situations. I still had Mr Creepy to deal with, and Tyler who I still had not seen since he got taken by Luka and co. Caroline and Matt probably thought I had gone crazy, and Vicky is still a blabber mouth who might tell them about the werewolf problem.

Before I could even say 'things can't get any worse' I noticed Tessa say 'Elena' and quickly faced her direction.

"Yeah sure Elena, it's nice to hear from one of Bonnie's friends. You have all been so supportive of her and I appreciate it. Yes, she's here." She handed out the phone to me with a smile.

I gulped before taking it, hoping it was my Dad passing on a message. No such luck in the life of Bonnie Bennett.

"Bonnie? You there?" Elena's voice asked.

I had no idea how to respond, but naturally it felt good to hear from her.

"Yeah Elena, I'm here. Sorry, I was just so surprised -" she cut me off

She squealed in delight. More happy than I had heard her since her parents died. It was a nice sound, as I had really missed hearing her sound so happy.

"Bonnie, do you have any idea how much I missed you?"

I smiled hearing that.

"Probably as much as I have missed you. What's going on? I thought Caroline said you ditched us for your new boy-toy," I teased.

She laughed, and it sounded genuine. Not like before when she would fake it at cheerleader practice. I could always tell she was upset, and hiding her hurt from the others.

"Caroline is being dramatic, as usual. Is Matt okay? I felt terrible for the way things ended, and have not really got a chance to speak to him since they went over to see you." She sounded guilty over their break up.

I honestly did not know how to tell her that I had not even got chance to really check in with them. I felt like a bad friend, who had neglected her two best friends that came to see her. Not wanting to drag them into my drama.

"He's fine Elena, he understands. So who is this boyfriend of yours? I need to approve of him first." I decided diversion was the best tactic. Seeing as Caroline said she was obsessed with this new guy, would use him to distract her.

"Oh, he's amazing Bonnie! I seriously hit jackpot with him. He really makes me feel like a new person, you know? I feel like I have changed for the better. Where as with Matt we felt stuck as the same people, since we grew up together. But with Stefan I feel like i can do anything. He has really taught me to get control of my feelings that ate me up before."

She went silent after her confession. I felt a pang of sadness and joy of happiness hearing it. Sad because I had no idea it was that bad, and that I could not help before. Happy because Elena seemed like she was back to her old self, the girl that was confident and always smiling. I was happy she found that. What she said made me also think about Kai, and how he was changing me for the better. I mean sure I was becoming confident as a witch by myself, but Kai had helped a lot. He had taught me that I need to let go and enjoy using magic, instead of only when I was angry or trying to save someone. It was nice. I really was starting to like him more than I should have. Not that I would tell him that, since his big ego would explode his brain.

"Have you met anyone?" It was like she could hear my thoughts.

"Oh ummm, yeah I did. I mean we are still kind of getting used to each other."

She of course immediately got excited upon hearing the news.

"Oh Bonnie that is great! I have to meet him. Is he cute, what's he like?" she started to fire hundred questions at me.

I had to first find out if she was really coming here or not.

"Hold on Elena, first things first. Tessa said you're coming to visit?" I hoped she would say she made other plans.

"Bonnie, I'm here now! Stefan is with me. We are in Portland airport as we speak, isn't that great? I couldn't wait to introduce you guys!" she was practically screaming down the phone.

My mind went blank. Not only was she here, she also brought her boyfriend with her. Oh no, how the hell was I going to handle another MF friend being here. Then again, maybe it was just an stop-over visit. She said she was getting the next flight back to mf, so it seemed like it was just a quick catch up before she left. I could totally handle that. Besides, i missed my best friend.

"Wow, you sure got here fast." Was all I could say due to my surprise.

"I was a little jealous Caroline has had you all to herself, and wanted to find out how you are. Your Dad has been pretty vague with the answers. He just keeps telling me you're fine, but I wanted to check."

I smiled hearing that. It was nice to know how much she cared, unlike my mega-selfish father who had been lying to my friends about how I was. It was nice to just have those that care about me around. Sometimes I was the one there for everyone else, I forgot what it was like to have someone there for me.

"Anyway Stefan and I will wait at the airport for you, so come meet us. We are dying of boredom right now, and our next flight is not for a another two hours."

I looked at Tessa to ask if she could drive me there, and she nodded in confirmation. Looking very happy I might add. I guess it was probably a nice distraction from meeting her ex crazy warlock lover. Oh damn it, I forgot about Mr Creepy number two.

"But Tessa, what about Silas?" I asked, after remembering our arrangement.

She shook her head not looking very bothered about the whole ordeal.

"He made my life _hell_ Bonnie, so he can damn well wait." It was the first time I heard her sound so angry. As usually she was the sweet-motherly type.

I just hoped he would not be too pissed. He was the type to take his anger out on someone, and I hope he was not harsh on Tessa for making him wait. Either way, I wanted to forget about him and all the drama. Just something normal like meeting a friend for catch-up, was just what I needed.

I smiled and told Elena we were good to go. It took a half-hour before we got to the airport. I told Tessa I would be back, and she said she would drive around to the local bakery she wanted to visit in the area. I was looking around for Elena, but it was jam packed full of people running for their flight or sitting in the many cafe's surrounding me.

I felt an hand touch my shoulder, and turned around to tell whoever it is they got the wrong person - till I found Elena stood there staring at me. Her tall figure and beautiful face smiling warmly at me was enough to make me scream with joy, as I pulled her in for a big hug. Her long brown hair covering us both, as she continued to hug me tightly.

"I missed you!" I yelled way too loudly.

"I missed you too!" she yelled equally loud.

We stood there blubbering and hugging till I remembered why she came all the way in the first place.

"So, where is this delicious hunk you have been dying for me to meet?" I asked.

Looking around to see if I could spot him out of the huge crowd near us.

"There he is." She pointed to someone who had his back to us.

He turned around and I gasped in shock. What in the fresh holy hell? It was Silas! It looked just like him, minus the smug smile. He was walking towards us with coffee cups in hand, looking the picture of innocence. I had to pinch myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming. This was a nightmare. How the hell was Silas here? And how did he know Elena?

"There you are." Elena gave him a chaste kiss, taking the cup he held out for her.

I almost puked. Seeing my great aunt's crazy ex kiss my best friend was not something I thought I would ever witness. He turned and smiled politely at me, handing me a cup of coffee. I almost dropped it all over myself in shock. I was staring at him with my jaw to the floor, and had no words.

"Hi, Elena told me all about you. It's nice to finally meet you Bonnie." He held out his hand for me to shake.

I was not a shaking hands person, and could not even move due to shock. I just stood there staring at him. I know he was giving me a look that suggested I was either dumb or had issues. He looked to Elena for answers, and she shrugged and looked at me with concern.

"Bonnie, are okay? You look like you've seen a ghost," she sounded as confused as I felt.

I closed my mouth and tried to calm myself down.

"Silas?" I asked him. Expecting him to laugh and yell 'prank!' so I could find out this was all a big joke.

"Uhh no, Stefan." He smiled, and cast Elena a 'your friend is crazy' look.

"Bonnie I told you his name. Is something wrong?" Now she sounded really concerned.

I turned to her and gave her my best reassuring smile, before turning back to Stefan. I held my hand out for him to shake it. I was not into shaking hands for magical witchy reasons, but I wanted to see inside of his mind and find out his game. He gladly took my hand, causing a jolt running all the way down my spine. I gasped a little from the magical feeling washing over me, while different memories played in my head like mini home movies.

I saw Stefan on the ground crying because he was a vampire. I saw his remorse for killing humans. His guilt over being a vampire, and finally there was a brother in the picture. His brother had killed the mystic falls victims - and not some bear. I could not believe it. He was a vampire! And he had a brother, who was also a vampire. I honestly would have fainted from shock, but luckily I knew vampires were real and more used to supernatural drama.

I mean my friend Tyler was a werewolf, I was a witch, and I had hunted vampires; not much surprised me anymore.

This was still shocking as I was trying to figure out how a vampire was a twin of Silas. Silas who as far as I knew - was a male witch. Well he did have that drinking blood thing, but he still was not a vampire from what I had seen.

"Is everything okay?" the cute vampire asked me. His hazel eyes scanning me in confusion.

This would not do. I had to straighten this mess out, and get Elena as far away from his vampire as possible. I mean we were in a public place, so I don't think he would try and attack me. Then again, I was confident I could take him down if he tried. I was not going to let him and his blood-drinking bastard brother hurt my town or friends.

"Elena, can I talk to your boyfriend alone for a second? I just need to do the whole friend-interrogation thing. We can get to know each other." I hope she brought it.

There was confusion on her pretty face. She looked at Stefan, before turning back to me unsure. I don't blame her, I was acting super weird. She must have decided she trusted me with her boyfriend for a few minutes. I was trust-worthy-Bonnie after all. I had never let anyone down, and my friends always trusted me with everything and anything.

"Okay sure. I will get us some more coffee." Elena looked at us both, not wanting to go.

Stefan smiled at her and nodded his 'okay' for us being left alone. I could see how he dazzled my friend with his cute-next-door look and smile. He had charm I see, and with Silas's face it was a dangerous combination. Still, I was sort of dating Kai Parker and had met Silas and Kai's father - charm did not work on me anymore.

Once Elena left I stared him down from across the table we sat down at. He looked the picture of innocence. I almost felt like I was kicking a puppy, as he looked at me awkwardly. Waiting for me to speak, but I decided to give him the intimidation-stare instead.

"So, Elena has mentioned you a lot. You guys must be really good friends. " He started the conversation, which I was glad for.

"Really? because I have heard nothing about you." I continued to give him my best death glare.

He looked a bit startled by my hostility. Good, let the vampire be afraid. I was not playing any games. I was a powerful witch, and his brother had taken the lives of people I knew. There was no way I was letting them get away with this.

"Yeah, I just moved back to mystic falls. I am from the same town as you , but was away and only just came back to stay with my uncle." His uncle? well damn, I hope he was not a vampire too.

He continued to tell me about his visit back to mystic falls. He continued to remain very polite during the coversation, the stupid charming-vampire he was.

I decided to cut straight to the chase. The guy was hardly going to announce' hey, I'm a vampire!' anytime soon. So I was going to have to break the ice for him.

"I was not aware we had any vampires in mystic falls?" I stared intensely as I asked this. Watching him squirm.

He looked shocked, like I had just slapped him in his pretty-vampire face.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand-" I cut him off.

"Look Steven, cut the crap. I know you're a vampire, okay? What I want to know is what the hell you're doing with my friend? And why your brother has been killing the people of my town?" I let all the words out in an angry rush.

"It's Stefan, and I," he was lost for words. I could not blame him really. I had just served him some Bennett-attitude on a plate, which was a lot for his little vampire-heart.

He regained his composure after a few minutes. Looking me straight in the eye, as he finally gained enough confidence to speak. Who thought vampires could be scared into submission? I sure as hell didn't.

"I knew you had a gift Bonnie. When Elena mentioned your grandmother, I knew you must have inherited the Bennett talent. I know you looked inside my mind just now and saw all that. I just hope you give me chance to explain." He looked so pitiful and desperate I almost was willing to listen.

"Explain what? That you and your brother are blood-sucking fiends?" I was trying not to shout that out loud, but my anger was taking me over.

He looked down at the table with a guilty look.

"I don't dispute what you're saying Bonnie. I know vampires are bad, and I hate myself for what I am. You just have to understand not all of us have bad intentions. I don't want hurt anyone in mystic falls, and I would never hurt Elena. If you looked into my mind, you would see how much I care for her." He have me those pleading puppy dog eyes again.

I wanted to cave then. Curse my kindness when it comes to others, even what was considered monsters. He was not all wrong though, as I had in fact looked into his mind. He really did love Elena and was trying his best to keep his blood-lust under control. He had not hurt anyone yet, in fact he was trying his best to keep people safe. Trying to be a superman-Clark-Kent of the town. It was his brother he could not control, and had no regard when it came to human life. He enjoyed feeding and hunting humans on a regular basis, even though Stefan had tried to stop him. He was still letting his brother run around killing people out of some brotherly affection bond. That was not on as far as I was concerned.

"I can see you love her Stefan. Okay _you_ have not hurt anyone yet, _but_ your _brother_ has! He has hurt the lovers,brothers,sisters, mothers, and fathers of other people. Don't you even consider that? He's your brother, but he is a murdering asshole who has killed innocent people. You're no better with your track-record." I continued to glare at him.

"I know. I wish I had the heart to take him down, but he's my brother and I know there is good inside of him." He sighed and looked deep in thought.

Was he serious? He was letting people die, because his brother might have a little ounce of love in him? This was not even just one off person, he has been killing countless people. Yet I'm supposed to allow him to babysit his brother, while he goes around killing my town residents because his brother could at some point gain a heart? Yeah, that was so not happening.

"If your brother lays a finger on another person, I am personally coming to town to take him out. Do you understand that? I don't give a crap about Mr Tin-man finding a heart, he is hurting people! I won't sit back and let you and your brother use my town as a feeding ground." I was fuming now.

"I know, believe me I don't want that Bonnie. Look, Elena is going to come back any minute now. I can hear her shuffling around near us. Let me just tell her everything is okay, so I can come back and explain things to you properly Bonnie. I know you have a bad impression of me and my brother, but I want you to know everything first. I care about mystic falls, and I love Elena. I really would hate to lose both." He looked on edge as he stared at me intensely with those hazel eyes.

I had to keep reminding myself he was not Silas, who would have just read my mind by now. Then probably laugh at my version of intimidation. I would have to talk to him about this whole mess when I get out. I knew Elena was probably wondering what the hell we were talking about right now. I nodded for him to go and explain to her that we needed a little more 'bonding' time, so he could come back and try to explain himself.

"Thank you Bonnie. I won't promise I won't be long." He got up and headed off in the direction Elena waited.

Poor guy was almost running to get away from me. At least I had scared him that much. I really needed some witchy-advice on how to deal with this. I was confident in myself and my abilities, but it felt nice to have a coven I could call. I would have asked Luka, but I knew how he felt about vampires. He would tell me to kill him straight away, and I couldn't bring myself to do it. I remember Rai had given me her number, so I decided to call my cute little pixie friend instead. Kai would make a big fuss, so Rai was my best bet. She picked up instantly.

"Bonnie? Hey! What's up? Are you okay?" Her sweet excited voice was a welcome relief from my stress.

"I have a little situation. Is your creepy father there? I don't want him to hear this." I forgot Mr Creepy would make my life hell if he knew there were vampires in this part of town.

"No, he went away on another one of of his boring coven-business trips. I'm so sorry you had to deal with him Bonnie. Kai has been ripping into Jo and my ass for letting you even meet him." Poor thing sounded so sad. Trust Kai to make a big fuss over nothing.

"Tell him to stop picking on you both, okay? I was the one that decided to meet him. I won't have you guys suffer for it. Kai will just have to accept that I decide what's right for me." I was going to have to have a few words with him once vampire-drama was over.

"So what did you need my magical help with?" she sounded too eager to help me out.

"Well, I have a vampire situation." I really did not want to add the bit about my friend dating said-vampire.

"What? No way! Here? They don't usually come near this part of town where our covens rule. Most know the reputation of our family. You should barbecue his ass now! or throw him into a wall like you did with Kai," she sounded like she liked the last idea.

Barbecuing his ass did sound good, but Elena would never forgive me for turning her boyfriend into ash. Plus I needed to find out about the whole Silas-twin situation. I was going to explain this to her, when I heard someone talking to her in the background.

"Who is that on the phone? Tell me it's not dear old father Satan himself." I recognized Kai's voice, which made me feel all kinds of happy inside.

"No, it's Bonnie. As if I would be staying on the phone if was Dad," Rai explained to him.

I heard some pushing and shoving in the background before Kai must have taken the phone off her.

"Bonnie?" I wanted to melt when he said my name. I really needed to get ahold of my hormones. I was acting like a pre-schooler with a crush.

"I just said it was Bonnie, you idiot." I could hear Rai mumble in the background.

"I have to say Bon, little jealous you contacted my sister instead of me. Anyone looking in would think you two were the ones dating." He laughed, and I felt myself go warm all over from how good his laugh sounded when it was genuine and not evil.

My hormones really needed to take a hike.

"Hey lil sis, why don't you do us a favor and go talk to some more dead people? You're good at that, right?" Came his sarcastic retort to his sister

I heard her walk away in what sounded like a sulk. I really wish he would ease up on her. I understood it was because his father had made him that way. That, and his siblings had always treated him like he was the outcast it seemed. Although Joey seemed to look up to him, and Jo was always by his side. I knew it wasn't enough, but he should at least take that into consideration.

"Kai, could you try and at least be civil to them? I know you blame them for what happened with meeting your father, but it was not their fault. Don't be like your father Kai, you're not like him." I could tell he seemed taken back by what i had just said.

"Why wouldn't I be like him Bon? asshole genes run in my family. I may not be like him because I don't have any kiddies to corrupt yet, but I still have to have his ruthlessness to be coven leader. You don't understand Bonnie. My siblings all know that it's been a fight over who gets coven crown, and they have never let me forget I'm bottom of the Gemini pack. Even your sweet little friend Rai has always thought so. They have always been in the way, ready to celebrate my downfall." I hated the bitterness in his voice.

"Kai-" I was going to continue this deep conversation, when I noticed Stefan walking back towards me.

"Uhh Kai, I have to go."

"What? Why?" He sounded alarmed. I was glad he at least liked talking to me now.

"I have a vampire to deal with," I informed him. I know that was not the best thing to say, seeing as he would grill me for it later.

"Are you serious right now Bon? Please tell me this is your version of bad humor?" The poor guy must have thought he was dating a crazy person.

My heart did it's little dance at the mention of 'dating'. I did wonder what it was we were doing. Other thank heavy make out sessions and me feeling like a shy junior around him. Still, as much as I would rather be at creepy-house making out with him, I had Dracula's long lost cousin to deal with.

"Kai, I will explain it all later, okay? I need to go." I cut the call off before he could protest.

It was time to deal with my friend Elena's vampire boo.


	29. Before a full moon

**Note:** **Wow, sorry this is a very late update. I dedicate this to all of you that have enjoyed and stuck with this story. Also any new readers, but I doubt you would have reached here already xD.**

 **I need to end this story at some point, but not yet. Anyway please Review and let me know if you want to see this continued. :)  
**

* * *

 **\- Before a full moon -**

* * *

Stefan and I didn't really get a chance to talk much after my interrogation. Elena grew concerned when we continued a sort of stand off, with me whispering heatedly to him. Poor thing asked me if I was not happy with Stefan, and I wanted to tell her exactly why, but decided not to. Stefan informed me he planned to tell her himself 'when the time was right' which better be soon.

I had waved goodbye to them, wanting to grab Elena and keep her here in Portland with me. I had threatened Stefan enough that he got the message. If he or his brother hurt anyone else or Elena, I was flying back straight away to give them a world of pain. I planned to deal with his brother as soon as I got back. I just didn't want to think of leaving Portland just yet. I didn't feel strong enough yet as a witch to take them on. I mean sure I could take out two vampires, but what if there were more of them? I needed to be prepared. That didn't mean I was going to leave vampires alone in my town. I was planning to go back really soon, but my heart hurt at the thought of leaving Portland. Surprisingly, it had become a second home to me. I felt like I was part of the coven here, even if I was an independent witch like my ancestors.

Tessa had said we could meet Silas later on. I did initially want to ask how he would get that message, seeing as we had no way to contact him, but she assured me he knew everything. That in itself was a honestly a worrying thought.

"Do you want to go to Kai's place?" She asked me, while driving.

I looked at her in surprise. I liked the way she had called it Kai's place, and not mentioned his asshole of a father. I also loved how she read my mind and knew I secretly wanted to go there. Even though I was not looking forward to him grilling me about Stefan, I wanted to see Kai. I wanted to see his handsome reassuring face that had become something stable in my life.

"Yes please," my voice way too happy.

She grinned with that all knowing look of hers, before heading to creepy-coven house.

* * *

I didn't get there till midnight, much to my annoyance. Tessa said that we could forget all about meeting Silas for now. I was happy the jerk would probably be angry at our ditching, and relished the thought of him unhappy. He and Mr Creepy should be sent to a private island away from all of us. Then life would be so much better, but with our luck they would probably just work together to destroy us.

Smiling at the thought of them stuck on a island, I knocked on the door, hearing someone yell. I knew Mr creepy was not home, having messaged Rai beforehand to double check. I was extra happy when she opened the door. Her usual smile of delight upon seeing me.

"Bonnie!" she hugged me tightly.

She honestly reminded me of Caroline, in the way they were both blonde and very touchy-feely people. Only Rai's cheery disposition and tendency to hug exceeded Caroline's.

"Wow Bonnie, you sure look happy for someone that faced a vampire tonight." She was looking at me in confusion.

"I took care of it," putting as much confidence in my voice as possible.

She seemed delighted by my answer, going in for another hug. I stroked her long light blonde hair to ease her worry. She honestly was like the little sister I never had. I wish I could have told her what happened with Stefan, but I couldn't let her or her family get involved.

"I'm so glad you did. I was worried about you, I was thinking of doing a distance spell, but Jo said you could handle it. Vampires are tough horrible beasts, even for us strong witches. They're not to be taken lightly Bonnie. Many members of my family died in the past facing them. Believe me I know, they moan about it to me all the time as ghosts." She looked down at her feet, her face like that of a kicked puppy.

I patted her arm to make her look at me, giving her my usual confident smile. I was good at smiling like nothing in the world bothered me. I had perfected it for my friends, but it's a shame i didn't feel as confident on the inside. Although my growing powers were helping with that. I could feel them swirling around me like a protective aura, making me feel more powerful.

Rai must have felt it too, as she let out a sigh of relief.

"Well come on in and get some hot chocolate, Miss _vampire hunter_ ," she teased.

We both laughed at her nickname for me as we went inside. I was happy to be inside their warm home, as Portland air was chilly compared to mystic falls at night. Heading into the kitchen, she got us two mugs out, filling them with chocolate powder and marshmallows.

"Oh gosh Marshmallows, yum. How did you know I love them with cocoa?" I was already salivating watching her fill the mugs with hot water.

"Who doesn't?" she smiled.

She set the hot chocolate down in front of me, as I sat near their kitchen counter. I delighted in just smelling the delicious chocolatey marshmallow covered goodness. It reminded me of when my Dad used to actually come home earlier and make an effort with me. Since he was always busy in the daytime, and I had school, we would sit and have a chat at night over hot chocolate. Now I was lucky if I even got to see him once a week.

Trying to push the bad memories aside, I let my lovely hot drink calm my nerves. Grinning at Rai as I moaned in in delight at the taste.

"Rai, this is _so good_. I think I'm in love with you," I joked.

She laughed at that, enjoying her own drink across the counter from me.

"Oh yeah, and what would Kai say about that?" she replied, grinning in amusement.

"Oh who cares what he thinks? he doesn't have to know. Just keep making these yummy hot chocolates for me at night. It will be our own dirty little secret."

She laughed at that, before her face became serious. It was a little worrying seeing the change on that her constant happy face of hers.

"Kai was really worried about you Bonnie. It's funny, I have never seen him that concerned about anyone, other than Jo of course. He usually is distant with all of us siblings for obvious reasons. He just seems to care about you. It's strange you know, seeing this change in him." She looked thoughtful for a moment.

My heart felt like it was swelling up at the idea of Kai Parker caring for me that much. I instantly wanted to kiss the worry off that smug gorgeous face of his.

"Where is he?"

I could barley hide my excitment at the thought of seeing him. Although I was nervous about the coversation we would no doubt have about me meeting vampires.

"He's waiting out back in our garden. He had to help Jo out with the twins, but he should be finished now they're all in bed." She smiled with an obvious knowing look.

It seemed obvious to everyone that I was growing head over heels for this guy. I got up a little too fast, finishing the last of my hot chocolate.

"See you later Bonnie," she said before I even got a word in.

She waved me off, clearly knowing that I wanted to run off to meet Kai. I said my goodbyes and headed for their garden. It was a lot bigger than I had expected, considering I had only seen out front. I was surprised they even had a garden with all the grass and forest near them. They practically lived in the middle of nowhere, but I guess they needed some privacy away from any non-witches that might pass by. I can imagine kids with magic was something that had to be hidden at all times.

It was dark so I couldn't see much apart from from overgrown grass, and outline of kids toys scattered all about the place. It's one thing I will always remember about the Parkers - the abundance of kids play things everywhere I turned. I was glad when spotted Kai sitting on a swing not far from where I stood. He did'nt look at me, but continued to look up to the sky, contemplating something.

The moonlight seemed to bath his features, making his skin even more pale, his dark blue eyes even more piercing. His defined jawline more prominant. I know I was obessing over his looks, but Kai Parker truely was a beautiful guy. Handome and good at magic. So self assured that he made me feel more self concious than ever. It made me paranoid about our relationship, wondering if it was just some fling for him. Not that he was trying to get into my pants like Jeremy, but I did wonder what he saw in me. I guess hanging out as third wheel for Caroline and Elena had brought down my self esteem over the years. I liked being in the background, but it felt weird now that I had moved and became more of the center for my new gang. I was no longer 'that girl Bonnie in the back'. I was now badass reliable witch with an amazing experienced witch lover. It was hard to get used to, but I was grateful for how much it was changing me.

After what felt like a long time, he finally turned to look at me. I was a little taken back by that amused grin he liked to give me. Having to stop my hormones going haywire, I stood there like an idiot waiting for him to invite me to sit with him.

"Are you going to just stand there checking me out, or join me?" he asked.

He patted the swing next to him. I joined him on the swings, although I was always a little afraid of them when I was younger. Having the horrid girl your father left you with when younger, push you off a swing and into the dirt, was enough to put anyone off for life. He noticed my discomfort, assessing me like he always did. His look turned to one I knew well - that he was clearly pissed off about something. I could already tell it was about Stefan and the vampire situation.

"Please _don't_ do that again Bonnie. Don't shut me out and try to play Bennett hero when it comes to vampires, they're dangerous. Look I won't get on your case because I believe you're more than capable of handling yourself. I just want you to let me know if you're off to handle business with vampires ever again, so I can help you. "

He looked at me, his expression changing to one of concern. I nodded feeling guilty. He had a point if I was honest with myself. I should have at least told him, so he and his family didn't worry about me. It was not that I thought I had to report to him, as he was not my keeper, but we were a team since the night we hunted vampires together. I just could not get over my Bennett urge rush into things without help. Noticing my silence, he must have felt a little guilty too, so instead smiled to let me know it was okay.

"What's the matter? My awesome prescence makes you nervous?" he teased.

"Wow, that _must_ be it. Geez Kai, does your ego ever take a break?" I glared at him.

He looked amused, which continued to aggravate me even more. I decided to tell him about my anxiety over swings, before his arrogance made his head explode.

"Actually swings make me a little nervous. My Dad used to leave me with this older girl when I was younger, and let's just say she was a bit of a bully. Swings were one of her torture devices against me."

That was actually an underestatment about her being a bully, she was evil incarnate with pigtails.

"Was that the girl that told you to eat dirt by any chance?" He sounded amused, but sympathatic at the same time.

How the hell did he remember that? I was shocked to say the least. I was hoping he would forget about the time I was drunk and tried to give him a strip tease, resulting in me giving him a bloody nose instead.

"You remember that?"

"Uhh _yeah_ , of course I did. I was listening Bonnie. Nasty little habbit of mine, I tend to remember all non-important details. Never do know when you will need them." He winked at me.

He was constantly surprising me. Just when I thought I had him figured out, he turns around and does something out of the ordinary. I mean no one I know would ever listen to my drunk rambling, let alone silly details about my past.

"I thought you were drunk too? I guess I was hoping you were drunk enough to ignore everything I said." I looked down at the grass beneath my feet in embarrasment.

He laughed. It was a geniune laugh with no malicious intent, making my insides feel warmed. It was so rare to hear him laugh in such a carefree way, that I felt like I was one of the few people he did it around. Well maybe Jo, but then he still had a hard time expressing himself in his creepy family.

"I have a high alcohol tolerance Bonnie. Jo and I used to sneak out our mother's secret alcohol stash when we were young. It helped us sleep, especially during my parents long fights. It also helped me when they decided to make my day hell, due to their arguments." He sighed, swinging a little on his seat.

I wanted to ask more about his mother, since I noticed she was not around, but thought it was best not to drag it up. Kai probably had so many bad memories that it could trigger his mood. I had seen him upset and angry, I didn't want to see it again. He noticed my silence, as I could feel him staring at me. I continued to look at my feet not saying anything.

"Bonnie I've been thinking -"

I interrupted him in that moment.

"You're breaking up with me?" I asked. I sounded a little too sad and desperate, but I wanted to voice my concern.

He looked surpised by my question, which made me feel like an idiot for blurting it out. I didn't know what came over me. I had watched Jeremy do it too many times to other girls, always starting it off with the classic 'i've been thinking' before he broke up with them. I didn't want Kai to ever do that to me, but I didn't know how commited he was to this relationship. Noticing I was blabbering in my head for too long, I looked over to see Kai grinning.

"Wow Bonnie, _sooooo dramatic_." He laughed.

Going a little bit higher on the swing. I had a feeling he was trying to show off how high he could go, and knowing Kai - that was exactly what he was trying to do.

"I was actually going to say I wanted to cement our current bond by giving you a little gift. I know it's the thing to do when you're apparently in a relationship, according to teen cosmo I read once." He stopped on his swing.

I was surprised, but equally excited by the thought of him considering our relationship meaningful enough to get a gift.

"A present, for me?" I was almost jumping out of my seat.

He laughed seeing my eager face, before digging in his pocket for something. He handed me a little gift wrapped box with a bow on it. I wasn't sure if i could see Kai wrapping it himself, but then he was meticulous when it came to things he did. I eagerly took the box from his waiting hands.

"Thank you Kai." I gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek.

He was still smiling like he was hiding something.

"Was there more?" I asked, looking around for the hidden gift.

He nodded, reaching down next to his swing for something. He brought out two milkshakes, handing me one before continuing to swing like a happy carefree kid. It was a delight to see, and I laughed at the fact he gave me a milkshake.

"Happy sort-of- anniversary, _milkshake girl_." His eyes lit up as he smiled at me.

I frowned, but inside I was so happy I could cry. It was strawberry and declious as i sucked on my straw, trying not to laugh at the thought of Davina's hungry face. I owed that girl a milkshake next time I saw her.

"Very funny. Which part are we celebrating? The part where you spilt milkshake down my favorite top, or that you joked about me getting wet?" I couldn't hide my own amusement, just thinking about how we met.

He looked sheepish, as he enjoyed his own milkshake.

"Ahhh, _both_? I have to say Bonnie, I don't usually pick girls up that way. I promise." He looked like he was trying not to laugh.

"Lucky them. I got to say, I think i prefer chocolates or roses. Maybe cool it the next time you get super happy seeing a girl depserate enough to go out with you?"

"Oh my Bonnie Bennett, are you saying you're actually desperate for me?" he teased.

I laughed again. It was so easy to be around Kai now we moved past frenemy stage. He made me laugh, which was not something I thought Kai Parker would ever be able to do.

"Are you saying you didn't spill milkshake down me to cop a feel?" I raised my eyebrow in question.

"Awww Bon, how can you think so low of me?" He pouted.

"You ruined my top."

"You threw water on me."

"You got me wet."

"Well you got me wet too."

We both looked at each other as if we were seriously arguing, before bursting out laughing. We just could not contain it. I was in a fit of giggles for a long while before I got myself together, and he was also having to hold his stomach from all the laughter. It was one of the few times we really got to sit down and enjoy each others company. I just didn't want it to end. I remembered the little gift i held in my hand.

"So what's in the box? You're not proposing, are you?"

He laughed again hearing that.

"Seriously Bonnie? Uhh _no_ , I think you're a little young for that. Besides, have you seen my family? any girl would have to be a head case to marry into that mess." Although he smiled, I could see it hurt him to say it.

I wanted to heal all the hurt he must feel, knowing he could never have a simple life with the way his family was. All the things he had suffered had made him a prisoner of his father. Although I was not considering marrying him, no way was I ready for that, I did wonder about our future. His creepy egocentric father was not going to let us walk off into the sunset together. I would have to protect Kai no matter what.

"So what is it then?" I tried to change the subject.

"Some sex handcuffs to go with the leather catsuit I have for you in my basement."

I frowned in annoyance, while his smile widened.

"Okay okay, it's not handcuffs. I mean let me know if you're into that, I'm sure I can get a hold of some."

"Kai," I used my stern tone. The one I kept for children, but also worked on aggravating boyfriends.

"Open it and find out." He nodded at the gift in my hand.

Being impatient, I practically ripped open the box. I pulled out the little wrapped gift. It was a leather bracelet band, like the one I had seen for watches. Shiny and the rich brown colour of earth, reminding me where my connection as a witch came from. It was something I noticed Kai would usually wear, along with his updated grunge look. I looked in wonder at it, turning it around in my palm, till I noticed the big letter written on it. It was a 'K' in dark engraving on the side.

"Is that K for Kai?" I knew it was a stupid question to ask.

He didn't mind though, just looked at it in a intense way, nodding. He then showed me his own wrist, which I had not noticed had the same leather wrist band attached to it. On it was the letter 'B', which I knew immediatly must have been for my name. I was in shock, he had actually got us couple bracelets. I was trying to hold back the intense emotion I felt, not wanting to scare him away. I didn't know exactly how he felt about me, but this proved it wasn't just some casual flirting on his part.

"Yes, that is B for _Bonnie_ , just in case you're wondering. I was thinking we should get matching tattoos, but thought that was a bit extreme, don't you think?" He joked.

I was still trying to hold back my happy tears as I nodded. I really didn't want to seem over emotional about it, but I was delighted by the thought that he considered us a thing. As if reading my mind, he answered my unspoken question.

"Look I know I have a bit of a rep with the ladies. I'm sure my sisters probably tried to warn you off me, and they would be right. I won't lie and say i'm easy to be with. I don't usually do serious relationships. It usually ended in my father trying to ruin it, sending the poor girl packing. Or I guess I just have a thing about bonding. Jo is honestly the only person I ever had a connection with, and that's because she is my twin." He stopped, rubbing his forehead.

I could see the tension on his face. Knowing this was hard for him, and understood what he was trying to say. I should have expected it if I was honest. I mean I had seen what he had been through, still goes through, I can't expect any form of love from him.

"It's okay Kai, I understand. This is enough." I showed him my bracelet with a grateful smile.

He shook his head, annoyed I interupted.

"Bon, you didn't let me finish. Although Jo might be the only person I could say I had affection for, that's just a sibling bond. I have never had that for anyone else, untill I met you."

I couldn't speak. He stared at me with those beautiful deep blue eyes so intensely, I was lost for words.

"Look i'm not a guy that can _love_ anyone. I think my father put me off that word for life, but I do _like_ you Bonnie. I wanted you to know i'm not looking for a short meaningless fling with you. I like being around you. Hell I love arguing with you, I love watching you grow into your power, even when I know you will surpass me in a short amount of time."

I wanted to tell him that wasn't true, but he didn't let me interrupt again.

"Yes Bonnie, you will. You're not only a Bennett, but a powerful witch in your own right. Believe me I grew up in a powerful coven of witches, I know potential when I see it. I'm not saying i'm just hot for you because of your powers, but there is something about you I just can't seem to leave alone. I can't say I will be able to do the whole 'let's grow old together' thing, but I do know I want to continue to be around you, Bonnie Bennett."

I hugged him without even looking at his reaction. I managed to hold in the tears for a while, but they now poured out freely into his sweatshirt as I clinged to him.

"Uhh Bonnie, are you crying? You know you're making me wet again, and what the hell is it with you and hugging?" he sounded amused at least.

He hugged me back just as tightly. Lucky the swings were next to each other, as I was almost falling off trying to hold on to his body. I felt safe and happy in his embrace. Not wanting the moment to end, before of course something had to disturb us.

"I apolagize for interrupting you two," came that familiar voice I knew so well.

It was Luka, who was looking down at this feet like a school boy caught peeking. I jumped away from Kai, who looked pissed off but also happy to see him.

"Well if it isn't the cockblocker himself, why do you catch us at the most awkward times, Luka?" Kai was peeved, but also amused by Luka's embarassament.

"Forgive me. I asked your sister Rai where you were, and she notified me that I could find you both here. I would not have come if it wasn't important." His face went back to being business like.

I honestly wish I could take Luka to one of my old high school parties, or just get out of town to cheer him up. The poor guy didn't look much older than me, yet always looked like he carried the world on his shoulders. A big contrast to Kai's laid back atitude when it came to coven business. Then again, we could all use a break at this point.

"What's wrong Luka?" I asked, now worried.

"It's your friend Tyler, Bonnie." He looked at me with a guilty look.

This can't be good.

"Oh great, did someone let the dog out?" Kai teased.

I glared at him, not liking how he joked about poor Tyler's predicament. Luka didn't really look happy about it either.

"He has managed escape. It's not that we kept him prisoner, but we did inform him it's dangerous to be out untill he can control himself. We were helpig him to magically control his changes, but he's still very new to all this, and his emotions will be heightened at this time. "

He looked anxious and on edge. This was Luka, so him being on edge was worrying. The man was usually calm about everything.

"It's full moon tomorrow, Luka. Are you seriously telling us you let him out near a _full moon?_ " Kai also now sounded worried. All teasing gone.

"We didn't _let him out_ Kai. He wanted to speak with his friends, but we urged him to wait till we could help him control it better. I guess he wanted to escape out of depseration to see them. Bonnie, it's not wise for Tyler see your human friends right now. He is dangerous at this time, and will be tomorrow if we don't find him." He gave me a sympathetic look.

I can't believe this. We would have to find him no matter what. Not only was he a danger to Caroline and Matt, he also is running around a witch city that i'm sure would not be happy about a werewolf running free. Mr creepy would ruin my life and Tyler's if he found out too. I had a monster friend running around the city that had it's own laws in place. They could kill him for it, which I could not let happen.

This was not good, not good at all.


End file.
